Childhood
by self-piercing
Summary: Follow Ino and Itachi as they attempt to raise their child, struggles, disasters, romances and heated arguments will surely ensue as they attempt to raise their daughter as any other normal child. Sequel to Come on Over
1. That Room

Year One

That Room

"Your time to get her!"

It was a lie, Itachi had gone the last three times but Ino realized quickly that she was alone and there was no crying. She sighed and got up still. What was Itachi even doing up at this hour? It was still in the middle of the night. It was dark outside, right?

She first went by her daughter's room to see if everything was fine. She was sleeping soundlessly. She looked so innocent where she lay, like she wasn't a night terrorist with her cries. Like her cries probably didn't wake up Sasuke and Sakura too.

Then Ino checked hesitantly if Itachi was in the bathroom. Nothing.

She then went to see if he had wanted a night snack and gone to the kitchen. Nothing.

She on the other hand wanted a nighttime snack now that she was on the kitchen. Rice crackers with sesame butter was heaven.

She finished her rice crackers and moved to the living room, had she been kicking in her sleep and he had gone to sleep on the couch? Nothing.

Where could that tosser be hiding?

She wandered aimlessly around the house trying to sense him, but he didn't want to be found she could only assume.

Was he even in the house? He had to be, where would he be if not?

Inokoto started her alarm again and Ino waited to see him suddenly appear to come see to her. She didn't say anything but watched them. He knew she was watching but it didn't bother him. He knew she had been around the house looking for him.

COCOCOCO

It wasn't until the third time this happened she was starting to get very worried. Especially when she was able to find out where he went. That room.

She didn't dare to interrupt him. She just saw the lights on one night when the door hadn't been closed all the way.

She let him stay in there alone.

COCOCOCO

"Ino, just come!"

She didn't want to come with him in that room. Sure she had a slightly different relation to the room now that she had given birth in it. Still it wasn't really a room she enjoyed. She didn't have happy, fond and safe memories of staying in that room.

She knew if she didn't come Itachi would just carry her so she walked over with short steps. Resistance was futile and she'd find herself in that room no matter what.

"It's for Inokoto."

His voice was proud, he was beaming with a smile that reached his eyes and further.

The room looked nothing like it had. It had been painted in pink and lilac tones. Colorful pictures hung on the wall, toys where everywhere. New as well as old ones, they must have been from his childhood and his family crest was present on all of them.

Ino was crying picking up a white teddy bear.

"Oh! You think it's morbid, kind of sick and or disgusting?"

Ino shook her head and sniffled, tossed the soft teddy bear and ran up to him. She gave him a tight hug before she turned around to look at the room again. She couldn't let herself cling to him for too long.

The room didn't look like it had. It wasn't dark and somber anymore. It was light and cheerful as it was filled with life once again.

It almost felt like the Uchiha ghost had left them.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

This is the short and sweet introduction chapter of the sequel to my story Come on Over. I recommend reading it, but I guess you could read this as a separate piece with a few minor blanks.

The general outline for the story is shorter chapter and a general good, fluffy mood until thing picks up. Things always get messy when it's Itachi and Ino. Chapters will also become longer.

I hope you guys will enjoy reading it because I love writing it and I have so much planned.

I'd appreciate to know if anyone moved over from my story Come on Over, but there is no force to review.

EMG


	2. Mistaken Identity

The First Year:

Mistaken Identity

"I thought you were having a girl…"

Shikamaru looked down in the crib and looked at the face of the baby that was lying there. He had gone to visit his friend, Ino at the Uchiha compound. Something he thought he'd never do. Yamanaka and Uchiha. They just didn't fit.

It didn't seem right that three days ago they had a child together and she still she hadn't left his house. It worked out for the better he knew the life of being one out of two parents and the life as a single parent. There was no doubt as to what he had found most comfortable just considering the workload that came with a child.

Shikadai was constantly crying too. Constantly.

Shikamaru's father had just laughed at him when he had complained. Apparently he had cried his fair share as a child too. Ino and her child on the other hand had been mostly quiet. One would have thought it was the other way around had you known them.

"Maybe she'll grow out of her man jaw?"

Choji tried to comfort his former female teammate. It could be that the child would grow out of that big, square rather masculine jaw. She must have gotten that from her grandfather on the father side, or mother side. The squareness was definitively from the father side.

"She's a cute feminine girl, she doesn't have any man jaw!"

Ino slapped Choji who was closest. They should have known better than to provoke her like that. They knew her and they knew how she reacted to most things and from what they knew she was very protective of her child.

Rumors had spread, or maybe just Sakura had told them when they came, that Ino had already bossed Itachi around to babyproof the house the first day after Inokoto's birth or else Ino would take her and leave.

Itachi wanted to be close to his daughter and was happy to comply to all of Ino's crazy demand. He was certain that their child would never reach to top of the bookshelves in his study, but he was happy to place rubber around the edges, even at the very top.

"Don't let her get your finger."

Itachi warned as he rushed by with paint in his face. Ino had probably bossed him around to paint something. As former teammates they would have a moment of silence for Itachi when they left and five minutes of cheers hoping Ino would move in with him permanently and they would be spared of most of her pestering.

Itachi would always remember the first time he had let his daughter hold his finger. He hadn't known a baby could possess such strength but she had easily dislocated his finger. He'd have to wait for Sakura to clean up before she had a look at it.

Poor Sakura looked more exhausted than Ino who had just given birth. It didn't fit with any of the books he had read. Sakura had been a mess after while Ino had eventually crawled to bed a few hours later with their child clutched in her hands.

Choji would be the one to try and lighten the mood.

"She's still pretty, don't worry."

COCOCOCOCO

Mari: There'll be lots and lots of those!

Okami: Thank you so! I'll try to keep it up!

A fan: Thank you for the lengthy review! I like how their relationship is progressing too, especially now that Ino is bossing Itachi around as she should. I understood perfectly well, your English _is good!_ Thanks for the tip/reminder.


	3. Shopping for a Girl

Year One

Shopping for a Girl

There were a few things Ino had missed while she was on bed rest. Besides her mobility without her pregnant belly it had been shopping. She had missed feeling new fabric, taking in new colors and looking at new prints.

She hadn't spent money on clothes in several months.

She was surprised when she walked straight past the woman's section and ended up looking at children clothes.

"What a cute little one."

The shop keeper looked down the stroller and smiled at the sleeping child.

"The boy clothes are over this way."

Ino didn't even know what way the lady had pointed. She huffed, turned the stroller and exited the store promptly. She wasn't shopping for any boy. She had a daughter, she wore female, girl clothes and not traditional boy blue.

Would she grow up to enjoy blue Ino wouldn't stop her, but for now she would be a cute princess in a pink and purple world.

It would take hours before she had returned home with shopping bags everywhere. Itachi did nothing but shake his head at her. She must have been happy she would be able to fit into normal clothes again but weren't all these bags overdoing it?

"I bought some new super cute outfits for Inokoto. She'll look so adorable in them!"

Ino tossed herself down in the couch. She had just checked on said daughter. She was still awake and entertaining herself by kicking. She loved kicking and Ino was more than pleased the girl wasn't kicking her anymore.

They were just living there temporarily until Ino was mentally able to part with her daughter and she was old enough. It could take some time. That's what Ino had been telling herself and Itachi. Truth was that she was rather enjoying herself living with Itachi.

They were making it work somehow. Itachi would never leave home when Ino was awake and be back as soon as possible before she had time to notice he was missing. That way he was able to maintain a relationship, please Ino and still be a good father.

They talked about things before the escalated and they always talked and never screamed. They were often too tired to argue and scream either way.

Ino thought twice about what she was mad about. If she would have been upset that Itachi was mad at her for the same reason she would keep her mouth shut. Itachi was very pleased about this rule. It helped keep many complaints in her head not out her mouth.

They had not talked about what happened right before their daughter was born. They didn't mention the sweet kisses, the minimal touching agreement that had been broken almost before they had started or the hickey Sasuke had seen.

They didn't speak about their feelings at all unless they were the sorts of "I'm feeling iffy, I'm all covered in spit up," or of the variant "I'm so tired, if she start crying before I get to sleep she's all yours."

Parenthood was a great excuse not to deal with anything.

It was a great cap for all their serious issues.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

One of the paragraphs might be a bit tricky to understand I fear, the one about Itachi slipping off without getting noticed. Yeah, he's still with bad aim girl, her aim should be killer by now.

Guest1: I don't know if you've read _Come on Over,_ but Sakura was the one who delivered the child and ran the whole operation. Urgent at home breech birth with practically no help would be hard and exhausting. Thank you for the compliment and review and hope I made things clear.

Guest2: I think Ino would too, but she can't kill sweet Cho and Shika. Thank you as well for the compliment and review. I'm a tad bit ashamed to say how many chapters I got already, let's say some… So I'll definitively continue.

Yara: Thank you, glad you're enjoying the story!

Okami: I know! I absolutely love it, Cho and Shika should be glad to be off the hook.


	4. Could You Not?

Year One

Could you not?

Inokoto made a new discovery when she had turned four months. She was sitting in her play room when she noticed that whenever she tossed something her father would pick it up.

So she tossed everything she could get a hold of. She was already able to crawl short distances two months before most babies. This caused great problems for her parents and havoc in their home. She just loved grabbing everything that fit in her hand and tossing whatever it was. She also loved getting her parents to pick up after her.

If she was able to pick it up, she tossed it.

Her father picked up.

She squealed and giggled.

She was instantly forgiven.

There was no way Itachi could get mad at that little girl. She was just having fun. He tried telling her no but she was too young to understand that word, he thought.

Ino had fallen asleep in the middle of playtime one day and Itachi was not one to wake her. She was lightly snoring and drooling. Inokoto was instantly curious of the sound mother was making and they grabbed her attention. With a large o mouth she made her way over to look at mother.

She had never heard mother make such a sound. She had in fact never heard such a sound before. She looked over at her father, she didn't like that he was so far away in case it was dangerous but he seemed fine with mother's sound so there wasn't anything wrong.

Ino grunted as her daughter grabbed her pony tail. Itachi had been waiting for it. Ino was still sleeping blissfully unaware of her daughter's intentions.

With a large laugh she yanked with all her might. Ino jumped up instantly making the small baby fly across the room. Mother and father almost collided trying to catch the small child.

Inokoto found being hurled and airborne great fun. She clapped her hand and reached for her mother's hair once again. She wanted to do it all over again!

"Inokoto, could you not?"

COCOCOCOCOCO

Nighttime came by fast and Ino was tired once again. Not that she had gotten much rest during her first nap and the nerve-racking flight of her daughter had cost more energy than her nap had given her. Serves mommy right for falling asleep during play time if you had asked Inokoto and were able to understand her mumbles.

Ino had gotten ready for bed when she was going to Inokoto's room to say good night as she always did when Itachi was putting her to bed. She found daughter and father in a rocking chair they had placed in the room. Rocking gently in the chair had seemed to be the only thing to make her go back to sleep when she woke up in the middle of the night crying.

Inokoto was sitting in her father's lap with his arms around her. Her attention was on the touch and feel book she had gotten from aunt Sakura and uncle Sasuke. He had even added an extra page to the book. The cold feel of his poorly drawn sword. The parents weren't so sure it was a great idea to teach their baby to touch swords. She loved it just as much as her uncle and the page remained.

Itachi was slowly rocking singing some nursery rhyme. It must have been one from his childhood, he had his eyes closed struggling to stay awake.

"Itachi, could you not?"

He opened one of his eyes wondering when Ino had gotten there. He hadn't even noticed that Ino had entered. Had he been sleeping?

"No surprise she's still awake with that voice."

"The book said that the voice didn't matter when you sang to her."

"It does when it's **that** off-key."

Ino grabbed the child and she seemed surprise she was moving but then she saw mommy and kooed of joy.

"You look beat, I'll get her to sleep."

These days their only comfort was that she had clocked in eight hours of sleep _once_ this week.

COCOCOCOCCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

There were some request wanting some Sasu-Saku action and Itachi reacting to Inokoto being mistaken for a boy, I'll be sure to write that in somewhere as soon as possible! Sorry I'm not able to respond to each review personally this time, I read and love them all. Chapters will be longer somewhere along the line, I hope that's not problem. I also hope daily updates makes up for small chapters!


	5. He was a Girl

Year One

He was a Girl

"Oh, you're one to talk!"

Sasuke was sniggering as the waitress had just congratulated Itachi on his beautiful and strong baby boy. Inokoto had cooed at the attention and giggled as the lady made funny noises to her. She hadn't understood a word.

"It's priceless, everyone thinks she's a boy!"

Itachi wondered why he had even asked his obviously immature younger brother to accompany him for tea. There was a new tea house that had opened and he should have know he'd have a better time had he gone alone with Inokoto.

Sure Inokoto had rather raw and strong facial features and then there was her famous man jaw. Itachi had never noticed her massive jaws before it had been pointed out to him. She had been perfect in his eyes and as she was growing bigger for each day the jaws didn't seem that out of scale anymore. She was still beautiful.

"Sasuke, that's just so mean!"

Sakura looked like she could burst any second. From what Itachi remembered her due date was in around a month. She was definitively bigger than Ino had been. Itachi was certain Ino was enjoying herself now that the tables had turned.

"And as said, he shouldn't be the one to talk."

Sasuke stopped his laughter and Sakura stopped pinching her rude husband. Sasuke looked at his brother with big eyes. He was hiding something but he was about to spill. Sasuke wasn't sure if he wanted to hear.

"Yes, everyone thought _you_ were a _girl_!"

Sakura looked flabbergasted with her mouth open. Sasuke had eyes as wide as the sky above them and clutched their table leaning forward.

"What?!"

Itachi sniggered thinking back to a time where his brother hadn't been bigger than his arm and looked like a pale bean wrapped in cloth. Itachi had taken him everywhere, showed him to everyone. He had been proud beyond reason that he had become big brother to a little boy.

"Yeah, everyone congratulated me on having such a _cute little baby sister_!"

Itachi's laughter was almost cruel as Sasuke looked like he was about to melt and fall off his chair. Sakura almost fell off for other reasons. She hadn't heard that her husband had been mistaken for a girl as a child. She hadn't really thought about it, she had seen pictures of him as a baby and Itachi was right, he had looked like a girl.

Sakura wiped tears trying to calm down as Sasuke himself did not look too pleased to have been mistaken for a girl as a baby. His lips were in a scowl and quivering.

"So what is it, little sister, going to laugh when someone call my daughter a boy."

Sasuke shook his head with his arms crossed. He had not been pleased that his brother had shared that story with his wife. Remove the r from brother and you have bother, Sasuke was certain and had been almost all his life, that it wasn't a coincidence.

Sakura would probably not stop making fun of him.

"I guess it runs in the family!"

Sakura was finally able to choke out a few words.

"Yes, look forward to having a little baby _girl_ on your own!"

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

Itachi is a sadist, we all knew that!

Guest: I sure am as long as the chapters last and I have time to write!

Accasia Li: They're my favorite and most dysfunctional family! Your request has already sparked an idea and the chapter is already written. It's a far way down the road, but it's coming!

Yara: Thank you! I don't think I've seen many stories about Itachi as a parent and especially him being a parent with Ino. I think I've come across one. Thank you for your review and flattery!


	6. She's Broken

Year One

She's Broken

"But look at her!"

Ino whined in desperation looking down at her daughter.

Sakura had dropped by after work or it was more like Itachi was waiting for her by the gate and told her something was wrong with Inokoto so she needed to come immediately. She was told there was something desperately wrong with the child.

She had want nothing but to spend some time with her husband and child but that would have to wait if there was something wrong with Inokoto.

She had actually become worried about what it could have been. What if it actually was something wrong with her?

She should have known better. Her parents always overreacted to everything when it came to their child. It had to be said that Itachi was radically more relaxed than what the mother was.

Ino was on her knees next to her daughter her hand covering her open mouth. Itachi was watching by the doorway, Sakura was shaking her head and the star of the show was rolling around on the floor.

"It's perfectly normal, you should know that."

It wasn't the first or last time Sakura had to tell them something was perfectly normal. Like a few months ago when Ino had complained her daughter was twice as big as when she was born. Ino had come back straight after, she wasn't exactly twice as big, she was both somewhat heavier and taller! Sakura then had to convince her that also that was normal.

"But they are so dark, they shouldn't be changing!"

The little girl seemed blissfully unaware about the worry her parents had for her.

"What if she's turning blind?! I mean her genes are special eye wise!"

That was the understatement of the year but Sakura didn't comment on it.

"It's perfectly normal for babies to change their eye color around this time."

Itachi was relaxed by this, but Ino needed more.

"So you're saying she's perfectly normal?"

Sakura nodded. There was nothing wrong with the child. She was responding, she was advanced in some departments, she was in perfect health she could probably even start eating soon.

"Itachi! Our child is normal!"

Ino was thrilled. She wanted nothing but a normal child.

Sakura suddenly screamed. Inokoto had gotten a hold of one of her fingers, tried to pull it and toss it. Nothing new about that and Sakura should have known better than to let her hands relax next to Inokoto.

COCOCOCOCOCO

"Itachi! She looks just like me!"

He suddenly had his half year old daughter pushed in his face. Ino had to remove her when she tried to grab for her father's hair. Thankfully both her parents swore to ponytails, but those were also easier to pull in the right angle. Itachi's ponytail was low and therefore harder to get a hold of, Ino's on the other hand was high, bouncing and easier to get a hold of.

The change had gone over the last two months. Nothing drastic had happened, but Inokoto's black eyes had gradually changed color to resemble her mother's blue eyes.

"I guess the gods thought it unfair that she looked just like me."

Itachi shrugged pretending not to care, but he secretly melted with the combination of black hair and light blue eyes on his daughter.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

I don't know, is one update a day too much? The story was delayed last night for obvious reasons, hope you're all safe. Take care, spread love not hate. It's what causes situations like these in the first place.

Yara: Glad you liked it! I work hard on my stories so I love feedback. I do too love the special bond between Itachi and Sasuke. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing.


	7. Go Fish

Year One

Go Fish

"There's food for her in the fridge. Her favorite teddy is in her crib, she doesn't like loud noises, she doesn't like to be alone, she likes…"

Itachi closed his eyes. He knew all of this, he had known her since her birth too. He knew better than to leave hot drinks around her, he knew she would throw things around so don't leave anything valuable on the ground or in reaching height. He knew she was learning to walk but she was too afraid to let go.

Ino was going somewhere. She hadn't told him and he hadn't asked. Had she wanted to share Ino always shared: if it was something Inokoto did, that her feet smelled or anything in between. Ino loved to talk and had no filter.

Itachi had guessed that she was going to see one of her teammates, or both, but she always brought Inokoto with her then. She had the idea that Inokoto and Shikadai already were best friends. They hated each other, nobody had the heart to tell her, besides Shikamaru.

This was the first time Ino would leave her daughter and the first time Itachi would be alone with his daughter.

Sure Sakura was on maternity leave and would be close by, but she was also very pregnant now a days. Sasuke wasn't too much help to be honest. He didn't know how to tell Inokoto no and she had him wrapped around her tiny fingers.

"I know how she works, I won't let her play with knives."

"Not kunais, swords, sharp forks or explosives either."

Itachi had learned by now that it was best for the both of them to just let her worry. Itachi knew better than to let his baby play with explosives, but there was no explaining this to Ino. She would never listen and never understand.

How were even forks sharp?

"She'll be in good shape when you return, alive and in good health."

Ino kissed her goodbye for the third time and she was off.

Itachi walked over to her play room, opened the door so that the spring sun would shine on her. Hadn't Ino said something about sun screen?

"Inokoto!"

The girl turned around from her crawling on the floor, playtime with daddy was always great fun.

It had started out innocent, peek-a-boo, hide and seek, reading, using daddy as a jungle gym, practicing walking then things got out of hand.

"ITACHI! Why is our kid sitting in the koi pond?!"

This was the first and last time in a long time daddy was allowed to watch the kid alone.

"She tried catching the fish, then she fell in and I thought the damage was already done so she could just enjoy herself."

Ino ripped the kid out of the pond, Inokoto seemed to be happy her mother was back again and wanted to show her the new exciting playground she had found. She pointed to the pond and laughed.

"She fell in? Did she hurt herself? She could have drowned!"

Itachi had full control and had even found her some toys that were floating. She had loved it, but there was no changing her mother's mind on what was safe and not.

COCOCOCOCOCOCO

I've been trying to figure it out on my own, but I just can't seem to find it. Do any of my dear readers know when they traditionally start the Academy? I find various graduation ages, and the normal one, but I can't seem to figure out when they start.

Guest: One a day it is then! Thank you for your response. Haha, it's just a Inokoto thing for now, I think. I just wanted her to maul her father and Ino had been eating super healthy when she was eating during her pregnancy.

A fan: How can she not be super gorgeous with the parents she has? She'll grow into her man-jaw in time and it'll just be a jaw, right? Haha! I tried to get the link to work but sadly I'm technologically retarded .

Okami: I'm afraid it'll give me and the readers cavities soon!


	8. Walk it Off

Year One

Walk it off

Inokoto dropped on her butt again and cried.

She refused to sit on the ground and she refused to try and walk on her own.

Her mother and father was getting crazy by her antics.

"No, Inokoto!"

Then she only cried louder because just like her mother she didn't like that word.

"Dada! Mama!"

When mother had said no she tried her father and he got on his feet.

"No!"

They would not spoil her. Itachi knew who it was best to listen to, Ino held a grudge but Inokoto got over it rather fast.

"Walk, Inokoto, walk."

Ino tried smiling to her daughter and Itachi followed. She would be ready when she was, and that apparently wasn't today. Itachi picked her up and walked to the kitchen to get dinner started. She loved helping. She loved helping make a mess.

She was talking more and more, still no words. She had figured out that shouting dada or mama caused a reaction from her parents. She still didn't really know what they meant and often called Itachi for mama and Ino for dada.

They gave her attention anyway and she got what she wanted.

That she had gotten from her father, getting people to give her what she wanted, but the craving attention was from her mother.

"Someday soon."

Itachi gave a piece of paprika to Inokoto who grabbed it and smashed it into her mouth. Paprika was one of her favorites along with vegetable tempura and strong curries. She also loved spilling her food all over the floor and chewing with her mouth open.

She was like a cat and half of the paprika landed on Itachi and the floor. She squealed when she finished and applauded herself. A habit Ino surely had taught her. Inokoto must surely have been the most happy baby Itachi had ever met.

"mama!"

She wanted more vegetables.

COCOCOCO

Inokoto didn't seem too pleased to have gained a nephew. She didn't like that the others were giving it attention and not her. She tried tossing things, she tried screaming, and she had called out dada and mama several times. They looked at her to see if she was fine, but that was it. Their focus was back on the other baby again.

She wasn't too well known in her uncle and aunts house. She knew she had been there before, but everything was new and when she wasn't getting attention she took to exploring. Around the couch she found both sweet and salty treats. She stocked up and crawled over to an open door.

That was where she found the cold sword in her picture book. It was too high up for her to reach. She tried reaching for it, but she knew she would have to get up on her feet. With a few wobbly steps she made it to the wall and reached out for the sword.

Now she was able to touch it, yes it was cold like in the book. She giggled to herself, this was very exciting.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

Sesshomaru: Thank you! I love Inokoto too, wish she was the child of my friend. So that I could have some of the fun and none of the responsibility.

A fan: Thank you! If there's no set time I'm in the clear, ehehehehe… The years flew when I was writing and suddenly I remembered they should have probably started school…

Still don't work D: Is there something I can try and search for to find it without a link? I'm so curious about that picture now, haha.

Haha, Ino is never happy when there's something that could harm her child, it doesn't matter if the threat is real or only in her mind.

Guest: I know, my profile acts so weird sometimes! I almost want to abandon my profile to see if it works out, but it's my baby. Haha, I know! They just instantly click and become best friends. I just can't see that, they have opposite personalities, Ino and Shikamaru weren't even best friends from the get go, why should their kids be? Sorry, ranting. Just happy to find someone who seems to agree, I can tell you that their relationship will be cute and funny.


	9. First Celebration

Year One

First Celebration

Ino didn't know who had taught her daughter to make fart sounds. She had many suspects and finding out would be a nightmare, not worth the work.

She just wished they would have waited.

They now had a birthday girl who constantly made fart sounds and screamed whenever anyone beside her mother and father came close.

She wasn't the least interested in the gifts she had received. She was stuffing her face with fruit and vegetables whenever she wasn't making fart sounds or screaming at her guests. She was the worst host ever.

The guests found her acts sweet and funny. Ino desperately wished she would grow out of it. She probably would, she was a toddler and didn't know how social gatherings like these worked.

From Uncle Shikamaru and Shikadai she had received an interactive pull out and feel book about shadows. Shikadai and Inokoto still acted like the other were trying to kill them and they did not share anything but hoarded toys so the other wouldn't have any.

Uncle Sasuke had given her a foam sword. It wasn't cold and hard like the one he had himself and therefore it was shit and worthless to Inokoto.

Aunt Sakura had given her a dress. She had mumbled something only Inokoto understood when she saw it and ran away. She was getting too fast and it was exhausting keeping up with her.

Their son Fugaku, or more like Sakura had given her a photobook with picture of them together. Inokoto was in the age where she hated all other children and of course hated the book she had been given tossing it as far as she possible could. Itachi had to rescue it before it landed on the ground and broke. Inokoto rewarded her father with more fart sounds directed to him.

Uncle Choji, Karui and their son Yuuto had given her a play kitchen. She seemed interested in it for a while before she made everyone laugh by making more fart sounds. She was no proper lady yet, that was for sure.

"No!"

Inokoto was denying poor Hinata to approach her. Hinata stopped dead in her tracks. It didn't help that she was holding her and Naruto's son Boruto in her hands. Naruto was on the other hand allowed close to her.

She squalled and pulled his finger as soon as she could reach him. He made a fart sounds, Inokoto cried out of laughter. We should have all known it was Naruto who had taught her that… Trick.

While Naruto was too busy laughing at the joke Inokoto threw a tomato in his open mouth. It got caught in his throat, he coughed it up and spit it out. He hated vegetables. Something that Inokoto apparently had picked up. She, as she always did, squealed and clapped her own hands to applaud her prank.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

I might be delayed updating because of yolo reasons, I'm going on an adventure! I'll do my best but, no promises. I'll be back Sunday, give or take a few days.

Sesshomaru: I can promise you, she will be!

Yara: Thank you! You're always too kind in your reviews, Inokoto is used to having all the attention because she's a spoilt little princess! Hehe, hope you liked the chapter.


	10. Back to Reality

Year Two

Back to Reality

It was hard to believe that a year had flown by so quickly. It seemed like yesterday they were off making bad childlike decisions. All of them really. Now almost all of their generation were grown up with children or children on the way. The only ones who hadn't a wife and children, that they knew of, were Sai and Kiba. They wanted it that way.

Things just two years ago were so fleeting and monotone. They slept the whole night through, they all had alarm clocks and they worked, went on missions.

Now they only had one job.

Raising children was hard work.

It was more nerve raking than any S ranked mission could ever be.

The stakes were too high to count.

Failure was not an option.

You weren't ever done with this mission.

It was so much hard work too.

Itachi was lying on his stomach watching the child that had gotten him out of bed at an ungodly hour. Ino was lying next to him. Inokoto needed the pair of them to watch her play with her toys by herself. If they both weren't up she wouldn't rest.

"I feel like someone threw sand under my eyelids."

Itachi was more used to being awake and going without sleep than Ino. Still he was starting to feel it and he had been far too spoilt and comfortable the past years until Inokoto had come along.

Inokoto was a bowl of energy no matter what. It was like she didn't need to sleep. It didn't matter how much or little sleep she got, she was always this energetic.

"Look, circle!"

Inokoto was holding up a ball with a large grin. Ino opened her eyes to see said ball flying against her. Itachi snorted lifeless when he heard it made contact with her face.

"Yes, mommy sees, no need to throw."

"No sleepy now!"

Ino felt like she could start crying any second now. She was very sleepy now. Inokoto ran over to the ball and picked it up. She with great aim tossed it on her father and it was Ino's turn to snort lifelessly.

"Why is she doing this to us?"

Inokoto had given up on the ball and found a very noisy toy. It made barking sounds, construction sounds, bell and horn sounds and a female cry that made shivers run up Itachi's spine every single time. He was sure it made other sounds too, but she had her favorites. This toy was of course given by Hatake Kakashi, who else would torture them with this toy?

"Inokoto, let's play naptime."

Inokoto never played naptime, Ino knew that. Ino knew that she also had to get up now that Inokoto had run off to somewhere.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

So I'm finally back, for a week give or take… I might be persuaded to do double updates if the interest is high enough.

Okami: More like, bless her parents. They are the ones that need it. Hehe

Mari: Thank you and consider the story continued

Yara: I'm glad you love Inokoto, as I do. I would certainly give her all of my attention. I'm glad you like the characters, that's such a compliment! Inokoto is perfect, when she isn't throwing balls. Thank you for the review and compliments.


	11. Thumbs

Year Two

Thumbs

Inokoto had never enjoyed sucking her thumb. It never made her clam or feel safer. She was calm and safe when she was with her parents. She found her father calmer and stronger than her mother but her mother had other qualities.

Now she was jumping around sucking her thumb with tears forming in her eyes.

"No, Inokoto."

Sakura had seen what Inokoto had just been up to. She didn't know why she had done it, but she had seen her try to hit a wooden post.

She was spoilt and treated like a princess but you could already tell she loved trouble and getting dirty like her mother. She might look like a female copy of her father with blue eyes, but she acted more like her mother than anything.

"Always hit with your thumb outside your fist."

Sakura illustrated and Inokoto made a fist like her aunt had. There was a reason her parents hadn't taught her this and rather had been letting her hurt herself.

COCOCOCOCO

It was nightfall when Itachi entered Sasuke and Sakura's living room. He didn't speak a word before he had taken off his shirt. Most of his torso was covered in small bruises.

"Who's responsible?"

From the looks of it they would have to go with Inokoto, but that wasn't the answer because it wasn't that he was asking.

"She's small, she practically doesn't make a sound when she moves, and it's impossible to sense her and damn is she fast. Who taught her to throw punches?"

The room was silent. Inokoto was still too young to properly understand that she was already strong and inflicted her parents' pain when she hit.

"Sakura… I hadn't expected this from you."

Her face had told him all he needed to know. It was impossible almost to see the small changes in her expression but they all screamed to him that she was the one who had taught his daughter to punch with her thumbs outside her fists.

"I don't even know how she's so strong…"

Itachi muttered as he left their living room with his shirt in his hands. He looked like he was wearing a polka dot shirt. It was no longer safe in his house.

"Not on mommy and not on daddy."

Inokoto was being scolded by her mother but was playing it off as nothing while desperately trying to avoid her mother's gaze. She knew it wasn't allowed to run around the house and punch her parents, but they were so oblivious to her and it was so fun.

"You can go in the yard and hit plants, but not now, now it's bedtime."

Hopefully.

Ino picked up her daughter and walked over to Itachi. He muttered Sakura and Ino nodded. Should have known that it was Sakura who had taught her daughter to punch and Naruto who taught her to make fart sounds.

"Say goodnight to daddy."

He hugged and kissed his child before handing her over to Ino again.

"Daddy loves you."

He said it looking down at his bruises, she was testing him some days but he would always love his daughter.

"Mommy, why daddy dots?"

Ino was glad she was putting their child to bed that night, almost fearing Itachi would have ended up putting her to sleep instead.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

So I guess… No double updates. That's cool! That will give me more time before I start stressing about running low on unpublished chapters.

Guest: I don't know why, but I imagine Itachi as a more passive and independent child where as Ino would want to do _everything_ and wanted _everyone_ to come with! Due to my evil plot planning I laughed, evilly, at the Kakashi comment. He will torture the whole family through various means in the future, trust me in this.


	12. Uncontrollable

Year Two

Uncontrollable

Inokoto was a child one couldn't control. She was downright uncontrollable and it was getting worse with each passing day. Not even her parents held any power on her.

She was still quiet and as fast as ever, she was impossible to detect but this was causing other problems than bruises now.

It wasn't her fault but it was putting a strain on her parents.

She would run off in the middle of the day if someone weren't constantly watching her and she was impossible to find.

She was either found somewhere in some flower field or forest. She was impossible to sense but if she wasn't found she always came home when it became dark outside and she was ready for supper or too tired to be playing outside.

The fear was still that one day she wouldn't come home. They couldn't imagine a life without Inokoto. It was as every other parents, their biggest fear, losing their child.

Something could happen and Ino was still as neurotic as always but it wasn't like Itachi liked that his almost two year old daughter was out roaming alone. She could get hurt, she could die, she could be killed, she could be kidnapped.

"How did she even get out this time?"

Ino was debating if there even was any point in going to look for her. They had tried locking the door in her playroom but she was either able to pick it or she used some other door or window but they were also closed and locked.

"Beats me, like always…"

Itachi was also getting tired of her disappearance acts. None of the other children did this. Even Naruto's child was well behaved, well… He didn't run away from home. Shikadai never left the house unless his father carried him and Yuuto never strayed from his parents.

Inokoto on the other hand, she was impossible.

Inokoto seemingly did whatever she wanted to whenever she wanted regardless of what her parents had said and done.

The worst thing was that no one knew what she was doing while she was away. She spoke very well for her age, but she never told them anything about her trips.

"Itachi, no!"

"It's daddy or dad."

Inokoto sent her mother a look that no nearly two year old should send her parents after being corrected. She refused calling them any form of father and mother when she was being scolded, she used their given name.

Inokoto didn't seem like the happy child she had been as a baby. Her parents had no clue as to why.

They hadn't spoilt her nor neglected her. They had been attentive to her, she was rarely alone especially now a days.

"Inokoto, you have to understand that it's dangerous for you to be alone. We're happy to take you on walks."

Inokoto was still looking intently at her mother.

"But I'm not alone."

Her parents looked at each other both set of eyes filled with worry.

"Then who are you with?"

Her mother asked bending down so she was on the same level as her daughter.

Inokoto looked all around the room not wanting to look at her parents. She didn't want to tell them why she wasn't alone but she knew she had to.

"I made a friend."

Now Itachi too was down on his knees looking at his daughter with a frown made out of pure worries.

"A friend?"

Her mother asked and Inokoto nodded.

"What kind of friend?"

Her father wanted to know.

"Meow."

Inokoto tried imitating a cat. Ino sighed out of relief and slapped her forehead. She had all sorts of pictures in her head ranging from ghosts to wild bears.

Inokoto giggled holding up her hand and pretended to be a cat clawing as she made another meow before she hissed and jumped on all fours.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

'

Guest: Haha! I never thought about that, Sasuke will definitively be the worst. Haha, Inokoto shouldn't be allowed to be alone with anyone from team 7.

A fan: I know, I wish I could pull her out of the screen and keep her until she started crying. So probably not for long… More Itachi-Inokoto moments are coming up next chapter. I found a tumblr profile called a "adarkcloud" but no picture. Don't worry it's just the world that hates me. No one could ever hate someone as kind as you. Thanks for trying!

Yara: Ah, thank you! They are the cutest family, they make Hamtaro look like a sewer rat. Don't ask me why I suddenly thought about Hamtaro… I don't know what to respond.


	13. Nightmare for Dinner

Year Two

Nightmare for Dinner

Itachi had never really believed that he would ever become a father. He would never live long enough, nobody decent would want to procreate with him and there was the whole part where he definitively didn't want a child. Not the least.

He had wanted his clan to die.

He still wanted so when Inokoto was created, he had only done it for his ungrateful brother. He would never let it affect his child, he would be responsible and accept that the Uchiha line would go on for at least another generation and his child would be part of that.

He hadn't been able to think of one single woman who wouldn't have let her child take the Uchiha name and have birthed the next Uchiha heir. He hadn't known the extent of Ino's crazy when he had picked her.

Looking at his daughter fussing and refusing to eat her dinner he wondered how he had ended up in this position. How many times the table had turned and how he had ended up with his heiress. He had ended up with two Yamanakas.

When had his life gone from traitorous, highly dangerous wanted criminal with no heart who killed in cold blood, even killed his family without remorse, without even looking back to family father with green curry coating his hair trying to bargain with his small child?

He had tried pulling out pieces of chicken, peas and carrots of his hair but he could still feel that much more was left. He didn't particularly having his hair as some sort of makeshift bowl for Inokoto's dinner.

Sakura was laughing as her own child, Fugaku was eating with a contempt look occasionally sending glares at Inokoto. That was not the way to behave and he knew that. He knew that was Inokoto was doing wasn't allowed and his parents would scold him for even trying.

"Itachi! No!"

Inokoto screamed and tossed her plate on the floor. She wouldn't have any of her dinner. Her face was read and her tiny fists kept slamming on the table attached to her chair as she was skirmishing. She was not pleased.

"Inokoto, you'll have to eat some then we'll play some later."

She shook her head. She didn't want any of her dinner and she was not tempted by her offers. She didn't care if she wasn't allowed to play later because that wasn't what she wanted.

"Sorry Itachi."

Sakura picked up the plate that had ended up on the floor, she knew better than to give it back to Inokoto again. It would only end up back on the floor, through the window or on the wall. She had done that mistake once.

Sasuke had walked in joining his family in Itachi's kitchen after finding his own home empty. It wasn't uncommon and the two families often merged together for daily events.

He greeted his son and then his wife with a wide smile that made a furious and desperate Itachi sick to his stomach, that smug bastard with a well-behaved child. Inokoto looked like she was about to pass out. There wasn't much choice left for her father.

Ino was off somewhere again, probably to Shikamaru laughing and what else not. They were probably secretly dating and she was having a great time with well behaved and lazy Shikadai while Itachi was stuck trying to feed their daughter who was harder to negotiate when than the Uchiha elders. They had probably possessed her so that they could haunt him and make his life miserable for what he had done.

Thoughts like these ran through his head when he was left alone with Inokoto when she was acting up and she was getting worse by the day it seemed.

"Then what do you want then?"

Itachi was ignoring all the parenting books he had read. He didn't want his daughter to go to bed without dinner again, that trick didn't work. It was rather cruel and broke his heart. He was caving. He was tired of dinner becoming a warzone and Inokoto never finishing her dinner. She needed to eat. She'd get sick if she kept this up for much longer.

Inokoto looked around the room. She did know what she wanted; she knew that only her father could give her what she wanted. She just wasn't sure if she would be allowed.

"Itachi, don't cave!"

Sakura had read the same parenting books. She wasn't normally there for dinner, she hadn't seen how Inokoto acted and she hadn't seen how the kitchen normally looked when it was done. It didn't look like a kitchen when Inokoto was done. It looked like the inside of a blender, really.

"I want to sit on your lap and eat."

Had this torture been all about her high chair? Had she made dinner time a nightmare just because she wanted to sit with him? It was so adorable that he almost could look past the dinner he had in his hair. Almost, because Itachi was rather vain and didn't think pieces of kitchen, peas and carrot belonged in his hair.

She stretched out her hands and looked at him with big eyes. She wanted out of her chair He lifted her and placed her on his lap, filled his plate with food and she ate it straight away without a fight. He didn't care that she was full of food and he was getting it all over his pants.

She took a big spoon full and gave him a smile, wiped off a trail of sauce whit her sweater when she had swallowed. She rubbed her belly and prepared for another spoon. Sakura watched the two of them with a big grin, how could her heart not melt at the sight?

Before Inokoto smashed the next spoonful in her mouth she had something important to tell her father.

"Daddy, I want to be with you forever."

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

Since you've been so kind for your reviews I decided to give something back so I doubled the chapter in length and added so much more fluff! Tell me if you guys are overdosing and I'll try to turn the cuteness of Inokoto.

A fan: Aw, no need to worry about her friend! It's harmless, sadly you should worry about a more moody Inokoto… Hopefully I'm not spoiling anything for you. Thank you for trying so hard with me! We've finally beaten technology! I finally found the picture and when I was finally able to pull my eyes away from the blond Shikamaru I saw Ino with black hair. She totally is my non-romantically fictional girl crush.

Guest: Haha! Inokoto should have a wild bear friend! She should be able to talk to every animal and befriend them Disney princess style. Just that it wouldn't have fit the story at all… Mh, Inokoto is always prettier, you got that right!

Okami: Haha, and this is only the beginning!


	14. Explode

Year Two

Explode

Inokoto was more social this party. She cheered up when she was once again able to pull Naruto's finger and he made fart sounds.

What she liked the most was playing with Kakashi because he never stopped her no matter what deadly object she pulled out of his pockets. It was only a selected few that would stop her, mother, father and aunt Sakura so she was on a constant lookout for them.

Inokoto loved the feel of cold metal.

"Oh, that one can explode!"

That was the only time he stopped Inokoto. Not only would she harm herself and anyone close by, Kakashi would probably be responsible for the damage and would have to restore Itachi's house if he didn't lose his arms or anything. Seemed like too much work to be worth it.

"Explode…"

Inokoto looked with curious eyes on the explosive. She wasn't familiar with the word. She didn't know what an explosion was and she really wanted to see what it was. It was an interesting looking thing. It looked like a tiny ball and she wondered if that was what it was and therefore that was also how you played with it. Tossed it, kicked it.

"Kakashi is fun now."

She pulled out yet another knife from his vest, this time a butcher knife in case he would suddenly find himself on a mission again and was hungry for some meat. It could happen, you never knew.

He looked down at the little girl who was now pushing the blade against her cheek. Perhaps he should have stopped her from doing that to? Nah, if she got hurt she would learn.

"I like the cold."

Inokoto confessed as she turned the knife around.

"And how I make it warm."

Was it normal for children to play with knives? He always had, and this was the child of Ino and Itachi. Of course it would be fine. It was already obvious to Kakashi that this was no normal child and she was already way beyond her peers. It was only the Nara kid that kept up when it came to wits. It would be interesting to see just how far this kid would progress.

To Kakashi it wouldn't be unlikely that she'd be able to kill him within ten years. That was if she wanted so he'd let her continue to play with his weapons to keep on her good side.

"You were like metal too and I'll help so that you never turn cold again."

She said it as if had been the most normal thing. Itachi or Ino hadn't told her about him had they? No, they were overprotective of her. She didn't even know what they used to do for a living. Kakashi passed it off as something odd children sometimes said. She didn't know the meaning of it, no it was just something she said.

She jumped down and ran when she saw her mother put her eyes on her.

Inokoto had hoped her parents would be too busy to entertain guest than to worry about her. She should have known they _**always**_ worried about her.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

Reward you guys for giving reviews (I'm a blatant review whore) and I only get one review this time. I laugh at the irony. xD

A fan: You're a good detective! Not going to totally kill the almost ItaIno romance. Haha, I have to see my dentist soon. Inokoto is so sweet I'm afraid she's giving me cavities. It's also been far too long since I've seen someone use "D:" I love D: Yeah! Go us! Technology got nothing on us(if we try long enough!) I think blond Shikamaru will haunt me forever. I see him every time I close my eyes. Need to see a therapist after the dentist.


	15. Normal life

Year Three

Normal life

Inokoto soon noticed that she was alone with her father when she woke up and sometimes mother wouldn't even be home for dinner.

She noticed that her father didn't like this. She didn't know what he didn't like. Normally he loved being alone with her unless she was acting up. Now he wasn't anymore.

It had Inokoto worried too.

What if her mother was away fighting dragons or something dangerous? What if her mother would never be back?

It was easier for her to slip away now. Itachi couldn't keep an eye on her at all times now that he was alone.

COCOCOCO

"Itachi, I'm going back to work next week."

He had shot her a look to see if she was joking. She was for some reason not. He didn't know that she had been working for a while and had just now managed to work up the courage to finally, sort of, tell Itachi.

"Back to work, back to missions?"

She shook her head and relief flooded Itachi, he could deal with her hanging in her flower shop if that brought her joy. That would only mean more alone time with Inokoto and he for one would not complain about that.

Ino had thought he was letting her off the hook too easy for going back to that joy. He couldn't have known about her deal, could he? Itachi seemed to know everything, but this was something he shouldn't have known.

She didn't argue him, if he was letting her go back there without a fight she wouldn't start an argument. She would clean herself before she came home and try not to think about what she had been doing when she came back to her child.

COCOCOCOCO

"Daddy."

Inokoto was out in the yard looking at how big the fish had gotten in the pond. She loved feeding them so there was no wonder they were all so big.

"Where is mommy?"

She had tried figuring it out herself. All she knew her mother did outside the house was visiting friends and shopping. Inokoto was often times allowed to come with, but it was never for that long and never every day besides the weekends but she would sometimes disappear then too.

"She's working."

Inokoto nodded. She had heard work be mentioned before.

She knew uncle Sasuke said he was working when he was fixing houses around the compound. He should have told her when he taught her to breathe fire with her mouth that he should have told her she wasn't allowed to do it on his houses. She couldn't make strong flames like her uncle, but it didn't take much to put dry houses ablaze.

Sure he had made her never do it again, and bribed her to never tell her parents. Sasuke knew that if Itachi ever found out what he had done he would have to live a life in fear. He wasn't really sure who would have won a fight between them.

She had ran a hard bargain with her uncle, she had come to realize that he really, really, really didn't want her parents to know what he had done. If it was that bad Inokoto wondered why he had spent so much time and energy on teaching her. She had ended up winning on it twice so she wasn't complaining now that his dull lessons were over.

Inokoto had gotten her own house in the compound and had been quick to find her friend, the cat, and let it live in it. She had made a bed for it, stolen various goods from her house, like towels, blankets and dishes. She made sure that her friend was always comfortable, well feed and always had fresh water.

It was what her mother must be doing, repairing houses, just somewhere else. Inokoto had been told her mother also had her own compound like her uncle had. She must have been working there.

"I don't think mommy is good at it."

She had seen her mother try to put furniture together, like her big girl bed. She had never heard her mother say bad words before that day. She had actually never seen her mother real proper angry before.

Thankfully her father had been there to tell her that things were easier when reading the instructions. That turned out to be a boring book with small prints and boring drawings.

"You mother is very good at it, she works with flowers."

Was mother building flowers? Inokoto had planted flowers with her mother before. Then came flowers later, fruits and vegetables. Inokoto knew she had a mango tree in the produce garden that was hers. It was Yamanaka tradition she had been told. She was given a plant when she was born and her father had picked a mango tree for her.

"I like flowers, but won't it be too many?"

Itachi smiled at the simple mindset of his daughter.

"She doesn't just plant them, she arranges them into bouquets and sell them."

Flowers, Inokoto thought, she could hardly think of anything more boring and pointless.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

Oh snap! The Yamanaka heiress doesn't seem to like flowers! Oh mih gawd! How will this affect her future and destiny? Will her mother disown her? Will the clan burn her at the stake and leave her grave filled with flower? Will I sober up? These are all super important questions!

Guest: Inokoto ain't like all the other kids! I'm sure her parents would rather swallow nunchaku knives than let Inokoto play with them!

A fan: She's a cunt around other children, excuse the language. As was shortly seen with Shikadai, she generally doesn't like other children at this point. I haven't covered much how she views other people that much, just general short bits. I might add an "Inokoto goes to the playground and hates on everyone" chapter. That sounds like the dream, but also make Inokoto sound so mean. Gifted children normally prefer adults over children so I've tried to portray that, she'll interact with children soon though. Her views on the family next door will be covered briefly soon, look forward to a laugh.

Aw, I'm old school and gifs are far too complicated for me, I can view them but it stops there.


	16. Not Here

Year Three

Not here

Inokoto was running ahead of her father. This was their day out. They were going to see her mother, buy her plants and not only that. Her father had promised her ice cream and some sweets after. She was never allowed sweets by her mother so this was a rare treat.

Inokoto didn't enjoy candy, she often thought it was too sweet. She did on the other hand like that only her father gave it to her and that she wasn't allowed to eat it for her mother. It made it taste that much better and the candy ban worked against it purpose.

Inokoto recognized lots of flowers and ran in the store.

The environment was hot and damp. She took in the scent of the flowers. The lady behind the counter looked surprised to have a small child standing alone in her shop sniffing the air. Her parents had to be here somewhere.

The bell went off a second time and the lady behind the counter seemed to perk up, but she was back to normal when Itachi entered. Inokoto noted that the lady was expecting someone else. She ran over to her father and started jumping next to him. She didn't stop until he picked her up. This place was somewhat scary so it was much better and safer being carried by her father. He would always protect her.

"Is Ino here?"

The woman shook her head.

"When will she be back?"

"I haven't seen her in over two years."

The lady looked at Inokoto and she felt uneasy and started playing with her father's hair for comfort. It was always so smooth and silky. Her father took better care of his hair than her mother took care of hers. It was always her father that tended to her hair and she was happy about that.

"I wanted to see mommy."

She had been looking forward to see her mother work. She had never seen that and wondered what she was doing. How did her mother work with flowers?

"Seems like mother has been working somewhere else."

Itachi knew where she was. Knew what she had been doing while he was tending to their child.

He felt like he was the last person who could become mad at her for returning to that old job of hers. She was doing it for their town and essentially their daughter, he had done much worse. Still he didn't like it. He wasn't pleased that she had gone back to that place.

"We'll go see her soon, why don't we pick out some flowers to bring her?"

He let Inokoto down but she grabbed his hand before she pulled him towards some flowers she liked.

COCOCOCCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCCOCOCOCOCOCO

Guest: Haha, just assume the worst when it comes to Sasuke in this story, that poor thing. I can promise, even if I haven't written it yet, Itachi will find out and Sasuke will suffer.

Yara: Not sure if very special is enough to cover it, haha. She's a badass, that's right! Inokoto knows what she wants and how to get it! Poor Sasuke didn't even stand a chance. Glad you're enjoying the story!


	17. Loud Voices

Year Three

Loud Voices

Inokoto's father had walked with fast and determined steps. Inokoto had found herself lagging behind her father and he didn't stop until his daughter was yanked and almost tripped. He looked down at her questioning almost as if he had forgotten that she had come with.

It was better when she was carried. Inokoto nuzzled her father placing her head in his should looking at the city life behind. She was excited about seeing her mother and where she worked. It seemed to the young child before they were at the outskirts of town.

"Name?"

"I hardly think that's necessary."

Inokoto didn't see the man her father had spoken to, but she didn't like the tone of voice they were using. The man must have let her father enter. It was dark on the inside, almost cold. It didn't become any better as her father began running down the stairs. He had been there once before. Once was enough.

Inokoto relaxed slightly when her father stopped going down stairs, walked down a long, long hall and opened a door. This was a nicer place Inokoto noted. It was warmer, had more lights, a few paintings on the wall and plants in the corner.

Itachi had a hunch Ino had been given the office she had years ago. It would probably be filled with paperwork this time too, written in codes he hadn't taken the time to crack the last time he was there.

Few places gave Itachi as many chills as this place. He had long since noted that Inokoto had grown stiff and occasional shivers ran through her. Was he a bad father for bringing her? No, Ino was the bad mother for making him take her, for taking this job, for risking her health like this again.

Inokoto clang to him. It was hard to understand that her mother would work in this place. It reminded Inokoto of some cold and unfriendly hospital. She had visited her aunt at work too it had been nicer than this place.

"Ibiki…"

Itachi nodded. Inokoto saw when her father had passed him. He was a tan, sturdy built man with scars in his face. He looked scary but Inokoto detected nothing but friendliness from him and flashed him a smile as she tried to bury her face deeper into her father's shoulder.

Itachi didn't knock before he entered the office. Unlike last time he found Ino behind her desk and not on some lunch date with his captive brother.

Inokoto started kicking in the air not being patient enough for her father to put her down. She instantly ran over to her mother.

"Mommy! You're not repairing houses or planting!"

Inokoto hadn't the slightest idea what her mother was doing in that place and she would start wondering as soon as she was finished greeting her mother. Itachi stood frozen on the floor watching daughter and mother.

"So this is what you meant by job?"

"Me and daddy went looking for you in the flower store!"

Itachi tossed the flowers on her desk. They landed with a loud thud. A warning. Itachi must have misunderstood her. He had been far to accepting. She should have understood.

"I didn't know you've gone back here."

"It's just for a few years."

She tried smiling at him, but Itachi didn't find it charming. His looks were about to kill her. Her daughter couldn't be part of this, hearing her parents argue would do her no good.

"Why don't you go outside and ask Ibiki to make you a cup of tea?"

"No! I want to stay here and see what you do at work!"

Inokoto whined. She tried climbing her mother but she was easily picked up and placed on the floor.

"Now! Inokoto!"

She whimpered. Her father had never used such a stern tone with her. She just wanted to see what her mother was doing. She hadn't been doing anything she wasn't allowed to. With a sullen look on her face she sobbed outside and went looking for the man called Ibiki.

"Mother wants you to make me tea!"

She had found the man by some copy machine and tugged at his uniform. He wasn't used to children and looked for the owner of the voice at his level. When the tugging persisted he looked down to see the little raven haired child with startling blue eyes.

"She did so?"

"Yes! Then father got all mad, it seemed like he really wanted to get some tea so I think it's best that you make me some!"

Her voice was demanding. Her happiness depended on this cup of tea, if she didn't get her she would disappoint her parents and they would be upset with her.

Ibiki picked up his copies and laughed at the little girl who had once again started tugging his coat. She wasn't taking no for an answer, neither was she taking no answer.

Ibiki started moving and the child followed with impressive speed, he wasn't used to her. He had heard much about her, some from Ino herself but also a great deal of people liked to gossip about the first Uchiha since the tragedy.

Inokoto seemed to be thinking. Ibiki. She knew she had met him before, but there was something important she felt like she should remember. It was something about this man. He was special for something beside his looks and deep voice.

She looked around his office while thinking. His office was far bigger than her mother's it wasn't fair but Inokoto didn't mention it. His office was less pretty so she was sure that made up for it.

"You knew granddaddy!"

Inokoto climbed up on his lap behind his desk. She had finally remembered where she had his name from. She looked at his pictures, she looked past the one of him and mother and looked at the one of him and the man similar to mother. Ibiki picked it up and handed it to her.

"Yeah, your mother told you about him?"

Inokoto shook her head. Mother hadn't told her anything about him. She knew why, her grandfather was dead and that caused her mother great pain. She had been instructed to call Shikamaru's father for grandfather, but he was Shikamaru's father and not her mother's father.

Inokoto already had a feeling that her family was complicated at the age of two and a half. She had uncles that weren't related to her, grandparents too. She didn't have any real grandparents, her only real blood uncle was a freak. She still loved him and he acted somewhat normal, but something was off with him.

Not to let her get started on her parents that was screaming so loud that she heard it up here in Ibiki's office. He tried ignoring it for the sake of the child sitting on his lap.

Her parents were the worst, but she loved them just the same.

She knew they were bigger freaks than uncle Sasuke. Her father had darkness in his eyes that compared to nothing she had ever seen. She saw darkness in many of the eyes that surrounded her, Kakashi, uncle Sasuke, Naruto and even her mother's.

Her mother's eyes also held darkness even if they were as bright as Inokoto's.

Inokoto started pulling her black hair that now reached past her shoulders. Neither mother nor father wanted to cut her hair so they were only happy to comply when she said she didn't want it cut either. It was worth suffering through the brushing. It wasn't as soft as her father's but she one day hoped it would be as long as her mother's and as soft as her father's.

" _Don't you love your child?!"_

Father was very upset, yes. Inokoto knew that her mother loved her, she knew that she was precious to her mother. She still preferred her father. To her he was more loving, compliant and he stayed at home with her to play, sing and read stories all day.

"Ibiki?"

The man awoke and was brought back from whatever thought he was following.

"I don't think I like it when my parents scream."

Ibiki tried hugging the small child. He didn't like it when they screamed either. He had heard something similar before. Something that reminded him of this, and it didn't end well for the child. It didn't go as it should have.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

So I'm going on an adventure again! I don't know if I'll have Wi-Fi so enjoy the very recently extended chapter 3-2! I've saved my chapter by year and number so yeah… If you guys don't mind the wait again I won't even try, but if you'll miss me let me know and I'll try and work it out. I don't know when I'll be back, all I can say right now is less than two week.

Shadow Mystogan Uchiha: I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to not respond to your review last chapter! Sometimes I don't get e-mail on reviews from certain people for unknown reasons, sorry about that. I guess you now know what Ino had been up to! She's a good gal

A fan: Haha, kinda then he found out what job she was going back to and apparently he's not happy about it. I don't know why she's so adorable, well… I do, because I make her and you can never stop me! Hahaha.

Okami: Jackpot! She certainly went back! Kudos on guessing.


	18. Disappearance Act

Year Three

Disappearance Act

Inokoto hadn't seen her mother since her parents had screamed in her mother's office. She didn't like her mother's work. Whenever she asked her father where mother was she was told that mother was working. Inokoto was happy that her mother was working hard, but she was working too hard if she didn't have time for her. She had learned that working hard was a good thing, but also that too much of a good thing was bad.

"I miss mother, she sing better than you."

Inokoto was honest. She didn't sugar wrap things. She was like her father at that aspect but then you start to think that her mother could be just the same. Ino tried to milder the blow sometimes, if it was someone she really, really, really cared about.

Itachi tried to smile and push the ball back to Inokoto. She picked it up and held it. She didn't want to play with her father now. She wanted to know where her mother was. It filed her with emotions she had never felt before. She had never felt longing, despair and great worry.

She didn't know why her heart started beating wildly when she was thinking about her mother. Why her stomach turned to knots and it felt like her supper resided in her throat but all she wanted was to scream out, scream and cry.

"You know she's working."

Itachi was sad about that too. Sad about how things had changed between them, what he had said to Ino and how it was affecting his daughter. He too missed waking up beside someone. Hearing Ino mutter that he was crazy and pull her covers up if she noticed that he was getting out of bed. He missed setting the table for three. He missed their late night discussions about everything from attractive colors to reasons to live. He missed her.

"I don't want her to work!"

Inokoto was screaming. She didn't want her mother to work. It was all better when she wasn't working and had all day to spend with her and her father. She felt like she could blow up any second and she needed to scream. She needed to be heard. She needed her father to give her a real honest answer. She wanted to know where her mother had gone.

"I miss mommy and I want her back."

Rage was replaced with tears now. Inokoto almost never cried. Never, even when she didn't get her way or when she fell and hurt herself. She was filled with grief now. She had lost her mother suddenly over night and for reasons she didn't know. She didn't understand why father had been so upset.

Itachi got up on his feet and picked her up in his arms. He would try to make things better, he had given Ino the choice between spending time with her daughter and quitting her job or her job and not seeing her daughter.

When she didn't come back that evening he knew she had made her choice.

He didn't understand why he had been so harsh against her. What difference did it really make to their daughter? It wasn't like Inokoto cared if her mother worked in a flower shop or in the Torture and Interrogations Unit. Why did it matter so much to him? Because it hurt that she would have to be two different persons at the same time. Because he had never managed. He had never managed to be a assassin during the day and loving brother on his days off.

How could she torture during the day and come home to her loving family having dinner. Laughing. Playing. Smiling. Removing limbs. Threaten. Force.

They didn't go together.

He didn't understand her. She had quit that job years ago, long before she became a mother. Now her job was suddenly more important to her than her own daughter?

The job that had made her crumble and fall. The job that had cost her too much of her own sanity. Made her change her beliefs. Now she was back to it. Doing the thing they had both agreed wasn't the right thing to do. She was throwing a sledge hammer on everything they had built together. Taken a huge piss on their relationship.

The relationship they didn't actually have, but at the same time. Itachi growled. He until recently was living with the girl of his dreams. He had shared everything with her, but not his heart. Not their heart. He had someone else, and he was sticking to her. It had turned out to have been the right choice. He did good trusting himself all those years ago. Then again, they had shared everything together, even their DNA.

Itachi would have never been able to pick anything over his daughter. His daughter was the most important thing to him. Oh how she had changed his life. How sad hadn't he been before her?

Now his life had a meaning and purpose. Everything he did was fundamentally for his daughter.

He wasn't happy unless she was happy and being away from her mother was breaking her. It had broken Itachi too.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

That was way faster than I had expected! And I think we're cutting closer to a one week holiday rather than two. I'm getting tired of constantly traveling and I miss my home. Anywifi, I have it now. I don't know about tomorrow, I'm leaving the country. Oh yes! Foreign land, finally! It's been too long! I'm just ranting now, sorry if you read this.

A fan: It's safe to say that understanding Itachi is dead. The answer is hidden in Come on Over, when Ino bumped into Ibiki, five years if you've forgotten is too lazy to check. It's in the chapter _Fighter._ Thank you, I'm enjoying my adventure! I'm looking forward to weekend, don't we all?

Yara: Displeased is one way to put it, haha! I do to some degree understand him, not to the point of denying her to see her own child, but it must have been a shock and when the two of them fight they really do fight. It didn't help. Thank you so much!

Okami: Doesn't he always have to calm something? Haha, that's why I love him.

Thank you guys for your constant reviews, really! I love them so much I almost print them and use them as a mattress. Also you "guest" who also comment often. If you all got a buck for each time you'd made my day you'd have 17 bucks ++ right now!


	19. A New Experience

Year Three

A New Experience

Inokoto wasn't exited about her birthday party. It didn't make her stomach tickle and her lips curve into a smile. Her father had worked hard arranging it, he had baked, made punch and decorated. Inokoto still didn't feel the same. She appreciated the effort her father had put into it and felt guilty about not being happy.

There was something missing.

It would be her first birthday without her mother. It had been almost half a year and Inokoto still missed her mother all the same. She still woke up wondering why she wasn't with her anymore. Her father had said she had picked her job over Inokoto, but why?

She looked through the crowd of guests rather than her pile of presents. Still she couldn't see anyone with blond hair like her mother. She had a hope, a dream that her mother would come to see her for her birthday. She had to. It had been so long since she had been held by her mother. The mere thought of her mother's hugs made her bottom lip quiver.

Inokoto eventually took to sit guard in the hallway among the many shoes that had been sett there. She didn't like the attention her guests were serving her and she didn't want to be with them. She waited, her father came and tried to get her back inside to spend some time with her guests. She refused. She was waiting in the hallway in case her mother would show.

There was a small rustle behind her, she turned her head and saw a brown haired boy. He offered her a half smile. He really didn't like the girl, but he felt sorry for her. He had gone through the same thing when he realized that all the other children had mothers, even his own father had one. He had wondered why he didn't.

"My mother is gone too."

Inokoto didn't take her eyes from the door once her gaze had shifted from Shikadai to their large door. Her mother wasn't gone. She was just working but she had hoped that on her birthday she would be allowed one day off, if not just an hour. Her mother would come if she loved her daughter and Inokoto knew she did.

"Mine is just working."

Shikadai felt bad that the girl next to him was so easily fooled. Ino wasn't working. He had seen her a few times the last half year. She didn't look like herself anymore. He knew that she had caused his father great worry and he cried more often now when he though Shikadai was sleeping.

"Don't you think it's weird that she's working all the time?"

She had found it odd that her father had collected all her things and they had disappeared when Inokoto woke up again. Everything that had belonged to her mother was gone beside the few things she had hidden. Hidden in her closet and under her bed. She even had some things in her own house and she was sure her cats guarded them with their lives. She hoped it would never be necessary. It would have broken her heart.

"None of the other children have parents that work all the time."

It was true, aunt Sakura always come home like mother had. Sometimes she worked night, but she always came back. Fugaku had his mother, and his mother loved him. She wouldn't spend all her time working. Mother too had used to come back.

"Father goes away for days sometimes and I spend time with granddad, but he always comes back."

Inokoto didn't want to hear this. Her mother was working, she hadn't abandoned her daughter. She was just very busy. Inokoto started to sniffle and Shikadai almost felt bad about breaking the news to her. If her mother wasn't working that meant that she just didn't want to be with her daughter and she couldn't deal with that.

"It's okay, just living with your father."

Shikadai had no complaints, but he hadn't met his mother either. He didn't know anything about her, they never talked about her and he had the sense to know that there was some reason for it. So all he had as a mother figure was Ino, but she was gone now. He kept that part to himself, he didn't think Inokoto would want to hear that.

He tried patting her shoulder but if anything it looked like she was even closer to crying. If it was something Shikadai hated it were those few times Inokoto would cry. Her face would turn all red and her shrieks made him feel like everything inside him was shattering from the high pitches.

Inokoto didn't think it was okay living with just her father.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

I'm back and back to work! I don't know what next week will bring, but I'll try to keep the updates coming. Thank you for your patience!

A fan: I know, I feel bad about not really focusing too much on Ino and what she's going through. I hate that Itachi is so blind. Hopefully things will change!

Okami: I feel so bad for her feeling all abandoned and deserted when she's so young and dependent on her mother.

Uchiha: Yes, it must have been upsetting when he's previously seen what her line of work is capable of doing to her. They both have a history so I'm certain they're worried about each other's health and relations to Inokoto. Thank you! I had a great adventure, it was wild and more exciting than expected!


	20. Glimpses

Year Four

Glimpses

Inokoto had realized by now that her mother was gone. She was working all the time, she was probably fighting dragons outside the city. It looked like that man Ibiki had fought a lot of dragons. Her mother had sacrificed herself so that Inokoto could be safe.

It almost made her proud that her mother was gone fighting dragons, but she'd much rather have her mother at home with her like she used to. She'd help her mother fight the dragons if they ever came to get her.

Still there was times where she was certain she saw glimpses of her mother.

Her father denied it. That had not been her mother. She had been told that her mother had a large family, a clan where they all looked the same. One day she would inherit that clan because she was the heiress.

As heiress she should have lived with these people, but her mother had sought to it that she could live with her father.

It was strange to think about. That she had a clan of people that looked like her mother and one day she would be their leader. She didn't even know them and she was supposed to lead them, she only knew her father's family. She'd much rather be the boss of Fugaku instead of strangers.

She didn't look like any of them.

She felt more like him. She felt more like her father and would rather be the boss of him one day as well as Fugaku. The mere idea made her giggle.

She didn't feel like her mother at all. Her mother was so different from her.

To Itachi his daughter resembled more her mother in personality and behavior than looks. Thankfully she had gotten the Uchiha calmness, unless when she was mad. Then she was full blown Yamanaka, screaming, crying and tossing whatever she could get a hold of. Her aim was good and her strength shouldn't be underestimated. The casualties sometimes became high when she started beheading her teddy bears.

Itachi was happy she was more like her mother. Inokoto could be a bubbly and happy child when she wasn't silent and bruiting. Those moments came closer and closer now. He hoped that she would one day be able to get over her mother's betrayal. He knew it might never happen.

He'd be damned if they ever ran into her some day. It was a small town, but he always diverted her in another direction if he ever sensed Ino. At times it would be too late and Inokoto would catch a glimpse of her mother. He would deny that it had been her mother, blame other Yamanaka's and it worked because Inokoto seemed almost afraid of the family she didn't know.

Itachi was almost surprised that she'd recognize her mother. She was thin and her hair dull, her clothes dark and baggy. Ino didn't look like herself anymore. She didn't look happy, but Itachi had made it clear that once she was done working that job of hers she could come back. She was doing this to herself and she had chosen to be miserable. Itachi shouldn't feel the slightest guilty and he had to keep strong not to cave and contact her when every fiber of his body was telling him to do it, because he too was feeling the way she looked.

He wasn't sure why he felt so strongly about it. He didn't know why it was so bad that he'd refuse her to see Inokoto. It must have been because it was so easy for Ino to pick her job over her daughter. She had immediately said that there was no way she was quitting her job anytime soon. It must have been it. That it had been so easy to toss their daughter away for something as stupid as her job. It might have been a clan thing, was T&I officially a clan thing or just something they ended up doing?

She had too easily given up on her daughter over a job. That was why he was sticking to his decision. If it was so easy to pick something else over her daughter she wasn't worthy of spending time with her daughter. She didn't deserve it because spending time with his daughter had to easily be the greatest gift one could receive in this world.

Itachi would raise her on his own, and he'll do a good job.

There was no doubt about it. He was already teaching her important subjects in history, math, reading her great literature and small life lessons he had learned through his life. He never had anyone do that to him when he was a child. He had so desperately longed for it. All he was thought outside the academy and clan training was the clan history. His father had made the elders teach him everything that was worth knowing, but that that had been written and that which only survived orally. Knowledge that now only survived with him.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

Congratulations reviewers! You've won a round of drunk responses again! I was the only one at the party not doing coke so I went home early, wish I was kidding. Don't do drugs kids! Get really drunk instead!

Updates will probably be every day again, if I don't die at work or of alcohol poisoning. Don't know which one is most likely.

Okami: I didn't think anyone would get caught up in that but super thank you for getting all tangled in the mystery of why Ino looks like shit and what does she actually do at work! So I've made another cchapter, or two, can't remember. Where I address the issue to sound formal and shit fuck my phone scared me. But it work out so perfectly well with something that'll happen in the- future! Dam-dam-dam!

A fan: We'll have to wait and see! (spoiler: but totally no, because Ino is one of the main bitches in the story and I can't write her out. I'll write out someone else though, they're freaking dying like 4realz babe m8!"

Yara: I know! I just want to pick her up, hug her and tell her everything is going to be fine. Itachi would make a great crossdresser hadn't it been for his man-face, but he's mo mother no matter how hard he tries. Itachi is being a stubborn douche and so is Ino but in the meantime they're mentally scarring their kid. Inokoto comparing her family to others will be a recurring theme because let's face it, they ain't normal.

My hair smells like sigarettes even if I stopped party smoking years ago. Like cigarettes! And I'm too tired to shower and I drunk responded and now you guys probably hate me even if I love you why does everyone post so much on Instagram, I don't care about your boyfriend and I'd rather put fire to my uterus than have babies. You ain't fooling anyone your'e tired and covered in spit up and shit because your life is shit. This got dark and messy pretty fast, probably because of all the shit and I'm deleting instagram because social media is shit. God im' drunk and I'm makig a fool out of myself.

This had been another episode of EMG drinks with both hands and puts down her seelfrespect and boundaries. Not to mention common sense I need to stop spending so much money.


	21. Same Faces

Year Four

Same Faces

Inokoto was tired of always spending time with her father, it was always him. Sometimes uncle Sasuke and aunt Sakura would be there too but she was tired of them too. Fugaku was a turd for the most time and they always fought.

She understood that her father didn't have time for a rich social life and he tended to his social needs when he dropped her off at her aunt and uncle and their awful quite possible retarded offspring, according to Inokoto.

What was worse than being dumped next door was that she could always smell a woman's perfume on her father the next morning.

Inokoto understood a lot of what was going on around her. There were still many things she didn't understand, but she was way past her age. She had understood that parents normally loved each other and made couples. They slept in the same bed and kissed. Her father must be sleeping in someone else's bed, someone that wasn't her mother. Though her parents had shared a bed she had never seen them hold hands, hug and kiss.

It must have been because her father did all those things with someone else.

In the toddler greet group they went to Inokoto would only talk to Shikadai. He knew more than her because his father didn't mind telling him what was going on. This is how Inokoto learned what her mother was up to. Shikadai saw Inokoto pondering something, told her that she wasn't off fighting dragons. She was interrogating. Shikamaru had left out the rest, just summed it up and told that she extracted information from criminals.

Inokoto knew that a criminal was someone who acted bad. A criminal was someone who was mean and didn't act as she or he was supposed to. So that meant that her mother was almost in some sort a police woman just that she didn't catch the bad guys.

Uncle Sasuke had told her that his, and therefore her, family used to run the police in their hometown. They made up the police force. She hadn't been told why they weren't anymore, where they had all gone now. She already knew.

There wasn't a link between her father's side and her mother being an almost police now. Those weren't related.

She still remembered the building her father had taken her to the last time she saw her mother. How sterile the place was, the smell of chemicals and bleach. The flower shop had been more inviting but her mother wasn't there.

Inokoto now knew where her mother was, what she was doing.

She knew now that her mother wasn't working all the time. She had time to see Shikamaru and Shikadai. She was neglecting her own daughter. She made time for everyone else. Everyone but her flesh and blood that was desperately waiting for her, longing for her.

Her father didn't answer her questions regarding her mother. He ignored her or said something else. She didn't want to go for a walk when she was asking why her mother didn't want her. She didn't want an ice cream when she asked why mother didn't come back.

She had wanted her mother when she asked about her mother.

She wanted her mother back. She had been gone long enough. What was keeping her? Didn't she love her daughter anymore, didn't she want her? She must not have been good enough for her mother. Her mother was so strong and pretty, why would she want someone as small and useless as Inokoto?

Her father wanted her, and he loved her. He didn't fill the love she was missing from her mother. He did his best and she couldn't blame him for anything.

"Daddy, why isn't mommy here anymore?"

Itachi had had enough of her questions. There was no stopping her with the tactics he had been using. She wasn't satisfied with the foggy answers she was getting. Itachi knew that his daughter was smarter than anyone realized. He was familiar with her situation. She had the brains, but not always the means to communicate. She would in time.

"Daddy made her pick between her job and us."

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

Sober now, sorry about that… *clears throat*

Uchiha: Betrayal as in going back to T&I yes! They aren't actually a couple, I don't know if you've read Come On Over, but Itachi rejected Ino and now they've ended up as a couple in a loveless marriage sort of, they live together but they don't _display_ any romantic feelings towards each other. Hope that cleared it up!

A fan: Too bad she isn't off fighting dragons for real! I'd watch that show! Haha! Daily updates are love!

Okami: Yes, certainly, bad Itachi! Wish I could spray his face with a water bottle. That's also a show I'd watch. Thank you for the compliments! One of my favorite parts is coming up in about a week and I can't wait.


	22. Bombs in Laps

Year Four

Bombs in Laps

Kakashi looked at Ino, saw how her cheeks had become hollow again, sagging in, falling down. She bit her lip, she was nervous. It was easy for him to see but she did well hiding it someone as experienced as him saw it easily. He didn't blame her, didn't blame her for showing emotions in this situation no matter how well she was trained not to.

She had just delivered a startling report to him. Orally as all the T&I reports. They never leave no traces.

He cursed at himself. Of course this had to land in her lap. It had been a coincidence, no one had foreseen this. It just had to be her. Now she would be in the middle of everything, trying to map out and confirm or debunk the testimony.

She placed some of her dull hair behind her ear. She hated the predicament she was in. Faith had always been cruel to her. Of course she had to be forced to deliver such news to Kakashi, the Hokage.

"You're certain, that's what she said, what you saw?"

Ino nodded. Kakashi slammed his fist down on his desk. His glass of water jumped and spilled some on papers slung around. The thud traveled through the room and made Ino's already rapid heartbeat even faster. Soon again the only thing heard was the ticking of a watch Kakashi kept somewhere in his desk drawers.

Why would she report something like this if she wasn't certain? Possible threats to the city is to be reported on the correct form and a board will go through them, some will be passed on for further inspection, some will be tossed. This will happen twice before any forms hits his desk.

Ino had gone straight to him. She didn't even have the clearance to do so, but it doesn't seem like it had ever bothered her. She doesn't even seem bothered by the news she has given him.

This was serious, of course she didn't take the time to wait, she hadn't even gone to Ibiki yet by the looks of it, he was supposed to be to one to deliver news like these. Sure his health was deteriorating as was only expected, but it was still his job no matter how old and frail he was getting. Had Ino been in better condition herself she would have been punished for her actions.

She looks more like some distressed animal more than human. She knows she's done something wrong. She's done something she isn't allowed to along with the severity of her report is enough to make anyone anxious. She can't sit still for long and often shifts. Her movements are harsh and rash. She doesn't say anything more than she has to, doesn't word anything more than what she absolutely has to.

There had been no emotion in her voice.

There was nothing in her eyes.

She had shut herself off. She was back to only living again.

She was a tool again.

Not even Kakashi himself knew he wouldn't been able to keep as calm as Ino had the roles been reversed. He was sure even Sasuke would have displayed more emotions than Ino was now. She was empty on the inside. She was hollow. Kakashi knew why.

"Why don't you just tell him?"

Upon this crisis he was more concerned about her personal life. This was Ino, freaking, Yamanaka. Boiled down to an object. The loudest girl he had ever met, her youthful spunk, the one he was certain she would never grow out of was gone. Gone like it had never existed in the first place. Ino was a shell.

She understood perfectly well what he was aiming at even if he hadn't been subject of their conversation. Ino had developed some sort of skill to always know when people talked about Itachi, she had ever since he returned. Now she instantly knew for a very different reason.

"You weren't there, you didn't see him."

Kakashi hadn't seen his eyes. Didn't see his face. Didn't hear the words he spoke. Didn't hear the tone he said them in. Kakashi wasn't there.

"Ino…"

Kakashi had worked, trained and fought with Itachi. Even fought against him and it had cost him. He liked to think he knew the man. They weren't far apart in age, grew up during the same times. They had seen the same things in their childhood, both been pushed and praised for their abilities. He liked to think he understood and knew Itachi more than most people. Kakashi had been one of the few people who had been there when Itachi had returned, been there when he had the time.

"Please, Kakashi. Do you really think it would do my daughter good to see me like this?"

Her voice was feeble and her hands pulling on her long tresses. She needed to take a shower when she came home. She wouldn't return to her job even if the day was far from over. She needed some time to herself.

She herself knew she was tumbling down again, down until she hit that dark abyss again.

Kakashi wanted to tell her she was this way because she had pushed her daughter away. He was certain Ino could balance being both a mother and an interrogator. Her father had, her father had raised her well, she had it in her to do both things but somewhere along the road the confident Ino Yamanaka had started doubting herself.

Somewhere she had lost herself and what made her up. Somewhere she had become someone else and it didn't look good. The war had changed them all, but at times it felt like Ino had come home a different person and why could blame her? She had lost everything that mattered to her and had her life turned upside down.

She had fought back, she had gotten back the light in her eyes. The twinkle she would have when she clearly flirted with Itachi and everyone but them saw it, when she had been laughing with Inokoto or that look of pride she would have when she saw her teammates and their success.

The woman in front of him wasn't Yamanaka Ino, she wouldn't be until she had a family again.

"You're dismissed."

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

 **Sorry about the vague and cryptic news/report. You won't know anything about it yet, but you will later and then it'll be important to the plot, the really brave, massive and courageous plot I have plotted! I still can't believe I dare to go there! Look forward to it, I might have it as a different story, sort of sequel to the sequel.**

Uchiha: Well I'm kinda bias since I wrote it, but I think it's worth the read. It's sort of the story of how Inokoto came to happen, I try to make this story understandable to those who haven't read Come on Over, but you'll understand details and read lines if you've read them both. I'm glad you're enjoying my story, I enjoy reading your reviews!

A fan: I guess this chapter made you feel soooo much better! Ino will see Inokoto in three chapters if that helps, then things will be back on track shortly after that I wrote hopefully not spoiling anything for you.

Okami: I know, that girl is Itachi's longstanding mistake and certainly character flaw. I found it so hard to give you a good and proper response because you're bang on everything that's going to happen in the next chapters so I can't really say anything without spoiling.


	23. Loony Abandonment

Year Four

Loony Abandonment

Inokoto had changed when she had finally heard that her mother had chosen to abandon them. She had known for a while, some part of her had already known. It was a whole other feeling it, hearing it, hearing that she wasn't good enough for her mother's love. Having her worst fears confirmed. It was like something withered inside her and died.

It was one thing that had stuck with her after hearing her father finally tells her why her mother was gone.

She hadn't just forsaken her daughter. Her father had told her that she hadn't picked them. Her father was in the same predicament and that did nothing but to push her closer to her father. It was so easy for her mother to just drop her on the day and forget about her daughter. It was something that wasn't right. It had to be something Inokoto hadn't been told. She was missing a piece of the puzzle and she couldn't find out what it could be, she didn't have the slightest idea what it could be no matter how hard she thought.

It was almost to the point where it became bothersome.

It affected her whole mood and her personality shifted. She acted out more often, but never to her father, never in front of her father. He knew, but he never saw.

Inokoto would pick fights with her nephew if he came too close to her father as a form of punishment for stealing affection from him. She was even jealous of her uncle. They were brothers, they were supposed to be close. They were supposed to laugh at each other's jokes no matter how stupid and dry her father's jokes were. They were supposed to send eachother looks that only they understood.

That enlightened a fire in Inokoto's belly. She would huff and march over to her father. Pull his clothes until he acknowledged her and picked her up even if she was getting too old, if he was seated she would promptly climb on his lap and hug him. Only when she embraced him she felt like he would never leave her, only then would everything feel safe. For as long as she had him in her arms he couldn't leave her.

Inokoto was terrified that her father too would find someone or something to replace her with. As a mean to stop this attachment her father dumper her with her aunt and uncle more often and he would return in the morning smelling like that woman.

He never smelt like mommy. This was a heavy perfume. It almost smelled of caramenls, grown up drinks and something she couldn't tell. It never smelled as light and fresh as her mother. Her mother always smelled like spring and flowers.

He didn't know that this only made Inokoto cling to him that much harder. He didn't know the stress she felt when he was away from him. It was unhealthy, but one couldn't blame the little girl for being worried.

"Daddy, you're not practicing leaving me? Are you?"

It was one morning when Itachi had come to pick up her daughter. Sakura had told him that Inokoto had refused to go to bed and rather sat in front of the door the whole night. No matter what they did she would come right back. She would kick and scream, cry and shout until they allowed her to go downstairs. It got to the point where she was hurting herself try to get out of the guestroom and she would only hurt them if they tried to stop her.

Bite marks down Sasuke's arms where proof that you couldn't hold Inokoto down. Well, surely he could but he would only end up hurting her. It seemed like nothing could stop her so they gave her a pillow and blanket down in the hallway.

Chills ran down Itachi's spin that instant just the idea of abandoning Inokoto ran through his mind. He couldn't imagine a life without his daughter. No words could describe the bond he had to his daughter and he would admit only to himself that he was almost equally as possessive of Inokoto as she was of him. He was just older and better at hiding it.

"I'll never leave you, you're too precious to me."

Inokoto was on her feet and ran over to her father. He wouldn't replace her this time either. She wrapped her arms around him as he bent down to her height. He smelt like that woman too, but if she smelt hard enough he also smelt like her dad. The scent that calmed her down, her dad that calmed her.

"You won't ever have to worry about me replacing you."

Inokoto looked up at her father. He must love her more than her mother. He must never leave her because then she would be all alone. She wouldn't make it alone. She needed someone to love her and care for her like both her parents had used to. Now she was down one and had only one parent left.

"Do you promise?"

Itachi picked up his clingy daughter and smiled at her. There was no practice in the world that would make him be able to leave her. She was the most precious thing he had ever had. There was no leaving her.

"Because aunt and uncle are loony."

"Is that so?"

Sakura was right behind listening with narrowed eyes. That child had no knowledge of what and who was loony. Her whole family was a nutcase but then again Sakura was part of her family so maybe the little girl had a point. Still you shouldn't just yell it out like that. The afternoon after the nightmare of a night Inokoto had caused.

Inokoto nodded, turned around and smiled at her aunt before she turned to her father. A wide smile that reaches her eyes that sparkled in the sunlight that came through the window. You could only stay mad at Inokoto for so long.

"But no one is as crazy as you, daddy."

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

Good ideas guessing on the last chapter! Glad it wasn't just annoying, I was almost afraid you guys would get mad. Just almost because you guys are awesome!

Uchiha: I'm so glad you liked it! I guess things are clearer now and you see some things in a different light! I know, this other girl is a massive elephant turd. It would have been a great idea to make the report be on how Itachi came back, but I already have an idea for that. Haha, I noticed how I made this Itachi worse and worse, I tried to give him some credit/goodwill towards the end of Come on Over but I think he's used it all! Haha! I'm all about rare parings, well almost all about.

A fan: Glad it makes you feel better! More Ino action is coming up soon, well, there's not much action. I think all unfortunate events in this series is triggered by Itachi even if he intended to or not, haha, that poor guy.

Okami: Isn't Itachi always batshit crazy to some extent? No, but you really should look forward to the coming events! I can't wait to share them!

Yara: I guess Ino didn't learn from the mistake Itachi did himself with keeping things to himself and then the whole thing just blew up and backfired. I'm also certain Itachi would have been able to work something out to get Ino out of the deal or just learn to live with the fact that she's doing it for their daughter and not just because she wants to. Thanks for the compliment and review!


	24. Staircases

Year Four

Staircases

Inokoto had left her father behind at home. She was out on one of her adventures alone. This time she hadn't run to the woods but made it to the gate she always saw parents coming and leaving through.

Everyone that ever came to her home walked through those gates, she did too. When she did she was always with her father and she had never thought about the possibility to do so herself. She could go wherever she wanted now without her father telling her no.

She saw a lot of people on her trip. She notated that the people who looked more like her mother and father were the only one who paid her attention. They too looked strong and moved with speed and precision.

The softer, plumper population paid no attention to her thinking her parents were not far away and kept a watch over her.

The first place Inokoto went was the street vendor her father always took her. Little did she know that this place was the place his father had licked her mother's face and things between them right then were better. Now it was all a mess, as big of a mess as her father had made on her mother's face when he smeared ice cream all over it.

Inokoto ordered some ice cream and told the poor chef that her father was coming very soon. He believed her. Why would the small child lie and why would she be here alone?

Inokoto finished her ice and waited for the chef to become busy with other orders before she silently slipped away without anyone hearing nor seeing her. She had stealth already. There was no arguing about that, her father most definitively wouldn't.

She wasn't sure where to go to next. She had filled up on ice cream. She hadn't the faintest idea where to go to next. So she followed a pale man. He looked somewhat like her uncle. He dressed differently, he had different facial features but there was just something about him. He dressed very differently from her uncle. He dressed more like how her mother had used to in her teens. Inokoto had seen pictures in Shikamaru's house.

He went into a tall and large building. Inokoto had never been there before. The entrance room was big and well light, it smelled clean too. The man paid no attention to the bustling life around him and walked straight across the room making those in his way move. Inokoto was hot on his trails and no one seemed to pay her attention now that she had attached herself to this man.

He entered a room leading to some staircases and started climbing them. Inokoto had trouble matching his speed but she did her best. If he noticed her he would probably stop her and ask her why she was following him. She didn't want father to come get her just yet, she had just started her adventure.

Inokoto counted the stairs and pictured what their number symbols looked like. It had been a long time since her father had taught her how to count. She was now learning letters, Shikadai was already able to read and she hated being second to him.

The man stopped and found another door when the stairs stop. They were possible at the very top of the small building. Judging by her sore legs and short breath Inokoto had no trouble believing that she was on the top.

The man found a large double door and knocked. He waited to be told to enter. Inokoto followed straight behind him hoping his body would shield her.

"Ah, Sai and friend?"

Had Inokoto known that the man who had told this man, Sai apparently, to enter she would have found someone else to tag. She knew that he knew her father and he would tell him as soon as possible. Then father would come, be mad and tell her why she wasn't allowed to run off alone and that he had been worried.

Inokoto would feel bad for her father. She understood that it wasn't allowed and why it wasn't allowed, but it was just so much great fun.

"She's been following me so I guessed the stairs would stop someone as small as her, there was no way she would be able to match my speed. I thought."

Kakashi nodded. This was no normal child and she shouldn't have been in his building running after a former ANBU Root member showcasing some of what she was able to do already for all to see. Kakashi already knew that this child was well and beyond every normal child in all departments at this age. Still nobody that cared about the little girl wanted others to know.

The idea was that she was supposed to play normal, average for as long as possible. Until the Academy and well past if possible. Three year olds weren't supposed to fly upstairs.

"Where's your father, Inokoto?"

"Oh, that's Ino's child."

Inokoto punched the man in front of her. She wasn't Ino's child.

"I'm 'Koto, my father's child!"

Sai was rubbing his kneecap. She had gotten him good, it was as if Sakura had been teaching her to throw punches, tiny children punched with inhuman strength. Well, inhuman for her age. What was she now? Halfway to four years?

"Sai, would you go fetch her parents. They're probably worried, and I'll brief you about the mission later."

The man nodded and left without another word. He was so strange.

"Couldn't we have played some before you told daddy, tattletale?"

Inokoto wasn't playing around when she said that. She walked over and climbed one of his chairs. She was impressed by the size of his desk and how much paper was everywhere. She had only seen like it in one of the rooms at home, one of those she wasn't allowed to enter but a locked door had never stopped her. The fact that the room was boring had.

Inokoto thought this room was boring too. No wonder Kakashi looked so dragged and tired. He couldn't be playing much, only working like her mother. He looked similar to what her mother looked like after she started working.

She made a vow to herself that she would never start working. She'd stay at home and play with her father forever and always have great fun with him.

"What, are you mad at daddy?"

"No, I'm not mad at Itachi."

Kakashi found it extremely amusing that the rather irritated three year old in his office was trying to play it cool with her arms crossed and a frown on her face. It hadn't been long since she was shitting herself and now she was playing a cool cat.

"Didn't give you ice cream after dinner?"

Inokoto laughed thinking about the poor street vendor she had tricked into giving her ice cream. She would have to tell her father about that so that the man would get the payment he deserved. He made really good ice cream, Inokoto's favorite.

"I can get my own ice cream."

Kakashi couldn't understand how much of a brat that small little spoilt princess was, but considering her mother it was all so plausible.

"Don't forget you're three years old."

This made Inokoto look down at her feet. She had wanted shoes with laces but her father had refused. She would have to wear sandals like all the other children.

Like all the other children. She already knew she wasn't like all the other children and that made her father sad.

Kakashi for one could understand why Itachi didn't like it. He had also been well past all others at his age and he knew how that ruined a child. It was why he was doing all he could to hold Inokoto back. He had forged her physical tests for the elders four times a year and sent them in for the elders to review.

Inokoto was around average in all fields except speed, she was a tad bit slower than her peers on paper. He had done it only to annoy Itachi who at times seemingly did nothing but to chase after that child of his. She was way faster than her peers.

COCOCOCOCOCOCO Sorry, my computer is acting up so backspace and enter isn't working. It's a hassle. So sorry about not responding to the reviews. Also sorry about not posting a chapter last night, I had an unexpected date. I didn't score, but I had pizza so I'll consider it a success. Let me know if you want a double chapter today. Oh, right! You've been asking, Ino will be back very soon!


	25. Drifting Skies

Year Four

Drifting Skies

The grass felt cold beneath her even if the sun was just starting to shine down on them that particular spring morning.

It was too early in the morning but he had come out without a word when he had a feeling, he knew that Ino was in his yard. Shikamaru would always know when Ino was close by. He didn't need to see her to know, he just felt it.

He was right. She was in the yard with her knees on the ground with a deer slowly approaching her. He watched the deer bend his neck and smell her face. Smell her, tongue out in the air but never touching her face. It snorted and went back to grassing.

Ino fell back, placed her butt on her heels and looked down. Shikamaru was almost afraid he'd see her collapse. She looked so frail, so weak. Everything he knew his Ino wasn't. He had seen this imposter once before and this time he wouldn't turn his back on her.

He moved over to her with fast steps. The grass was crisp under his bare feet and still moist from the night. He wrapped his coat tighter around himself. His family was still sleeping soundless in their beds, he was certain everyone in the Nara compound was sleeping besides them.

She didn't look at him when he sat down, not the deer either. They were used to him. Knew who he was and what was to come. Shikamaru extended his arm, placed it on Ino's shoulder and pulled her closer. Closer to his heart and he rested his head on hers.

She didn't need to speak. Shikamaru had seen it coming for a long time. This time he hadn't turned away from him. This time he had decided to be there, to prevent her from falling once again because this time she would fall far too deep. This time she would fall so far that she wouldn't be able to get up. He took it as his job to keep her on her legs no matter the cost.

Blank liquid was falling and making it through the fabric of his pajama pants. He didn't speak, he was so used to Ino being the one leading the conversation with a slight smile on her face, laughing and teasing like words had no consequences. Shikamaru had from early on needed to learn that her words and insults had no power, no malicious powers because she never intended for them to hurt.

Not too much.

But this time she didn't speak. She just continued to cry and as minutes must have stretched into an hour Shikamaru started to wonder if he should speak. He didn't know what to say. He had seen Ino cry countless times, but mostly because of dumb things only teen girls cried over. This was different. He knew why she was crying, because she had lost her child protecting it.

Shikamaru had access to all papers. He would have been a fool if he didn't take advantage of it. He knew about the deal, he knew how it had gone down word by word. Even when they threatened to remove her unborn child with pliers if she didn't agree with them.

Last night something strange happened though. Looking through Kakashi's papers on his desk to see if a miracle had happened and he had finished something properly he was stopped when he reached a thick stack of papers. All he could read was T&I codename: Bud.

He knew very well who Bud was, but he didn't know what was so secret not even he couldn't know. He knew everything, everything that was going on in their town and everything, almost, about the Hokage he served. Kakashi had even sent him to buy new underwear and condoms once, it had been his worst day in the office so far.

What was it that could be so secret not even he could know?

Some secret between Ino and Kakashi?

I had to be something about Inokoto? Or could it be that she had finally learned to know how Itachi had seemingly risen from the dead? Maybe he was some imposter posing as the legendary Uchiha. If something like that was to happen Shikamaru was sure Ino would be involved like she was seemingly part of every big scandal that had happened since the war.

How quiet and unexciting wouldn't things be without her?

"Thank you for making things interesting."

Ino hiked, stopping her crying to laugh. She would never understand her boys. She would never understand how they were there for her when she was at her lowest, beside the time she didn't want to think about.

"I come her crying for ages and you call me interesting?"

It seemed to have worked on her. She had a smile as she dried tears as the last few bathed in her eyes unsure whether to stay or join the rest of their brothers and sisters.

"Well, you are."

It was a statement, but it was far from a bold one. How dry and monotonous wouldn't his life be with just him and Choji. They needed Ino, they needed her more than she needed them. They were a team and in a team they were equal.

"I wonder if there are parallel universes."

They slung themselves on their backs in unison as if they had done it on cue, Ino looked into brown eyes as Shikamaru looked into blue eyes. They shared a laugh as they looked up on the sky and the clouds far on the horizon.

"Sometimes I wonder if we look up at the clouds or down at the cosmic abyss."

Ino laughed like he had no idea she was capable of just a few minutes ago. She clutched her whole body together and started rocking with the laughter. She almost asked him if he had been too deep into the forest and started eating plants no father should.

"It's a serious question and you're just laughing at me!"

To Shikamaru Ino was more beautiful than ever. It didn't matter to him that she looked frail and sick, it didn't matter to him that her eyes were red and face puffy. Ino was beautiful because she was real. She was Ino.

She reached out and grabbed his hand. His hand was so warm compared to hers. Hers so soft compared to his. It was a moment nobody and nothing could destroy.

That was before she reached out and did something she hadn't done since she had her first taste of alcohol. When Shikamaru was stuck with the mess the alcohol had created. He knew she had remembered it but they had both gone on as if never happened.

Her free hand was on his cheek as she captured his lips in a deep kiss. It had more passion that all his kisses with his wife combined. It was over quickly. Ino giggled and bit her bottom lip as she hadn't kissed her best friend, like she hadn't kissed a married man lying in front of the house his wife and child was sleeping.

"No, still nothing…"

"Ino!"

Both of them jumped haven't realized the third person standing next to them. What he had seen they didn't know, but she hoped he wouldn't tell if he had seen anything. It was just a whim she had gotten.

"Your child was pestering me and now she's bothering the Hokage!"

Ino clutched her stomach as she went back to her earlier laughing motion.

"My three year old is bothering you, is that so, Sai?"

The pale boy nodded eyes narrowed. He had a feeling children weren't allowed to bother strangers and had hoped Ino would take the matter serious. He hadn't expected her to be kissing Shikamaru either. His former girlfriend seemed to be full of surprises and even more confused about the concept of romantic relations than him.

"Yes, I think it's imperative that you teach her good manners!"

Ino snorted. She would be learning all about good manners from mister perfect.

"And I think she'll be in trouble. It's my understanding that you and her father doesn't want it to be common knowledge that she's the next wonder this town will foster."

Ino was up on her feet. If Inokoto was with Kakashi she was in the Hokage Tower, and now she was interested to know how she had been pestering Sai.

"Her showcasing herself following my trail isn't helping keeping that a secret. It's only a matter before the elders know. That child is as annoying and persistent as you and with her father's good genes I wasn't able to shake her."

Ino had already taken off running before he finished. She had to see that Inokoto was okay, she had to see her.

COCOCOCOCOCOCO

Okami: Hope that helped and you got your Ino-fix. More Ino from now on.

Goheneampong: I'm glad you found it in your heart to forgive me, and everything for my readers! Hahahahaha


	26. Closeness

Year Four

Closeness

It had been over a year since she had spent time with her daughter while they both were awake, since the last time they had spoken. She had watched Inokoto from a distance and she had seen her grow with a swelling feeling in her chest. She had seen the love she held for her father and how he cherished his daughter. She was in safe hands and it was one of the few things that comforted her. She could trust Itachi with their daughter.

Ino hoped as she was watching her daughter sleep that night that she would one day be able to understand why Ino had abandoned her. That she understood that it was the best for her, that it had to be done. Done for her. Everything Ino ever did was for her daughter. For her happiness and her safety.

" _What if you become sick again?!"_

Itachi had been right and it had been a worry of hers too. Her job wasn't for the faint hearted. It wasn't for the weak minded. She was better this time. Healthier, becoming a mother had changed her and she was willing to endure all the pain in the world for her daughter. She had a purpose, she had a reason, something to come home to.

" _You're going to turn into a monster and I won't allow my daughter to witness that!"_

She was no monster. She knew other viewed her as one, for all she did for them. In order to save their lives. Ino hadn't know how much and how hard work being in the Interrogations and Torture Squad was when she had agreed to leave the battlefield. The war was still going on underground, she would never be able to leave it until the day she left T&I.

Her father had balanced it all so well. He had a small child and went to his job every morning. Why couldn't she?

" _I won't allow you, it's your job or her!"_

It wasn't any either or. There wasn't going to be any her if she didn't do her job. The elders made sure of that. It was her freedom for her own.

There was no secret that Ino was more talented than Ibiki. He had even admitted it himself, it didn't bother him. She cracked more cases than he ever could and in times of peace the IT's did their most important work.

Capture and interrogate without a trace. Peace was a fragile thing and with a large population shaped into killing machines a new war was only a question of time. She knew because she had seen so many who could have, and wanted to start another war.

Peace was more important than an Uchiha. They had two males remaining from the clan, there would be more of them. No new born Uchiha was safe and she hoped Sasuke and Sakura realized this. Itachi she knew always kept a close eye on Inokoto well aware that she would never be safe because of the blood he gave her. Still she could easily disappear when she ran off without supervision. She was safe within the village, but what if she leaves the gate, what if she gets lost and bumps into strangers? What if she bumps into strangers who would harm her?

That was why her deal with the elders was a positive thing for them. If they ever took her they would lose Ino as she had no reason to stay in her job. If anyone ever hurt her daughter Ino would immediately quit her job so the town had even more reason to keep watch on her daughter, it worked as a safety for Ino as well.

" _You, that know how it is to have your own mother walk out on you, you're inflicting the same pain on your daughter! You're doing the same thing!"_

She wasn't doing the same thing. Ino was doing it for her daughter. She couldn't believe that tomorrow she would be four years. She grew so fast and Ino wanted to be part of it all. She was nothing like her mother. She loved her child.

The door creaked behind her. She had never been caught by Itachi so far. This wasn't the first time she had been around to watch her daughter sleep. It was the only time she could watch her up close. She still had time to run, to hide or disappear. She stood instead motionless on the floor with tears streaming down her face.

Itachi had expected her to be back within the month. It had now been, how long? Almost a year and a half, could it be that long? He knew very well that she had been keeping watch from a distance and he had let her.

He had missed her, his bed was hard and cold without her. Dinners were too quiet without her and evening too boring and lonely. While she watched Inokoto, he used to watch her and he didn't like what he saw.

Ino didn't look like much anymore. It was easy to see that she was malnourished, probably from the lack of food all together. Her skin was yellow and pale from all the time she was spending underground, her hair was poorly attempted to be pulled in some knot on the back of her head. It didn't resemble the luscious and vibrant hair the Yamanakas were famous for.

This didn't resemble Yamanaka Ino at all.

He had heard about her incident when she had fallen ill the last time. He had heard about it in the meeting after she was hospitalized. They had all been thinking it, she was young, the youngest clan leader in history. They had all been thinking she had grown tired of her duties, of long and tiresome meetings after her job so she had abandoned her obligations to have fun. Some had even voiced it being rewarded by a collective laugh from those who heard.

The airhead Yamanaka was probably chasing after some man candy.

They had all been waiting for Ino Yamanaka to crack.

Not in the way she did. There was no way she could have matured and become so responsible over night. It hadn't happened over night. It had happened over a war.

War where even a child was able to kill were forced become a man on the frontline.

Itachi should have known all about it.

Ino Yamanaka had cracked. It had all become too much for her. She hadn't run away from her responsibilities. She had been carrying them for all too long. She had no hope, she had nothing. While he always had his brother she had lost everything.

He still remembered the somber meeting when it became clear that Ino was in the hospital. The current message was that they didn't know what would become of her if she made it, if she made it. She was so frail, they weren't given details but they knew. They should have seen it in her eyes, heard it on her voice and seen it through her lose fitting clothes.

Itachi had pushed her down that very same path with his actions and he hated himself for it. He knew that she had friends, she was on good terms with them. Still Sakura wasn't a friend to rely on in thought times, she had other traits. Her other friends had families of their own and he had taken hers away from her.

Ino Yamanaka should have cracked, again.

She had lost everything, again.

He'd never be able to forgive himself if he lost her.

He had called her a monster and denied her to see her daughter. He had denied her a relationship with the only family she had left. Who was he to call anyone a monster? Who was he to judge others? He who had lived most of his life as a lie, to hurt and harm others around him.

She was doing the same. He knew that. She was only a monster to others, those who deserved it, to keep them safe, she would never hurt them. She did it to keep everyone safe. She had never hurt her town or her own kin.

He didn't know what she was doing, didn't know what she did to whom, didn't know her routine and ways of torture, he wasn't allowed to know. It was a secret she would have to keep for herself, nobody knew what went on underground. The same had gone for him when he was ANBU, what happened in the underground was secret. It was secret and classified information. He had heard some of what she did from Sasuke, Sasuke who had been kept safe from her malice.

She didn't harm him because there was no point in it she had said. She only harmed to better the life of those innocent. She harmed those who were guilty. He hadn't been able to say the same himself. He had valued the life of the majority over a few. It hadn't been that few over the years, but a war would have taken that much more.

Still it had become a war.

Had all his work, sacrifices and pain been for nothing? No, it would have been worse hadn't he done what he had. It would have caused havoc and the world they were living in now wouldn't have existed. It wasn't unlikely that there would still be a war raging hadn't he done what he had. If there hadn't been a war in the battle field still there would be hate, there would be a war in politics and between clans.

He couldn't help but to wonder how it would have turned out for the Yamanakas. They had their alliances, but they would have to side with someone. Ino's father had always gotten along with his father, but had it been enough to side with him under a war?

The other natural side would be run by the Hyugas. Would they be able to win against the Uchihas?

No, it would have ended in a blood bath for the Uchihas. Their town was a unity. No village was as close knit as theirs and they all would have attacked the Uchihas. They would have won, but the unrest would have left their town vulnerable and at that time all the other villages would have taken the chance to attack them.

That's how the war would have started. It was what he had concluded when he made his choice. They were already dead when they denied stopping their plan. He had only handed them their death in a different matter than what the town would have done. It was merciful that way and his brother was still with him today.

Not only thanks to him, but also others, including the blond that was crying in front of him.

What she was crying about he still didn't know. He guided her out of the room so that she wouldn't wake their child. Not a sound had emitted from her, but he wouldn't risk having her wake up to see her long gone mother crying over her.

Ino wrapped her arms around him. He knew she often needed closeness. He knew she didn't get it from anyone but him. The Yamanakas were physical creatures despite their famous family techniques. It was always so ironic to Itachi. That the mind walker was the most physical expressive and seeking person he knew.

He was unfamiliar to the body contact and the closeness. He had learned to accept it. He knew what was happening now, how to do it and how it felt. Spending time with Ino before they became parents had helped him.

It wasn't odd for her to curl up to him or rest her head on his lap at the end of the day and tell about her day. It wasn't strange for her to touch him when they were speaking and she often rewarded favors with a hug. She had through the years warmed up to her, she had lost her aggressive and bitter edge.

There hadn't been a morning where he hadn't woken up without her scotched up next to him. If he rolled closer to the wall she would be next to him within seconds. She always whimpered at the lack of his body heat when he got out of bed.

His family wasn't grand on the physical contact. They weren't touchy, and they didn't hug. He couldn't once remember being hugged by his parents. He remembered the occasional handshake his father offered when he had done something particularly satisfactory.

He never remembered them showing him affection.

It was a shame. Not only for him but also for them. His most favorite thing was having Inokoto in his arms. Holding her close, knowing that she was his and there with him. It couldn't compare to any feeling, except maybe holding Inokoto's mother close.

Inokoto had inherited her mother's need for closeness and physical contact. He could now remember with a smile how she refused to eat and thrash his kitchen only because she wanted to sit on his lap. She had done so for a long time, but now she was fine with sitting next to him. She was growing up, already.

"They've already talked to you too?"

They had already talked to him, yes.

COCOCOCOCOCOCO

Oooooo, chapters are getting long and all the fluff, carefree and sweetness is gone, well I guess it has been lacking for a while. Hope you're not too upset with that. A story about how perfect things are isn't much of a story. I guess it's been heading this way since Ino exited to some degree.

Okami: And now even more Ino! Safe to say that she's back now. Ehm… I might have a thing for Ino as well, considering my stories it would be hard to deny it. Ino is the best! There will be some mother-daughter interaction again down the road, aka a few chapters in, four chapters to be precise.


	27. Ripples in the Water

Year Five

Ripples in the Water

There had been movement inside her bedroom, two small feet were dropped to the floor and subbed towards the door. Ino was gone before Inokoto had turned the doorknob and Itachi was left with a wet shoulder and a bouncing stomach.

There was no time for him to contemplate on the rope getting tighter around his heart. Inokoto was crying, it seemed like he wasn't the only one having reoccurring nightmares.

They hadn't celebrated her birthday the next day. Not like they used to. This was Inokoto's first birthday without her parents all together. Itachi rushed her over to her aunt and uncle in the morning and then he left her to play with Fugaku like it was any other day.

Inokoto hadn't even been congratulated by her father, he had hardly let her brush her teeth before he whisked her away to Sakura and Sasuke to eat lunch. To say that the situation was uncomfortable was an understatement. Inokoto could easily detect the glances her uncle and aunt were sharing and throwing at each other.

Inokoto hadn't been able to finish her meal. Her father had been so tense when he had hugged her goodbye. She was certain it had something to do with her mother visiting the previous night. It was so easy to sense her on everything she touched and Inokoto knew her mother had been crying on her father's shirt. He smelled like spring, the ground after rain and flowers. Things Inokoto strongly associated with her mother.

She knew something was up, she knew something was going on.

The small meeting room was set up as it had been the last time they had a meeting with the elders. The wooden wall seemed possible darker and the chairs a tad harder. Besides that everything was the same, the look on Kakakshi's face, the writer in the corner.

Itachi had hoped that one or two of them had had the decency to die of old age by now. They were all clinging to their wretched lives. They wouldn't do him a favor by dying anytime soon. Why they hadn't closed down the council after the war was a mystery.

It had to be because of tradition. No one, no town clung harder to tradition than Konoha. If Itachi had to guess the possible downfall of the town it had to be their inability to adapt. Ino had been a good example of that, first female clan leader in town history. First. Nobody could say that she had been nothing but a good head of her clan, she even had the sense to step down when she was sick instead for dragging on costing her clan.

Itachi couldn't see the council being removed any time soon, besides they were constantly busy it seemed.

They were here to destroy yet another life and he was there to prevent it. Ino was already there, must have taken time off work. She was clad in her uniform. Her back was stiff but not as stiff as her face. There was no emotion on it, there wasn't a single clue as to what she was feeling.

He couldn't take his eyes off that awful uniform, darker than grey but not black. Resemblingthe life of their prisoners, it were bleak but they weren't dead yet. She wore a skirt that reached her knees as opposed to straight pants that the men in her division wore. Her hair was in a makeshift messy ponytail like bun. Itachi didn't understand women's hair.

He sat down next to her and she kept her gaze at Kakashi. She knew that they needed him on their side, if he went against them they were done for. It wasn't like he wanted this any more than them. He knew what it did to a person.

"Uchiha Itachi, Yamanaka Ino present to discuss the schooling and training of their daughter Yamanaka Uchiha Inokoto."

Ino sighed loudly. She had not wanted this. She didn't want her daughter to end up like _**all**_ the other child prodigies. Children who were mercilessly forced to grow up and taste blood before they were ready, just take a look at both Kakashi and Itachi. The two best examples of why it would be a horrible idea were present in the room.

It was the same old lady who talked this time. Ino noticed how her lipstick was smudged slightly, it looked cheap. Her salmon dress suit looked awful. This nanny had no style. Her skin even more wrinkly than last time, Ino could hardly see her eyes. She seemed to have been shrinking since last time as well.

Kakashi looked defeated already before they started. He knew that Inokoto running off alone in town was a bad idea. He knew the parents had no means to keep her locked up. If she wanted to get away she would, she had even escaped from his office a couple of times before Itachi had the time to come get her. She had made a habit for visiting him.

Ino finally shifted her gaze from Kakashi and held her head high. She would look confident. She had a winning card to use against them. She had just been assigned a new prisoner, said prisoner had been with them for three years and she not uttered a single word. Ibiki hadn't been able to get a word out of her, but she was easing up now. They needed the information she was holding on to, and information was always valued highly even in times of peace.

"She's shown more talent than what's been reported to us."

Itachi knew very well about the fabricated testes. His daughter had never been tested, he hadn't taught her anything and he had no intentions to do so anytime soon. Neither had Ino, they had agreed upon that. Inokoto despite anything that happened was just a normal girl, like everyone else her age and was to be treated that way.

Inokoto was a blank canavas blissfully unaware of their world and reality. When she was old enough she would be allowed to learn, when she was mature and ready to handle it.

Kakashi rustled his papers, only he knew that the front paper had text and the remaining was blank. He had tried to find some sort of law or even rule to stop them from enrolling Inokoto and he had wanted to spend his time on something as trivial as looking up a law when it seemed like his world was crashing and burning.

His office had become suffocating and his advisors, meeting and correspondences insufferable. The only possible upside to his days was when Naruto to Inokoto would drop by, he had even started to like it when Sakura showed up without an appointment to complain about something or demand funds for the hospital. He liked it the most when Inokoto came, because she didn't come with an agenda, she didn't come there to get something from him because of his position and power. She just wanted to escape and he would sometimes escape with her.

"You've seen the reports…"

Kakashi's attempt was a weak one. Everyone in the room knew now that those reports were worth nothing and all lies. They had been skeptical all along, she was the daughter of Yamanaka Ino and damned Uchiha Itachi. None of them were average so why should their daughter be?

"We want her in for new test, where we'll supervise."

Ino shook her head but Itachi stayed calm. It wouldn't serve Inokoto if they both lost their heads. Screaming and shouting wouldn't serve them this time.

"You may under doubt have her take your tests as long as they do not harm her, but the results will not change anything!"

Do not poke the bear flew through Ino's mind. No one made Itachi so agitated as someone trying to control him or someone he cared about. The elders seemed to make this mistake every time they saw Itachi. It was as if it was a game to them, they had to notice it themselves. They had, but their idea of what was right was so different they were doomed to end up fighting.

The elders nodded, they wanted that test but it would change everything. It would change the way they viewed and cared about their daughter. It would tell them what kind of worth she had and how they could use her as a tool.

"A test it'll be then."

Ino noticed the same man as always sitting in the corner typing. It seemed like he was one of them, but it didn't seem like he was that strong. It might have been why he was following Kakashi around typing everything worth keeping for later. He wasn't strong enough to be out in the field. It was worth remembering.

"Fine."

Itachi was doing all the talking and Ino would let him. He was the father. He was the one who would go home to her, get to talk to her, hold her close. While Ino went back to her empty home haunted by loss.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

Uchiha: Even I, the author, am wondering that! I know! I'll do a whole chapter, or two on how Itachi came back from the dead(?). I can't say when, but I'll get to writing it soon. Ino needs to work on her impulse control before she makes another mess!


	28. To Your Limits

Year Five

To Your Limits

Itachi had been through these tests himself as a young boy. He remembered being tired and his father frowning. He had done well but not as well as he had hoped. He hadn't been the best and that was a problem to him.

All his life Fugaku had wanted his son to be the best.

Itachi hadn't always been able to live up to this.

That despite his accomplishments. If Itachi excelled and did well his father wouldn't compliment and praise him, he would immediately start planning how his son could make further progress. You're never done improving his father would remind him. You can always improve no matter the starting point. It was a good life lesion but not to the extreme he was taught.

He watched his daughter run on the treadmill after Sakura had hooked her up to all kinds of equipment, watched her punch machines and all sorts of things. He could tell that she was well beyond what was expected of someone her age.

Itachi couldn't hear them but he imagined every sound the machines made, the hums from the treadmill, the bangs as Inokoto landed on her feet. He ignored the old man watching behind him, he was watching father and daughter. Itachi closed his eyes to breathe, to get a break from white environment. He had spent far too many days and nights in the hospital.

He could tell that this would be a much bigger problem than he ever believed. Had he known how well she would perform he would have never agreed to do the test. He was expecting them to be somewhere slightly over average but then again he had only compared her to Sasuke and Sakura's son and seen her debate with Shikadai.

They weren't normal children either.

Sakura slipped out of the room while another nurse with a large smile and wide eyes was helping Inokoto. Sakura didn't say a thing. She knew that nothing she said or did could help Itachi now. She had seen his tense shoulders and frown. He was seconds away from growling as the other nurse tested Inokoto's strength.

There was nothing Sakura could do for him. She knew he was defeated and there was no way he could fly away from this situation. A door closed behind them, the elder supervising was gone. Itachi had contemplated killing him for a second but that would just cause more problems. It didn't help Itachi's mood but he was free to slam himself against the wall and slid down hiding his face behind his knees and hands.

The elders would have their results soon, within minutes even. They hadn't even needed to see the end of the test, didn't have to see the results to know that Konoha had another child priodgy, one like they've never had before.

Sasuke and Sakura had already made their son go through these tests. They wanted him to excel like all parents wanted their children to do. They wanted him to do good just like Sasuke's and Itachi's father had wanted for his sons. The difference was that they didn't judge their son's worth on the results. They would love him no matter what he did, didn't do, no matter what he was able to accomplish or not. That was what Sakura told herself, but she was more than happy Fugaku had been doing well on his tests.

Fugaku had done well, he had done very well but he was nowhere near his cousin. Itachi hated that. He would tell his daughter that she had done well for taking the test and then he'd treat her ice cream and then take her home. He wouldn't comment on the results. He wouldn't take them home, he wouldn't look at them. He would go on with his life pretending like these tests hadn't happened. He just couldn't realize why they suddenly had an interest in Inokoto again after so many years.

She knew something was going on, she had started asking about her mother again and why she had to take those tests, Shikadai hadn't and all she ever did was to compare herself to that boy. The only child she tolerated besides Fugaku which she had to get along with.

The following day the messenger came. It was no surprise to him. He had expected it. He dropped a moody Inokoto off with their neighbors and was off to see the elders again. She as normal didn't want to part from her father. She was rather frantic about it this morning. It was as if she knew what would happen so she clung to her father, kicked and screamed when he tried to put her down. He had fresh clawmarks on his shoulder to prove it, he thought she even tried biting him at one point. It couldn't be helped. He had to leave.

Ino had blood stains on her uniform that day as well. The difference between her and Itachi was that the blood wasn't from her own wounds. She must have been working when the message got to her and Itachi hadn't even needed to ask, he had guessed right. Neither she nor Ibiki had been pleased about the meeting. It had interrupted them and they were onto something.

Ibiki was never happy about being interrupted, but Ino wasn't pleased with distractions either because she knew what they were about nowadays.

"Uchiha Itachi and Yamanaka Ino present to discuss the future of their daughter Uchiha Yamanaka Inokoto."

The voice left Kakashi's vocal cords trying to give a bored tone. He had to start all meetings where he was present and he was tired of the formalities around everything he did. He was tired of ruling a town which was capable of doing this to small children. Tossing away their innocence and happiness for a life in misery, all so that they would have another pawn to play with.

Ino blew some hair out of her face. She had seen the reports and had trouble understanding them. She understood the papers in themselves perfectly fine. It was what it meant she was having trouble with. Her daughter had probably preformed better than she would herself. That was impressive considering she'd never been trained and she was only four year old.

"We are very pleased with the test results."

Itachi knew they would be. Very impressed. Had he preformed that well on his tests as a child his father might even have been pleased. Itachi himself on the other hand was not pleased by the impressive results.

"Because of this we will suggest…"

Oh no was the only thing going through Ino's mind as her fingers tightened. She was ready to pounce with her words or fists if she had to. If Itachi was in on it they might be able to dispose of the council before someone came to their aid. She wasn't sure if Kakashi would try to stop them, aid them or ignore them.

They might suggest it all the wanted but she would never agree.

The old woman who normally did the speaking stopped the man. She knew that the parents wouldn't respond to bluntness. She straightened her royal blue blazer and cleared her throat before she spoke.

"We need strong shinobies, even in this time of _peace_. You both would know that."

She tried flattery. Itachi would know because he knew history, he knew what could happen shortly after peace was established and Ino know because of her work. She knew the dangers lurking everywhere. The elderly woman had her eyes on Ino who knew just how important Inokoto may become to them.

"Every generation there's born someone who's quite special."

Itachi knew, he had been that one person who was quite special. The woman turned to Kakashi and nodded, he too had also known how it was to be that person. Both had been famous for their skills, both hated and loved across their world.

"We already knew with such great genes that your child wouldn't be like everyone else."

The parents knew. They knew very well. That was why they had planned and worked hard to treat her just like every other child was treated by their parents. Every parent wants and thinks their child is special. The irony was strong here, Itachi and Ino had a special child and they were going out of their way to make sure she was treated normally.

"It wouldn't be fair to her."

Itachi knew it wouldn't be fair to her, it wouldn't be fair to her if they listened to these vermin and agreed to what they were going to propose. He waited for it, it would come any second now. He knew why they were here.

"We need to start now if she is to reach her full potential."

Ino scuffed. She knew too what they were going to suggest. She recognized the flattery and trying to make their case seem like the only logical solution. She knew that they were trying to manipulate Itachi and her. She found it almost cute that they were thinking it would work. She would amuse them for a while.

Itachi shook his head. She would reach her potential when she started learning at the appropriate age, if she wanted to learn. She didn't even know what a shinobi was, who were they to decide her path in life at the age of four?

"We think it's time we enroll her in the Academy where she can receive a proper education."

Itachi and Ino took their time to respond. They both knew they were on the same page on this matter. They didn't need to discuss it and could give their response in unison without talking about it. They had been preparing for this day since before the birth of their daughter.

"No, she would start before Akimichi and Nara. That's out of the question."

Traditions were too be respected and it would take a lot for Ino to be willing to give up that tradition. Her father would roll around in his grave, he might even return just to slap her senseless before going back to rest.

"We are aware that the Akimichi and Nara children wouldn't start at the same time as Inokoto, but this child is Uchiha."

"Yamanaka!"

It was stated very carefully in the papers and on her birth certificate. She had been thorough with the birth certificate. It was no easy thing considering she would be clan heiress. She had Itachi, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, Choji and Shikamaru look over it twice before she submitted it. There were no mistakes on that certificate and it stated that Inokoto was a Yamanaka.

"Yamanaka Uchiha."

"Yes, Yamanaka."

Itachi shot in. He didn't want to throw his clan's bloody past on her daughter. He wanted her to be part of the calm and loving Yamanaka clan. That meant her forming a team with the Nara and Akimichi future clan leaders. Like things had always been done.

"Sure, but this would be the right time to enroll her."

"No!"

It was a unison response, both voices loud and firm. They had made up their mind and their daughter was to be protected. The elders had desperately hoped that one of them would want their daughter to enroll early. If they had one of them on their side they had everything they needed.

Ino knew she would never agree to it. Her daughter would reach her potential if she started at the normal age. The only difference was that they would go a few years without their tool and soldier that they wished to turn her into.

"We have never seen numbers like these!"

Ino snickered. That said a lot, because they were positively ancient.

"No."

It was the same response and they would hold firm no matter what they threw at them.

"We thank you for your advice, but Inocoto will not be starting the Academy early."

"How can you be so sure of that? You've abandoned your child."

One of the older ladies that were always so silent spoke up. Itachi watched Ino's face change color and her eyes hardened. He expected them to turn soft, start bathing in tears but they were firm, strong and cold. There was no guilt in her face, no traces of remorse for leaving her daughter to be raised by her father.

The old lady who seemed to be head of the council watched Ino with interested eyes waiting for her to explode or explain herself. Ino did neither. She knew better, she was smarter than to bite on their bait . They wanted her to implode, yell and scream. They were looking for any reason to judge her as an unfit parents, in other words take away her judicial right to her daughter.

Ino knew she hadn't abandoned her child. If she had she wouldn't have been doing what she was. Sure she had come to somewhat enjoy her job this time around, but it was hard work and she worked all day and night. If she worked hard enough she wouldn't have to go home to her empty house and be reminded that her daughter should be sleeping in her old room.

If she worked hard she would be free to leave earlier and she wouldn't have time to think about the one dearest to her heart. The one she had lost, the one she had longed for. She had lost her family all over again and once again her work was the only thing that kept her on her feet. She was stumbling like last time, but she was on her feet.

"You know very well!"

Itachi turned his head to look at Ino, he did not know very well. The tables were turned this meeting compared to the last. It was actually Ino who was the maddest out of the two and Itachi was the one left out of the loop.

What did they know?

"It's that simple. The day you send her to the Academy is the day I quit my job before my contract ends. With Ibiki spending fewer hours working and preparing to retire it should be an easy choice. It's ruining her life or having me take over Ibiki's spot."

Ino was offering more than she wanted, but she'd do anything for her child.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

Reviews makes me so happy that I extended the chapter as a thank you! Hope you've enjoyed!

Uchiha: Haha, I think if Itachi was a bear he would be a Russian Grizzly on steroids, they're clearly messing with the wrong couple here. No worries, Itachi and Ino too were only thinking about killing them, haha. Inokoto was doomed to be excelling in well, everything, with the parents she has. Inokoto is a sweetheart even if she scratches her father like cat. Haha!

A fan: I can reveal it's right around the corner!

Okami: I hope you're happy with even more Ino! And yes, I totally agree. Inokoto is too cute to be wreaked before she's even started her life.


	29. Climbing the Ladder

Year Five

Climbing the Ladder

"Congratulations on your promotion!"

Itachi spat it with as much venom as he could possible muster with that low and forced voice of his. He always had it when he was at least two steps beyond mad. Ino had exited promptly after offering to take Ibiki's place, Itatchi's tricks had lost their effect on her. She knew it was a wet dream of theirs to have her lead T&I and it would make them leave her daughter alone to be a child for a few years longer.

"Please Itachi!"

Ino had almost run into bad aim girl who was waiting outside the door like she hadn't been the least interested in what was going on inside, more specifically what had been going on between Ino and Itachi. Of course she was there, she just had to show up to make things better. As if Ino wasn't fuming enough from the meeting.

"Don't please me, it's thank you. You must be thrilled."

Ino stopped promptly in front of the exit. She was standing by two large potted plants when she turned around to face Itachi and that cursed woman. Just seeing her made her blood boiling, it was already hot from the meeting but Ino was fully roused by now. Couldn't the building collapse on that wretched woman?

"I'm not thrilled! And I was talking about that bitch of yours! Keep her on a leash or something!"

Itachi had rolled his eyes. It was always so effective on him when Ino did it and the immature action was a just reaction to her immature words. She seemed bothered too, hands turned into fists and she was breathing heavily. He could see her chest rise and lower as she inhaled and exhaled. The piece of hair she had constantly been pushing out of her face had fallen back again. She didn't even notice it this time around.

"Then why did you suggest it?"

"Did you see her results? It would have all been about formalities when she started rising in ranks, she would be at the top in no time! I don't want my daughter to be a hired killer before she reaches double digits! Just look what happened to you!"

Itachi leaned back his pose no longer defensive, he looked back at his girl but he knew very well she had no idea what Ino was going on about either. Everyone knew about Itachi, but only his most inner circle knew what it had caused him. The posttraumatic stress that was still shaping and shifting his life today. They all knew the happy hero who gave everything, but is now reunited with his kid brother so everything had to be fucking fine!

"I took that job so that they wouldn't take her and now I'm willing to stay so that they don't destroy her!"

A million things were rushing through Itachi's mind at the same time and he had difficulty grasping the thread, the memory, the knowledge he was looking for.

He had heard word outside their town before he returned, news that would eventually force him out of hiding. He had heard about the blonde that made everyone talk. He had heard how scum and lowlife criminals feared her and some avoided Konoha all together.

They would want someone like that doing what she was good at.

But it had cost her. It had made her sick before, lose her will to live. That was what little she still had left from the war. Still if her child was taken away from her she would be worse off than ever, or would she be back to where she had been. She would be broken none the less. He had seen her when she told him that Inokoto was going to die that first time. He had seen eyes like that once before, he had felt the vibes of intense sorrow after losing everything once before.

Ino would do everything for her child. She didn't go back for herself, she went back because loved her daughter and now she was willing to spend her life in misery just so that her child would stay a child. He had himself been robbed of much of his childhood. He knew firsthand how it was to be forced into a life he wasn't ready or wanting to live.

She was giving her life, her happiness so that her daughter would have hers.

And she hadn't told anyone. She was shunned and stamped as heartless for abandoning her child, she hadn't told anyone. Nobody was to know because if they did word would come to Inokoto and she would have to live with the guilt of what her mother had done for her and all would have been in vain. And he was the one who had started the crusade.

"You didn't have to, we would have found a way."

"NO!"

Itachi hadn't been there when they came. Told her how accidents happened all the time. Told her that many shinobi held a grudge against her and wanted her dead for what she had done. Told her how sad it would have been if someone came to her home to take revenge for what she had done to their sister, brother, mother or father. It would have been a shame if she had a miscarriage. It would have been such a shame because then she would have two lives on her consciousness.

She didn't have the power to protect herself. She was too clouded by fear to realize that they would never hurt the unborn child they so desperately wanted. She had only come up with the deal. She knew they wanted her back, they had kept asking her until the pregnancy was know. It was the only thing she could do for her daughter.

She had made the deal and planned to never tell anyone.

"Then you refused me to see my own daughter because I am a horrible monster. All I do is to torture and inflict pain. How could I forget that when I came home to my daughter? Since I don't try peaceful methods, and have other tasks, I just torture people all day long and what if I forgot that I was home with my daughter one day, I wanted her to tell me where he had hid my jacket, she wouldn't tell me and I just chopped of her toes. Was that something that worried you? Was that why you refused me to see my daughter?"

Itachi took a step forward even if he knew that only made her take a step back. There was a crowd that had gathered around them. That was no surprise. They were in the Hokage Tower of course around the time evening missions were put up.

"But I see you're still with this whore. If you think for a second that she'll ever replace me as Inokoto's mother I'll murder her and I mean it!"

The woman took a step forward laughing, a chuckle from the back of her mouth. It sounded almost like gargling. She was feeling particularly brave after hanging on Itachi's arm like a piece of jewelry. If it came to it, he would protect her against Ino.

"You haven't been on a mission in years, you've had a child, you let your body go. Let me tell you, I've been a much better…!"

She never finished that sentence. She down on the floor. Ino had her in a deadlock, hands on her back and a kunai on her throat. Blood was dripping on the floor. Ino wasn't playing gentle. It took every strain of self-control she had not to end her life right there and then. Have it over with, never have to worry about her again.

"I'd kill you easily, but perhaps I'll feed you poisonous flowers instead of slashing your throat. Make you suffer."

Itachi ripped Ino's hand from his mistress throat before he picked her up and tossed her on the floor. Ino landed on her back, looked at her left hand to see fresh blood over the blood stains she hadn't gotten off after she was so rudely and abruptly interrupted.

Ino had broken her skin, made her bleed. Could have killed her right there and then. Could have ended her life and she had wanted to. She saw how this was going to end up.

"Ino, you're a fucking crazy, bitch!"

Ino laughed. She was crazy. She always had been. She had also been branded a bitch many years ago. This was nothing new to her. She had heard it before and it didn't bother her, not at all. Not even in the slightest.

"But that's nothing new to you, Ami."

Sakura's childhood bully had grown up to be just as horrible, if not worse, than she was as a child. It had taken Ino longer than she wanted to admit before she realized it. Out of all the girls in town Itachi just had to go for her. The laugh that left her was bitter.

Someone threw themselves over Ino and she had sensed her coming a long time before she made impact. A fist was waiting for her when she first came. This was how they fought. Dirty, because words were no longer enough for them.

Ino tossed her on the floor and quickly climbed her. With one hand she captured her hands and with the other she found a little bottle she carried with her. She found it and used her mouth to open the cap as spat it out.

"This is what we use. We have so much information that if anything should ever happen we're instructed to kill ourselves so we always carry it with us. Wolfsbane. Grown in the mountains, us Yamanaka's are experts and have been able to make the poison highly effective."

She held the bottle over her head at an angle. Ami started struggling like a madwoman and screaming. Not the smartest move to keep your mouth open when someone is threatening to feed you poison.

Even if the story was true she hadn't realized that this bottle was empty. Ino let go of her and got back up on her feet.

"But don't worry, Itachi. I don't hold a grudge that you're keeping me away from my own daughter because you, out of everyone, think _I'm_ a monster."

Ino turned around and had almost made it to the exit when she felt a hand on her should. It was easy to see that it was his.

There were many things she wanted to happen between Itachi and her. This was not one of them. This would have to be one of the worst days she had since the war, since doing what she did and seeing what she saw and losing her father.

"Tell her I'm dead for all I care."

It would be the best thing. That way she hadn't abandoned her. That way her mother hadn't left her and that was the way Ino was feeling. But her daughter would see her around town, she wouldn't believe her father.

"Itachi! No!"

Inokoto had gone to see Kakashi having grown bored of playing with Fugaku. He never wanted to steal his father's weapons, mainly his sword. So she had gone to see Kakashi who let her do whatever she wanted until someone picked her up. She hadn't found him so she went looking. She had looked through all the stories but couldn't feel him anywhere.

That was until she came downstairs, she had gone straight ahead to the room. She stopped when she felt her father in there too. Something had told her to stop and she had. She had stood there eavesdropping.

She had heard her mother. She was mad. She had heard her so clearly for the first time in so long.

Someone else come and waited with her outside the door. The woman had ruffled her hair and told her she was cute. She smelled like her father uses to smell like sometimes.

First out the door was her mother, to mad to notice her daughter, then followed Itachi chasing after Ino. His eyebrows had been furrowed and lips tight. Inokoto had never seen her parents like this. She had been scared and rushed in to see Kakashi in the same state.

"Follow through with this, not only will you ruin this little, innocent girl's life but I'll make sure to make yours a living hell! All the little you have left!"

"Kakashi!"

They had locked eyes. She didn't hear anything the old people had said. She just saw his eyes. They were blank. Tired as they always were, but they were different now. They had been talking about her, she knew that. They wanted her to do something, her parents didn't.

That was why they were mad, but why were they mad at each other?

Inokoto vowed to do whatever they wanted her to do if it made her mother happy, if she would be able to spend time with her again, if it would make her parents friends again.

"I'm scared."

He hadn't even collected his papers and rushed over to the trembling child. He didn't know how much she knew, what she had heard but she was frightened. He noticed her biting her bottom lip fighting back tears.

He held her arm and bent down.

"Don't worry, we will sort it out and everything will be fine."

"I want my parents, not just my father."

Kakashi pulled the small child in for a hug. Hoping the elders would see how fragile this child was. See how they would destroy her if they forced her to become a grown up too soon. Unlike Itachi and him she had had a happy childhood. She had had a mother and father who loved her dearly. She wasn't pushed, she didn't know violence and death.

If they did this to her it would be better to let go of her, but who would have been able to commit such a crime against this child?

Kakashi guided the sobbing child outside to hopefully still catch her parents. Both of them because this child needed them both.

He hadn't expected to introduce her to this scene. Ino was sitting on another girl threatening to kill her, talking about her job and how she might one day have to kill herself. This was the first introduction for Inokoto to see just what her mother was.

Kakshi had tried to push through the crowd. It seemed impossible especially with the little child attached to him.

Inokoto let go of him after a while when she saw them move towards the door again. She moved easily and fast across the sea of legs. No one in this town fought like Itachi and Ino, it didn't happen often they had come to learn, but it was always worth watching. The one today had been a fight for the ages and the best was yet to come.

She yelled out for her father but they both turned their head to see their child standing there with puffed eyes and pink cheeks. Still there was one thing that shocked them before she took off running. Kakashi had seen it too and the look of her parents told him it hadn't been just in his mind.

Inokoto had pupils.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

Sorry about another delay. I went out, again. Had to cure a bad case of blue Monday. So the be frank, I didn't bother to put up a chapter when I got home. Reviews have been slack so I was thinking I could allow myself to be slack too! Don't misunderstand me, I won't hold back chapters, they might be delayed from time to time. I also extended the chapter again so I hope we're good!

Guest: I totally agree with you actually, but Ino didn't reproduce asexually. So her kid isn't a Ino-clone, she has other genes too.

Yara: Thank you! I know, she's been struggling so hard and she's been getting hate in return.


	30. Unwanted

Year Five

Unwanted

The poor girl's heart was beating faster than it ever had. She had for the first time in her life been afraid, really afraid. She didn't like it. It made her mouth go dry and her chest feel too small for her ever beating heart. Or was that from the running?

She didn't feel right, she didn't. Something was wrong and it affected her senses. It wasn't the tears that did it something was off with her. It was something else, she couldn't describe it. She couldn't understand it. She had never experienced anything like it.

Her mother hated the girl with perfume Inokoto had smelled too many times before. Her mother wanted the lady dead. Inokto knew what death was for the first time in her life she had experienced death. She knew what it felt like taking a life and losing someone, to have someone you cared about die. She had experienced it all over a course of seconds and it had changed her.

Inokoto had felt pain when her mother had left her, but she had never felt pain like her mother had.

She knew that, because once they had locked eyes her mother's pain was felt by her daughter.

Seeing her mother bending over a stranger threatening to kill her was not something a four year should experience. Hearing her mother tell that the murder weapon was supposed to be used on her self in case something happened was something no child wanted to hear.

Inokoto hadn't really met death, not in real life. She hadn't seen it in her own body. She had been told that many of her family members were dead; she had known that it meant that they weren't among them anymore in their physical form. They weren't living.

Living and dead opposed each other.

They were not the same, they were opposites. Inokoto didn't believe in absolutes as her father did. She believed that the dead could be among us and that the living could be dead. She knew that her mother was alive but to her she was dead. She had felt it, she had been dead to her for too long. She looked dead, she looked like someone who took lives too.

Inokoto realized that as she heard her mother speak of her own possible death. She had shared secrets with her father before, but they were minor like eating ice cream before dinner. She had been told it was their secret and she hadn't told any of her friends.

Her mother's secrets she knew where darker, deeper. She had felt it.

Pictures had run through her mind as soon as she felt her heart shatter and locked eyes with her mothers. Pictures she knew weren't hers. Memories of the past that wasn't hers. Still she had seen them, felt them and they had filled her up.

She had seen a younger Shikamaru laugh in a field of flowers and she had felt herself laughing too. She didn't know why. She felt happy and free, like she had been her whole life. She didn't have anything to worry about until now.

Next she was in the flower shop, the same they had been when they looked for her mother. There was an older man there that looked so much like mother. She didn't feel happy this time, something was missing and she felt empty. She had felt that feeling herself. She was familiar with it.

"Mother is never coming back, is she?"

She didn't wait for the response from the older man she knew was her grandfather. She had seen his picture in Ibiki's office and memorized it. She was in another place again. She was in front of a grave she just knew was empty. She saw herself with an arm that was older place flowers on the grave.

Inokoto's father had taught her how to read and she saw the name Asuma Sarutobi. She didn't know that name. She didn't know it, hadn't heard it before. She was grieving this man. She loved this man and now she had lost him. She felt another type of emptiness. This time it was for certain. This was a graveyard and she was mourning someone she had lost.

This time the emptiness was filled with guilt. She felt ashamed. Ashamed and guilty because she hadn't saved this man. She hadn't saved and aided when this Asuma Sarutobi had died. She was involved in his death. Inokoto didn't know how.

She felt every fiber of her body burn with wretchedness and remorse. Like tomorrow would come but she'd give everything to stop it because only this feeling, this gnawing feeling was awaiting her in the future.

"I'll keep us together, I will bloom, I will become strong so that I'll never lose another."

The tear never reached the ground before Inokoto was removed once again, she was placed in another scene. Her bones were aching, she felt her grown body and the open cuts that covered it and she had never felt pain like this. She was tired and all she wanted to do was to lie down.

Shikamaru, again a younger Shikamaru, was resting on the ground in his own blood. She was scared, scared because if she didn't prove herself strong now both she and younger Choji would die and end up on the ground bleeding like Shikamaru. She just knew that this could very much be the end of them.

Inokoto remembered the words she had spoken in her mother's voice, never lose another. Her mother was strong and she had faith in her but she felt all powers and hope dwindling. A sword was barging against her. She could hear it cut through the air and Inokoto was waiting for it to make impact on the body she inhabited.

This was war.

She would do her best, she would take as many down as possible. She had become used to the metallic scent, she had become used to the dead decaying bodies and the fatigue. She didn't feel how tired she was, she didn't feel her hunger.

She felt the intense drive she had gotten from eating the right combination of plants. The same combination that, she knew, was making Shikamaru bleed that much faster now. She needed to kill these men so that she could heal him, seek refuge and find a safe place to rest before she knew her body would shut down. Ino hadn't felt all of this at the time so accustomed to the feeling of fatigue and pain from injures and those of the heart.

She didn't feel all of this, but Inokoto did.

Inokoto didn't get to see the end on the fight. She was around a small table at what she recognized as a tea house in Konoha. She looked up at the sun. She was tired and bored, she felt a longing inside. She yearned for someone or something. She just knew she had been there for a long time. Pictures of her mother, Shikamaru and Choji laughing rushed through her mind, they were all happy and carefree and most importantly together. Now the two chairs next to her were empty, she had a feeling they would stay empty as she waited in her mother's body.

"Keep them in line."

She muttered it to herself. She felt that it had a significant meaning but it was lost to Inokoto. She knew that they no longer were in line, they had all cut her lose and she was the one drifting feeling like a boat lost at sea.

"I'm with him now."

Sakura had told her standing in the door frame she felt at home in. This changed something in her, irked some long deceased feelings. Something became certain, she had lost. It was settled. Pictures of her jumping on uncle Sasuke as a child flashed before her eyes, her teasing Sakura because her uncle had talked to her and not Sakura all the while she heard an unknown voice speak:

"Don't let Sakura beat you. In ninjutsu, or romance."

She knew she didn't harbor any romantic feelings for the man anymore, but she felt it as a loss. Still she was happy for her friend. She would be happy, because Sakura loved him more than she ever would. Sakura had waited and she hadn't. She had moved on while Sakura had lingered and waited, and she deserved him. He would never love anyone as weak and pathetic as her anyway. She wasn't worthy. Not of his or anyone else's love.

Inokoto saw her father and she was mad. She was mad because he was seated where she wanted to sit, it was juvenile. She was mad because she needed someone to blame for what she was feeling when she was alone, all alone to dwell on the past. He hadn't been part of it but she needed someone to blame.

He was just the scapegoat, he had been before so she felt no guilt in using him for her own personal needs. It was the only thing keeping her head above the water.

She looked into the face of the man she had followed to Kakashi's office. She's at a restaurant and she feels bored once again. She wanted to walk away, but she stays because it's better than being alone. She dreaded being alone. Inokoto felt like she did when she normally ran away from home when she looked at his face. His face was blank. She smiled at him to see if it changed anything, to see if he was responsive to her feelings, his face remains blank.

"Shit! Shit! SHIT!"

She was in a bathroom looking at a stick Inokoto didn't know what was. She felt the hair on her body rise and she chocked back a scream, she kept her crying down. She didn't know what to do. She was in despair. She had known it earlier, she could feel it, that something had changed, but now it was real. It was confirmed. One night is all it takes she thinks throwing the stick at the wall. The stick hits the mirror with great speed and strength.

The glass shatters and hits her foot. She watches it bleed, we're bleeding she was thinking as some tears fell on the floor. We're bleeding. Nobody will know about this, not him. Never.

"It was a mistake!"

Inokotot knows very well where she is now. She's in her own living room. She has a slight bump on her stomach. Inokoto almost drifts from the scene as she thinks that its she who inhabits what is now her own stomach but she has caught on that she is her mother right now, She's watching part of her life is small glimpses, seeing and feeling as she sometimes does when she looks back at what has happened.

Her father comes in with a glass of water. He looks like he does when she had fallen and it looked bad, when he rushes over to see if she really has hurt herself in most cases she's fine, but her mother isn't right now.

She's boiling. She's hot but she feels chills traveling up her arms. She wants to run as fast as she can for as long as she can and she wants to sit down on the couch and not move. Stay there forever until she turns into dust.

"I don't want a child, Itachi!"

That was when Inokoto was back. She had turned around. She didn't want to be in her mother's body just like her mother never wanted her.

Mother didn't want her. She never wanted her, she was a mistake. She made her own mother feel horrible. Worse than she had ever felt herself until that moment. She made her mother unwell and she knows, she understands why she has gone away if this is how she feels about her daughter.

Did her father feel the same way?

She was on the top floor in no time while her own feet move on instinct. She rushed to Kakashi's office and locked it. The guards never see her coming from below. They should have been used to it by now but she's inside the door and has it locked before they realize that she's bested them once again.

Her heart continues to beat as she repeats her mother screaming it was a mistake over and over again. She knew that her mother had been talking about her. She was a mistake, she wasn't made out love. She wasn't like Fugaku who had his parents love him all his life, like Yuuto, even Shikamaru loves his son and left his wife for him. Inokoto didn't understand it, but Shikaku had tried telling her once. She hadn't really been listening.

The fact was that they were made out of love, they were loved by their parents.

Just like Boruto had parents who loved him too, his mother had loved his father forever and they had finally married. Because they loved each other they wanted a child. They tried for a long time and finally Boruto came. He was wished for and they had worked hard to get him she had heard Naruto tell her uncle Sasuke.

Inokoto was a mistake. Her parents hated each other. Shikaku didn't have two parents, but it was obvious to Inokoto that Shikamaru still loved the woman he had left.

Mistake.

There was a knock on the door and Inokoto rushed under Kakashi's desk. She hid behind some papers and looked at the amount of various wrappers that had been tossed on the floor.

"Inokoto, please, we know you're in there."

It was her father pleading her to open.

Mistake.

"Please, I want to talk to you."

Inokoto shook her head even if her mother couldn't see her. The old people in that room wanted her to become sad as her mother. They wanted her to do the same. They wanted her to kill, lose those whom she loved.

"It's my office."

Kakashi had a point, it was his office. It wasn't right of her to just steal it like that.

Mistake.

"Only Kakashi."

He had a point, it wasn't fair to lock him out of his own home. She crawled out from underneath the desk. She pulled a wrapper of her knee, it was gum of some sorts. Did Kakashi chew gum?

She reached for the lock and slowly turned it.

Kakashi was first to enter and it almost looked like he offered her a smile underneath his mask. It must have been one of guilt because both her parents disrespected her wish and pushed themselves in, her mother first being pushed by her father.

"Mistake."

Inokoto said it loud and clear but her parents didn't pick up the reference it seemed. They just smiled at her with wide eyes. They were acting normal, but it was easy for Inokoto to look through them. Empty smiles didn't trick her.

"Inokoto, are you fine?"

Her father bent down to look his daughter in her eyes, but as soon as he did she flinched. She jerked away from him and screamed.

"Stop it!"

She closed her eyes screaming over and over again to stop it. She threw herself on the floor hands covering her ears. Her parents were on high alert. Their child was definitively in pain, screaming into the floor.

Her eyes were normal once again when she opened them. She rolled away from her parents and crawled under the desk. She refused to acknowledge their presence no matter how hard they tried. She was offered both rewards and punishments. Yet she stayed just as still as ever.

Kakashi sighed and walked over to his desk. He didn't know the least about parenting, but he knew that Inokoto would never talk to her parents. He told them to get lost with a few hand gestures and sat down.

"Sup?"

Inokoto just looked at him and looked down on some sort of mission report she had found. He probably shouldn't let a four year old read confidential information that was if she could read. She probably could. Itachi was in all probability having her read his boring books already.

The elders were right, she would be able to attend the Academy. She would be able to pass with ease, but she was four years old. He remembered how it was, and Inokoto was a girl who didn't know sorrow. She had only felt how it was to be seemingly forgotten by her mother. She still had the hope that her mother would return one day. That she had, the hope that her mother would come back and things would go back to normal. Like he had at one point.

"My parents never wanted me, did they?"

This child was not beating around the bush. She was straight on it without any fear. Where she had picked it up he didn't know. Did the elders tell her anything? Did she know the real reason why she was created?

It could have been the fact that her father had a replacement for her mother that she had been threatening to kill said replacement while casually mentioning killing herself. That and the fact that the first time she saw her mother in over a year she was fighting with her father like they could lash out any second and kill each other.

Kakashi would never claim that this girl had a easy family life.

"That's true, they never wanted you until you were a reality. Truth is that most parents don't want their children at first."

Kakashi could only speak out of experience as a son and silent observer to those of his friends and quaintness that had become parents but he knew enough. Most first time parents never planned to become parents and were scared shitless.

"Let me tell you, if someone told me right now I was going to become a father I'd piss myself."

The little girl laughed and pushed the paper away. She didn't want to finish reading it, someone had died but the mission had been a success. It seemed to be the most important, that the mission was a success not that it had cost a man his life. She would rather laugh at Kakashi wetting his pants than think of the dead man.

"Sometimes thing just happens."

Inokoto had brought great joy to their town. She was the symbol that if you force yourself through hardship you'll get to better times. Everyone knew the back story of both Yamanaka Ino and Uchiha Itachi. That they could together create such a bundle of joy was beyond everyone beside maybe Tsunade and himself.

They had often imagined what Itachi and Ino's child would be like while doing paperwork drunk late at night. She hadn't turned out to be blond and moody as they pictured her most of the time. Itachi didn't refuse her to wear dresses and paint her nails, how could he when he must have gotten so good at it?

She didn't look like they had imagined, but they had always imagined her happy. When doing math with two negatives you'll get a positive result was their logic.

Ino and Itachi both had good qualities to pass down to their children, great knowledge and morals. Inokoto had so far been a result of that. She ran away from her parents, constantly. That was only because she had her father's need for alone time and knowledge and her mother's thirst for adventure and exploration… And magnetic pull towards trouble. There wasn't anything mean in her, she didn't do it because she didn't get her will, or just to upset her parents.

In fact Kakashi had never seen Inokoto misbehave. He had never seen her done anything her parents told her not to, beside going on strolls by her lonesome. There was no evil in this child. She would do well at the Academy, but she didn't fit in there.

"I just wanted them to want me since they don't want each other."

Kakashi didn't remember how long Ino had spent living with Itachi. Those had been good years for the both of them. All they needed to stop their arguing was a child. They were like a married couple, living together with a child never having sex. No wait, they were exactly like a married couple.

Then Ino had gone and ruined it by not being open to Itachi and he had ruined it because he couldn't understand. He hadn't wanted to understand because it reminded him what he had done himself. The sacrifice from Ino's side had been less, but it followed the same principle. Being the bad guy to save someone you love but just end up hurting them instead.

Doing something bad to do good.

"I think they do, but they are not like most fathers and mothers."

Inokoto inched out from beneath the desk and crawled on Kakashi instead to seek his comfort. He wrapped his arms around the little child as she rested her chin on his shoulder and let go of her breath. Her parents were so confusing and stupid.

"I like it when I have the both of them to love me."

One love wouldn't be enough for Inokoto. She needed at least two and wanted 32 or more.

"I want to be a child, a child that's loved. I just wish I was wanted."

Inokoto would always be loved and Kakashi would do everything in his might to keep her a child for as long as possible.

Ino walked over to Kakashi and lifted her child. She had grown so much since the time she had her in her arms. She was so much bigger and heavier. It reminded Ino of how much she had lost. Inoktoto seemed too tired of it all to struggle and rather embraced the physical contact she was receiving from her mother.

"You were very much wanted."

With her mother's palm on her forehead she was transported somewhere else. It was dark and she felt herself holding a glass in her hand, she wondered how hard she could hold it before it shattered, shattered just like her life.

She put the glass down as soon as she felt Itachi close, outside the doors. He doubted, doubting ever finding her in a place like this. It wasn't her style, but that was just why she was there.

She waited and dread filled her body. She didn't believe it. She would never believe it until her due date. She wouldn't believe it and she would never give up hope. It couldn't end like this. Not after all she had gone through, with all her, their, losses it couldn't end like this. If there was any shape or form of justice it couldn't. She refused to believe that this was the end, because if it was all she now hoped for would never come. If this was how it was going to end she might just end as well. That was what it felt like, because this was her future now. If her child was gone, so would she too be gone soon.

She felt him sit down next to her and she feigned a new interest in the nuts she had given her. She would do anything to postpone wording it, saying it out loud.

It was too dark for her to see him. She tries to offer him nuts but he doesn't move. She puts the bowl down and picks up her glass again so that she has something to hold. She noticed him taking an interest to what was in her glass.

"Sakura suggested I should talk to you."

It's always Sakura. Inokoto felt her host body look down and smile a bitter smile. She would always be second to Sakura. Sakura would always know best. The smarter and the better one out of the two of them. It was why everyone looked up to her, she worked at the hospital saving lives, she used to live underground and save lives they didn't know they were threatened.

Inokoto can feel herself jump forward but she still finds herself inside Ino's body in the same bar with Itachi next to her. Ino doesn't want her daughter to find out why she came to exsist, what possessed her father to try and create her.

"I had a miscarriage."

It's blurred again, she doesn't hear her mother thinking. She sees her father does some signals and two glasses are placed in front of them.

 _I won't drink them_ , Ino's thoughts are turned on for Inokoto to hear again. She didn't want to drink them, in case, just in case the child inside her was still alive. She believed so, she couldn't be dead. It wasn't fair, she was already loved so much, she wanted her so much she couldn't have been taken away from her already.

"I'm sorry."

Her father's voice is somber, she had never heard it like this. It didn't even sound like this when she tried to get out of him why her mother wasn't coming back. It had never sounded like that and he had to be truly sorry.

She was taken to another place within the blink of an eye she was transported to her living room, to the couch she's been napping on so many times. She feels tired, there's a gnawing emptiness inside of her, it comes from hunger and reminds Inokoto of how it felt during the war.

Still she isn't sad. She's so happy that she wants to cry, tears and to cry out. Really scream until her throat goes sore. She's with her, her daughter is still there.

It was a short memory the last one. It was the complete opposite to the first, the first had been so heartbreaking but it was mended in the memory she saw when she was brought back. She was back in her mother's arms. She knew it wasn't a memory because she was in her body, her body in her mother's arm where she felt like she belonged.

She took in the scent of her mother and was amused that her hair wasn't nearly as soft as her father's and before she was able to exhale the deep breath she had taken she had fallen asleep in her mother's arms.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

Must have been the longest chapter I've ever written*

(*that wasn't originally intended to be a one-shot)

Uchiha: Haha, you're onto something! I wouldn't want to be Inokoto at the moment now, her parents are just screwing everything up when they should be screwing each other. Sharingan? Hm, maybe, maybe not?

Smartasswolf: First of love the screen name! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. He needs to get some sense kicked into him and I think Ino would be the right person to do it. I hope things will be better between the two of them for now.

Okami: I surly wouldn't have missed her! But she's important for the plot again later on. As for the Sharingan, I'm not telling anything. : )


	31. Without Color

Year Five

Without Color

"Let's just take her home."

Itachi had business to take care of at home and he wanted it done sooner than later. He had something he needed to figure out, Sharingans were always red. They always changed their color. Kakashi knew that as well. He knew those red-red eyes all too well. Inokoto's hadn't changed in color. They had stayed in their original blue color.

"Thank you so much for your help, Kakashi."

Itachi gave a small nod. They would still have been trying to get her out if it hadn't been for him. He had his way around her, she would rather listen to Kakashi rather than her father and in most cases when she went missing she had found her way to Kakashi's office and he didn't mind. Itachi hadn't been too pleased when he found out that Inokoto had her own chest with toys in his office, but if she was happy.

She wouldn't have come out unless she became too hungry or had to use the bathroom. It was like she had a switch when she didn't want to listen to someone. He's seen children distracted and ignoring others, but it was something different with his daughter. It was as if she left their world all together and there was no getting to her then, it was like she was in a trance.

His daughter was something different.

He might get used to it first as last. There was no avoiding it. At the age of four things would start changing, and he had a feeling she would only get more… Special. At the age of four she had started to develop and it would be harder to hide just what she was. It couldn't be hidden forever, but Itachi knew that her new secret was safe with those within the room. The look on Kakashi's face told Itachi that he was visiting memories. Memories that justified and explained why he never would be the one to spill Inokoto's secret.

"Why not red?"

Itachi shook his head. He thought he knew everything that was to learn about his clan. Never had he heard about anything but red Sharingans. Never heard about a colored Sharingan. Just that it wasn't colored, it never changed. It stayed the same. Her eyes hadn't changed, could have been that they weren't fully developed yet? That might have been it, they didn't change because it wasn't developed yet. It was the only logical explanation he could use to calm himself at the moment. He didn't believe it, but it was something.

Perhaps what she had been feeling only partially awoken her Sharingan? She hadn't experienced anything like what Sasuke had, there wasn't even violence, well real massive life changing violence involved. No one she cared about had gotten injured, or had her mother? Not physically, but Inokoto was delicate and quick to pick up on other's feelings. Had what transpired affected Ino in such a way it had upset Inokoto just enough for her to awaken, what half of, her Sharingan?

She was just four.

She was a child.

No one as far as he knew had been this young. He couldn't remember ever reading or hearing about anyone. She was still a child, she had the brain of someone much older but it lacked the experience which often made her left confused. He had often experienced it. When she wanted to communicate and tell something but she didn't have the means to, didn't have the words for it. When she got so frustrated she started crying, when she understood things she shouldn't, when she understood things never explained to her.

"I don't know."

Kakashi had always known Inokoto would become a force to reckon with but this was beyond anyone's fantasies.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

Uchiha: You got that part right! Spontaneously burst into flames, move to Venice and become a hat maker? No, poor Inokoto wouldn't have handled that any good, especially considering how important her father is to her and how much she clings to him. I'm not going to reviel how side-bitch is important but it's got nothing to do with Itachi's return!

Smartasswolf: I know, Inokoto is so cute, if she was real there's a slight possibility I would have strangled her some during a long and hard hug. Inokoto is a princess and should always get her wishes fulfilled.

A fan: They're the best! Let's hope they never part again!

Okami: Haha, hoe is set to return! She'll be along for a while, but yeah… Perhaps one beautiful day she'll die. Well… Looks like she got it! Of course Inokoto is going to have a super awesome never seen before Sharingan, hahah!

Yara: Aw, I hope they were happy almost tears! Inokoto has buckets of family drama and issues already, but thankfully she loves her dysfunctional family and her dysfunctional family loves her! Who would have thought that Kakashi was great with kids! Only me? Okay then… There's going to be some massive Ino-Inokoto bonding in the future to make up for the lost time. Just think how messed up the poor child would have been with only Itachi as a sole provider. Thank you, and thank you for the review!

Thanks for the reviews guys! They keep me writing new chapters and improving old ones in a hectic life!


	32. A Joyous Occasion

Year Five

Changes

Ino had carried her straight to her bed without waking her. She had stepped softly ever step she took, avoided rash movements and loud noises. Still she had a feeling she could have dropped her daughter without waking her up. She really was out.

Ino felt complete again as she had her daughter in her hands. Something missing came back. The boiling knot inside her untied and settled. She was complete again.

Inokoto looked so innocent and safe alone in her bed. She shifted slightly and rubbed her nose. She must have been drained and Ino could see how this afternoon had put a toll on her daughter. Ino was supposed to return promptly after the meeting, but Ibiki would have to understand.

Her family would always come first.

He would understand her, she was certain. Despite his looks and the way he acted he was a soft man. In all probability one of the more considerate, supportive and compassionate shinobies Ino had known. He had been a rock in her life too many times when she was drifting aimlessly ready to crash.

How many times hadn't he told her to blow off her martyr act and just talk to Itachi?

She knew now. Things would change. She just knew. She had a feeling.

Itachi? Where was Itachi?

Ino tried to remember if he even came into the house with her. She had been too caught up with her daughter that she hadn't been paying anything else any attention. She was so off she could have fallen victim for a petty thief. She hadn't noticed anything around her, only the steady rhythm of her sleeping child pressed against her chest. Close to her heart.

She moved soundlessly through the house looking for him. She couldn't find him anywhere. She tried sensing him, he wasn't at his brother's either. It wouldn't have been the most unlikely place to find him. She was about to give up when she remembered what Itachi had been up to. Or he hadn't been up to much, but that which had been waiting for him.

She sat down waiting in his couch letting despair knock her down. She wanted to talk to him, she needed to see him. He had probably left her alone to go court his mistress. What a whore! For the first time in ever they seemed to be getting along and have important matters to discuss he runs off to smash his junk in that harlots trunk. Ino was thinking she would have done the world a favor if she had just slit Ami's throat when she was already so close.

This wasn't fair. She was forced to wait for him to get answers about pressing mattes concerning their daughter.

This was his house, he had to return eventually.

When he did she would speak her mind.

She remembered falling asleep to some bird crying outside when hours had passed. She waited for either Inokoto to wake up or Itachi to return home. She wasn't used to catering to anyone but herself and was frustrated. She was worn out from today's happening s herself. She had been on an emotional rollercoaster during this eventful day. Her daughter's life was about to change drastically and she might be up for a promotion she didn't know if she wanted or could handle.

"Ino! Meeting!"

Ino was awoken by Itachi who stormed off to that room she hardly had time to watch him pass before he was gone, that room which now served as Inokoto's playroom. His steps had been rapid and determined. She rubbed sleep out of her eyes and sat up, meeting? She yawned not knowing for how long she's been under. It was dark outside, it couldn't have been that long.

She slips on her feet and stretches as she enters the room. Itachi should get a new couch, it was not comfortable at all. Especially not for naps. Ino would happily light it on fire, she had spent too many hours in it and didn't want to spend another second.

She notices how Inokoto's pile of toys had grown. She had a rather large stuffed pig by the door, she has a board where she had drawn something that resembled a cougar. To be frank the only reason Ino recognized it was a cougar was the fact that it had sloppily been written on top of it. On the floor lay various children's book alongside larger ones about history, astronomy, plants and the animal kingdom. Itachi had known for years what kind of level Inokoto was intellectually and kept it a secret, even from Ino. He hadn't wanted for anyone to find out the truth about his daughter, but he didn't want to under stimulate and bore her either so he had given her books to read alone in her playroom.

Sasuke and Sakura was sitting uncomfortable in the middle of the floor and had together with Itachi made a circle with one empty spot for Ino. She tip-toed over and sat down. When did they come in? She must have been sleeping when they entered. She offered them an embarrassed smile, she hadn't even noticed them coming. Had they seen her sleeping? Had they tried to wake her or just walked straight passed her?

"What's the reason for suddenly calling an urgent clan meeting this late?"

Ino looked at Sasuke who had asked the question and over to Itachi. She found herself wondering who was clan head? It had to be Itachi, he was the oldest and first born of the previous clan head. He had never actually been denoted, he was just tossed aside when he was a deranged, murderous genius who killed off his clan for the thrill of it, a natural choice.

It was only natural that his position was reinstated or once again recognized when he returned and was cleared of everything. He was in all the clan head meetings, but it didn't have to mean anything. Sasuke had been on probation, could have been clan head but not allowed to go to meetings. Ino had been on probation once too, she wasn't allowed to formally represent her clan but she had still been clan head.

No, Itachi was clan head. Inokoto had been pointed to as a possible future clan leader before it was decided that she would lead the Yamanaka clan. Itachi was clan leader of the ever growing Uchiha clan, they started with two members but were now five, four members were blood.

Sakura still had her scrubs on. Had he been to the hospital to get her? Had he been waiting for her at Sasuke's house? Ino wished she had been following whatever Itachi was up to instead of sleeping on his uncomfortable sofa. Ino rolled her shoulder hoping it would ease the pain in her hand as blood really started circulating again.

"It's Inokoto."

Sakura tightened her lips. She was thinking Itachi and Ino had gotten together to find some sort of flaw or sickness in Inokoto and needed her professional help to tell them to calm down, their child was fine. Not to mention that they had to drop off Fugaku with Naruto and Hinata was gone on some mission, what could be so bad the both of them needed to be present? Sakura knew both she and Sasuke wanted to bolt as soon as possible.

"As is tradition…"

Sakura looked over at Sasuke, if it was tradition he would know. She almost jumped back when she saw that his eyes had changed to red. Itachi looked at him with a blank face. Sasuke still had problems controlling his emotions and if he was ever sent out on missions again it could surely become the death of him.

"Tell me that you and Ino are getting married or some shit!"

Itachi shifted his gaze on Ino who looked just as impassive as Itachi. She had grown used to those eyes, she had grown used to the brothers and their strong emotions. She was used to their heated arguments, debates and squabbles. Everyone had pinned Sasuke down as the one with the broadest and strongest emotional range, they were all fooled by the mask Itachi had put up.

Ino had a feeling she could read Itachi like no other and right now he was torn. He was feeling guilt towards his brother and daughter while they both awoke fear in him, both in their own way.

"Sasuke…"

Sakura was about to put her hand on Sasuke's arm but he pushed her off with a large amount more force than necessary. She retreated her hand and rather put her in front of her mouth. Something grand was going on and it was related to the Uchiha clan, and matters related to the Uchiha clan were rarely something good according to her own experience.

Ino too knew what was going on. She had found a book about Uchiha codes and etiquette. She had read out loud from it to Itachi to mock and tease him, he knew everything the book had to say. He was brought up that way but Ino found it ridiculous. The Yamanaka's had no such book. To the Uchiha it was some sort of book to live life by and Ino had soon realized that Itachi was a product of its teachings.

She knew what it had said about a new Sharingan user. It was supposed to be a happy day, with joy and celebrations. A member of the clan had taken an important step towards achieving pride and power for the clan. Then it went on stating some other bullshit.

"She's four, Itachi!"

It wasn't something he could do about it. He'd much rather have it undone. Sakura was growing more and more frightened. She didn't know what was going on. She could only look at the brothers and feel the tension that was building.

"Inokoto awoken her Sharingan."

Ino blurted it out with a voice too calm, almost too machinelike to be her own. Sakura now actually was gasping behind her hand. Sasuke had already known, from the meeting, from the way his brother was acting. Still he looked at Ino and she counted the seconds, three and his gaze had been back to Itachi again.

"She's only four…"

Sakura was loss for words, only repeating what her husband had already said. She was only four, the number hadn't changed since last time her age was uttered.

"She's the youngest…"

Sasuke knew that, he wasn't certain when Itachi had gotten his. He couldn't remember ever being told his age. He just knew it wasn't this young.

"Of course, you weren't the youngest so you pushed her. If you didn't hold the record your child had to!"

Itachi's eyes too turned red and he tried to stare his brother down, prevent him from uttering the words that came next.

"How'd you make that happen? Did you show her what you did, like you showed to me? Show her why her family is so small?!"

It didn't even take a fraction of a second, Sasuke never saw it coming. Didn't think it was able to provoke his brother than much. Didn't know he still was capable.

"Oh, little brother."

It had been a while since he had been in that red and black world. He didn't want to think about his previous visits, but he stayed calm as he watched black clouds drift over the red sky. He could break it if he wanted, he knew he was capable of exiting but he would see whatever his brother wanted him to see.

"You make wise choices, sometimes, but you're still weak, Sasuke."

His taunts made it seem like a different time, a time where there was just hate, a hate that he had loved because he could no longer admit to himself that despite everything he still loved his brother. He had learned to rather love the hate he harbored for his brother, the hate he made himself feel for his brother that had once been his everything.

Itachi was in his face when he let him out, Sasuke promptly feel to the floor, fell in front of his brother's feet. Itachi hadn't done anything, Itachi hadn't provoked her or forced her in any sense of form. Itachi had hated for this to happen and filled his body with dread.

He had never wanted his daughter to be the youngest. He hadn't wanted his daughter to be used like he was. He didn't understand that she never would if the two of them gave her the proper Uchiha training she should be receiving.

Itachi would make damn sure his child was a Yamanaka free of the cursed Uchiha's.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

Things got kinda late and moist again yay! Drunk reviews again, or tipsy. I'll explain Inokot's Sharingan tomorrow, right now I have a taco waiting!

Okami: I'll explain how she got it and the rest will be covered further on

Smartasswolf: I'm glad you love it because I love you! This story is going to be epic, if I follow through with it! I have to, for the sake of the children! I have to because I'm definitively going to kill off one of them, wait what? I check all the time for reviews, because I'm a simple review whore. I update once everyday unless something comes up! And thank you for all your reviews! They make me so happy!


	33. Red Handed

Year Five

Red Handed

Inokoto had fallen back in a routine she loved. Her mother got up with her, got her dressed and they ate breakfast before her daddy came and her mother was off to work. Days she spent playing with her father and when mother came home they had dinner. Mother was never too tired to shower her daughter with love and attention, but sometimes she looked bad, looked sad and her eyes empty and Inokoto didn't like those days.

Inokoto always did her best to change the look her mother had and some cuddling always brought her mother back to her old self.

Today Inokoto was spending some time with Fugaku. He looked so similar and different from her. He too had dark hair that stopped above his shoulders, his eyes were dark with a green shimmer, his lips looked like they belonged to his mother along with his nose, eyes and especially ears, Inokoto thought.

They seldom went along for too long. Fugaku was so different from Inokoto when it came to personality. While Inokoto had inherited traits from both her mother and father, Fugaku was a copy of his father with only few traits from his mother.

"I only like reading when I'm alone."

Inokoto hissed. She hated reading with Fugaku. He wasn't as good as her, stumbled when facing long words and started reading out loud when he got too into it throwing her off her flow. Fugaku shrugged at his suggestion being turned down.

"We could fight."

This was Inokoto's suggestion, she had seen her mother fight and though the scene had been horrible, she wanted to experience it first hand in her own body. It wouldn't be a life and death situation so she was certain she would only feel a rush.

"Like our parents?"

Fugaku wasn't turned off by the idea. He had been told about his father's fight with Itachi and how Sasuke had won. It was one of the proudest and most bittersweet moments in Sasuke's life. Thinking he had not only finally beaten his brother but also killed him. When Itachi returned that day it became only pride associated with the battle all the guilt washed away, what he was feeling inside was another story that only Sasuke knew.

Fugaku and Inokoto were almost siblings having grown up so close, he wondered how it would feel to beat her. He was already being trained by both his mother and father who wanted him to excel as a shinobi. Inokoto hadn't learned anything but history and plant names from her parents.

Inokoto had only seen her mother fight and nobody had told her anything about what their parents used to do and she hadn't been trained like Fugaku had been for years. The only formal training she had was when Sakura told her to punch with her thumb outside her fist.

"Yeah, but no swords."

It didn't matter to Inokoto that none of them had swords. She just needed to be certain that swords were off limits, she loved them, but they had been scary when swung at her.

Fugaku opened the door leading outside and ran, Inokoto followed and caught up with him. They ran to the part of her yard which couldn't be seen from the window or door. She had a feeling that this was something they weren't allowed to and Fugaku knew.

"I only know taijutsu."

Inokoto didn't know what that was, so she probably didn't even know simple fighting techniques. She started to doubt the whole fight but she wouldn't back down now. She was no chicken.

"I only know how to punch."

Fugaku laughed thinking this was going to be an easy match. His father had gone on about how stupid uncle Itachi was for not training his daughter. She had potential that he was just letting go to waste and rot. Sasuke had never told this to Fugaku, but he had heard his father telling his mother what the thought about Inokoto.

Fugaku entered a fighting stance and Inokoto looked funny at him. She was standing perfectly normal with her hand to her sides and feet gathered unlike Fugaku.

"You ready?"

She nodded and he was the first to throw a punch. It was aimed for her head, she duck as he suspected she would so he used his elbow to slam on her back. Inokoto fell down on the ground where she ignored the pain to pull Fugaku's legs that were all too close.

He fell down and she jumped on top of him landing the first punch to the face. Fugaku's face turned red and started swelling where she had made impact. His right eye started watering up due to the force of the punch. Inokoto was thrown off before her second punch landed.

She was quick on her feet to avoid the mistake Fugaku had done. There was some distance between them. Fugaku bent down and picked up a rock, Inokoto imitated. Fugaku threw his rock hitting Inokoto somewhere below her eye. Fugaku had been aiming for her eyes but he had missed. Now it was Inokoto's turn to throw the rock, but she didn't.

With the rock still in her hands she launched for Fugaku. He was awaiting being thrown at and did not expect an attack from Inokoto. She hit his nose, there was a sound and he started to bleed from the inside of his nose and there was a big wound where her rock had hit.

She ran behind him and when he did nothing to end the fight she tossed the rock to the back of his head. He shouldn't be turning his back towards his competitor.

He turned and jumped on Inokoto. With his weight on top of her she landed on the ground with a thud. Fugaku was bleeding on her face when he grabbed her head and started slamming it on the ground.

Inokoto screamed, but she didn't scream for him to stop so he didn't. He wasn't going to stop just because she was hurting or whatever. His father had told him what it was like to be shinobi and if he wanted to he would have to be able to hear friends and family scream out of pain, even if he was the one inflicting the pain.

Eventually Inokoto came too it again and kicked him off. He had done a good number to her head but she wasn't done yet. Fugaku was too impressed to see her standing and didn't notice the fist that sent him flying to the ground.

"Oh my dear swett fucking hell god! Stop!"

Inokoto with her fist still in the air froze. It was the first time ever she had heard her father swear. She had heard Sakura cuss plenty times and then heard Sasuke yelled at her but she had never once in her life heard her own father swear. This had to be bad.

Fugaku was on the ground still, the punch had sent him over the edge and he was hurling getting rid of his lunch. Inokoto lowered her hand and tried to smile to her father. He rushed over to Fugaku and picked him up as soon as he was done puking.

Playing cute might not cut it this time, she couldn't play innocent wouldn't work because she had literally been caught red handed. Inokoto had never seen so much blood in one place, but she wasn't crying, she wasn't feeling the hurt she knew was there. Adrenaline was rushing through her body again and she felt like she could have punched her father.

She didn't. She knew that was not the right thing to do and he could have easily beaten her. Even if she fought dirty like she and Fugaku had done. She felt like she had won their battle, she had caused him injury, she had landed the most punches, he had thrown up. She was still on her feet trailing behind her father as he was taking Fugaku home trying to speak comforting words to him as he cried at full volume.

Inokoto stayed silent even as she felt her pain level rise. It was part of a fight and she would carry the pain with calm and grace. It was uncle who first came upon hearing Fugaku cry. He turned around the very instant and yelled for Sakura.

She must not have been a good fighter because she started crying when she saw Fugaku. Granted he wasn't pleasant to look at. Inokoto had gone a good number on his nose and there was blood everywhere.

"Inokoto, wait."

She had to stop in the kitchen as the rest progressed further inside. She wasn't allowed to be there. She was the reason Fugaku was crying and they were upset with her for winning the battle.

Her father's voice had been so harsh and strict. He wasn't proud that his daughter had won. He didn't seem the least interested in her victory as all his attention and love was directed towards Fugaku and that made Inokoto cry, that her father didn't seem to love her.

It was uncle Sasuke who came out first. He didn't look mad or upset. Inokoto jumped up from the ground and ran over to him.

"Did you do this?"

His voice was neutral, he didn't seem neither mad or proud of her. He just seemed to find out what had happened and that was to Inokoto's comfort. They had both wanted to fight, they hadn't been fighting because they were upset and mad at each other.

"We both wanted it, we're friends and everything, we were just playing, it was my suggestion but he agreed, I would have stopped had he said so, I didn't want him to get really hurt, I just wanted to win and I think I actually did because I punched him and he threw up when father came and he's mad, he's so mad, he even said fuck and hell, he was so mad and he is so mad at me but I didn't really do anything I've been told I wasn't allowed to. I just wanted to fight like mommy does."

Sasuke didn't move to stop her and just let her rant. He was also familiar with the fact that if your conversational partner kept quiet the other part would pour out more information. He didn't know how many times he had fallen victim for it when he was imprisoned and with Ino.

"It's okay, it's a secret, but uncle thinks you did good."

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

Inokoto fights dirty, now we know that. And I was going to explain her Sharingan today but then I went out again and… Tomorrow I'll explain it, please forgive me? I'm typing with one eye here so I'm making an effort.

Smartasswolf: Haha, she'll be important later on to provoke certain events. Yes, you should bug me, haunt me until I finish because I got so many massive ideas for this!

Uchiha; Thank you! It's like they're trying to shove all their emotions under the rug but we'll be able to see the lump eventually! It's almost eerie how they keep all emotions on lock down. It's a long while since Itachi's had an emotional breakdown though… Hm… Perhaps he should have one… Haha, Ami isn't going to die anytime soon. She's in for a long run! Enjoy! Poor Itachi, I'm not killing him off. Haha, I like him so much even if I portray him as the ultimate socially retarded douche.

Okami: I think they're already on fire and that's why he's acting the way he is! Hahah! Hahahaha… I really did spill that one, didn't I? ouch, might as well go further this night… It's one of the kids that are going to die. Ups? Won't happen anytime soon though. So no worries yet.


	34. Revelation

Year Five

Revelation

Inokoto knew her father was at his wits end since that day. Her mother had noticed it too and she often heard them whispering in the hallway. They stopped as soon as Inokoto approached them so she had no idea what was going on. Whatever it was, it bothered her father the most. Perhaps it had something to do with that woman, Ami?

Inokoto hadn't been seeing much of Fugaku the last few weeks. He was off playing with other children and Inokoto spent more time with her parents. She had heard that they didn't like that. Inokoto didn't care for other kids, they made her blood boil more than anything. It was like they didn't speak the same language as her. In fact she only knew one child who fully understood her and was on the same wave length.

Inokoto herself wasn't bothered, she didn't mind. It wasn't like she spent her days pining for Fugaku and his sour face. She did miss it, she missed it when he was happy and they laughed together. Fugaku was the best to laugh with beside her parents. His laughter rolled and was so cherry, crashing with his lemon like personality. She had her parents and it was all she needed to be happy. She didn't need other children. She liked the company of grownups better.

Ino had pulled her daughter out of the house this particularly day. They were supposed to go shopping on Ino's day off but her daughter was nothing like her in that department. To Inokoto clothes were used for three things, to keep warm, to avoid sunburns and to prevent us from being naked. She didn't care about shape, fabric or color.

It had been Ino's nightmare. Having such a pretty daughter and have her not care for clothes. Now that it actually had happened she couldn't be bothered. She loved her daughter all the same and it made shopping easier, Ino could pick out just what she thought her daughter would look adorable in. Inokoto's wardrobe was just starting to get better. Her father had been doing her shopping and from the looks of it, he had the same view on clothes as his daughter.

"What about this?"

Ino was holding up a green dress with a teal flower pattern and Inokoto shrugged. It was just a dress. She didn't care. Ino sighed and tossed it in her basket. She had had the same response to every piece of clothing Ino had showed her.

"You know what, I know your size and you don't care what I buy, so why don't I shop for you alone some other day?"

Inokoto jumped off the chair she had been sitting on and ran out cheering.

"I still have to pay!"

Ino sighed, it was foolish of her to think that Inokoto was listening, she had turned everything else off as soon as Ino had uttered some other day. Inokoto was already outside taking in the buzzing of town life. She quickly spotted those who were like mother, toned and walking with a certain posture, and those who were like her soft and relaxed. She wasn't sure which she enjoyed the best. She wished to walk with a straight back and high shoulders, but those hardly ever smiled.

So she looked at happy couples holding hands, mother and fathers running after their children and then she saw two familiar pineapple heads sitting outside a tea shop playing some sort of game. She ran over to them jumping over the fence not bothering to use the port three steps away.

"Inokoto, hey! Does your mother know you're here?"

The girl in question rolled her eyes. It was well known that she used to run away, but she didn't think it happened that often anymore. Not when she was allowed to be in the forest alone. Something she had been allowed to after taking that strange test with aunt Sakura. The test must have been to test if she was good enough to play alone.

Inokoto turned her head to see her mother exiting the store with bags. Inokoto raised her eyebrows to Shikamaru, her way of saying she was innocent and he chuckled.

"What are you doing?"

Inokoto pulled out a chair and sat down close to Shikadai, very close. The boy seemed bothered but didn't say anything, he knew better by now. He had said something once and they had ended up sharing his chair. No matter where he sat down she would be next to him.

"Playing a game with daddy."

His words were dragged like the last thing he wanted to do was to answer her questions. Inokoto either didn't pick up on it or she ignored it. Ino herself hadn't become aware if she were blind to these things like her father or if her daughter took after her. She had a feeling it was the last.

"Want to play tag?"

"I'm playing a game with daddy!"

Shikadai pointed to the table with furrowed eyebrows. How could this girl be so dense? He just told her he was bust playing shogi with his father. He wasn't going to play idiotic games with Inokoto. She was bossy and constantly pestering him.

"Why don't you go along and play with Inokoto while I talk with Ino."

Defeat. Shikadai would never disobey his father's wishes. He sighed and jumped down from his chair. He took one last look at the shogi board to memorize where all the pieces were just in case his father decided to start cheating today.

"Tag!"

Inokoto pushed him so hard he almost fell over before she took off running with a squeal. She was also so loud!

Ino sat down on Shikadai's now vacant chair. Ino studied Shikamaru from top to toe something she did every time she saw him. He sighed and let her do her inspection. She poked him various places hidden by clothes to see if she got any reaction. The only reaction she got was when she touched his belly. It was accompanied by a smile, Shikamaru had a ticklish belly.

"How's life with Itachi again?"

Ino would never admit it, but she was basically living with him again. It was easier to make dinner for three, it actually happened then. He was neater and cleaner than her so she didn't do that much housekeeping anymore. It was also easier to go to bed when you did it together with someone. It was also easy to ignore everything unsaid between them and go on with life like nothing had ever happened.

"Just like before."

Still she wouldn't say it was good. She wouldn't admit that she was having a good time and enjoying staying with Itachi because that was where her daughter lived. That would go against everything she believed in even if she was uncertain just what that was. She wasn't sure about much really theses days.

"How's it living with Temari?"

Shikamaru did catch the slight alteration of her tone of voice and how her eyes slightly narrowed. He had a feeling it was possible that Ino would never forgive Temari for what she had done. Choji already had. Sure his father didn't seem thrilled about her, but he never had. Only Ino seemed to hold a grudge, and he hadn't expected anything else.

"Good, I keep telling you she's changed."

Ino couldn't look at his face when he said that. It was a lie, she couldn't have changed like that. Couldn't have just stopped abusing while he was away, couldn't have changed that easily. She just hoped and believed that Shikaku was keeping a close eye on his son and his ex-wife now girlfriend.

Who would have known they would grow up like this?

Everyone knew Hinata and Naruto would end up together, there was no surprise there. Everyone had pinned Neji and Temari together, he was dead now and she was with Lee. Despite what Ino said even she had a feeling Sasuke would finally take Sakura as his wife. Choji they believed to marry a chef, ever since they were awfully young, Ino thought, they all had a feeling Kiba was going to end up as a dog, they were correct but in the figurative way. Shino would find a biologist who specialized in bugs and he had.

Then everybody had believed Ino would end up with Shikamaru. He had ended up married, divorced and then back together with Temari while Ino was single sharing a child with Uchiha Itachi, nobody in their right mind would have guessed that.

"I'm going to keep telling you I'm not forgiving her."

There was nothing a Nara could do with a Yamanaka that has put her mind on something. The same thing had been passed on to Ino's daughter he had learned after a sleepover mid winter when he tried to make her wear socks. She refused claiming they were too rough on her feet. A delicate flower like her mother.

"How's Inokoto?"

About every shinobi had heard. Ino had no idea who had told anyone anything. She had kept her mouth shut but somehow everyone had gotten information of the fight where the two youngest Uchiha's had beaten the shit out of each other. Her guess was that Sakura had told someone in the hospital and the story had spread like wildfire.

Fugaku had sworn rivalries to Inokoto, but his parents had sweet talked him, or bribed him if you like, into acting kind to her. Inokoto didn't seem to care about anything which had happened that day. Her wounds had healed and it seemed to be a thing of the past.

"I don't know, I think we'll have to tell her soon."

Inokoto was the only shinobi child who knew nothing about anything. It was a miracle she had stayed oblivious to it for so long. Really a miracle, she wasn't stupid or easy to fool. It was about time they told her everything before she would find out from someone else.

Ino sighed. She dreaded telling her child what she used to do, and what she was doing now. Her daughter knew that she asked bad guys questions, but there was more to it.

Shikadai had been able to ask his father any question he wanted and his father had answered him truthfully when he had wondered why his parents disappeared and Shikadai had to live with his grandparents until his mother and father returned again.

He had taken the news without any hicks. He was fine with what his parents did but Inokoto was innocent and more sensitive.

"It'll be fine, just leave out details and her father killing all her relatives but one."

Ino had to chuckle at that pitch dark joke. Only Shikamaru was able to not only say something like that but also say it in a way that made her laugh. There was no way they were even hinting about those events. They would keep quiet about that night until the day she started the Academy. She deserved hearing it from her parents and not her teacher.

"And her uncle devoting his life to kill her father, I still think those feelings linger."

Shikamaru chuckled at her morbid joke as well. Working as the Hokage's advisor he had gotten hold on information about some hostility between the brothers. Sasuke had already tried to enroll his kid to the Academy probably hoping his son to beat Inokoto to it. Little did he know that her parents had pleaded so that she wasn't enrolled.

Yes, Shikamaru had read all the papers and knew all about it. To Ino it was a blessing. She had someone to discuss matters with, even most confidential matters. He was even able to give her great advice like saying she would take over for Ibiki if they ever tried anything they shouldn't.

It was what had saved Inkokoto, what would keep her blissfully unaware about their world for now.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

Finally, the explanation! I didn't find a way to naturally fit an explanation in with the story, I might but yeah… So the reasons why Inokoto awoken her Sharingan was because she realized how disposable her mother was, how easy it had been for Itachi to seemingly replace her with Ami, how Inokoto had eventually gone on with her life feeling guilty about that. Ino even said that Itachi wasn't allowed to replace her with Ami and have her mother Inokoto.

Inokoto was living a normal life without her mother, being happy, she felt especially guilty when her mother wasn't doing as good. Ino even said that it was fine for Itachi to tell Inokoto that she was dead. She even talked about taking her life and being ready to do so at any second.

Inokoto had always had the comfort that her mother was around, but hearing how easy and relaxed her mother was about her death irked something inside her. It made it seem like Ino almost wanted it and that broke something inside of Inokoto, her innocence sort of and made her realize that life was fleeting. No one is promised a tomorrow to put it in a corny way.

Also seeing her parents fighting provoked her. She had been hoping and dreaming about her parents being together for months and when they finally were, they were fighting. Fighting over Inokoto. Fighting over her. Inokoto knew that someone wanted her to do something, something that wasn't good for her and her mother had prevented it with doing something she didn't want to do either. Ino had sacrificed her happiness for Inokoto. Her mother was unhappy because of her.

Itachi was the one who had denied Ino from seeing Inokoto. Inokoto had pined for her mother, missed her, asked her father about it and he had lied to her face every time. He was and is her biggest idol, she adored him and she felt like he was to only one who had truly loved her and would always the one who was there for her. Then she finds out that he was the one keeping her mother away, taking the role of sole caretaker by force not out of kindness.

So, that's the reasons why I think Inokoto awoken her Sharingan. In summary because she found out her most important person had been lying to her and keeping her mother separated from her, Ami, guilt that she was living her life while Ino suffered because of her and how replaceable and fragile her mother and her life was.

That's just what I think, you're free to have other ideas, theories and so on. If you do I'd love to hear them!

Smartasswolf: Glad you liked it! I was so uncertain about posting it. Ouch, grammar and spelling mistakes, those hurt. I'll try to hunt them down once I have the time! I know, they're just messing things up really from keeping her away from it all and suddenly she goes beating children to pulp. Haha, I'm not saying I would mind if she died, I wouldn't miss her. Sasuke will have it rough in the future, he'll figure out how karma works. I hope I don't spoil anything for you when alluding to things that'll happen.

Uchiha: Haha! But I need her for drama and stirring things up! Inokoto is kickass and will always beat Fugaku because he's a weak pussy, wait what? No… He's not, but his father is indeed a prick! Why do I make the Uchihas so hard to like in this story? Ino and Inokoto is a power duo and should conquer the world together. I asked Itachi why you weren't invited… He said not to take it personally, he just didn't want you there since you thought everyone would be better off if he died… I'm just delivering the message here!

Yara: Massive review! I love it! Thank you! I know, they're terrible but they're so cute and innocent while doing awful things, like no swords, wonder how that would have looked like. They think they're doing her a favor by keeping her oblivious to everything but as you're pointing out it's backfiring. Massively. Inokoto doesn't herself know her powers so she doesn't know or understand just how much harm she's capable of inflicting. Even if Fugaku was beaten senseless I think their fight had the best possible outcome. Haha, I don't know why, but I always imagine Fugaku with cheekbones so perfect women are willing to die for them. Fugaku is holding a grudge for now, but they're a close knit group, if one of them fall I think the whole thing would collapse because even if they're close I think the dynamic is shaky and it wouldn't take much. I think Sasuke understands her better than anyone at the moment because her parents are in denial while Sasuke sees her potential and what she's capable of, meaning he could possible help her understand. I'd imagine Inokoto was scared after putting her nephew through that. She's strong, she doesn't know how strong and what she's capable of and no one is around and willing to talk to her about it. By ignoring it, she'll think it's something bad and therefore start judging and evaluating herself. At times I totally think they should marry too, they're seemingly perfect for each other. Then other times I don't think they, mainly Itachi, deserve each other. At least their living together as you noted. I haven't written much lately, but I have about 20 chapters lined up and so-so-so-so many plans that would have to develop for so many chapters… this might be a story I never finish and if I need to I could just add another generation. Hahaha, gosh… this became long, I hope you don't mind!

Okami: You don't mess with Inokoto. Haha, she's pretty badass, and she fights like a real ninja, dirty. Yeah… I mentioned that, apparently I get lose lipped when I drink, like I didn't know. I feel bad about it because it's so far into the story and there are bigger, more shocking things that are in comparison right around the corner.


	35. When Everything Seemed Normal Again

Year Five

When Everything Seemed Normal Again

It was a classic Nara-Akimi-Yamanaka barbeque hosted by the Nara's this year and Inokoto had only eyes for one boy.

"'Dai! 'Dai! I learned how to do fractions!"

The son of the host himself.

Her stance was one who supported her cocky sides, she crossed her hands and leaned her upper body back thinking this would surely impressed the young genius.

"Please 'koto, I did that when I was three!"

She huffed and stomped her foot as the youngest Nara walked off. Shikamaru had witness the scene and turned away to try and contain his laughter. Ino was glaring at the woman he had at his side. He had explained to her over and over again how she had changed. How different she was and it was for the best. Shikadai needed some female role model in his life.

Ino wouldn't trust Temari with a roll of toilet paper. There was so much she wanted to say to Temari, so much she wanted to do but Shikamaru had refused her. Told her the lies he had been served by Temari.

"Wait! 'Dai, wait!"

Inokoto took off running after the little boy who wanted to hide from the bossy and energetic monster. She would never leave him alone. He just wanted to hear what Yuuto recommended on the table booming with snacks and cakes.

"Ugh, 'Koto?"

If only his parents hadn't told him to be nice against Inokoto.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him closer. Shikamaru had given Shikadai had a normal upbringing where as Itachi gave his daughter everything she pointed at and the whatever next to it to be certain she was satisfied. While Shikamaru hadn't been shy about telling his son no. Inokoto had become spoilt rotten and didn't know who to react when Shikadai wasn't giving her the attention she wanted.

"Is it weird?"

Shikadai looked at her. She was taller than him, he hated that. She had braided her hair that reached past her ribcage now, it must have been her mother who had put flowers in her braid. She was wearing a purple jumpsuit that glittered in the sun. He was wearing sand colored shorts and a yellow, dirty shirt with a smiley face on it. He had seen a frog in the bushes and ignored his parents warnings not to run after it because he could end up getting dirty.

He had gotten dirty, he had been running too fast and tripped. It had been embarrassing. He had scratched his knee and cried. Ino had to clean it, he had sensed that his mother had been mad about it. She was his mother and she was supposed to help her son. It didn't matter that Ino was a medic. Inokoto had been hanging around them and helped pick a band aid. It was yellow and that glittered too. Shikadai was still upset and embarrassed that he had been crying.

"What?!"

Inokoto shrugged like she didn't know, but she knew very well what she wanted to know.

"To suddenly have your mother?"

Shikadai looked behind him to see if there was anyone listening.

"I don't know, daddy doesn't cry as much anymore."

They both shrugged. Inokoto was just trying to play it cool.

"I think it's weird, with mine."

It had happened over the course of a few months. It started with her being allowed to come see where her mother lived. She had laughed, been happy and proud when her mother showed her the nursery she had never ended up using. She had laughed when Ino told that it was Shikamaru who had stolen most her baby stuff for Shikadai.

Inokoto didn't want to spend the night with her. Not in that house without her father. It didn't feel safe without him. She didn't feel like she knew her mother anymore. She had been gone for too long and didn't know what she liked for breakfast or was stories to read her at night.

So her mother had spent the night in Inokoto's home every once in a while, before she had started sleeping there every night like before. She had been sleeping in uncle Sasuke's old bedroom. It was funny since her mother used to have a crush on him, long before she knew daddy. No, she had to know daddy if she knew uncle, because daddy and uncle were brothers.

Still she had started spending more and more nights with them, then she had started sleeping in his bed and exited wearing his black shirts all day long on Sundays.

They had once asked her about the day she wasn't feeling too good and had ended up in both her mother's and father's head. She didn't want them to know about that part so she hadn't told them why she had been screaming for it to stop. They just didn't talk about it.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

Sorry! If anyone has gotten an email saying I had already uploaded a chapter. I had… I had posted the wrong one, the other one is supposed to come tomorrow! Sorry about the mix up.

A fan: I know, those two are adorable! Shikadai getting annoyed by loud Inokoto, but forced to play with her because his father said so. I'm also sure this chapter made you melt!

Uchiha: Well, she does adore her father. I talked to Itachi and he said just because of that he's going to marry her instead of Ino. You're putting fuel on the fire here! Do not mess with Itachi! You should know that, try to deny him something and he just wants it that much more!

Smartasswolf: Thank you, again! They totally are! I don't ehm… really watch the show, and still I'm upset with how it ended. That should tell you something about how shit that ending was, especially the couples. Seems like he rolled the dice on most of them. So… it never took place in my mind, in my mind Itachi is also still a deranged murderous psychopath, but I still like nice Itachi too. Can he have an evil twin? Itachi and Ino need to realize that they're just doing her harm by shielding Inokoto from everyone and everything. I think both her parents would be more than displeased by the same treatment. Still they don't mind treating Inokoto that way. I'm sure it'll backfire.


	36. Cat out of the Bag

Year Five

Cat out of the Bag

Inokoto couldn't believe her parents was that daft? Really?

She had been sitting listening to them explain, what they had used to do, what they used to be to her like she was two years old or even younger. Like Shikadai hadn't already told her, like Fugaku hadn't already told her, even Naruto's kid had told her some.

"I know."

She said really dragging the o while rolling her eyes at their naivety. She had known all of this, what she didn't know her uncle had filled in for her. He had been quit patient with her since the fight and had taught her a thing or two. He didn't mind answering her questions and he didn't hold back information like her parents were. It was so obvious that she wasn't clueless. Obvious to everyone but them.

"I have, like a thousand history books and it's not like you're not mentioned in all of them."

How could they have been so stupid? Ino looked at Itachi, he had been the one giving her history books, not that she could blame him. Inokoto loved history, reading and learning. How could he have refused her to read history books? Still he could have only given them the ones he read as a child where there was no mention of the recent war and their names apparently.

"And how do you feel about that?"

Ino looked at her daughter. She seemed tense, she seemed to be dwelling on something and if they needed to tell her anything else they would.

"Why?"

Itachi shifted and too looked at his daughter. She knew more than they realized, but that wasn't something that was new to them. Inokoto was always a few steps in front of them and they underestimated her constantly.

"Why what?"

He leaned over the table and looked at his daughter. She was looking down in her lap where she had placed her hands, her hair falling down shielding most of her face that was tense. She wanted to know why.

"Why, why did they fight? Why did mother fight? Why did all those people have to die? Why, when it didn't change anything?"

It had all seemed so pointless to Inokoto. To fight and die for what other people wanted or didn't want. All those deaths hadn't changed much. There wasn't any differences between life now than it was before the war as she understood.

There were still bad guys, her mother's job was proof of that. Bad things happened still. The war hadn't changed anything, not to anyone in the street. Not for those who were dressed in casual clothes, were soft and so happy. It had only changed for those who had fought, and it hadn't made them better.

She had seen old pictures of her mother and she didn't look the same. She had gotten older, and her soul and spirit had been tainted.

"Why did you fight, mom?"

Ino had been expecting that question and had been trying to think just why she was so willing to go through what she had, to suffer, bleed, sweat, cry and almost died in the war. She hadn't thought twice when they called her to the battle field. She was a valuable resource, she wasn't that good at fighting nor that good as a medical but she knew some of both and that was important and had great value for as long as she lived.

She'd never make it though without her team. She would have been dead; she wouldn't have been able to do those things that she did.

"For my family and friends, so that they would survive."

Inokoto looked up at her, eyes glittering but not due to tears.

"Uncle Choji and uncle Shika?"

Ino nodded and Inokoto put that piece in her puzzle about the war. One could fight for friends, so that they would survive.

"For friends."

Inokoto muttered her gaze back on her hands.

"And they want me to learn these things, how to fight in a war if it should happen. I'm not like other children."

Inokoto had been aware of this for as long as she could remember. She wasn't like Boruto, she wasn't like the other children, not like Fugaku, not like Yuuto.

She had heard what the elders had been talking about, she knew they wanted her to start training and going to the academy. They wanted her to become strong like her father and mother. It was expected of her. She was valuable. She could be used to keep her mother and father safe. Still she didn't want to grow up to kill.

There had to be a way around it, it had to be a way to prevent bad guys from being bad. Her father believed that it was right to be bad if something that was good came out of it. She knew all about what he had done, uncle Sasuke had confirmed it giving her more knowledge and details than any book ever had. He had seen it through her father's eyes.

She had at one point believed that that something similar was what was happing that day in the Hokage Tower, that was until one day Sasuke leaked that her father's world was red and black,. Her visions had been in color so she had kept quiet about it.

"No, you're not. Neither was you father, but we don't want you to start the Academy early. We want you to start when you're ready, not when you're pushed."

Inokoto nodded. She was a child. She was still young. She was still older than Kakashi had been, her father had also been young, and her mother on the other hand had started at the normal time and graduated at the expected time.

Her mother had been a normal child. Her father hadn't.

She had read that every generation had one child that was considered a prodigy. Someone expected to do well in life and was pushed through the system at an early age. It didn't always end well for them. They were children when they were forced into a life of blood and death.

Inokoto was different she thought. She wouldn't be forced; she would enter when she was ready on her own will. She knew she was that one person in her generation, she knew her father had been in his and so had her uncle Sasuke been to some degree.

"I can't be held back."

There was a knot in Ino's stomach, her child was four years old and had already made up her mind about what she wanted to do with her life. Sure she could always change her mind, a lot of those who started the Academy either dropped out or never progressed further after passing the exam. Just because she went there didn't mean she would become a shinobi. Still this was something Ino was only telling herself to feel better.

"I want to be challenged."

She must have been bored and Itachi knew that he had been purposely holding her back. He had refused to train her and she hadn't showed any interest in it herself like he had as a child. She thankfully wasn't like him, still he had to admit that she had beaten the crap out of Fugaku and didn't seem the least bothered by her own injuries. Could someone without training do just that?

"But I'm not ready to start the Academy."

Relief flushed through her parents. She had been laying it up to telling that she was willing to start, and to her parents it was still all too early, but to them it always would be too early. Their daughter was precious and they wanted to shield her from all harm knowing it was only a question of time before it all would be out of their hands.

"But I liked it when uncle trained me."

Itachi was leaning over the table again. Sasuke had not once mentioning training her all the times she was over at his place, nor does he ever remembering Sasuke asking for permission to do such. He could on the other hand remember telling his brother not to do the likes of training her because he didn't want his daughter to be part of their shinobi lives.

"Your uncle has trained you?"

"What did he teach you?"

Ino didn't like this anymore than Itachi. She didn't want her child be taught and trained by Sasuke. She swore that he and Sakura would just break her child and any one of them training her was just putting a fast track on that happening. They both remember with dread that time Sakura taught Inokoto to punch.

"You know, ninja stuff."

They didn't know, so they waited for her to speak.

"After I beat Fugaku, he taught me taijutsu and a few jutsus, but now he's only training Fugaku saying he needs it if he's going to the Academy next year."

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

Uchiha: Itachi isn't responding, I can only imagine he's reminiscing about easier times when his partner was Kisame who did whatever he was told without arguing. But that actually gave me some sort of idea for a funny chapter I could write, so thank you! The Inokoto and Shikadai cuteness has just begun! Every kid will chase frogs, it's instinct. After the frog fiasco he did lounge and eat, tending to his injury, speeding the healing process. Haha. It might have felt a bit short because it was, this one is about twice as lengthy. But sorry to break the news, chapters will be slightly shorter like earlier in the story.

Smartasswolf: But it wouldn't make up for the sad fact that he isn't the deranged emotionless blood thirsty criminal who killed his family for gags he was set up as in the start of the original story. I miss that Itachi… I mourn evil Itachi, especially since everyone is so okay with him doing despicable deeds just because he wanted to protect his kid brother. That's just my take on it though… I can only say it will backfire on Ino and Itachi in the very long run. I also totally agree with you on that one, it's convenient that she's suddenly able to do this shit, then right back to screaming in the background being almost totally helpless besides looking good.


	37. Relationships

Year Five

Relationships

Inokoto knew that her father and uncle had a fight after their talk.

He hadn't been allowed to train her. He hadn't taught her much, he was in fact a lousy teacher. Inokoto didn't think it was worth the strain it had put on their relationship. She didn't like it when anyone around her fought. She herself liked fighting with other, especially those she cared for. It was a secret, but she loved a good debate with Fugaku and Shikadai.

She tried not to think about her father and uncle's dwindling relationship as she was swinging on a swing in the park where her parents had forced her to go. To see other children her age they had told her. Sasuke, Sakura and Fugaku would be there later she had been told. She didn't care, she saw them all the time anyway.

It seemed like everyone around her was in a constant foul mood bickering and fighting all the time. Inokoto liked it better before when her mother used to wake her up in the evening when Itachi had told her something funny. She liked it better when her parents were calm around each other, comfortable, when Itachi told her horrible jokes, and she told him about her day at work. They were getting there, slowly. Inokoto wished they would hurry up.

Boruto was swinging next to her trying to gain as much speed as possible, Inokoto was hardly moving with her feet still on the ground. Hinata was anxious while Naruto cheered his child on. Itachi and Ino was sitting on a bench laughing and occasionally pushing each other.

This was the highlight in Inokoto's life. Her parents were getting along again. Itachi didn't smell of the other woman's perfume as often as before either. Inokoto was hoping she never would be formally introduced to her. That her father would forget about her and only have eyes for her mother. It seemed like it sometimes.

Someone who only seemed to have eyes for her mother was Shikamaru. She often found him staring at her mother when they were together. She didn't know what to think of it. They had been friends all their lives, but Shikamaru had a girl and her mother had her father.

Inokoto didn't know if it was right. She didn't know what was right, nor what she wanted. She was confused and feeling hopeless about the situation.

It wouldn't be the worst thing if her mother felt the same way about Shikamaru as he clearly felt for her. He was kind and sweet to Inokoto and she really, really, really liked Shikadai. He was the only child her age that was on the same level as her. The only one who seemed to understand her even if he didn't want to.

If their parents got together he would have to play with her, and that all the time. He couldn't run when they were living together and his father would make him play with her all the time.

But if Ino was with Shikamaru she wouldn't get to spend as much time with her father as she wanted. She didn't even know if she would want to live with her mother or her father.

She jumped off the swing as it started creaking and Boruto was about to swing around the pole something she and Hinata knew would end in disaster. She ran over to her parents and made room for herself between them.

"All the other mother's and father's kiss."

She said it casually. She had observed it herself, she also knew why her parents never kissed. They weren't together like all the other parents. She looked at Itachi's impassive face as he gazed into the woods ignoring the situation. Ino looked down at her child with her mouth slightly open and eyes wide.

Ino hadn't noticed that Inokoto had become aware and interested in relationships, especially romantic ones. Itachi on the other hand had noticed her looks, how she studied couples and seemed to take everything in. It had only been a question of time before she would ask about the fashion of her parent's relationship.

"But then again we aren't like all other parents."

Inokoto sighed. She had also noticed that no one compared to her parents. Not even uncle Sasuke compared to Itachi and they were brothers. Sasuke fought often with Sakura, and then they were glued to each other the next day. Her parents seemed to be a constant. They laughed, whispered in the hallway, shared looks, jokes, house but never saliva.

"I know, I know, you have a girlfriend and mother keeps stringing along married Shika."

Inokoto jumped off the bench and ran over to Boruto to stop him from crippling himself. He loved playing "I Spy." It was the only time he sat silently, somewhat silently.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

Inokoto is savage.

Smartasswolf: As always, glad you liked it! It's about time someone teaches Inokoto to kick some butt. I actually wanted to put Itachi yelling at Sasuke in the story, I love making him yell at Sasuke as some undisciplined child. Sasuke is a pretty, pink princess, we all know that. His mental age is still 13 I would guess. Itachi tortures Sasuke by besting him in everything. I know, the system is still faulty which this story will exploit to the fullest. Why did I suddenly get the idea that Inokoto would be the child that has a hit-list? Congrats on being the first who has ever guess right on one of my stories, as far as I remember. I'm impressed!

Uchiha: Now I suddenly felt bad for Itachi going from a band of criminals to dealing with Sasuke and Ino's shit. Anyhow, he said I guessed wrong. He was thinking about the time he was a single cell void of thought and personal choice, when he just existed. Inokoto is a history buff like her father, so she was bound to read something about it. I wanted to make a big deal about her finding out, but she loves her father unconditionally, and like her mother, she's a daddy girl for certain.


	38. Shatters

Year Five

Shatters

"Don't be so mad!"

Inokoto threw a flower on Fugaku and laughed. She was so tired about his serious aura and the fact that he never wanted to do anything that equaled fun.

" _It's not just you in this relationship!"_

Something crashed and shattered. Obviously glass. An animalistic growl emitted from the same epicenter and spread through the compound. Fugaku lazily directed his gaze towards the house and narrowed his eyes.

"It's okay, my parents fight sometimes too."

Inokoto had a feeling the boy in front of her wouldn't care. He ran his hand through his black hair that had a few days ago reached his shoulders but were now more manageable cut above his ears. It had been a pleasant change for his mother who had to brush him every day. He didn't like to have his hair played with as opposed to Inokoto who loved it.

"Sometimes, yes."

Inokoto had noted that her uncle and aunt were fighting more often these days. She hadn't commented it, scared it wasn't the right thing to do. She had wanted to ask her parents about it. She had heard her own parents fight before and assumed it was just something grown-ups did from time to time.

"Want to go somewhere else?"

Inokoto reached out her hand for Fugaku to hold but he looked down at it ignoring it later.

" _I don't have to listen to you when you're so incredible daft!"_

Something else shattered. It sounded wooden this time and Fugaku made a little jump not suspecting the sound.

Inokoto's parents weren't shy of having a fight every now and then. They on the other hand never broke things, they never got this loud either. For the most time they got along and if they ever fought it was most often about her. Their fights were normally late after they thought Inokoto was asleep. She wasn't all the time and had heard their fights about her, that woman. As of lately they had been fighting about Shikamaru too. It could have been because they were spending so much time with him, it was Inokoto who used to ask if she could go play with Shikadai.

Shikadai was a lot like Fugaku in some sense. Rarely wanted to play with her, thought everything she did was bothersome and stupid, complained she was too cheery and energetic and that she was too loud and bossy.

The difference was that it didn't feel like Shikadai resented her like Fugaku sometimes did. He accepted her for who she was even if she had qualities he didn't appreciate.

Fugaku liked Boruto more than her. They used to play together for the most time. Yuuto went to something that was called a kindergarten and enjoyed the company of the children that went there. So she only had Shikadai and her parents.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

Smartasswolf: I think she's already scary, but she'll be scarier. I have a list now, but not as a child. I was too naïve then. I know, Itachi and Ino need to get their shit together. Sadly I can't promise they will.

Okami: Congrats on having the review number 100! Even if they're fucked up! Haha, thanks for making me laugh. They need to stop messing around and offer some stability for their child. You don't like Shikamaru? Ami I can understand but Shika is so cute.

A fan: Inokoto is always savage, but she might have a tiny little childhood crush on Shikadai, we'll have to wait and see.

Uchiha: Our Inokoto doesn't beat around the bush and has no boundaries as we'll get to know further on in this story. She tells it as it is. Ino and Itachi wants to remind you that she's Yamanaka. Hahaha


	39. Girls will be Girls

Year Five

Girls will be Girls

"You know, it's normal for women to get larger breasts after they've had children… But yours Sakura, they seem to have gotten smaller."

Hinata chocked at Ino's comment and looked around the cute and dainty tea shop they were having lunch at. She hoped that no one had heard Ino, but she was certain people saw when Ino was dodging for Sakura's breasts. Sakura tried to slap her hands away.

"It's like rubbing someone's back!"

To Hinata's relief Ino retracted her hands and placed them on her own lap. Hinata was taught to keep your hands and legs for yourself when seated at the table and would never get used to the other girls and their lack of manners.

"People are watching."

She knew neither Sakura nor Ino was actually listening to her or cared at all. They always seemed so oblivious even when all eyes were on them. The stares were something that must have become ordinary for them being so pretty, downright beautiful even before entering their teens.

"I give you five years and yours will be sagging!"

Ino faked shock and was back to touching Sakura again, but this time she was punching her on the shoulder.

"Anyway, mine will be bigger next time!"

Hinata sighed in relief once again. She finally had something to start a conversation and hopefully stop their bickering.

"Are you and Sasuke trying again?"

Hinata took another spoonful of cake. Ino huffed, crossed her arms and turned away from Sakura. Crisis was diverted Hinata thought, for this time. Sakura nodded with a large grin.

"We've been trying for a while now, Sasuke wants a big family."

Ino sipped her tea before she slipped her next comment casually.

"We can hear you trying alright."

Sakura blushed immediately so this time Hinata wasn't the only one. Sure Ino had only thought she heard something once after staying a tad bit into the night with Shikamaru and Choji at the BBQ joint. It wasn't that loud, it could have been something else.

Sakura didn't need to know that.

"I'm sorry that Itachi isn't giving you enough so that you have to listen to me and Sasuke."

"First of all, Sasuke and I. Second of all, I wasn't listening I was passing by. Thirdly, Itachi isn't giving me anything at all."

"Oh, I'm sorry Ino. All relationships hit rough passes. Naruto and I had trouble in the bedroom after Boruto was born."

Both Ino and Sakura was shocked not because Hinata once again gave advice and tried to cheer one of them up, but she had talked about the bedroom. She had talked about her sex life.

"So, it's all right now? How's Naruto in the sack?"

Sakura placed her elbows on the table and leaned over getting closer to Hinata with a big grin on her face. Ino had leaned back and her forehead was twitching.

"I'm not in a relationship with that… That… Man!"

Sakura turned against her and shot out her tongue. Hinata had agreed to go to an innocent mothers lunch as Sakura had called it. She hadn't expected this, not at all. The two of them were even worse than normal and that said a lot.

"Is he good, is it big?"

Sakura had seen Naruto naked once, she didn't really get a good look as they both were teens and at the moment more busy with screaming and hiding than looking. Sakura was certain he was well endowed. He just seemed like the guy who well, brought the stuff.

"I think that's between me and Naruto…"

"Naruto and I!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and sat back up. Her mentioning problems in the bedroom must have been a slip to begin with. There was no way she was getting anything else out of Hinata.

She was glad Sakura would let it rest and grabbed a breadstick that was placed in the middle of the table.

She went for the biggest Sakura observed. Yes, Naruto had a lot of love to give. It couldn't mean anything else. Hinata had gone for the biggest breadstick because Naruto had a big dick.

Ino must be thinking the same because she turned her head towards Sakura, raised her eyebrows then looked away again. Hinata was sitting there as a question mark chewing on her stick.

"Sasuke, Sasuke is average size wise."

Sakura shrugged. She didn't have anything against the size, it was more about what he did with it.

"But he's below average in technique."

Sakura closed her eyes and shook her head. He was far too selfish in bed and some days it seemed like he was trying to break his own speed record. Other times he could be caring and considerate, especially around the holidays.

Ino laughed at that piece of information. It was better that it was over four years since she last had sex than to be trapped in a relationship with bad sex. She had only had what she could describe as bad sex all her life and it wasn't that great. It was better to go without.

"Naruto is so magnificent."

Hinata sounded almost like she was dreaming when she said it. Sakura and Ino busted out laughing not sure if it was what she had said, the way she had said it or her expression after that made them laugh.

"What about Itachi, not that you're together,"

Sakura took a break to roll her eyes. They practically were together just that they didn't know it themselves so they never touched each other nor did dates. Not that she had been out on a date with Sasuke in years and she wondered what their sex life had been like hadn't they been trying for another child.

"Was he any good or is it a family thing."

Ino looked around to see if there was anyone familiar around before she leaned over the table and waited for the other girls to do the same. This was probably a secret he didn't want everyone to know, she didn't do anything wrong by telling it. It was public if they asked for the right papers since none of the documents concerning her pregnancy had been classified.

"So, like yeah…"

Sakura rolled her eyes and waited for her friend to continue. Hinata was scared of what could be so secret that they needed to get closer. Was it some odd fetish, did Itachi like something odd like getting peed on or was Ino into chocking?

"Itachi's first was with me."

Ino retracted from the circle as soon as she had said it. Hinata lingered to longest. She knew Ino wasn't a virgin when she slept with Itachi, she knew very well about Ino's first time and who it was with.

Sakura slapped her tight. She couldn't believe it. He had to be at least a hundred years when he had knocked up Ino. There was no way a stud like him had been a virgin. He was wanted internationally, he had traveled everywhere, he was the ultimate bad boy. Then after the war he suddenly was a hero, the man who had saved them all, probably the world too and girls were throwing themselves at him every chance they got and it did help that he was insanely hot.

There was no way he had been a virgin.

"So it all happened… Fast, very fast. I didn't even know he had been in me before it was all over. Okay, almost."

"And that's how you made Inokoto?"

Hinata was flabbergasted. It didn't take more. It didn't take anything to make a human being. It could all happen in a blink of an eye it seemed.

"She's the best mistake I've ever made."

Sakura thought of it as unfair. Sasuke and she had been trying for years and nothing had happened. Itachi had hardly touched Ino and they had gotten pregnant so easily ending up with a child none of them had really wanted in the first place.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

It's Friday so I did a fun chapter! I vote more public boob grabbing!

Uchiha: Damn straight she is! Bedroom talk was what happened next. Bet you'd never guess that!

Smartasswolf: Makes me wish I really made them crash and burn, or did I? But can you really rage and have a spousal fight without throwing and breaking stuff, how does the other part know you're mad? And of course the children should listen and watch, it's a great show! How else would they grow up to have unhealthy relations? I know, Inokoto and Shikadai are so sweet I need to brush my teeth after writing about them. Shikadai will never be rid of Inokoto, even if he dies. She'll pester him, haunt him.

Okami: Yes! If I didn't have a storyline and such to worry about I'd have them fighting each other to death. Wait, what? Yeah… I'm not the biggest Sakura fan myself, something about Sasuke makes me want to punch him. I'm a pacifist so that says a lot. Arguments between Ino and Itachi has died down, but had they died out?


	40. Clicks

Year Six

Clicks

Inokoto had yet another yellow birthday. To her it seemed like she just had her last one. She was now six years old. She felt old, she felt almost grown up. There was nothing she needed help with anymore. She didn't need her mother and father for anything anymore. Besides providing her with shelter, love and food.

Sakura, Fugaku and Sasuke had arrived late and Fugaku had a frown on his face. Inokoto ignored him. He was just being a stinky pants.

Yuuto and Shikadai had run off somewhere to avoid her. She had told them she wanted to play with them but they had told her no girls.

Itachi was talking with Kakashi and Ino was talking with Shikamaru.

Boruto was playing with a sprinkler in the yard but Inokoto didn't want to get her dress wet.

It was her birthday and she felt all alone. She wasn't the birthday princess she used to be on her birthdays.

She walked over to Fugaku and smiled. She knew how to provoke him.

"I'm soooo glad you're here, Fugaku!"

She plastered on her biggest grin and wiggled her body to forge excitement. Sakura looked down at the two of them and smiled.

"Fugaku is a little upset he's starting school next year."

Sasuke told her, pride ever evident in his voice.

"Oooh, I was supposed to start like two ages ago but daddy and mommy said no."

She also knew how to provoke her uncle. She honestly didn't know why she was being so mean. She had never been like this before.

"They say I can start when I want to, and maybe I want to if Fugaku is starting school too! Then I'd already have a friend!"

Sakura hadn't been so sure about letting her child start that early. She had used Inokoto as an example that there was no rush, no one else was enrolling their children early. Sasuke had used her as an argument as to why they should enroll him. To be the first, to be the best.

And as always Sasuke got his way, he had already enrolled Fugaku. It wasn't like the mother had a say and they didn't need Sakura's signature or consent.

Sasuke's smiled dropped. Of course she had been asked to enroll early. Years ago even, probably when the elders knew she had awoken her Sharingan. Sasuke had never seen it himself and was almost worried his brother had just been lying, but why would he? He only had mediocrity in mind for his daughter while Sasuke eager on his son to excel.

Fugaku's frown grew when he hear Inokoto's news. He apparently wasn't as special as his father had told him he was, and his father liked it when he was special. Inokoto was always better than him, always in front and he hated it. He hated her for being so cheerful and happy because she had something to be happy and cheerful about.

"Congratulations."

He spat it out and he saw her smile falter but a fraction of a second it was back again. He seemed to be the only one to notice.

"Then I can let you have a rematch too!"

With that she ran off with her usual cheerful and carefree squeal.

Ino looked over at Shikamaru glad Temari had stayed behind. She always felt uneasy and angry in her presence. With good reason. Ino was waiting for Temari to slip up and she was keeping good watch. As soon as something happened there would be hell to pay.

"You think it's a good idea?"

Shikamaru had been thinking about it for a long time. He had weighed the pros against the cons, looked at all possible outcomes, both positive and negative and he was certain he was making the right decision. It wasn't the bonus that he would have his days alone to sleep that drove fourth the decision, but he wasn't sad about it.

"Yeah, I think it's time I enroll him, he's bored at home."

Ino looked at her daughter who had just upset both her uncle and nephew. She didn't know what she had been telling them but she ran by in record speed before they had the chance to react.

Shikadai was possible smarter than his father, they hadn't tested them against each other yet. Ino remembered how Shikamaru used to be as a child and Shikadai mirrored that.

Inokoto's Yuuto's and Shikadai's relationship even reminded her of the one they had as children. Inokoto chasing after the boys because they found her too loud and noisy. She used to do the same, she wanted to play, run and have fun while they watched clouds and ate snacks. Only by the command of a parent was she allowed to play with them and they told her what they thought about her. They were never shy about sharing their opinion.

"What you talking about?"

Choji and his wife entered the conversation. Ino hugged Choji and pulled him close. She had already hugged him upon arrival but she was feeling sentimental thinking about their childhood together and how their children were so much like them.

" _She isn't that bad Shika. Her loudness scares away the birds that steal our food."_

" _That's because she's so loud!"_

" _Maybe we can teach her to be still?"_

They had tried, they had done their best and with Choji's reluctant blessing she had eventually been allowed to play with them until she had found Sakura. She hadn't forgotten about them and still checked up on them as if they were her responsibility and they were. She was given the task of looking after them when Asuma had passed, but she felt like she had had that responsibility for whole her life already.

"Oh, you know… Shika is ruining the Ino-Shika-Cho tradition and enrolling his kid early."

Choji looked over at Karui and she smiled weakly. She was carrying news Choji had been dreading to tell his teammates, this was a blessing in disguise for them.

"Yuuto, well he's young, but I don't think he wants to follow in his father's footsteps."

Ino sighed and crossed her hands. They were both ruining a good thing? Choji's face broke when he saw Ino's reaction and posture she had to speak fast before Choji would have a breakdown and start begging them for forgiveness.

"Oh please Choji, he isn't following in his father's footsteps?! He's bright, kind, loving, considerate, funny, nice, sweet and the list goes on!"

"Also, he thinks Inokoto is too loud and bossy."

Shikamaru held out his fist and connected it with Choji's. Ino was fuming now. She wondered if her father had to go through the same with their father's as well. He probably had it worse because Inokoto wasn't really as bad as Ino had been.

"You guys are awful, she isn't that bad."

"No, you should have seen her mother."

Laughter broke out at Choji's laughter and things had never felt so right between them hadn't Choji noticed the looks Shikamaru was casting in Ino's direction.

Inokoto was slamming on the door wanting the boys behind it to open for her. They had told her that it was a boys only club. She being the only young girl in the party, her own birthday party, had never experienced such injustice.

"Come on!"

"No!"

It was a unison shout that traveled through the wooden door.

"Fine, then there will be no birthday cake and I'll start crying!"

The door was slowly unlocked. She knew how to get to Yuuto and Shikadai too.

Kakashi leaned closer Itachi, this was a conversation for the two of them and nobody would dare to interrupt them.

"I haven't been worried about you in years."

Kakashi told Itachi a twinkle in his eyes thinking about the Itachi who had returned from the dead standing in the middle of his office one night, late summer.

"I was certain you were going to crack when Ino left."

Itachi knew, he had noticed that Kakashi had someone placed to watch his every move. Truth was that he was feeling fine. He took his medications and went to his appointments. Not that he thought he needed them. Something inside him had healed as soon as he had laid eyes upon Inokoto even if she had left him in need of medical healing several times. Good thing Sakura lived so close by. Inokoto didn't seem to realize just what she was capable of already.

"I have someone who needs me now."

Kakashi laughed as he saw Inokoto finally enter the door she had been pulling on and two boys sprinted out off it.

"I'd make you get someone pregnant as soon as you return had I known."

Kakashi wondered if things had been different for him had he also become a father. Probably not. Even if they were similar he and Itachi were far from the same. Kakashi had a feeling he would have turned his back on his child, afraid his child would learn to love him only to lose him or the other way around as have happened before, have his child die on him.

Itachi had given his all to make sure that his daughter was loved and taken care off. There was nothing Itachi wouldn't do to please her and make sure she was safe.

He couldn't do that forever. She had a big target on her back being his daughter. There were a lot of people out to get Uchiha Itachi's daughter or just an Uchiha. Not everyone had been as forgiving as Konoha.

Itachi didn't think fatherhood would have done anything for him when he had first returned. He hadn't been ready then. He was still trying to figure out his own life, he was still uncertain about his new place in life. He hadn't really been certain before he held Inokoto in his arms for the first time. He was supposed to be with her.

Not any mother would have done either. No one had shaped him and changed him like Ino. She was right when she had told him that the Yamanaka's had their very own lifestyle. Same could be said about the Uchihas. He was trying to break that lifestyle and Ino had helped him. Ino brought life and something as cliché as sunshine to his life. She was a fresh breath and laughter. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind and didn't need to dwell on everything and think things through.

Inokoto was the result of this. She was reflected, but other times she didn't think twice about jumping into the koi pond. She wasn't reckless, she knew what she could and couldn't do and within that frame she occasionally did things she hadn't thought through.

"It had to be with Ino."

She was still laughing with her teammates resting her hand on Choji's shoulder as she spoke of the past with a tear in her eyes and chuckle in her throat.

Kakashi smiled as he watched Itachi gaze upon Ino as she reached her punch line and they were all laughing again. Many of the guests had their eyes upon the group, they were the center of attention but no one dared approach them. Even Karui had left them, this was a moment for the three of them and they didn't have many moments the way their lives had progressed.

Even if seemingly everyone was eyeing the trio, no one had the look that Itachi had. He wasn't looking at the trio, he was looking at Ino and Kakashi saw that as clear as day.

"What are you even doing with this other girl? It's been years and it hadn't leaded anywhere, do you even call her your girlfriend?"

Itachi pulled himself away from Ino to respond to Kakashi. What was he doing with this other girl? Getting everything Ino couldn't, wouldn't give him.

"I could have had her you know, that was years ago and now it's too late, I lost my chance."

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

It ain't easy being Itachi when you keep screwing everything good up. I also find it hilarious that you guys want Itachi to bed Ino, and you're not shy about it.

Smartasswolf: Glad you liked it! I sometimes have trouble portraying character traits like that so if I did, I'm happy! Haha, have you read "Come on Over"? This is the sequel to this story, Itatchi's deflowering went down there.

Uchiha: Yes, some frisky action while grocery shopping, some extra sweet dessert after eating out or something. Is that highly confidential source Ami, or Sasuke? Sasuke sort of kinda walked in on them, Itachi and Ami. If he's still not decent in the sack, Ino could teach him.

Okami: Haha! You're not beating around the bush! But I do agree, they should have some sort of fuck feast. Send their kid over to Sasuke and Sakura and just lock the door.


	41. Sabbatical

Year Four

Sabbatical

"Really?"

Ino was flabbergasted. As of recent she found herself spending more time than usual with Shikamaru. Sometimes his awful girlfriend would be there but he quickly caught on that there would never be peace between the two of them. Other times Choji was there.

She knew Shikamaru had been talking about enrolling his kid and now he had gone along and done it. It was official now. Ino hadn't believed him when he had told them about his plans a few months ago.

She hadn't believed him because application to start the Academy early was long and extensive. It entailed massive amounts of paperwork, and testing. It would have been deemed to troublesome of the Shikamaru she knew.

"Yeah, I hated school. I started too late, I don't want him to go through the same thing."

School had been hard on Shikamaru. Sure he had been sleeping his way through most of it. It had been because he was bored, constantly tired and lazy too. The main reason had always been that he was bored. He already knew what was being taught. His father had already taught him or he had read books about it himself. He had essentially wasted several years of his life because he started at the recommended age and stayed in school.

Since there wouldn't be an Ino-Shika-Cho team this generation there wasn't really much that was holding him back.

"Yeah, got you."

"What about Inokoto? Her score wasn't awfully far from Shikadai's, in intelligence, shouldn't she start soon too?"

Ino shook her head. Her daughter had scored high on the IQ test, way above normal, but it wasn't anything compared to what Shikadai had preformed.

"She's still a child."

Shikamaru looked over at their children playing in his yard. Shikadai was laying flat in the grass and Inokoto was sneaking up on some bug. They were still children. That much was true. Shikamaru had planned on ushering his kid through the Academy. He hadn't planned on allowing his son to be part of a team. He would pass school so that he had the formal qualifications down when he was ready a few years down the road.

"So is Shikadai, I just want him to finish school then spend some years with us, maybe I'll train him some."

Truth was that all the clan children were already being trained by their parents at this age. It was just Ino and Itachi that were holding back. Ino herself had already been training with her father for two years when she was Inokoto's age. Shikamaru was concerned their decision would come back to bite them, or even Inokoto.

Ino had to admit that Shikamaru had a point. When he was done and had graduated from the Academy he didn't have to progress. He could take a few years off to spend with his parents being the child he was. Same went for Inokoto.

"How's things going with Itachi?"

Ino scuffed and rolled her eyes.

"Temari?"

Shikamaru mirrored Ino's movements and they busted out laughing scaring Inokoto's bug away and interrupting Shikadai's nap.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

Smartasswolf: He's certainly no smartass! Perhaps they'll work something out in the future, it's also Ino and Itachi. One of them might screw up and the whole relationship might burn to the ground. If you haven't read it, you've missed out on Itachi's great "deflowering." Poor thing… But I get you, things come up when you have time and when you're free you don't think about it. Itachi is sadly getting laid, that's a problem… He should be sexing up Ino.

Uchiha: I shall ask no more… . Shikamaru is a married man! It would be a great cause of drama, I imagine that Itachi wouldn't have liked that. Haha, I can revival that for a long time Inokoto will be getting more age-appropriate action than her mother. But let's just say, purely hypothetical, if Ino and Itachi were to sleep together again, I'd be impressed if you guessed where.

Okami: Haha, I imagine that Itachi is the more conservative type when it comes to sex and would prefer a bed.


	42. Brooding

Year Seven

Brooding

She had been thinking about it. She had been pondering and as well as a six year old could she had weighed her options and the possible outcomes of them. She hadn't been able to ask her parents because she already knew the answer.

She knew her parent would be upset, and possible mad at her.

Still she needed to do this. For herself, for her family and friends.

"Daddy, mommy?"

They looked at her with matching frowns, most times when she called them mommy and daddy she had done something she wasn't really allowed to or had broken something, in most cases a combination of the two and she had injured someone in the process. Most times Fugaku, that poor little boy. What had she done to him this time?

Ino could go through a thousand times she had been called mommy when Inokoto was delivering bad news and she wondered what it was this time that was so bad she needed to tell the both of them.

"I want to start school too!"

Itachi couldn't say he was surprised. Disappointed without a doubt, but there was no surprise that his daughter wanted to start school early. He tried thinking back if he had ever said something that could have pushed her in that direction, but he hadn't.

He looked over at Ino, her eyes were gloomy and he shifted in his chair. She was far from pleased with the news. She hadn't expected to see her child in school at this young age. She had sacrificed so much to avoid it.

Still, Inokoto was a princess like her mother had been and her parents didn't use the word no to often.

This was no exception, if she wanted to start school early she wanted to. Itachi had done his best to postpone it by giving Inokoto small lectures about everything that came to mind and she wanted to learn more about everything. She was curious by nature.

It had worked for a while, but he noticed that she was getting bored. Then he had offered her to borrow his old books and taught her how to read and write, then he had taught her math as the last resort to keep her home.

Now Inokoto wanted to start school next year. She would be seven years, students have been younger before and turned out to be, well, still alive. Ino tried to calm herself with the idea that things could actually be worse.

Itachi was running through his mind all the grievances starting early had caused him. He had graduated the same age she would be when she started. It wasn't certain that she would face the same problems as him. It wasn't certain the other children would pick on her and he'd make sure that none of the adults pressured his daughter.

It didn't have to be a bad thing. They couldn't protect her forever and now she had asked them because she wanted it herself.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

Guest: Not that I think you're still reading. I wouldn't have trusted Sai, I'm also sorry that my fictional character, living in a universe where it's normal to blow balls of fire out of their mouths, is unrealistic. I'll work on that…

Smartasswolf: I know, it broke my heart, but I have a way to make it all better again! Itachi and Ino are definitively, I wouldn't say chickens, mother hens? They're trying too hard to protect their daughter leaving her vulnerable and trailing behind. Itachi and Ino are in this story, is having the most messed up and obscure relationship I've ever written. They're such a lovely dysfunctional family.

Yara: Glad to see you again, I've missed your views! Life takes too much time and boring things get in the way, it's awful. I aim to update every day! I'm glad you're still liking the story too, it has changed and shifted from how it started, but it's a natural progression I'd like to think. There's always something going on, up or down in the Yamanaka-Uchiha household, how can it not with a member like Inokoto? It was so sad writing that part where Itachi confesses that he made the wrong choice, I could imagine it so vividly. I think they definitively should give it another shot and perhaps they will. I think Fugaku has to be my second favorite child in the story, I imagine him being such a rascal but no one really notices it because he's nowhere near Inokoto. I really struggle with description I feel so I'm glad you're happy with my work so far. The rivalry will only grow stronger now that they'll start school together. I can promise that Fugaku and Inokoto may argue, compete and fight but only as friends and siblings. Shikadai is hopeless like his father, but also adorable!  
Thank you for the compliments and lengthy review! With readers/reviewers like you and the other faithful I'm sure to keep it up!


	43. Since I'm the host

Year Four

Since I'm the host

Inokoto had circled the tables, all of them. She didn't feel eating any of the food put out for them. She really didn't want anything and hadn't decided what she should pick. The yearly BBQ was a big deal she had come to learn.

The crowd clapped when Shikamaru placed the last portion of ribs on the table, because they would be getting to eat soon. Not because they appreciated the hard work their host had gone through Inokoto thought. It was the same old crowd and they all looked the same. So why did it feel different?

"Since it's I'm the host, we've decided to be nice to you."

Shikadai swaged his head from side to side as he spoke. He hadn't been too keen on the idea. Yuuto had a wide grin on his face unlike Shikadai's scowl. It matched Fugaku's frown, he had been forced to play with the other children. Boruto had a smile that matched Yuuto's. They had never really had anything against Inokoto.

"And you won't run?"

Shikadai shook his head.

"You won't lock me in or out?"

Shikadai continued to shake his head.

"And you won't be mean to me?"

Shikadai rolled his eyes but his head was shaking.

"And you won't call me names?"

"Gah, why do you have to be so troublesome?"

Inokoto giggled. She wouldn't have believed him if he hadn't called her any names. Sometimes she wondered if he kept forgetting her name and just called her troublesome.

Inokoto took a step forward. She was feeling better now, she was getting to play with the boys. Sometimes I was hard being the only girl in their group. They viewed her differently, didn't think she was strong, could run fast and long and they didn't think she wanted to get dirty and was afraid of bugs.

Shikadai was now slightly taller than Inokoto so she had to be on her toes and when reached him and planted a sweet kiss on his cheek. Shikadai blushed and wiped the spot her lips had been. Inokoto on the other hand giggled and looked to the ground.

"They're ending up together, I'm calling it!"

Choji laughed. He had to call it before it was too late. He had a laugh looking at Ino who was practically crawling over Shikamaru's shoulder to get a better look at their children. Inokoto had just given away her first kiss, on the cheek, and that deserved a spot in Ino's memory book.

"They're so cute, he called her troublesome too!"

Shikamaru almost felt like he was looking at them in the mirror. Rewind time a few years more than he was willing to admit and it could have been. Inokoto had by now pushed Shikadai and ran before the group of children had run after trying to catch her.

It could have been them years ago.

Ino wasn't the only parent of Inokoto that had seen the little kiss.

Itachi wasn't sure about it. It was his daughter, she was only five. She shouldn't go around kissing other boys. She could get in trouble doing that, or give some other boy trouble. He would have to talk to her about this. She was far too young to be thinking about boys.

"She'll be pregnant before you know it!"

Only Kakashi could have said something that was so wrong on so many levels. It couldn't have been anyone else. Sasuke was laughing at the face his brother portrayed. Sakura had the decency to look away when she laughed.

Itachi would lock her daughter up in some sort of tower before that happened.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

A fan: It's always a blast when Shikadai and Inokoto get together!


	44. Don't Think About That

Year Six

Don't Think About That

Inokoto had been wondering if she really had made the right choice to start school. To be honest it wasn't that long until she would be starting following the regular timeline. She was five years, she wasn't that much of a child anymore. That was if you asked her.

Sleep wouldn't come the first day before school.

Neither would it for her parents.

"What if someone bullies her?"

Ino could only laugh at Itachi as they lay side by side in his bed. They were still oblivious to the fact that they were living as a couple in a dead marriage. He would get up an hour before her, they would fuss at each other over all the small things, then when night came they went to bed in the same bed never once touching each other in a romantic notion. It was as if the idea hadn't even entered their mind.

"Do you really think someone would dare to bully that child?"

She was more likely to be a bully. She already teased all the children her age, she wasn't cruel. She just did whatever it took to get it her way.

Ino rolled over facing Itachi who was still on his back. He drew his breath. He wouldn't be pleased if his daughter turned into a bully. Ino had just replaced his fears with another.

"But I know she'll pester Shikadai and Fugaku will follow them to feel safe."

Itachi tossed his body to the side so that he was facing Ino.

"And she'll be the glue that holds them together and safe from harm. The harm she doesn't bring herself that it…"

"She kissed Shikadai."

Ino rolled her eyes. They had gone over it several times, it was months ago. It was a harmless kiss on the cheek, but Itachi was acting like she might get pregnant and wind up dead from kissing boys on their cheeks. If it hadn't been so annoying it would have been adorable that he was so worried about her daughter along with other boys.

"Didn't you have a childhood girlfriend?"

Itachi was on his back again. Didn't want to talk about her, didn't want to think about her.

Not that Ino was keen on talking about her childhood crush, it was rather embarrassing now that she was laying next to his brother when the situation was what it was.

"She's too young."

Ino giggled and ruffled Itachi's hair. This was the reason he wore a ponytail, he wasn't as easy a victim to hair ruffling. Also to keep it out of the way. He would never admit it, he was rather vain so cutting it was not an option. Not even when his father had kept demanding it.

He had compared him to the sissies of the Yamanaka clan, but he would never tell Ino about that.

"Soon she'll be married with children, and then what are you going to do?"

Itachi didn't want to think about that either.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

Smartasswolf: He'd lock her up and super glue the door stuck. Ino is more relaxed than Itachi yeah… For now… Inokoto and Shikadai are so adorable I have cavities again. If Inokoto can't beat their asses she'll tell their parents and let them deal with their kids. She's smart and evil that way.

She might just be the death of her parents, and a whole array of other innocent people. Itachi and Ino makes Sasuke seem like the depiction of great mental health. Okay… That might be taking it a bit too far.

Yara: Haha, yes. It's never too soon to start worrying about boys if you have a daughter and ask Itachi. No one will ever be good enough for his little princess. I don't think Ino would agree to the whole tower arrangement. So he should lock the whole family up so that they can live happily ever after. Haha, Itachi might strangle the first boy she brings home, but it's worth the risk if you get to be with Inokoto.


	45. Merged Faces

Year Six

Merged Faces

This was one out of two reasons Iruka loved teaching.

He looked at the crowd in front of him. They were all scared. They all had a pulse so high he could almost hear it. He could almost smell the fear in the room that was moist from salty tears shed when children said goodbye to their parents for the first time.

The other reason had come with age and experience. It had happened a few years ago. He saw a face that was familiar. He didn't know where he had seen the child before. He had thought long and hard about it before it dawned on him.

He had become so old that the children he had taught now had children of their own. Shinobies rarely married a civilian. That's why some of the children's faces looked like two of his former students, merged.

This year's batch had reminded him of the one Naruto graduated with. Naruto's child was like him, a late bloomer so there was no blond, blue eyed boy in his class this year. He would come with time when he was ready and there was no shame in that.

This batch was loaded with heir and heiresses, like Naruto's had been. Children already beyond their years and they had an all time early admissions record. Five children, one never made it and three were in his class. Better to keep those with ties gathered they had decided.

It was strange. There was no reason for them to admit children too early. They were in times of peace and there wasn't like they needed to shovel out almost capable children to the frontlines as they once had.

Still he had three early acceptance children in his class. The diamond student was that of course the child of Uchiha Itachi. She already had higher scores than anyone in her grade, in fact the whole school. She might be the one with the best scores in the school, but she would still need to learn the basic. She was far from the most powerful, or advance in anything related to anything practical. She hardly knew what a shinobi was.

Her counterpart was Fugaku. He didn't measure up to her natural abilities, though he had slightly higher chakra reserves. He had on the other hand already learned the basics, being prepped by his father since birth one could assume.

Shikaku. He was the average Nara, not bad, but not upsettingly good either. That was if you looked away from his wits and IQ. Every child should surpass their parents and he was no exception. Shikamaru had been held back from getting an early admittance because of the Ino-Shika-Cho tradition but this tradition wasn't to play this generation.

They were all skilled, there was no doubt about it. They were all still children and had a long way to go. They weren't nearly ready to graduate anytime soon.

"That's Iruka-sensei."

Shikaku had already gather information about him and knew everything there was worth knowing, so had Fugaku. He had been told what was important to know from his father. It was only Inokoto who hadn't known him walking into the classroom. She wished her parents would make more of an effort to teach her such things as Sasuke and Shikamaru had for their children.

"Half of you will make it to graduation, and only a few of those will pursue and advance in the shinobi ladder even it all the exams passed."

He went on to write all the levels on the board, Inokoto did her best to memorize as he wrote. Fugaku already knew them and looked at the competition around the classroom. Shikadai was already sprawled over his desk trying to get some shut-eye.

"A few of you will die, one out of three."

Inokoto nodded, that she knew. Both her parents were lucky to have made it so far, her father was retired now and her mother was in a more low-risk job.

Inokoto would do her best so that she wouldn't be one to die.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

Where are all my regular reviewers gone? Don't make me make Itachi marry Ami or something. Joking, I would never do that, or would I? Nah, I just miss you guys.

Emoprincess: Oh! You're still here! I was worried I had lost you when the prequel had ended. I'm so glad to hear from you again, but not happy to hear that you've been to the hospital. Those darned kidney stones? I hope you're fine, or good, in recovery.  
Haha, Itachi's freak out is just the start. Imagine when Inokoto becomes a teenager, and she's a looker like her mother so she will get male attention. How can Ino not torment him when he's so easy to upset, hahaha.

Smartasswolf: Ino is a certified mind fucker. Anyone or anything that messes with Inokoto's hair is expecting hell. She's too kind to bully, she's more of a teaser or tormentor if you like.


	46. Proud

Year Six

Proud

"You must be so proud of her daughter."

The woman looked familiar, but Itachi couldn't place her. She had long red hair and thin lips curved into a strained smile. She looked so familiar.

"I'm proud that my daughter is happy."

There was no secret that Inokoto was excelling at school. She was on the fast track to graduate this year, so was Shikadai if his mother got his father to train with him, his father couldn't be bothered. Fugaku was a different story. Not to be misunderstood, he was doing well, well above good and had together with the other jumped grades.

Still they weren't sure if he would be ready to graduate. He was looking at another year, year and a half.

"Never give up on your dreams, keep sleeping!"

Shikamaru called after his child as he ran inside hoping no one had heard or seen his father drop him off. Shikadai had no idea what he could have possible done to deserve such a father.

Itachi had to laugh a little. Inokoto had asked if he couldn't come with and Shikadai couldn't wait to spend the day away from his parents.

Just like their mother and father Inokoto and Shikadai were the complete opposite of each other and that seemed like the glue that would hold them together. What would become of the Nara's if they didn't have the Yamanaka's to push and bother them?

"They grow up too fast, don't they?"

Itachi would agree, his daughter was already running after boys. If he wasn't careful she'd land herself in deep trouble sometime, but that wouldn't happen on his watch.

"Not fast enough when it comes to other things."

Inokoto would often play helpless if they had asked her to do something she didn't want to do. She wouldn't fold her own clothes, make her bed nor would she make her own breakfast when she was up at ungodly hours before them.

"I know, Shikadai can be a real nightmare sometimes. The other day he tried to use magnets to cheat against me when we were playing and then he started crying when he was called out on it."

Even Itachi had to laugh a little imagining the chap trying to use magnets to beat his father. It would have been fairly easy to spot.

"Last night, when I was singing her a good night song, Inokoto asked me if her aunt Sakura had ever removed vocal cords."

Shikamaru busted out laughing and from the corner of the school Itachi could spot Shikadai peaking and shaking his head hoping his father wouldn't stand in front of the school gates laughing. He was drawing attention.

"What's so funny here?"

Choji joined in with a big grin Yuuto was already next to Shikadai before he too went to hide behind the corner. They were on their way to kindergarten for the civilian children. It didn't stop Yuuto from pushing in a few minutes of playtime with his best friend.

"Our children."

Choji looked at the two of them before he joined in on the laughter even if he hadn't heard any of their stories. He had many to share himself.

"But hey, Itachi…"

Choji started before looking at Shikamaru with raised eyebrows, they had clearly, if not rehearsed this then talked about it. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and continued where Choji dropped off.

"Thank you for taking care of Ino and making her not constantly bother and boss us around… and happy."

It pained Shikamaru. In so many ways. He had forgiven the Uchihas to some degree, one more than the other. Still he didn't like them, he tolerated them and again one more than the other. Still he couldn't deny that Ino was happier when she was with Itachi. She seemed content like she was no longer drifting, she had found her place.

They just all wished he could open his eyes, forget about his other girl and realize he already had Ino and that she would open her eyes and see him for what he was.

Shikamaru had read her journal several times as children. Itachi matched every demand for her dream man, he didn't himself. She wouldn't even look at him that way, not even once. He wanted her to be happy more than anything, and it was worth his own happiness.

"But don't think we won't mess you up bad if you hurt her."

Choji gave Itachi a playful punch on the shoulder. The bell rang and the trio gave a synchronized nod before they took off all in their own direction. Little Yuuto came bursting out of the gate running after his father.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

Smartasswolf: Haha, what makes you think Fugaku will go bye-bye? She sent her thugs this chapter, well she didn't, but they're her thugs. Hope that makes up for Ino not fucking with Itachi this chapter.

Yara: Thank you! Now I almost feel bad there won't be that many academy chapters, I'll try to squeeze some in if I find the time! I can on the other hand promise lots of koto-dai-gaku action in the future. She'll do most of her growth when she gets settled into her team. She'll still be a naïve, blissfully unaware of the real world and a spoilt princess when she graduates. Thankfully she'll have a sensei that isn't afraid to de-spoil her and tell her how things really are. So I hope that'll make up for the lacking academy chapters!


	47. Anger

Year Six

Anger

Inokoto rolled her eyes and tried to shake the body next to her. She knew it had waken him up but he didn't show any signs of it. Inokoto sighed at the boy with limbs over the desk. Perhaps Shikadai had a point sleeping instead of just paying attention to everything you already know.

So Inokoto followed Shikadai's suit and sprawled all over her own desk. It wasn't comfortable. The desk was awfully hard and the edge was all too sharp gnawing on her bones. How could Shikadai stand this? But she would give it a go and closed her eyes.

Teal eyes were looking intently into hers when she opened her eyes. She must have fallen asleep, class was over she could hear but she knew they weren't alone.

"Iruka is in front of us and he's mad."

Shikamaru mouthed with his lips without making a sound. It was something they had practiced since they little were children. Shikadai used it mostly to tell her off and call her and everyone he cared about troublesome.

"Fugaku is behind us, he's probably mad to. He always is!"

Inokoto mouthed and she knew they would have to get up soon, before Iruka decided to hurt them or something.

"I may seem like an angry person on the surface but deep inside I'm actually angrier."

Inokoto busted out laughing. She could definitively imagine Fugaku being even angrier on the inside. Even Iruka had problems keeping his chuckle down.

"What? Just like your daddy?"

Shikadai shot in and now Iruka couldn't hold his laugh in. He screamed and doubled over almost falling down on the floor. Inokoto came second in laughing and even Shikadai laughed some. Fugaku seemed to be fuming.

Not only had Inokoto insulted him, Shikadai had insulted his father and no one was as talented, powerful and perfect as Sasuke, in his son's eyes.

"Please, father is far better than your lazy slacker parents and Inokoto's pacifist suckers and you guys are just like them too!"

"What's a pacifist?"

"Someone who doesn't believe in violence."

Of course it was Shikadai who responded. Who else? He probably knew all the words in every dictionary Inokoto thought.

"It's funny then, that I believe in violence against you!"

Inokoto was up on her feet fist folded. She wouldn't allow Fugaku to just stand there and insult her parents. Her parents were far superior to his and she was ready to defend their honor.

"You wouldn't dare."

Fugaku noted Inokoto's stand. They had been in taijutsu class with the higher class and Inokoto had scored higher than him. He was stronger, but Inokoto was both faster and better at dealing with pain. That gave her an upper edge and Fugaku knew that so he had been training hard with his father so that he could beat his cousin.

"I can make that nose of yours even more crocked, and that scar looks rather lonely."

"I'll destroy you and you know it!"

Inokoto raised her eyebrows and took one step forward to see Fugaku's reaction. He was on his feet sprinting out of the classroom.

She couldn't show weakness now and took off running after. Shikdai shook his head and grabbed his backpack strolling out of the classroom.

Only Iruka was left, and he hadn't even been able to give them his message and scold the two of them for sleeping in class.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

Uchiha: Haha, he told a story about Inokoto, but he didn't have any lines after Choji came. If he was just standing around chuckling and I was Shikamaru… I'd be very afraid, but perhaps he should be anyway.

Guest: Good question! It doesn't say if he really is going to graduate early, or how early. It also say that he'll need to put in some effort and his father has to help him, when did the Nara's really put in an effort? There's also reasons that'll be reveled later. Very soon if you look closely.


	48. A Double Celebration

Year Seven

A Double Celebration

Inokoto growled. She didn't like being congratulated. She didn't like it at all. She didn't want to be congratulated. She didn't feel like she deserved it. She hadn't worked to achieve it. She hadn't practiced.

Frankly, Inokoto hadn't deserved it.

"You hate it, don't you?"

Kakashi looked down at the small girl hiding behind the fridge. It was by coincidence he had stumbled upon her. The girl had an act for disappearing. That, he had known very well and she wasn't found until she wanted to.

Icy blue eyes were on him. Sure they had never asked Kakashi to track her down. He almost seemed to have a magnetic drawl towards Inokoto.

"I was your age too you know."

More of Inokoto appeared from behind the fridge.

"When you graduated?"

Kakashi nodded. He had been rushed through the whole system. Some based on talent and some based on luck and his name. Some also because of the war, the war that would shape and then scar him until the next one had come around. And now there might be another and the Academy was back to spewing out children again and they all cheered it on.

"It's a sad faith, isn't it?"

The small child was in front of him now. It was hard to remember that she was just a child. She was seven now, had graduated a week ago. She hadn't beaten his record, but she had spent far less time getting where she was now.

Kakashi sometimes wondered if she was some sort of reincarnation of someone who had died in the war and had come back to haunt them or remind them of something. Her eyes would shift sometimes like they had now and it almost looked like Inokoto had already lived a long life filled with sorrows and hardships. Other times they would be full of life and happiness emitting the kindness she harbored.

Inokoto pulled out a chair and climbed it. She hated that all the grownups were so tall and she so close to the ground. She didn't like looking that far up.

"It is what you make it."

Inokoto nodded and Kakashi wondered what he really could have told the child. He couldn't tell her what a cruel faith it really was, but he hoped it would be different for her, that it wouldn't be like it had been for him. He didn't have parents to shield and protect him.

Unexpectedly Kakashi would get to study the blue Sharingan up close as her eyes shifted once more and pupils came to play in her eyes. Like her father she had two tomoe from the very start, but her eyes didn't change their color. She stood silently looking into his eyes.

"Yours were terrible."

She suddenly spat with as much disgust as she could muster. She raised her hand and seemed to contemplate what to do next.

Kakashi could feel a soft and small finger beneath his mask. He didn't stop her when she started pulling it down. She didn't break eye contact. He'd let her, he would let her see her for reasons he couldn't explain. Because he knew how mad she could get. Because he had a special connection to her. Because she had never asked him about it she just took it as her right. Because she had known him since birth but not once seen his face. Because he felt that she deserved it.

Because she could look into his very soul.

What was left of it.

"You can't hide, I can always, at all times see you."

It almost sounded dangerous even if it was coming from a small child. It sounded dangerous because he had a feeling she was speaking the truth. There had always been something about Inokoto. He had never been able to put his finger on it.

"I can always see through your mask."

She pulled the fabric back up again and a coy smile crept up her lips. Just like that she was back to being a normal child with life in her eyes and a giggle in her throat.

"I feel sorry for you, but I won't pity you."

"Seriously?!"

Came a loud and rude interruption to their moment.

"Aunt!"

Inokoto had seen her luring ever since she entered the kitchen. Inokoto hadn't known what she had been so quiet about. Inokoto flashed her one of her large grins. Sakura moved over and removed some frosting Inokoto had gotten on her nose and giggled. Then Sakura had turned against her former sensei.

"So you'd let a small child look at your face?!"

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head still ready to stop Sakura if she should be silly enough to try and remove his mask like Inokoto had.

"Well, you know… Who says no to Inokoto?"

Inokoto had already jumped down from the chair and pushed it back. She knew that all the fun parts were over in this room, or so she thought.

"I've been your student for years, part of your team for years, fought alongside you in a war, probably saved your life countless times and yet I've never seen your face!"

It had happened almost too fast for Inokoto to see. Sakura had launched for Kakashi's face and his mask. Her hands were moving so fast that they were blurry. Kakashi had acted fast, faster than Sakura. He had grabbed both her hands and pushed her down on the floor.

On the floor Sakura tried to wiggle free but Kakashi was straddling her keeping her hands secure on her back and used his own feet to keep hers down.

Inokoto shot her head towards the door when she heard someone enter, uncle Sasuke.

"What's happening here?"

His eyebrow was raised taking in the peculiar sight in front of him. He didn't have the innocence of a seven year old child and did not like having Kakashi in that position over his wife. Not that he didn't trust either of them, he just didn't like it because Sakura belonged only to him.

"He let Inokoto see him!"

Mere seconds later another head appeared over Sasuke's shoulder.

"Inokoto saw sensei's face?"

Naruto was pushing against Sasuke's back and Sasuke responded by sending his elbow in his stomach.

"Wait! We shouldn't be fighting each other!"

The two males looked toward the pair on the floor, both having the same idea appear in their head at the same time.

"Come over here and help me!"

Sakura screamed and wiggled more than before. That's how Kakashi found himself being attacked from all side by his former students. It was all in good spirit and they had no agenda of harming the man but he had to use his skills to prevent them from getting to him.

Inokoto had to climb the kitchen table to prevent becoming a casualty in the cloud of struggling people. She watched them all try to outsmart Kakashi but they were all trying separately and not as a team. It was easy for Inokoto to see that they wouldn't make it, he fought them off one by one as they charged.

Getting tired of defeat they stopped and turned their heads towards the table.

"Inokoto saw him."

"Inokoto knows what he looks like."

"Inokoto can tell us."

They all looked like bewildered beasts as the closed in on her. Inokoto whimpered. Had she know they would react like this she would have never touched his mask. Hadn't she known them she would have been terrified now she was only slightly terrified.

She didn't know what she would tell them. How could she explain what she had seen? He hadn't looked strange, he wasn't wearing a mask out of vanity.

"First off all I think it's mean to try and take off his mask when he doesn't want to. You don't know the reason he keeps his mask on!"

Neither did she Kakashi thought, but she spoke as if she knew. There was no way she did know, the only person who knew, knew the real reason was dead. He hadn't told anyone and neither had Kakashi. Still she looked at him and nodded.

"Second off all… He looked normal? More of a man than daddy though."

Inokoto muttered with a crocked finger on her bottom lip and eyebrows crunched together in deep concentration.

"More of a man than daddy? I'll have you know I'm to most man there's ever been."

Inokoto jumped to see that her father standing in the kitchen as well now. She hadn't heard him enter. She didn't know she had hurt his pride by calling someone more macho than him, but he decided to take it in good spirit but continued to act shocked.

"I came because it sounded like you had started a brawl in here."

Inokoto shrugged keeping her shoulders raised as she tilted her head and gave the biggest grin she could congregate. She had been caught, again. She hadn't done anything wrong, it wasn't her fault she had indirectly caused the friendly fight.

She jumped down from the table, ran towards the door making sure not to get too close to Itachi so that he couldn't catch her. She continued to her playroom and jumped outside where she just knew the boys were playing.

She quickly found them. Fugaku and Yuuto were having a mock sword fight using twigs while Boruto was intently following and cheering on who had the upper hand at that very moment. Shikakau was lying down in the grass with a straw in his mouth. He seemed to be the first to notice Inokoto whom had a large grin plastered on her face. She looked funny in her pink dress and crown.

It didn't fit her. Inokoto wasn't a pink girl, she just wasn't. She wasn't and never would be the pink princess her parents wanted her to be. Itachi more than Ino but no one would have ever guessed or believed that.

"Can I join?"

She stood on her toes with her hands behind her back. Fugaku and Yuuto dropped their branches used as makeshift swords and looked at the only girl in their crowd.

"No."

Fugaku had answered, Boruto nodded agreeing with Fugaku. Yuuto didn't have the heart to say anything and Shikadai didn't care. He was preparing for loud noises and whining no matter what happened when Inokoto arrived.

"But it's my birthday and I want to play!"

Inokoto didn't find it fair that the boys refused to play with her yet again. She wanted to join them it was only right. She wanted to play with them and was tired of them locking her out just because she was a girl. She might have been wearing a dress but she was no different from them. She too wanted to join the swordfight and with her they would be an even number.

"This is only for the children who hasn't graduated!"

"Children who haven't."

She corrected.

Boruto shouted towards her. He made fists and leaned slightly forward trying to intimidate the girl in front of him. Her hands dropped to her sides and she bit her bottom lip. She hadn't asked to graduate. She hadn't even understood why she was made to take all those tests, she had spent a week on them all and then the physical tests.

She hadn't really understood a thing until she had her diploma and parents to explain what graduated meant. She didn't want to graduate. She liked going to school.

She liked it those mornings her mother had time to walk her to school before work. It was the only time she was alone with her mother and she was one of few females in her life. She especially liked it when Ino laughed and took her somewhere for breakfast. Her mother would always be so happy then and tell her that being the boss had its perks.

She also liked it when her father stood by the gates after school ready to hold her hand and hear all about her day. He would always intently listen no matter what she said. Also then Inokoto was happy. Happy when her father took her to buy sweats and made her swear not to tell her mother. Sometimes her father would tell about his day too, if nothing exciting had happen he always had a story from his childhood and Inokoto felt that she really got to know her father.

She also liked class, most times. Sometimes too much math would make her feel like her brain was frying, but she liked that she and Shikadai had their own math books, well they mostly had their own book in every subject.

She liked that Fugaku would always compete against her no matter what it was when they were practicing. She wouldn't win all the time, about half of the time actually. Then she would know what she needed to practice when she got home and if her father was in a good mood he would even help her. Still she liked sparing with Fugaku the best because he never held back. She was almost worried he would kill her if she didn't fight back one day.

She liked being admired at school and most of the children looked up at her for being talented and when asked she would always help those who needed it. She love that she was admired in her group of female friends and she loved playing when they had a break. She loved it because he had been confined to see the same few faces when she hadn't been going to school.

Now it was all being taken away from her and her boys were telling her she couldn't play with them because of it. Inokoto felt herself fuming. She felt as if steam was coming from the top of her head. She felt like punching and kicking at them all, but that wouldn't help.

"You just know I'll beat you all!"

Inokoto knew that the best response was arrogance. She crossed her hands and shot her nose up towards the sky. She had seen her mother do it towards her father countless times and it always ruffled his feather. When he lost his cool, mother would always win and get it her way. Mother always got her way.

"The four of us will easily beat you, you're just one _girl_."

Fugaku got into his all too familiar fighting stance. It sounded like Shikadai's lungs shot all his oxygen out of his body.

"The three, I'm not in!"

He didn't have the energy to be bothered fighting Inokoto. She would most certainly bruise him and scream while doing it.

"The three of us could still beat the living daylight out of you."

Being three didn't lower Boruto's confidence in his team. He was certain three would still be enough to outnumber Inokoto and she had in fact no chance if the three of them charged at her. She might have graduated, but she had no real fighting experience to brag about. She would be an easy match in her pretty dress.

"Eh…"

Yuuto looked at his team with an embarrassed smile. He didn't really want to fight Inokoto either. She hadn't really done anything bad. He wasn't even going to be shinobi so why would he care that she had graduated? He only wanted to be a chef, and Inokoto hadn't hindered his aspirations. Not that she had hindered the other boys either. No, he didn't want to harm Inokoto, or anyone else for that matter.

"The two of us will crush you."

"Yeah, crush!"

Boruto chimed in as a parrot after Fugaku had made his threat, slamming his fist against his palm. Two narrowed pairs of eyes were set on here, Yuuto and Shikdai were also watching her curious to how she was going to respond.

"You're welcome to try."

Inokoto had her fists ready too. One had the name Boruto on it and the other was reserved for Fugaku. She was ready for them. Blood pumping through her veins. She was ready. Adrenaline was peaking. She would beat the two boys and she would show them.

Yuuto had wide eyes and ran towards the house. He didn't want to watch when his friends fought. He was very certain that their parents would not be happy in the slightest. They wouldn't be happy that they were fighting and especially not in their nicest clothes.

"Inokoto! Come blow out your candle!"

Her mother's voice rang through the yard as she was trying to get her daughter to come in, the guests were waiting and Ino took the responsibilities of hosting very serious. She didn't like the keep the guests waiting. It wasn't showing good hospitality.

Inokoto hadn't been expecting to hear her name and was almost afraid she had been caught. Her head shot towards the house where she could sense her mother being close lurking in the shades probably, trying to make sure she wasn't getting into trouble. Too late for that mother.

She shouldn't have turned. Fugaku and Boruto had a clear shot and she didn't even defend herself. Two fists made a connection with her head. One landed on her forehead and other where her jaw connected. Force was applied to her face on both sides.

Inokoto had almost forgotten about the boys and screamed first because she got scared then she screamed because of the pain. She flew a few feet across the yard before she touched ground with a sickening thud and she was out cold.

Ino had heard the blood curdling scream from her daughter. It came from the yard. She was quick on her feet and jumped down from the patio.

In the yard she saw both Boruto and Fugaku shaking their fists with pained expressions. Inokoto lay on the ground a little distance away from them. Shikadai had run over to her trying to get her to wake. Slapping her cheeks and calling her name as blood seeped out from her head.

Itachi had trained his ears to detect that pitch. He hadn't often heard Inokoto scream, she wasn't a squeamish child and that had been even more reason for him to remember what it sounded like. He had certainly heard it now. He disregarded whatever his brother was saying and started running. Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi and Naruto hadn't thought any of the scream. It hadn't sounded good, but if it was bad the parents knew very well there would be crying after.

It was the silence that followed that had worried Inokoto's parents. Ino was quickly by her daughter's side where Shikadai was poking her. Hadn't her daughter been knocked out Ino could have found herself laughing at the sight.

"They got her good."

Shikadai hadn't really thought the boys were stupid enough to hit her full force, simultaneously at two places on her face. Smashing her head from both sides like some punch-sandwich. Shikadai had moved her head so that the blood was flowing out of her mouth and down on the ground. Basic training, several shinobies were yearly drowned in their own blood. A horrible faith.

A large red swelling was already forming on her forehead and that was what concerned Ino. A broken jaw wasn't the worst, but if they had injured her scull pressure could build up.

Itachi expected the worst instinctively when he saw Ino's green hands over her daughter. The crew from the kitchen had followed Itachi since he had taken off running in the middle of the conversation for seemingly no specific reason.

Sakura pushed past Itachi who stood silent watching the scene unfold. It had all stopped in his head. He was unaware of everything. Everything moved so slowly but his heartbeat was fast, fast, thudding in his chest. He grabbed his shirt above his ever beating heart and pulled.

He could smell blood in the air, fresh blood. She was still bleeding. His daughter. His girl. Some had fallen on her dress and the crown her mother had placed on her head at breakfast had fallen off and shattered.

He didn't notice that Naruto went over to the boys. The offspring of Team 7, guilty he knew.

"I didn't know…"

Boruto muttered looking down at his fist. Sure he didn't know. He had never been in a fight with anymore before. He didn't know his own strength but he knew he shouldn't be going around punching his peers in the face. All the children had it imprinted after the fight Fugaku and Inokoto had. Fighting was not allowed, that included and was not limited to punching, pulling hair, kicking, stabbing, clawing, burning, impaling and biting.

Fugaku could feel his father's stern eyes on him as well as he tried to comfort his uncle. Fugaku rolled his eyes. It wasn't that bad. She was probably awake enjoying the attention. Having everyone gathered around her. She was just faking. She was only faking. It was the only thing that made him feel remotely better about the situation that he had helped created.

Itachi took his first steps on the grass. It was dry against his bare feet. Almost hot from the sun. Sasuke followed his brother, ready for anything. He heard Itachi mutter something, too low for even him to hear.

When Itachi bend down by his daughter it all shifted speed, now everything was moving fast and everything was loud. It was so loud he wanted to cover his ears and cry. Ino was working on her jaw and ever bleeding gums. A tooth had fallen out of her mouth and glittered wet by her blood.

"You've got to help! This is one of the few things you can actually do!"

Sakura ignored her husband. She was doing what she could. It wasn't as bad as feared, it wasn't as bad as it looked and children were quick to recover, they bounced back. What had her worried was the fact that she still wasn't waking up.

"Daddy! It's horrible!"

Shikadai ran over to his father hugging him. He still had blood on his hands that now ended up on his father's shirt. Shikadai's nice clothes had gotten even dirtier stained with blood.

Tears rolled down Ino's face. She knew her daughter would be fine again. Knew the only thing she had broken was her jaw, she could easily mend it but solids were off for some time. She had a rather bad concussion and that worried her. it worried her because her daughter wasn't waking up.

She wasn't waking up!

"It's going to be fine."

Sakura had hoped that her voice would have been strong and reassuring but it came out as a shaking whisper. Everyone around the girl looked away from her at the same time. It didn't feel right, didn't feel like they should be watching her when Sakura didn't seemed sure things would be fine.

Naruto had ushered the boys inside while they were crying and trying to explain themselves. Naruto couldn't remember that he and his generation had fought like that when they were children. He assumed some of them did, he had heard rumors about a certain feisty Yamanaka but those were never confirmed.

Kakashi fell down on his knees at the top of Inokoto's head and grabbed it. Both Sakura and Ino were startled when he secured her head between his knees.

"What are you doing? Don't touch her head, she could have a serious head injury!"

This time Sakura's voice was loud and strong. She had reacted instantly when she saw him fish for something inside his pockets. He brought out a long needle. It took Sakura three seconds to see that he must have stolen it from the hospital. It was in its wrappers still, wrappers that read Konoha Hospital.

"Trust me, I learned this in ANBU."

With fast hands he unwrapped the needle and stabbed her swelling. He acted as fast, when the needle hit his destination he already had two hands around his own, pushing back. Blood started oozing out, running down being absorbed by his pants. He counted down from seven and released her head when he reached zero.

A cough was heard and her whole body shook violently. She shot up and threw up between her feet. It was a rather unpleasant mixture of blood and vomit.

"Mommy! I don't feel good!"

She rubbed her jaw, disorientation and tears clouded her eyes. She had no recollection of how she had ended up down on the ground, bleeding and hurting. Ino picked up her daughter and hugged her tight. She was awake and almost as good as new.

"Mommy, you'll make a mess out of your nice dress."

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

Inokoto, the punch sandwich, hahaa…

Year seven will be epic, so you guys just wait, you're in for a treat!

Smartasswolf: Wait no longer!

Okami: Ups, looks like Fugaku beat the crap out of Inokoto.


	49. Big Girl

Year Seven

Big Girl

It was almost ironic how untattered Ino looked as she tended to their child. It wasn't as if Itachi hadn't gathered whatever intelligence he possible could before picking precisely Ino. He had once taken to learn everything about her.

It had started out more professionally. He had taken to study her family, if they had any sickness or bad genes running through the clan, average age, most common profession, well that sort of things. Those were easy to find. As a clan all those papers and statistics were kept and available for everyone at the Hokage Tower library.

Still there were some questions those papers couldn't answer. It wasn't common to bother with mental health. He had known that Ino had struggled, but was it just her? How had she been as a child? What sort of personality had she and so on?

Finding the answers to those questions had been hard. She was in the bracket of genetically compatible and he had taken to learn more about those women who had made the cut.

Ino bit her bottom lip as their daughter was quivering in her sleep. Ino grabbed the cloth resting on Inokoto's forehead. She dipped it in cold water and it was back again. Inokoto had been restless in her sleep and the swelling had yet to go down.

Itachi hadn't been pleased about what he had learned about Ino. It seemed like she had been quite annoying as a child. She had been brash, loud and demanding. She didn't seem to be particularly talented despite being among the top in her class, second only to his brother if he remembered correctly.

Ino was supposed to be self-involved and vain. Not traits he wanted for his child to inherit and Ino had surprisingly been out of the race quite early. Her personality and mental state was rather faulty, not fit to mother the child he was forced to produce.

He couldn't remember anymore what reason he had to be at Kakashi's office that day. What reason he had to see the Hokage. It hadn't been long after he had started the final stages in his decision making. He had been down to the last two closing in on an decision.

He had heard the Nara heir talking to his close friend the Akimichi heir. He knew very well that those made up the former team with the Yamanaka clan leader. It was something he also knew due to the long tradition in those families.

Shikamaru Nara it appears that the heir, a married man had feelings he shouldn't have. Feelings that according to him was straining his marriage. A marriage that was by the sounds of it, shattering. The Akimichi seemed to be comforting his friend. He didn't seem consoled when small whimpers left him and Itachi was certain he was crying.

"She's perfect Choji! No one has cared for me like her, no one has encouraged me like her, pushed me, believed in me, comforted me! I would be nothing without her!"

"Shika, you can't."

The Akimichi seemed lost, how could he deal with this situation? From what Itachi knew the Nara's were possible as outwardly emotionally empty as his own clan. They were perhaps even worse if one thought about it. The Nara's never created scenes, and they never cried. They had one expression no matter if they were being stabbed, looking at the love of their life or had completed an S-ranked solo mission. Itachi was sure about it.

"Why can't I? I love her more than my life! She is the single most beautiful creation to ever walk this world! You'll never meet anyone as self-less and loving like her! I can't imagine my life without her! I'm going to have to move and it breaks my heart! She's so bothersome!"

It wasn't normal for Itachi to take the words of a lovesick man confessing his love as good fish. What convinced him to pick up his notes on the Yamanaka was the fact that a Nara was throwing a scene. He was screaming and most definitively crying in the Hokage Tower while at work. Nothing ever worked up the Nara's, besides true love?

It changed everything. Itachi gathered new intelligence on the Yamanaka. Looked at her accomplishments in the war, what she had been doing since, what she was really doing in her job and what it resulted.

The biggest evidence of her new immaculate, more mature character was right in front of him all the time.

She had been given the instructions from her superiors to utterly destroy his brother. To rip him apart both mentally and physically. She had even been handed suggestions with his papers, papers that listed his weak spots, where he was sensitive and most prone to feel pain, unconfirmed fears was even listed. All correct and ammunition to make him beg for his execution day to come and Itachi knew Ino was more than capable of doing it.

They all knew how it had actually gone down. She hadn't laid a finger on her old comrade, didn't take the chance to return the hurt and pain he had caused her. She had protected him as much as she had been able to. She had put herself on the line so that Sasuke's last days would be as comfortable as possible within the prison walls.

That sparked the idea that the woman who had helped keep his brother safe should be the one who made sure he was kept safe.

Inokoto moved her hand over to her forehead with slow and sloppy motor skill she pulled off the wet rag and it dropped to the floor with a wet thud.

"I'm a big girl now."

"Of course you are."

Ino tried to agree with her child. Inokoto had always been mature and independent much to her parents dismay at times.

"I want to be alone."

Ino got off the chair she had been sitting on. It wreaked her heart that her child wanted to be alone, but she could understand. She had been moping in her room alone for days when she had first gotten injured on a mission.

Tending her wounds then her pride.

Ino took one look at her child and turned before she moved towards the door with firm steps. She stopped in the doorway and offered a smile to Itachi resting her hand on his shoulder as to tell him everything would be fine.

Itachi watched her hips sway as she moved towards the living room. In a few minutes she'd be in her lounge pants and his shirt ready to spend the evening on the couch and for once Itachi couldn't wait to join her.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

Smartasswolf: Aw, don't beat the children! They're doing a good job beating each other.

Ustinmeer: Haha, maybe it was something she needed. If it makes you happy she's in for a rude awakening once she gets her own team.

Yara: It takes more than a punch sandwich to break Inokoto! I'm glad I'm not raising any of these children, I would have gone crazy a long time ago. I think the injuries had been worse hadn't they knocked her out. Yes, especially Inokoto's parents need to have a talk with her, but who knows if it would have helped. Hopefully they'll be experienced enough not to kill each other in the future! Kakashi is always there to save the day, isn't he? Thanks for yet another amazing review. They keep me writing!


	50. Meeting and Flammable Liquids

Year Six

Meeting and Flammable Liquids

Itachi and Ino had been cleared to enter the Hokage's office. They entered the vast wooden room with a feeling what the meeting was about and had it confirmed judging by the amount of chairs in his office, eight. Eight parents had children involved in the fight, but it wasn't really a fight. Was it? No, it was some sort of attack. Only one side had fought.

Not that Ino had any reason to believe that her daughter wouldn't have attacked the boys had she been offered the chance. The girl didn't know what was right and wrong, well she knew perfectly well. She had been told plenty times, it seemed like she didn't want to know. She was far from a innocent victim in this.

"Remember last time we were here together?"

Ino threw her head back laughing, her hair flowing as hands covered her shaking stomach. It was years ago but she remembered it play by play, every detail. A few things she wanted to forget herself, but after years of recovering she was able to look back with a chuckle.

Itachi wasn't remembering with as much fondness as Ino. He had some angst associated with the incident. The only good that ever came out it was Inokoto but she was also the best thing that had happened to him. It calmed his nerves and stopped his cold sweat.

"I was trying not to."

"Come on, it wasn't that bad…"

Itachi was sure he had heard her whisper extra virgin-boy before she started laughing once gripping the chair in front of her, the leather squeaking under the pressure. She needed something to keep her on her legs as she had become wobbly from laughing at the poor man's expense.

"It seems so long ago."

Itachi confessed, and it was a long time ago. It had to be seven years give or take. Seven years since he had taken Ino home with him for the first time. He'd never imagine himself in that same place just seven years ago. Nothing had gone as he had planned, no matter how detailed his plans had been.

He had felt like a school boy being called to the principle's office when standing in front of Kakashi and Tsunade. He knew he had done something that could be considered wrong, he knew where he had gone wrong but he'd do it again. He hadn't regretted it. Still it could have gone better, a lot better.

He wasn't really sure what he had been imagining at the time. Not this, not torn between what he could have had and what was safe, what he already had.

Ino bit her bottom lip. It was a long time ago. She had grown so much since that time. She had been thinking she was all grownup and mature when she had first become pregnant. Little did she know about how much she would grow just within a year.

Motherhood had changed her, in ways she still didn't comprehend.

"It's seems so."

Ino nodded. Even Itachi seemed to have changed as well. He almost had this glow and warm aura around himself now that he had become a father. Something that made you drawn to him like some simple moth to a flame, made you trust him. He looked more tired but content, the happy sort of tired if there was such a thing. Like he was busy, like he went to bed tired from the day but with a big smile.

Ino didn't really know what to say next. There had been a tension building up in the room. Itachi kicked his foot on the floor as silence settled around them. Ino, curious about the sound looked over at him, and their eyes met.

It was a magnetic pull that made Itachi move across the floor. Her eyes had told him to, the look in her eyes. This was all on her.

His elegant smile would soon be on her frozen ones. They didn't come to life again until he started moving his lips, melted hers. They came to life when he bit her bottom lip. She kissed back putting pressure against his lips, opening her mouth slightly as to tease him.

It was as if everything came to life, she realized that this was real. She was in the Hokage's office kissing Uchiha Itachi.

To her it was almost as surreal as the time she accepted that she was going to have a child with the same Uchiha. It was a horrible experience, something she knew wasn't going to end well, something she shouldn't do, but it made her feel warm and giddy, woke something in her stomach that felt so horrible good.

Ino joined in on their activity. Long slender hands wrapped themselves around Itachi, one on his lower back and one on the back of his head. One hand running through some of his hair, the other one confirming that that tight butt of his still lived up to their looks.

This was happening and they both wanted it. Ino perhaps more than the man who initiated it?

Her back was soon up against the wall. Itachi had started the foot work aiming her direction for the nearest wall. She tried to mumble something incoherent. Itachi was not backing away to allow her to speak. He needed her, needed her soft lips on his. There was no time for talk, they had done nothing but talk for years.

Nobody had as soft and strong lips as Ino. It must have been due to her constant talking.

She might have muttered something about the fact that they had been invited to a meeting and people could walk in but she didn't remember that for long as she made a small jump to wrap her legs around Itachi's hips trying yet again to pull him closer.

His chest was on hers and he could feel the space between them dwindling and becoming tight as they both inhaled. She bit his bottom lip as he made a move for her breasts; it was to hide a gasp. There were always guards outside the door so they had to keep quiet. Itachi also knew about the couple that at all time had a view inside the office. They could worry about that later, or never, there was no need to bother Ino about it.

The hands that had been clawing on his backs moved over his pants and tried to open them in a rash motion. It had been years since Ino had had sex, she wasn't wasting any time with pleasantries and politeness. She wanted this bad, and now.

She had no excuse for her actions this time around, besides the fact that it had been six years since last time, six long years. She still had her needs and desires so she grabbed the opportunity when it was handed to her no matter if she knew this was possible the stupidest thing she had ever gotten involved in since last time she slept with Itachi.

She unwrapped her legs slightly as to allow his pants to drop to the ground. He rolled up her skirt as nibbled on her neck, using his teeth and tongue as well as his lips. His breath was hot on her back, still his touches had goose bumps and his breath did wonders to heat her up.

She had forgotten all about her plans to rip off his shirt as an unexpected finger entered her. Itachi moved fast, and he knew what he was doing this time. There was no awkward fumbling where he had to actually get under the covers to get a grasp on the situation, location and what he was actually doing.

The moan that had been rolling in the back of her throat finally escaped as the door was shot open. The moan interrupted whatever conversation Kakashi, Tsunade had been having with Naruto. When Hinata, Shikamaru, Temari, Sakura and Sasuke had also entered the office Ino was down on the floor crossing her legs pulling down her skirt as Itachi was pulling up his pants in record speed.

"Ah, Ino, Itachi! We were waiting for you outside! I see you made yourself comfortable inside."

Kakashi said with a loud voice that was hiding none of his enjoyment of walking in on them. He didn't seem the least bothered like the rest of the group. Must have been all those books he had been reading for years, they must have made him immune in situations like these.

"Why don't we come back in five minutes?"

Tsunade suggested clearing her throat. Ino was about to scream when she saw Itachi smell his fingers in front of the group as if they didn't know he was smelling her on him in front of them. Ino hid her face behind both her hands as Itachi made a bewildered look. Shame did not do enough to cover her feelings about the current situation.

"Yes, I need to find some flammable fluids to burn down my office or give up my position as Hokage all together."

COCOCOCOCOOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

Reviews are dwindling I've noticed, are people losing interest? *sad face*

Hope things didn't get too graphic, I felt like a dirty, dirty girl writing it. Okay, now I just made it worse on myself… Way to celebrate chapter 50!

Smartasswolf: Why waste precious energy when the children are already beating the children?

Okami: Does that count as a ItaIno moment?


	51. Selection

Year Seven

Selection

"No!"

Naruto jumped in the chair he was sitting. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. He didn't believe it. He couldn't believe his ears so he shove his finger into his right one to see if he had something lodged into it distorting his hearing.

His heart was beating frantic while Kakashi just sat behind his desk. It was for the first time somewhat clean. He seemed to have caught up on his paperwork that he hardly if ever actually did. It wasn't unheard of him to circulate and hand in blank papers and forms and if he had done anything he was more likely to hand in drawing of the subject than actual words.

Kakashi had been a disaster as Hokage, he had no idea why he was even nominated or how he still hadn't been demoted and thrown out. He hadn't started any conflicts or wars in his time. That he assumed had only been because of Tsunade and Shikaku. Oh boy, had they let him speak his mind and not rewritten every statement they would have all been dead.

"Me?!"

Naruto was still jumping and Kakashi was sitting still with a big smile thinking of something else while Naruto worked through most of his shock.

"No!"

"Me?!"

"I can't believe you!"

"Did I hear right?"

"Me, Hokage?!"

Naruto eventually got so caught up in the news that he forgot entirely to breathe and slipped out of his chair.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Dobe!"

Inokoto watched something orange came rushing into the compound. She held out her finger when Naruto noticed her. He was almost too caught up in something else but eventually he saw her and pulled her finger. They both made fart sounds and they both laughed.

"What's going on?"

Inokoto looked up at Naruto with a smile, he looked excited and was sweating. He had obviously been running fast under the afternoon sun. He had been in a rush to tell her uncle something.

"I'm becoming Hokage!"

He jumped into the air, fist first.

Inokoto had read about the hokage and had learned about him at the Academy. He was their leader, top boss. Inokoto couldn't really picture Naruto as Hokage, but she didn't really think Kakashi was a good fit either.

"I think that's kinda boring."

Inokoto shrugged. Naruto's face shattered as he fell down in front of the girl sitting on the stairs leading up to her house. Fugaku was inside eating dinner and she had decided to sit outside and wait for him so that they could continue to play when he was done.

Naruto gripped her hands and looked at her with big eyes. Every child in their town wanted to be Hokage and here this little brat was telling him she didn't want to, that it was kind of boring. Something was seriously wrong with this child.

"Do you know what the Hokage is?"

She rolled her eyes, she could name them all, their best and worst deed, how they changed their town, their legacy after they stepped down or died, she could tell him all their personal details and speak her mind on where she thought they did a good job and not.

"Yes."

"Then what is your problem!"

Naruto had never heard anything like it. Inokoto was such a strange child.

"It seems kind of boring that old people decide who's going to be the leader of everyone, it isn't like the people get to have their voice heard if they like the next Hokage or not. That's so unfair and stupid if he's going to be the leader of everyone and no one gets a say."

Inokoto crossed her hands and leaned back sticking her nose in the sky. It was so stupid, a selected few decided who was going to rule over all of them. It wasn't fair because everyone else might not agree with those few old sticks. It wasn't fair.

Naruto looked up at the child with even bigger eyes, they were starting to hurt now. This was a genius child. It wasn't fair that the boring old prunes got to decide for everyone. They had been so wrong in the past, they had been mistaken when it came to him and it had cost him dearly, they had disrespected his father's wish.

She was right. It wasn't fair and boring.

"What would be cool then?"

"Once in the store, mother was ordering a dress. Then she was asked to select what color she wanted it to be. She could pick between several colors and she selected the one she wanted. If everyone was given a selection of people who could become the next Hokage and was allowed to select the one they wanted the most it would be cool. If the Hokage was selected by the people."

Naruto started shaking the poor little girl so that her pig tails were hitting his face, she laughed and threw her hands up. Naruto laughed at her, picked her up and tossed her into the air. Inokoto screamed and giggled.

"A selection, you're a genius that would be super cool!"

The door creaked to his right and he caught Inokoto and put her down on the ground again. She ran over to Fugaku and tagged him and they both ran off despite Fugaku being more than full from dinner.

"Were you trying to thrown her back into the sky again? Believe me, I have tried."

The door in front of him had been opened and Naruto ran up the stairs. He planted several kisses on Ino's cheeks before he exclaimed how much of a genius her daughter was. He would hold an election, he would finally learn if the people in his town finally had accepted him and wanted him to lead them. It would be the ultimate approval.

"What would Hinata say if she saw you now?"

A male voice was heard.

Ino tried to smile and take a step back from the wild and kissing Naruto. Naruto turned around to see Sasuke leaning against a wooden post snickering.

"She'd ask me what I was doing, and I'm going to see Kakashi-sensei again!" ¨

Naruto didn't have time to tell the news to his best friend anymore, he had to see Kakashi!

COCOCOCOCOCOCO

Inokoto sparks the idea of democracy in the militant dictatorship that Konoha is!

Also thanks for all the reviews, it's a great way for me to at least try to make the very best story for you guys that share your wishes, ideas and reflections. Don't ever feel forced to review though, as always a big thank you to my faithful reviewers I always love to hear from you!

Smartasswolf: I know you love me and my story too much to abandon me! Haha! I'll give them a moment, someday, one day.

Uchiha: Glad to have you back and you have my understanding, life sucks when you don't have all the time you want to do things you fun things all day. That's taking it back yes! Choji and Shikamaru know who they're messing with, but they'll easily face certain death for Ino, don't you thing? I was thinking it would be so hilarious if Itachi lost his cool and became positively hysterical. I plan for that to happen once in the story and it wasn't that time! Had a guess or hope?

A fan: Thanks! I can't believe I've made it so far in the story already.

Guest: Yes, poor Ino! It must suck to be her! 7 long, dry years. The meeting was about the children constantly trying to punch each other to death, somebody needs to teach these kids not to kill each other before it's too late!

Okami: Haha, I have none written so far, but there's still hope there will be since you guys seen to want it!

Yara: I'm glad that makes you happy because it's true! I love your lengthy reviews. Thank you so much, I'm thrilled you like my story so much! No need to apologize, you've actually posted reviews so don't ever feel bad about not finding the time and energy. Haha, so you're saying I should stop updating so often? No, kidding. Inokoto is far from innocent when it comes to most things, isn't that right? The genin team will be epic, perhaps not the most shocking but I'm looking forward to it! She'll certainly have problems with someone else bossing her around for a change! I can promise you that much. Her charm will only get her that far. Haha, I felt so sorry for Ino writing that, good thing is that she isn't real and can recover from having everyone walk in on her. Kakashi and Itachi are immune against such feelings as shame and embarrassment. Seems like my readers want them to end up together, I don't see it happening, but the door to them isn't closed and locked yet. Thank you so much again for your review!


	52. Brothers

Year Six

Brothers

Inokoto had never seen her father spar with her uncle. In fact she had never seen him spar with anyone. So it was with great interest she watched both of them sparring. She watched her uncle with a much more aggressive fighting style, but her father had great speed to deflect her uncle and his attempts to get a good hit.

One of them were glistening with sweat and panting from the looks of it.

The other had an arrogant smile plastered on his face as if he knew he was going to win.

"We can take five minutes if that's what you need."

Smack.

Sasuke was down on the ground, Inokoto would have sworn he was out cold for a few seconds. Her uncle would of course deny it. Itachi was too busy wiping his sweat.

He knew now that Inokoto was out of the academy he would have to make sure she was taught everything she needed to know not to get killed. Never to lose focus while in a battle was one of them. Sure it had been a cheap trick to hit his brother while he was making fun of him, but he deserved it and Itachi wasn't the slightest guilty.

He was badly out of shape on the other hand.

His stamina had always been below average, he had always blamed it on never needing to fight for long enough to ever become tired, but this was embarrassing. He had completely let himself go. He didn't know how the spar had gone hadn't Sasuke decided to get cocky.

"See, this side of the family is best!"

Inokoto turned her face to Fugaku sticking her tongue out.

"It's one-one."

Inokoto crossed her hands glaring at the boy next to her. One-one? That was a load of bullshit. They had only fought once outside school. What had happened on her birthday wasn't a fight and he hadn't been alone on it.

"I'd take you down any day, any place. There's no proof you'll ever beat me."

The two children were as good as siblings. Itachi found their bickering and fighting adorable when they weren't throwing punches or nagging to him about something, it happened far too often. Fugaku reminded him so much of Sasuke. Inokoto wasn't too much like her father. She was all Ino in her attitude.

Sure she had talent like him, but she was more like her mother in the way of handling and displaying it. In other words she was occasionally obnoxious smearing her triumphs and talent in everyone's face and a competitive Fugaku did not enjoy this in the slightest.

"You show weakness, trying to show strength."

Inokoto's attention was back on her father and not a second too late. It all happened too fast for Inokoto to see but Sasuke had a kunai to Itachi's throat from behind him. This went against the no weapons rule they had agreed upon before they started.

Wide eyes looked at the scene. Fugaku leaned forward as if it would help him see that much better. Inokoto was ready to jump out to save her father if Sasuke tried anything.

"I'd say you did the same, brother, who said the fight was over?"

Sasuke was whispering in Itachi's ear leaning forward slightly to show his wicked grin. One thing was exploiting a situation with a cheap punch, another was drawing a knife to his neck. He could feel his blood being interrupted in its flow. He had broken the skin and blood was tripling down his collar bone and chest.

His brother had always been rash and violent. He might have learned to think one step ahead when he kept his cool but that was seldom. Itachi was always cool and could think of a several ways to get out of every situation. Sasuke always though his brute force and psyche would be enough to win every fight.

He always seemed to forget that those did not work on his brother and Itachi had a feeling he would always come second best to him out of those reasons. On paper Sasuke had every chance to beat him, some might even say that after the war Sasuke had more strength and power than his brother. Itachi was sure Sasuke had right now.

But yet again he would lose.

Sasuke couldn't even feel the air around him shift before his brother had head butted him. He stabbed Itachi's neck deeper before he used his hand to push his hand away and with a foot behind his knees pulling towards him Itachi had Sasuke down on the ground.

Itachi was panting on top of his brother keeping him down. Sasuke still had his kunai and it shot full speed towards Itachi's face. Inokoto was sure it had hit its target before she saw Itachi's hand shaking trying to stop his brother.

Sasuke had grown tired from their sparring and his own aggressive tactics. Itachi had for the most part only stopped, covered and duck conserving his energy. Still it took all his strength to push Sasuke's hand and the kunai he was holding, down on his neck. It was now Itachi who had the upper hand.

Both Inokoto and Fugaku was shocked that the fight had progressed so much and so fast. It had turned around for the third time. Blood was dripping down on Sasuke as his bleeding brother was hovering over him.

Sasuke was bleeding too. Itachi had most definitively hit his nose, that bastard. He had only done it out of spite trying to ruin it so that Itachi would be the better looking brother. It would have been just as effective hitting his forehead.

"Do you tap out?"

Itachi asked his voice almost failing as his breath almost betrayed him. When did he get so badly out of shape?

"You want it all, don't you! You fucker!"

Sasuke extended his arms and with a rapid motion it dropped to the ground. The smile on his face wasn't arrogant and cocky anymore. He had accepted his defeat and would have to live with it. His brother was still stronger than him.

Itachi hadn't had a regular training routine since before he had returned to the village. Sasuke had seen him out for runs, throwing kunais and such every now and then, but also that had completely stopped since Inokoto came about. All that was left were his morning runs that kept getting shorter and shorter.

"What do you think would happen if I tried to kill you one day?"

Itachi chuckled, back on his feet he looked down at Sasuke. Three drops of blood had landed on his face, his cheeks rose colored. If it was from the fight, his loss or the question Itachi didn't know. He reached out for his brother's hand and helped him up with ease.

"You'd lose. Immediately."

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed and his mouth hung slightly open. He had a shot, if Itachi wasn't expecting to get killed that day it would be easy to stab him in the heart at the dinner table or something in the likes of it.

Sakura came out to look for her son and started laughing at the dialogue. She could almost imagine Sasuke sneaking up on his brother only to receive a prompt punch.

"I've won once before!"

Inokoto looked at her uncle with big eyes. All her life she had been told her father was practically invincible and there was her own uncle claiming to have beaten her father once.

"You've won against daddy?"

Sasuke looked over at his brother unsure if this was a tale he wasn't supposed to tell his offspring or if he was fine with it. Itachi didn't make any indications that it was either fine with him telling or not. Sasuke shouldn't have expected some reaction out of his brother, he was as blank as always.

"Is it true, daddy!"

Inokoto asked after having skipped over at him and started tugging his shirt. Fugaku was also curious if his father had bested his uncle before, if he had it was still hope that he'd beat Inokoto some day too. If only he trained hard enough as his father told him to.

"Yes."

Itachi sighed on an exhale. Sasuke leaned back with his arms crossed and a big smile on his face.

"Mommy! Uncle beat daddy once!"

Inokoto had been the first to notice that Ino had decided to join them after finding an empty compound after work.

"What's going on here?"

Inokoto had forgotten to leave out the once part and was looking rather gloomy that her father was once beaten. She didn't like the idea that someone was able to defeat her father. It gave him a mortality that hadn't been there in Inokoto's mind.

"We're talking about our last battle."

Itachi too was smiling though his smile was more of the bittersweet type. Thinking about a past that was so different from his life now, it was hard to imagine how things had changed. He couldn't have imagine any of this happening during their fight. Not even in his wildest dream.

"What was it like daddy, did you beat him senseless?"

Sasuke suddenly felt a bang of guilt, a pang of remorse. He had never apologized for what he had done. He had never told Itachi that he was sorry.

"Yes, more than that."

Fugaku narrowed his eyes that were still kept on his father. More than that?

"I thought he was going to steal my eyes, so I killed him."

Inokoto looked at her father. He was very much alive. How could her uncle have killed him?

"Your eyes? The Sharingan?"

Sasuke nodded, almost surprised that Itachi hadn't stopped the conversation yet. He had a feeling he didn't want Inokoto to know too much about their past or clan even. He could have been wrong.

"Yes, to have an eternal Mangekyõ."

Inokoto bit her bottom lip, she was very well aware that both her father and uncle had the Mangekyõ, she had also read books, in Itachi's study that she wasn't allowed to enter, what it could do to you, both good and bad. Losing your eyesight was what she would classify as bad. Rumor had it that her father had once been losing his eyesight, but it seemed fine now. Transplanting the eyes of a close relative would have taken care of that, but the only close relative was Sasuke. Inokoto had trouble piecing everything together.

Fugaku muttered wow under his breath. It would have been a dream to have the eternal Mangekyõ, his father had told him about it. Told him how he was going to take his uncle's eyes only to find him missing. They knew now why he was missing, but he hadn't been too pleased about it during the war.

"So you killed him?"

Fugaku looked at his father in awe. He had never heard about someone killing a man that was still alive before. Sasuke nodded. He had finally beaten his brother. He had given it to him good. He might have been sick at the moment and so on, but once he had gotten his brother back, defeating him had been his proudest moment in life.

"No!"

All eyes were on Inokoto. Everyone were thinking she was reacting to hearing about harm falling on her father little did they know about what she knew about the whole incident.

"That's a lie!"

She had pieced it together now. The memories she had seen, those that were her father's. She knew what they were now, what had happen. Well some of it. She didn't know enough about medical conditions and autonomy to fully understand.

"You never had that fight! Not a real one!"

It had been genjutsu. Inokoto knew what her father had been up to, knew now why he had sliced up her uncle and removed something from him only to insert it into himself. She hadn't understood it at the time. Hadn't understood why he would do something as horrible as that.

Itachi looked at his daughter with big eyes. There was no way she could have known what had happened that day. Only he and Kakashi knew what had happened. It couldn't have been Kakashi who had told her. He had made sure that this was something Kakashi could never tell anyone. It was beyond top secret.

Then what was Inokoto talking about?

Inokoto lifted her father's shirt and looked directly at it. Now there was no doubt in Itachi's mind. She knew. She knew something about what had really transpired that day. She was looking at that scar. She ran her finger over it giving Itachi goose bumps.

"If you're not telling him, I am."

Itachi had few options. He didn't doubt that his daughter would blab him out. She had a strong sense of right and wrong always opting to do what she thought of as right disregarding the consequences. He could have her tell what she knew, or he could finally come clean and tell his brother what had really transpired when they had their fight.

"Sasuke, I stole your kidney."

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

Just to let you know, I'm laughing so hard I'm crying right now!

Smartasswolf: Yes, me too! They kinda have a really messed up form of government and it's surprising that I've never seen anyone comment it. I think Lee will come in as a wild card and win the election! But we won't find out anytime soon! It must have been love yes! And love is always rewarded. Haha, poor Ino, haven't had her pipes maintained for years. She needs a younger lover to make up for all the lost time. One that will make Itachi insanely jealous.


	53. No Take Backs

Year

No Take Backs

Sasuke was quick to pull up his own shirt and yes, he had a scar similar to his brother. Had Itachi really taken his kidney?

Sasuke plumped down on the ground. He was too busy thinking to stand on his own feet. His brother had cut him open, harvested his organs without his consent while Sasuke was thinking he was having the fight of his life.

"No!"

Sakura didn't believe it. He couldn't just have preformed a kidney transplant on himself, and under such unsanitary conditions? She wouldn't believe it. Not at all. What if something had happened? He hadn't only been risking his own life, but also Sasuke's.

"I don't believe it!"

She had seen their scars by now, and sure they were exactly the same scarring you'd expect after a transplant, but really? She just couldn't believe it.

"Chronic kidney failure."

Ino uttered closing up to the crowd. She remembered some of it from the time she practiced medicine. It wasn't uncommon that shinobi were so late to come in with their problems that the failure had reached stage five. There was nothing they could do for them at that point besides dialysis and transplant.

Sakura looked over at Ino, she too was trying to remember what she knew about kidney failure. She knew that in most cases donors were close family so that made sense in her mind, that Itachi would have sought out Sasuke as the one closest related to him.

"It can give bad eyesight, your poor eyesight was never related to your eyes but your disease!"

Ino looked at Itachi with an open mouth. She had chills running down her spine. He had never been dead. He had faked it all. He had them fooled for so many years and would have kept quiet hadn't their daughter made him speak up.

Then how did Inokoto know about this?

"Wait, I'm still not over the fact that you stole my fucking kidney!"

"Sasuke, the children!"

Sasuke was on his feet again and Sakura was afraid what was to come.

"The children?! Fuck the children! This bastard stole my kidney!"

Sakura tried to put her hand on her husband's shoulder to try and keep him still. It was to no avail. Sasuke shook it off and closed in on his brother with his finger pointing at him.

"You stole my kidney? Nothing of that fight was real?!"

Itachi still looked indifferent. Like he had no feelings about his brother getting upset he had stolen his kidney.

"Yes, some of it was, beginning and the end."

Sasuke shook his head. The end too? The end where they had said goodbye. He had said goodbye even if he knew he was going to live on.

"I had to give you some injuries, I had to make it seem like we had a fight."

It made sense to make it seem plausible even when Itachi had broken the genjutsu. Sasuke would have known something was up if he had woken up without injuries and just a cut. Itachi had done his best to make sure Sasuke had believed it was real to prevent him to seek him out.

"Who knows?!"

"Kakashi."

"So you acted on your own?"

Itachi hadn't confined his plans with anyone. He wasn't going to let anyone know that he was still alive. He had wanted to be dead to everyone.

"Yes."

It didn't make sense to Sasuke, because that would mean that Itachi had wanted to live a life without him. Didn't want him.

"I want it back."

Sasuke shot his eyebrows up. If his brother had wanted to live without him it wouldn't make sense that part of his was inside his brother. He'd fulfill his wish, Sasuke would let his brother live without him.

"Sasuke, I'd die."

Sasuke couldn't be serious. It was just right now he was upset with his brother. He'd calm down eventually and Itachi would be able to talk some sense into him. He just needed some time to digest what was going on.

"Sakura, I want my kidney back!"

"Sasuke! You heard him, he'll die. You'll kill your brother."

"Doesn't matter! He took my kidney without asking!"

Ino would have been laughing hadn't she been worried Sasuke was serious. It was a sibling squabble taken to the extreme. Sasuke couldn't take his kidney back. He had been living without if for years, it wasn't like he had been missing it.

"God, Sasuke. Don't be a douche!"

His eyes were on Ino now. He couldn't understand why they were all against him. Even his own wife was more worried about Itachi than the injustice Itachi had done against him.

"It's fine, Ino, if he wants his kidney back he can have it."

Even agreeing to quite possible dying his face was blank.

"I guess I've been living on borrowed time."

"Take back your kidney, I'll rip you open and eat both of yours!"

"Inokoto!"

While her mother was about to scold her daughter for saying such an outrageous thing her father was laughing. He was afraid that this threat wasn't empty either. He was certain she wouldn't actually rip her uncle open and feast on his kidneys but something less extreme and cannibalistic.

"Damn you, Itachi! And your offspring!"

And just like that Sasuke was laughing too. Ino and Sakura shared a look which they open did when the brother did or said something beyond strange only they could understand.

With his hand already raised Sasuke wrapped it around his brother and pulled him closer. In the midst of what had just transpired they were laughing and hugging. Inokoto narrowed her eyes and tried to find some sort of sense and normalcy to the situation.

She didn't know anyone who had snatched organs from a close relative so she wasn't certain what a normal reaction to it was, she just knew it wasn't this.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

Sorry about the delay, I have good reasons. I'll respond to the reviews tomorrow, thank you. If the vague amount of enough people want to I'll make up for the chapter and do a double tomorrow!


	54. Something only he Can

Year

Something only he Can

"You can just put in a request like this, hokage-sama."

Kakashi just shrugged his shoulders at Iruka and the school board. He knew they didn't do things this way. No one had ever requested something like this, or had they?

"You can't just barge in here, put together a team and demand to be their sensei!"

"You just can't, things doesn't work like that!"

"And you don't have the time, you're Hokage."

Kakashi looked at his fingers. They were right, he was Hokage. He didn't even have dirt under his nails and he couldn't remember the last time he had been out on a mission that was fun and didn't come with an agenda and entourage. He was supposed to be Hokage temporary, and he now felt that the time had passed and he should now move on to new things and this was a perfect opportunity.

"He has done it before…"

Iruka admitted in almost a whisper. He hadn't addressed the board that time. Kakashi had cornered him and been quite pervasive about who he wanted on his team. He needed Naruto for reasons obvious, he wanted Sasuke for his Sharingan and because he had known his brother and asked to throw Sakura in the mix because she kind of reminded him of Rin and she wore the most impractical shinobi outfit he had ever seen. If somebody were to make something out of that girl it had to be him. She was quite hopeless.

Iruka still remembered their meeting like it had just happened. He had never spoken to Kakashi before, but he had heard all the tales. When he had been pushed into a dark alley with a kunai to his guts it was safe to say he had almost wet himself and Kakashi had gotten his wishes fulfilled.

Kakashi was older now, and the Hokage couldn't go around threatening Academy teachers, it would cause a hassle. He was older and wiser now.

"Yes, see! I'm good at putting together teams! What would our world be if I hadn't put Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura on the same team and I had guided them with all my wisdom?"

The man Kakashi recognized as the headmaster cleared his throat and looked at Iruka who had turned red, with a twitching eye.

To be frank the rest of the room hadn't been too surprised. Iruka had fought hard that time when he wanted to place the last Uchiha on the same team as Naruto. It had almost been as if his life depended on it.

"You made a good decision then, but this is an entirely different team."

A woman leaned forward ready to discuss perhaps the most important issue.

"You're aware, hokage, that only one of the children has actually graduated?"

Kakashi shrugged at the headmaster. He didn't think the team was that entirely different. Perhaps they all reminded him a bit more about his own original team. That hadn't ended too well for him as the only living member, but he was sure things would work out different this time.

"Itachi and Ino are in no rush. Inokoto hasn't applied to join any team. I'll make it work, her parents will be glad to wait."

The crowd looked through their papers. Hadn't she asked to join a team, no… They were going to make her parents a good offer, a solid team on the orders of the Elders.

"Yes, both Sharingan users on the same team?"

"Yes, because I'm the only one willing and able to teach them how to use it."

In that matter he was the best pick. He had taught a Sharingan user before, very well he would have added himself. Itachi would refuse to teach them, and Sasuke wasn't the type. He'd probably get impatient if they didn't manage to do everything perfectly on the first try.

"But both Uchiha's on the same team? They'll be vulnerable for outside attacks. There are still those who haven't forgiven either of the brothers."

"Have you ever seen an Uchiha with pale blue eyes?"

It would be easy to convince anyone that there was only one Uchiha on the team he had put together. It was only one who looked like a typical Uchiha. No one outside their village knew what they looked like.

"Okay, what is your plan for the Nara kid?"

Wasn't that obvious? There had only been one other than him who had been able to teach a genius like the Nara's. He had never particularly liked Asuma, but he would give credit where credit was due and no other than Asuma and himself, of course, had been able to handle someone like the Nara's.

It took great character strength, not only were they genius, they were also incredible lazy, easily bored, lacking in work moral and oh, all that sarcasm. They almost had as much sass as the Yamanaka's. That said a fair deal.

So as their sensei you would have to be the right amount of strict and encouraging, you would have to have an intelligence and IQ well above average, you would have to be patient and calm even if all you wanted was to crush the little masterminded shit.

The last one would be difficult for Kakashi and the reason why Asuma had been the natural first pick to mentor the Nara's.

"To make him the very best he can be, you're not questioning my wits and knowledge, are you?"

The man shook his head, he wouldn't dare insult the brain of Hatake Kakashi, Hokage. He knew better.

"But to put all the early graduated children on one team?"

"It's important that they're on the same level and get to develop in their own pace. Put them on any other team and you'll ruin them."

Perhaps not utterly destroy them, but it was never a good idea to force someone to grow up before they were ready. It would always come back to bite everyone in the ass later.

"So it's settled then? Or I could go on."

The headmaster shook his head. To be honest he had wanted Kakashi gone since he saw him walk though their doors. Kakashi always meant trouble.

"So team?"

The headmaster looked down on Kakashi, they hadn't talked about what sort of team this would be. They had specific numbers to sort what they would be specialize in, it was deemed easier that way. They always knew how to train the students, who to train them and what team to assign what mission.

This team didn't have a clear common ability; they didn't have that one trait in common they could excel in under Kakashi's leadership.

"This, this will be team Kakashi!"

He said it with great confidence and gave the headmaster a cheesy grin and thumbs up.

"But what number?"

Kakashi was already heading towards the door, his business was done and he saw no reason to stick around when he had gotten it his way as normal.

"Team Kakashi!"

He shouted as he slipped through the door.

This would be the team that only went under his name. The previous team Kakashi had been a disaster, it ended well but still, it was only well to some degree.

This would be his team, his team where he played by his own rules and did everything right. The team he wouldn't fail like they would never fail him. This was the team he would pour all his life wisdom onto. His would learn from his first mistakes. He would perfect these children, hopefully to miniature clones of himself, but they all had their own personality and all those boring things so it wouldn't really work out. He could still corrupt them.

Yes, this would be the perfect team.

Shikadai, Fugaku and Inokoto and of course, Kakashi.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

I guess there's no surprise there! Those who wanted another chapter won't get it, but I will give you a chapter I started for Come on Over but never finished and published. Eh, unpublished material for your reviews, is that a good deal?

Smartasswolf: I have been thinking I needed someone to run against Naruto, I'm totally making it Lee. I guess you got your answer last chapter.

Haha, I needed an explanation why Itachi was back. Some that would semi-mildly be plausible. Also, you could probably time Sasuke's mental snap.

Mononoko: But Itachi loves a good wank! But honestly, it even said so that Sasuke was better than Itachi, right there in the chapter.

A fan: Haha! I can imagine Sasuke as Charlie!

Yara: Yes! Typical Itachi. The start and the ending were real. Oh, Sasuke was not happy, but we'll see if he's able to get over it. I can say so that'll have meaning further in the story as well. Yes, Itachi stole the kidney himself in a last attempt to save his own life. Sasuke still hated him because it was during their "grand fight." I hope you have your questions anwered if not I'd love to try and fill in the blanks. Haha, Inokoto and Fugaku are good enough at squabbling and ruining their relationship on their own then patch things up, unwillingly often. They're adorable! Thank you for your review!

Uchiha: I tried to be creative about why he's alive! Haha! Inokoto is a dark soul I imagine, threatening to take and eat her uncle's kidneys. Hahaha. There should be a treat in your inbox soon as a sorry there won't be a double chapter!


	55. Rocks

.

.

.

Year Seven

Rocks

He had never been the one to imagine he'd be in a serious relationship. A stable long lasting relationship with someone who wasn't related to him, who hadn't been forced to be around him or merely, accepted his presence.

But he had a person in his life now.

A woman.

Someone who was with him because she genuinely liked him. Out of everyone in the world she had chosen to spend time with him. Spend time with him because he was who he was. She didn't judge him for what he had done, she admired him and treated him as an equal, well, almost. He knew what she was gaining.

He had decided to award her for the faithfulness she had showed him, for all the love and care she had showed him. For everything she had ever done.

He had been calm when he had gone to the jeweler, picked out the ring and bought it. It hadn't been any different than purchasing dango or ice cream. It was a neat and delicate ring like her. The rock wasn't awfully large, but it sparkled like her eyes when she saw him. It had been the right ring for her.

He had to act now. Seven years had gone by, even longer possible. She had never asked anything from him, but it was time he made things official. There was talk around town and she never seemed to care, not when she had him.

He cared.

He didn't like rumors and gossip.

It wasn't until he got home and went on with his daily life that the ring in his pocket became heavy. He had a feeling everyone was constantly looking at him and knew what he was about to do. Propose marriage. He'd never thought he'd get there.

To find a woman willing.

When evening came around and Inokoto had gone to bed for the evening things became more serious. He knew he had to act now before he turned back down and waited even longer. He had been thinking about it for years really, but he had never done anything about it.

"Ino."

She looked up from her papers. He hadn't noticed that she had started using reading glasses. He suddenly felt old, Ino had started needing glasses and he hadn't noticed. He saw her every day and he hadn't noticed she wore glasses as she did her paperwork in the evening.

He hadn't even realized how far she had gotten. She was so young, clan head and running her own department. Not even once he had heard her complain about it. He had heard a sigh every now and then after a clan meeting had gone on overtime and she had papers to fill out for Kakashi in the evenings. She never put words on the stress. She got up in the mornings with Inokoto, smiling as she stretched and yawned.

"Yes?"

The box was burning in his pocket. He wondered if she had seen it and had been wondering about it. He never had anything in his pocket and now he had a box. He hadn't noticed she had starting using glasses, so maybe she hadn't seen the ring.

"I'm going to ask Ami to marry me."

She was calm as she put her papers down and took off her glasses. It was serious then, Itachi thought. She was going to make a big deal out of this when it wasn't.

"No."

She had the nerve to tell him no as if she dictated what he could and could not do. Now he was more certain than ever that he was going to marry this girl. It hadn't been a big, burning passionate love. It hadn't felt like she was the one, but his one was gone. Ami, she was safe and she wanted him. She would never deny him marrying Ino had the roles been reversed.

"What do you mean no?"

He shifted in the couch turning towards Ino. His knees were up on the couch and his upper body leaning against the back. Ino narrowed her eyes. She had been quite clear, she had said no.

"No, I don't think it would be wise to marry her."

It wouldn't be wise? It was the only wise thing in that situation. He had gone through it. He either married her now, or ended it. She was getting old, but if he ended it now she'd still have the chance to find someone else to marry and start a family with.

"I don't think it's a good idea."

"Then you're wrong!"

Itachi sighed. He should have known Ino would put up a fight. She was so warped up in him and the way they were living. She knew as well as him that she couldn't be living with him and his bride. No, not in the same house. Ami, would never have agreed to it.

"Things don't have to change straight away. It will be awhile before we married."

Ino just looked at him with her arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed. She must not have thought of it as good enough that she would be given some time.

"Sure, once we're married she'll move in here. I think it's best if we keep Inokoto here, we're two, she's lived here her whole life and Ami will be like a mother to her."

Ino was no longer sitting. She had shot up sending her chair flying back, hitting the wall and tipping over. Her hands were on her desk and he could almost hear her growling from the other side of the room. Her breath was rapid and uneven.

"Don't ever think she'll be a mother to _**my**_ child!"

So this was what had Ino worried. That Ami would replace her as a mother. She should have known that she'd only be an addition, a bonus mother.

"She won't take your place, Inokoto will still spend time with you."

"No! I won't allow it!"

Ino was hissing, it took all her willpower not to scream at the idiot in front of her. It took more than willpower not to outright attack him.

"Ino… This is going to happen."

Ino shook her head. This could not happen, not now.

"Does she even know we slept together?"

Itachi hadn't really told that to Ami, told her how they had used those five minutes. Well, they had barricaded the door and taken some very sweet time. He hadn't told her about it, and he had to admit that it was some of the reason he was now planning to propose to her. He was feeling guilt again and if was a feeling he had felt too often in his life.

"That's beside the point."

He wouldn't give Ino ammunition but admitting that he hadn't told Ami. It would only strengthen Ino's cause. He wasn't even sure if he'd ever tell Ami about the incident. He didn't feel the need, it would only do harm and he was sure she would forgive him. What had happened between Ino and him had been a onetime thing and was in the past.

Sure, he went along fine with Ino most of the time. Fine she sometimes made his heart beat faster and made his stomach tingle. It was a onetime thing. Ino had made him take a choice a long time ago and he had. He hadn't chosen her. If it was right or not he didn't want to think about.

"It is the point! It's the very reason I'm saying no!"

Itachi wished she had calmed down instead of slammed her fist on the table making her glass of water shake and some of it spilled on her papers making them wet and ink bleed.

She must have gotten some false hope when they had slept together. They hadn't spoken about it. They had gone on like nothing had happened, ignored the looks the others gave them. Ino had never given a shit about what others thought of her. She was her own woman and if she wanted to sleep with someone she had no romantically relations to, in Kakashi's office, she'd stand for that.

They should have talked about it. Ino must have thought it had changed something, he had taken it for granted that she knew it was nothing. He should have never done it. He didn't know what happened with the self-control he practiced every day.

It wasn't fair. He didn't want to live like that. He had before and it had caused nothing but misery for him.

"Ino, is it because you love me? Is it because you're jealous?"

In record speed she had scrunched her wet paper into a ball and threw it over his head. He could feel it touch a few strains of his hair before it hit the wall behind him with a thud and fell down on the floor.

Itachi would never understand women. It was a simple yes or no.

"God! You're so full of yourself! How could I have feelings for you?"

So Itachi had a feeling she wasn't madly or even sanely in love with him. It wasn't that, or was it? Could she just be acting because she didn't want him to know that she really did have feeling for him? It was possible, she had given herself to him before only to be turned down when she was at her most vulnerable as a mother to be. Why would she risk the same rejection when he was telling her he was marrying the same woman he had rejected her for?

Their lives together were a mess.

Itachi wouldn't deny that it had been a good time, a good seven years they had spent together. He always looked forward to Ino coming home from work, they had given Inokoto a safe and happy home with two loving parents, but Itachi was ready and able to do that alone now, without Ino.

"I don't know! I don't know what you think Ino!"

He was becoming annoyed by now. Why couldn't she just accept it straight away? He was most likely going to marry someone else and Ino would have to move back to her old house, have Inokoto over every other weekend or something if Ino would be able to take time off work.

"You're such a massive shit!"

He knew that when Ino was either tired of the fight or hiding something she just took to shouting insults and profanities to him, it was either that or she had realized that she was going to lose the argument they were having.

"You're such a selfish little Nancy boy, you just can't marry her! Not now!"

Ino was such a drama queen. Itachi coiled the urge to roll his eyes as she had thought him to do in absurd situations like these. She had no authority to deny him to marry someone else, nor had she given him any reason why he shouldn't.

"So give me one good reason not to marry her!"

His voice was loud this time, even his patience was coming to an end. Ino was trying to refuse him to marry the woman who seemed right for him, but he hadn't been offered anything but a no. There had to be a reason for her denial.

He had expected her to confess to not wanting to fall behind him, not wanting to feel lonely or even saying that their relationship and living arrangements were the best for Inokoto. She might have been right, but Inokoto was a bright girl, she'd quickly adjust to the situation and realize that it was for the best.

He had never expected Ino to say what came next.

"Because I'm pregnant!"

Two names quickly appeared to Itachi, it had to either be that dog boy she had allegedly been flirting with, or it was her long standing love, Shikamaru. Neither would be able to step up to the responsibility, but that wasn't his problem. Ino and her pregnancy wasn't his problem and he'd be damned before he let it ruin his plans for his future.

"Then the father should take responsibility for you and the child. This is for the best then."

Ino sighed. She seemed calmer now that she had told him that she was a pregnant. It must have been a weight on her shoulders. She had been living under his roof with their child while she was pregnant with someone else, without them knowing.

She made her way over to the sofa Itachi was sitting and sat down on the armrest again sighing. She was looking down at her own feet. She had a faint blush, if it was from her anger or embarrassment Itachi didn't know and didn't want to speculate on.

"He's not willing, he has someone else."

So it was Shikamaru then. He was already married and the mister never ends up with his mistress. Men had a habit of always putting their wives first.

"If that doesn't change anything, I'll move out tonight already. Then we can discuss what to do with Inokoto. Just know I'll fight you for her, dick biscuit."

Ino jumped on her feet again. She didn't want him to respond. She already knew he would put up a fight too, she knew he would have an advantage in court when he married, if they had to take it that far. Ino was still certain she would win, Inokoto was the Yamanaka heiress. Ino just had a feeling in her gut, that separating from her father wouldn't be the best for her daughter and that was her biggest priority.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

Don't act so surprised! I said I'd do it!

Smartasswolf: I'm just trying to figure out 99 ways Kakashi will fuck (them) up. Lee would make a marvelous president, just imagine the debates! Haha, I wasn't really planning on focusing on Sasuke, but I'm now filled with evil plans! I think Sasuke's problems started when Itachi dropped him to the floor and told no one leaving his brain injury unnoticed.

Yara: How could I not when you leave such sweet reviews! Glad your questions are answered. I've got some interesting Sasuke-Itachi plans that I find interesting myself. Haha, interesting or crazy, absurd? Thank you for the compliment though, I like the idea of Itachi being a organ snatcher. Kakashi will lead them full speed down a very dark road of angst and despair, wait what? No, he'll be kind. I think Inokoto and Fugaku needs some teamwork skills, buckets of it and who is better at that than Kakashi? But getting them to work as a team will be interesting! Aww, I'm starting to feel worse and worse about killing off a child, but it has to be done for the plot to play out. Doesn't mean that one in the trio will die. They're adorable! Thank you for your review!


	56. Pajamas

.

.

.

Year Seven

Pajamas

As expected Ino didn't return that night, Itachi had been lying in his bed wide awake all night. A million thoughts about the future and past had entered and left his mind. There were many things he wished he could have changed.

How he had treated Ino was one of them.

He had never been particularly kind to her. He had been thinking he had been, he'd been honest with her, he had tried to consider how she was feeling and he had let her stay with him so that she'd be close to her daughter.

The daughter he had tricked her into having. He should have never done it, but he didn't regret it in the slightest. If he hadn't there wouldn't be any Inokoto.

He'd never been so mistaken about anything in his life. He had been horrible, he had been the monster he had accused Ino of being. Had she been happy with him? Had she stayed by his side when she didn't have to?

The bed shifted and head was slammed down on his chest.

"Where's mommy, I'm hungry?"

Her mother always made her breakfast. It was their alone time. Where Inokoto had connected with her mother again, where Ino had learned to know her daughter. Where it was just the two of them and no one else mattered. Inokoto loved starting her day with her mother's wholesome breakfast. She had never liked her father's sweet and sugary breakfasts.

Itachi felt nothing but guilt. He had once again drove off her mother. He was the reason again. He wrapped his hand around his daughter and pulled her close. It was his fault this time, but this time he would be honest with his daughter.

"Mommy isn't going to live here anymore."

Inokoto froze and wiggled free from her father's grasp. She sat down on her feet and looked at him with wide eyes. This was his fault, but he'd let her know why this time.

"I'm going to ask Ami to come move here with us, do you remember her?"

Inokoto didn't really remember her. She had seen her once or twice, that was all. Had never talked to her or done anything together with her. Her father was telling her that he had thrown out her mother and invited a stranger to come live with them.

"It'd be okay, maybe she'll become like a mother to you."

Itachi didn't even see the pillow coming before it covered his face. It didn't hurt him, not more than the physical pain. Inokoto was mad, she had never hit him or the likes of it. She had always been well-behaved choosing to use her words and not violence.

She was gone when he pushed the pillow off his face. She was gone, off to who knows where. He had a feeling she was gone for good.

Inokoto had taken off as soon as she had hit her father with that pillow. It was more to distract him than to hurt him. She didn't want him coming after her as she ran through the gates in her pajamas. She would never want to replace her mother, she didn't want anyone else. She had a mother that was more than good enough. A mother who didn't want her to have a new father.

Arriving in front of the house she was running to she noticed that it was empty. The door was locked and no one was opening. Desperate times called for desperate measures. She pulled off her pants and wrapped the fabric around her fist before she turned her head around and broke the window next to the door.

She fought the instinct that told her to pull her hand out, she knew very well she'd be hit with a rather unpleasant needle dipped in sedatives. She knew this trick, she had been taught it. With one foot in the other followed. Graceful and flexible as a cat she avoided the broken glass around and inside of the window.

She found a dust pan and cleaned up the glass before she found a blanket to place in front of the shattered window. It was better than nothing. Now she had the time to take in the scent of the house, it always smelled so vibrant and full of life. Heavy earth with beautiful flowers.

Inokoto ran out in the yard, it was as always well tended to. Her mother had told her that the day the yard in the Yamanaka main house wasn't tended to, was the day the Yamanaka's were dead. Everyone had a responsibility to keep it well maintained.

Inokoto hadn't shared her mother's interest for flowers. She realized they had great potential in many fields, but she never got into the whole ordeal. She never liked flowers and plants. They were pretty to look at, but she didn't find all the trouble worth it. Months of labor and waiting for something that lasted for such a short amount of time.

Inokoto ran inside again and found her way upstairs. This was her room, where she was supposed to grow up, where her mother had grown up, where she'd want to stay when her father brought a stranger into their safe home.

COCOCOCOCOCO

Thanks for all the reviews, I'll get to them tomorrow! Tonight, term paper. Wish me luck!


	57. Pleasantries

.

.

.

Year Seven

Pleasantries

Pleasantries. Itachi was once good with pleasantries. Then he went away and devoted his life to unpleasantries.

Itachi had a feeling that both Ino and Inokoto was mad at him. He'd spoken to Sakura who had gone to find see if Inokoto was with Ino. Sakura had told him that both the Inos were mad at him not at all interested in talking to him.

It had been a week now, he'd expected Inokoto to come see him. They had never gone more than a few hours without seeing each other. The fact that Ami had said yes was dulled by the fact that his daughter wasn't happy for him.

He couldn't remember the last time his home had been quiet like this. It was just him. He couldn't remember his days lasting this long either. Opting not to spend another day sulking at home he had decided to venture out of his safe zone.

He couldn't help but to imagine the man he currently found in front how him wiggling on the ground, eyes missing, hair cut off, begging for Itachi to kill him.

"Nara, good to see you."

The man didn't seem pleased to see him either. Itachi couldn't judge him and hadn't expected the man to react in any other way.

"Likewise, Uchiha."

They were back to last names now that they had lost their connection. Itachi looked down at his child and wondered if he still played with Inokoto and if he was treating her well. He knew how cruel the boys could be towards his daughter sometimes.

"Congratulations on the child."

Shikamaru looked baffled. He shouldn't, the great Uchiha knew everything, but how could he have known something so few people knew, something that was so intimate and private about him?

"Ino told me everything before she moved out."

It had been almost a month now, Itachi didn't know the extent of their relationship nor did he know when Ino conceived.

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes, this was a puzzle not even he could figure out.

"You must be so happy you finally got her."

Itachi knew Shikamaru had been looking to gain the Yamanaka for years. It wouldn't be a surprise to anyone. Everyone knew he had feelings for the Yamanaka but no one ever talked about it. Their love was forbidden so they had never acted on it and he had married. It would be the talk of town when the news came out.

The married Nara and the Yamanaka clan leader, the old teammates were having a child together. After he had spent years pining for her and she had been stringing him along for years. No, perhaps their relationship went several years back and she hadn't been teasing him, giving him false hope. They had clearly broken the rules.

This would work in Itachi's favor. Not that he had any hard feelings towards her, but Itachi had decided to take Ino to court. He was trying to get custody of Inokoto, he was willing to go just as far as Ino was. When Ino was refusing him to spend time with his daughter on the grounds that Inokoto didn't want to see him he had decided to take action.

"What are you talking about? I've been with Temari for years."

Was Shikamaru playing it cool like he hadn't spoiled his juice in Ino? He had his child there, in Ino, was he denying the child all together. If he was going to deny the paternity and ever being with Ino, Itachi would make sure he got a beating of a lifetime.

"Ino's pregnant."

"Congratulations?"

Congratulations? Congratulations.

He had been with Ino a few months ago.

The reason he couldn't marry someone else was because Ino was pregnant with his child.

Ino couldn't live with the father, the father wouldn't take care of her because he had someone else.

He had someone else.

Someone, he had told Ino he was choosing Ami over her, even after she told him that she was pregnant.

 _ **He**_ was the one who wasn't taking responsibility.

He was the one, maybe not denying the paternity in the traditional sense. He had just ignored or even subconsciously denied the possibility.

He had slept with Ino, but it was just that one time.

One time was all it took, their daughter was living proof of that. They had only needed one time go to make her. Now he had pushed them both away. Itachi couldn't think of anything worse. Couldn't think of a betrayal that ran deeper.

He had thrown out the mother of his daughter, pregnant with his child so that he could marry the woman he had picked over her.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God!"

Shikamaru could see fear and panic swimming in Itachi's eyes. A hand was placed on his shoulder griping tight making Shikamaru attempt to get away, but he just adjusted his hand.

"You're hurting me here!"

Itachi didn't hear him. Shikamaru had never really heard him swear like that. Now he was emitting a constant array of them under his breath. Shikamaru was certain his son had heard most of them, but he had never seen a grown man having a mental meltdown in the middle of the street.

Shikamaru was trying to remove Itachi's hand with force when Kakashi made his way over to them. Itachi was getting more creative with his swearing and insults. Shikadai was sharpening his ears trying to hear them and memorize then for later use.

"fuck cunts upwards when the flowers are in bloom and you can push fuckings ducks up her ass and when she screams you just light her goddamn annoying hair on fire because it's not nearly as flawless as you fucking hot hair and tell her to shut the fuck up but then you realize that you're being a selfish sex offender and it wasn't nice at all so you gut yourself ripping everything out piece by piece and then suddenly there's intestines and blood every… Fuck, Itachi, what the fuck is wrong with you. You're marrying someone else while you go and sleep with someone else and then you knock her up unintentionally this time but you throw her the fuck out and you're the goose in the story and everything is wrong and there's no way to fix it so I should fuck, there…"

In the middle of his fascinating spring story Kakashi and Shikamaru had finally been able pry Shikamaru's shoulder free and it was like Itachi woke up from his trance.

"Kakashi, I made a mistake!"

"Itachi, why don't we breathe, and not touch me?"

Itachi was trying to latch on to Kakashi next. He had to dodge from side to side to avoid his arms like an awkward dance.

Shikamaru grabbed Shikadai's hand and started pulling him away. Shikadai wanted to watch the spectacle like many of the passersby. He was used to seeing Itachi so calm and collected like Inokoto could be when she was trying. He was used to Itachi having a straight back with his head held high. Now he reminded him of the girls at his school when they saw the object of their pre-teenage affection.

Just that the eyes were different. Both had large eyes, but Itachi's held no admiration. It looked like they could fall out of his eyes, scream before they started to devour Kakashi. His lips were twitching now that he had stopped cursing and talking nonsense.

"Daddy, what's wrong with the Uchiha?"

His father narrowed his eyes and clicked his tongue. He didn't want to answer it seemed. He was upset too, not as bewildered as the Uchiha of course.

"He's going to be a father again."

Shikadai noted that Itachi's reaction was entirely different from his father's. It hadn't been many days since Temari had told them that they were going to have another family member. Shikadai had immediately imagined a puppy and started thinking about names. It wasn't until his mother asked him if he thought he was getting a sister or brother he realized there would be no puppy.

He'd rather have a puppy.

His father hadn't seemed too happy either, not that he would rather have a puppy. He had sighed and looked down on the floor. It was probably because babies were much work and he had muttered something about bad timing.

"Are you jealous?"

His father stopped dead in his tracks and looked behind to see his son who too had stopped. The face he saw held no emotions. What Shikadai saw were definitively emotions. He rarely ever saw his father angry.

"Are you jealous? Would you rather have Ino as the mother of your next child?"

Shikadai watched his father inhale and his fist started shaking, he had a red tint on his face as he held his breath not yet answering his son. Shikadai thought he knew the answer. Shikamaru loved Temari, but he wasn't in love with her. There was an important difference. Shikadai didn't know what the difference was; he had never experienced it himself.

He knew that Ino wasn't in love with anyone, but she loved both Itachi and his father. She was oblivious to the effect she had on his father and Itachi was oblivious to Ino's affect on him too. Ino didn't seem to realize how deep his father's love was for her.

"Don't be silly, and never let your mother hear you when you speak like that!"

Itachi's breath had slightly calmed down by now and he was no longer reaching for Kakashi, but Kakashi still didn't feel safe.

"I messed up again."

Kakashi had already mustered that much. He noticed that Itachi had been alone, it was daytime and there was no Inokoto around.

"People don't seem to notice you have a habit of doing that."

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

Guest: The response would have to be yes, Itachi is that clueless.

Uchiha: Mohahahah? Itachi isn't exactly that smart when it comes to his love life. Has he ever been? Oh, yes! Ino is very pregnant again and the whole thing is a mess, again. Kudos on guessing it is Itachi's. I hope you liked the chapter and turn of events.

Itachi is really making a mess out of everything right now. No one really understands why he's with a gold digger sort of when he already has someone who would be there no matter what. Perhaps he'll open his eyes and realize before it's too late. Inokoto will not be happy about the changes, that's for certain.

Yara: Didn't you know Itachi's crazy? Haha. Inokoto isn't pleased with her father at the moment no. He's certainly making a mess of something that was working to begin with. Inokoto will never accept Ami as a mother and he's foolish to think otherwise.

Neither Ino nor Inokoto is too pleased with the changes, as one can understand. Things were getting boring, weren't they? What better way to change that than another child. You guessed right, Itachi is the father, who else? As we know from the Ino-Sakura fight in the original works, Ino can hold a grudge so it'll be fun to see. Itachi is stupid, yes. Haha, I don't think Inokoto will like anything that keeps her up at night and disrupt the attention she's always receiving.

Okami: I'm sorry about not being sorry about being evil like that. Itachi is being a real turdburger. Hope he owns up to it now that he has figured out he's the father. Inokoto is not happy with her father and neither is Ino. I'd say changing Ino for Ami is a real downgrade.

Inokoto should have smothered him some with that pillow, but she might have ended up killing his last functioning brain cell.

Smartasswolf: Itachi can't be surprised he's the one who ended up alone after all of this. Inox2 moments are coming up, warning, they will be cute.


	58. Fruit Case

.

.

.

Year Seven

Fruit Case

Itachi had showered, brushed his hair, found his good clothes, bought flowers, felt stupid, she was a Yamanka, for gods sake, threw said flowers, bought chocolate, ate it himself, bought more chocolate and mochi, felt stupid about buying mochi ,they were nowhere close to New Year, eaten the mochi, bought a basket of fruit and more chocolate.

His palms were sweaty after the third knock. Why had he bought such a big basket of fruit, would she even be able to eat it all before it went bad? Did it look strange with the bow on it? Why did it have to be pink? There was no pink fruit in the basket. It would make more sense to have a green bow on the basket. Had there been green bows in the store?

He heard laughing before the door was opened. Ino blinked her eyes several times, if she was more surprised by the giant basket or Itachi himself he didn't know. He tried handing it to her but somehow used more force than he intended to and sent Ino stumbling a few steps with a giant basket in her hands. It looked comical in her hands.

Itachi didn't know how to react when he saw that the Nara must have run straight to Ino. Well, give or take the few hours Itachi had spent getting ready, binge eating and trying to man up. Nara was not part of the picture. He was not what he had expected. Facing the Nara had not been part of his pep-talk.

"This concerns me and Ino, you may leave now."

It wasn't a question, it was a demand.

Shikamaru looked at him from behind Ino's shoulder where he felt safe.

"Itachi, this is my house, Shikamaru is my guest. Besides, Inokoto is playing with Shikadai."

Itachi had not expected Ino to want Shikamaru to stick around. This was so not according to plan. This was a huge divertion and Itachi was about to fly off with his tail between his legs. This was so much worse than he had expected.

Still his face showed none of that and he could see Shikamaru's mental horror. It was good to see that he still had some respect and authority over the Nara.

This called for a new plan. He needed to win Ino over or scare away the Nara boy away. Only one thing entered Itachi's mind. He needed to mark his territory so to speak.

His hands stroked her head and ran his fingers through her silky blond hair. The other hand was under her chin forcing her to look at him. In a fraction of a second he wet his lips and claimed her plump ones. He opened his mouth using his now free hand to pull her closer.

Shikamaru who had been standing right behind Ino and was not at all pleased with whatever show was going on right in front of him. It seemed like all was forgiven and forgotten on Ino's side. Like she just hadn't been saying what she had just a few minutes before Itachi had appeared with a ridiculously large basket of fruit and chocolate. Didn't he know that neither Ino nor Inokoto liked chocolate? Probably not.

Shikamaru grabbed his jacket before he went to look for his son. He had a feeling they were playing under the stairs where Ino and he had been playing as children.

He was just too late to see Ino push Itachi away. The basket of fruit landed on his toes. Whatever air he still had in his lung left his body and he made a little jump freeing his toes as he bent over trying to cope with the burning sensation in his toes.

"Itachi! What's going on?!"

"Daddy?!"

Children's feet tapped against the wooden floor as Inokoto ran towards the door where she had heard her father's name uttered. She stopped as soon as she saw him. She was mad at him, but it didn't change the fact that she had missed him, would always love him.

His betrayal ran deep. Her mother hadn't told her anything, but she had listened in on the conversation they were having that night. Unlike her father, Inokoto had been able to piece two and two together. It wasn't like she didn't know who babies were made. Her father had a lot of strange books in his office she wasn't allowed in.

"I'm so sorry about this."

Ino was flustered and directed her apology to Shikamaru and his son who had appeared. Her cheeks were glowing red and it all felt so distant and juvenile.

It would have been her childhood dream. Itachi was good looking, he was the man of her teenage dreams. It didn't matter. He didn't want her, he hadn't chosen her.

In her adult form Ino wanted a man that loved her. One that would be willing to adapt, change and adjust to her. Love her with a burning passion and he would be willing to make sacrifices for her. He wouldn't be engaged to someone else, trying to patch things up not because he had feeling for her, but because she was carrying his child. It didn't matter that he looked good.

"I don't like leaving you alone."

Itachi rolled his eyes and looked at the Nara brat. He would always be a brat to Itachi. He wasn't necessarily immature, it was just the fact that he hadn't changed since he was a child. He was born a grown man and had always acted that way, unless it was something related to the woman present.

"Just stop it! I've never touched her!"

Shikamaru looked at Inokoto who was looking at her parents. She was the proof that Itachi had touched Ino, soiled her and now they would have another child while Shikamaru would have another child with Temari.

"I beg to differ!"

Ino bit her lip closing her eyes. She had ignored the signs for too long and now she felt like it all would blow up in her face.

"I'm sorry I took what you never dared go after!"

Ino could only on a few occasion remember Itachi ever losing his cool, it was always related to his family or her. She might even be considered part of his family by now, mother to his daughter and another child on the way.

"There are rules for some of us!"

Ino could only on a few occasion remember Shikamaru ever losing his cool. It too had always been related to his family and her. She might even be considered part of his family, his father considered her part of his family, her daughter called Shikamaru uncle, Ino and Shikamaru had grown up together. Brother and sister, not anymore.

"Rules are only for those too weak to stand up against them!"

This would be teen Ino's dream, having two men fight over her. She had a feeling it was what they were doing. Itachi had taken her. Shikamaru was stopped by rules. Shikamaru had feelings for her, he had a girlfriend, for how long? Too long.

Itachi thought of the Nara as a coward, hiding behind rules when he allowed his son to break those sacred rules. All of the trio had broken the sacred rules concerning their children, but they made damned sure they didn't break them themselves.

"The rules are there for a reason!"

Shikamaru valued the reason, the rules and regulations the three clans had drawn up together. They were the strongest clan alliance in Konoha. The three weakest and smallest clans were powerful, well respected and a force to reckon with together, because of their rules and regulations that made their alliance a possibility. Itachi didn't know a thing.

Inokoto made her way over to her mother who wrapped her arm around her. Neither of them enjoyed the fight taking place, but Ino had a feeling it needed to take place. Things had been so vague and complicated between the three of them for so long.

"You've already broken the rules and broken the next generation!"

Granted they had, but Itachi didn't know. He didn't know about their clans and how they worked. He only knew about the teams, didn't consider that they were equal, should stand on the same ground, they should be three groups.

"I'm sorry that you Uchiha pride and social blindness keeps you from understanding the special bond we have!"

"I have NO Uchiha pride!"

The heat in the room was rapidly rising. Inokoto whimpered. She wasn't used to fighting. She had heard her uncle and aunt, she had heard grownups debating but she had only experienced her parents fighting once and it hadn't been a good day.

Inokoto looked at the peach colored walls in their sitting room, tried to focus on the pictures she found, almost all of them had her mother in them.

"Oh! You're so full of it! You use Ino just as you like, as some breeder, then you have a girl on the side! How many children are you planning on having, how many girls, you're restoring you clan!"

To Shikamaru it was as clear as day. He was surprised it was this brother and not the other who had sought to such tactics. It was Itachi. He could have chosen someone else than Ino, someone stronger on paper. Why had he picked her? There had to be someone better to bring his children into the world.

Why had he had to take his Ino?

"That's an outrageous accusation!"

Itachi wasn't using Ino to have children with, he didn't have a harem of women he was having children with. He had to admit that the situation with Ino pregnant and he engaged to someone else was a delicate situation.

"Is it?! You threw out a pregnant lady, someone you made pregnant, so that you can marry someone else! What kind of man are you really?"

Shikamaru was threading on shaky grounds. He was risking a lot when risking Itachi's anger. He was the perfect man, hero and savior of them all.

There was no way he was using Ino just to produce children. It had just happened once. Once and he had come clear about the situation, he had told her everything and apologized. Today she should be thanking him for making her pregnant without her consent.

It wasn't like he had raped her the first time they slept together either. That's where he drew the lime, he would never resort to such. There was always someone who would have wanted to carry his children just to get an invite to his family, to produce an Uchiha.

"I never threw her out, she left me!"

He had been willing to let her stay, he hadn't thrown her out. He had just let her know what he was planning for the future. He hadn't done anything. It was his house, it was all he had so he called the shots. It wasn't like he had ever agreed to letting her live in his house in the first place, it had just happened.

"After she told you she was pregnant!"

"Yes! And I told her the father should take responsibility! Little did I know that was me at the moment, but now I'm here!"

Shikamaru looked up as he shook his head. He couldn't believe this man.

"And it wasn't like I threw her out on the streets!"

She had her own house, she had a clan, she had money, she had family, she had friends. She had many places she could stay. Also, as previously stated, he hadn't immediately thrown her out. It was she that left and didn't come back.

"So that makes fucking someone else all better! You don't hurt her feelings any less!"

"Want to talk about hurt feelings, what does your pregnant wife think about you being here sucking up to Ino so that she might someday perhaps look at you differently?!"

Shikamaru turned red. He shook. He looked ill.

"She's my ex-wife! And don't try to take the moral high ground with me! How do you plan on explaining your fiancée that you got someone else pregnant?!"

She would understand. They had a mutual understanding. She had stronger feelings what he had to offer and he just wanted someone in his life that would be there for him no questions asked.

"She loves me, she'll understand, and I love her!"

"STOP! JUST GET OUT!"

Ino had enough of their fighting. She didn't want any of them around. Inokoto whimpered frighten that her mother had suddenly decided to take action.

"I don't give a shit!"

Nobody had said anything, but she knew they were about to object to her kicking them out. She had had enough. It was over now, she didn't want her child to watch her father and Shikamaru argue with her present.

"I didn't do anything!"

Came Shikamaru's first response.

"I came here because we need to talk!"

Ino didn't want to hear any about it. Didn't want to hear that Shikamaru had feelings for her while he had a girlfriend and a second child on the way. She didn't want to be part of that because she wasn't sure if she could ever return those feelings.

She didn't want to talk to Itachi. She had nothing to talk to him about for the time being. She didn't want him around, she didn't want him in her house screaming. She didn't want him confessing his love for another woman in her own home in the presence of his own daughter.

Before anything else could be said a thud traveled through the room as Ino's body fell limp on the ground.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

Smartasswolf: Patience my friend, it'll be so sweet you'll need to brush your teeth after. Haha, I like it when Itachi is shitting and spreading it all over. Shika… He's not all that innocent in this, is he?

Uchiha: Haha! Itachi is just lighting everything on fire and watching the flames devour everything. So of course he'll go and make it all worse! But I must admit I like your dark analysis of the situation. Things do not look good for Itachi, hm… I guess he's in even deeper shit after this chapter, picking fights, scaring his child and stressing the life out of Ino. Ah, can't be easy being Itachi. He's plummeting pretty fast.

Okami: Haha, it was just a minor relapse into the world of functioning adults. He's back to screwing things up again.


	59. Soiled

.

.

.

Year Seven

Soiled

It was like the brightest sun was shining on the other side of Ino's eyelids. She phantom that she had something on her forehead, something wet and cold. She shifted slightly. She was somewhere soft. Flowers, she could definitively smell flowers. So she was at home?

She could hear two pair, no three moving around the room. Someone was eating something, something juicy, an apple. She was still too dizzy to open her eyes, groaned and pulled the towel over her eyes trying to shut out the light.

"Ino!"  
Itachi.

"Ino!"  
Shikamaru.

She wished she was still out. Wished she had woken up alone. She moved her arms again, wires. She was hooked up to something. She used her other arm to feel around. She was on fluids. She wasn't dehydrated. She had been drinking plenty and always had a bottle with her.

The eating continued and someone was kicking a chair.

"You'll suffocate her!"

It was Sakura. Sakura was there. She was the third pair of feet moving about. Sensible shoes, she was working. Ino wasn't at home, she was in the hospital. She shot up ignoring her nausea or forgetting all about it. She pulled out the needle in her arm from the sudden movement. As blood started seeping from her hand she vomited on the blanket covering her legs.

Itachi paled, he was used to bodily fluids of all kinds. It didn't bother him the slightest. The guilt did. He had gone over to Ino to make peace with her so to say, say sorry about everything he had done wrong, for not realizing he was going to be a father again.

She had ended up in the hospital.

"Aw, why'd you have to go and do that?"

Sakura sighed and paged a nurse as she tended to Ino's arm. She hadn't noticed that she had pulled out her needle, she felt a slight burning sensation now that she was aware.

The first nurse on the scene could already smell why she had been paged. You learned to recognize the smell of vomit fairly quick after just a few days. She was on her way to the cabinet to find fresh sheets when she stopped dead in her traps.

She had failed to realize who was in the room. Nara Shikamaru and Uchiha Itachi looked both fairly concerned and agitated, you'd have to be an idiot not to notice the heat between them. The Yamanaka princess was chewing on an apple like this was something that happened every day in her life and the queen… Well she was the one in the hospital bed covered in her own vomit.

"There's nothing to worry about, seems like you just forgot to breathe."

Sakura watched the nurse slowly gather Ino's soiled sheets. She wanted to hear something, something she could tell her co-workers at break. So far she didn't have much, but what she had was gold. A rumor was already spreading through town that one of them had knocked up the female clan leader again. Both men engaged to be married, but none to her. It was the best thing that had happened since… Well, last time she was pregnant.


	60. Again!

.

.

.

Year Seven

Again?!

Sakura had eventually made the boys leave claiming they had an immense drain on Ino's energy and therefore her recovery. Inokoto had to be persuaded by her mother to leave with her father. She hadn't spent time with him for so long and though she was mad at him, especially for yelling so loud that her mother ended up in the hospital, she would do what her mother told her. Inokoto had scowled as she followed him out the door.

"So, what's that all about?"

Sakura asked ignoring some alarm in the hallway. She saw some doctors rushing. She was tending to Yamanaka Ino, they wouldn't bother her for taking the time she needed or wanted to use on her.

Ino looked out the window, the sun was shining and beyond their town everything was green, the forest as vibrant and lush as ever. Some things never changed.

"I don't want to talk about it."

She needed time to digest what had just happened. She still hadn't understood it herself, fractions of it running through her head as she tried to interpret it. She touched her lips, Itachi had kissed her. Dived in for her lips like he had done in Kakashi's office. Without warning or consent. She had stopped him, he was to be a married man, but he wasn't marrying her. Neither of the men were, but still they were fighting over her.

"Wow, that's a quite a heartbeat. Calm down, can't be that bad!"

Sakura watched the machine dance the dance of Ino's heartbeat. She wasn't shocked she had ended up on the floor with such readings.

Sakura knew it had to be bad, the whole situation Ino was in. Ino had suddenly disappeared from the compound, not a single word or warning or any sign she was moving out. It was as of Itachi had moved out too even if he was still present. He didn't come over anymore, he never went outside the house, he had locked himself in when he wasn't gone from the compound all together.

They were both worried, Sasuke and her.

"So, Shikamaru or Itachi's?"

They were back to this again, where she had been seven years ago.

"Because you do know, right?"

Sakura wished she didn't know. That she didn't know what she was asking. She had hoped that if anything like that was to happen again Sakura would be one of the first to know. That Ino would tell her, not that she would get to know by chance, pure coincidence.

"Itachi."

Not only had Ino confirmed she knew, but it was the worst possible outcome.

It was the last name Sakura wanted to hear.

Itachi.

There would be another Uchiha, that was happy news for anyone but her. She was still to have her second child with Sasuke. Seven years they had been trying. Nine years she had been married to Sasuke, seven years had she lived with the comments and insinuations. Seven years of trying and they had no second child.

Ino, not even married nor was she even together with Itachi. She would have his second child just like that. Just like that Ino had gotten pregnant again.

Because all she needed was to sleep with Itachi once and there would be another child. She didn't know if they had been intimate besides that one time in Kakashi's office. It looked about right date wise. It could have all happened then.

Ino was waiting for Sakura to yell at her for not handling her business, make clear what the situation was. The situation she knew by heart now. One she'd never hoped to be put in.

COCOCOCOOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

I was going to post a chapter last night, but I was tired and thinking if no one bothered to review I didn't bother to post. Turns out that Smartasswolf did post a review that went missing, anyhow… Hope you guys understand.

Also, since I'm in the blank, any name suggestion for the kid?

Smartasswolf: Hah, Sakura not being a good friend is an understatement after his chapter. She should learn a lesson, it might come. They're boys, they can't help but being stupid. Yes, no, yes these boys can't help it. Pissing contest, I like that comment. What, who said the writer won't pair Shikamaru and Ino? What, just because there's no indications of it you're ruling it out? Might actually be wise, maybe.


	61. Birds, Bees and Pollination

.

.

.

Year Seven

Birds, Bees and Pollination

"I know, I know how all of that works."

Inokoto didn't need a lecture on the birds and the bees. She was just looking forward to having a little sister. She knew it was a girl, it was another girl and what she was told didn't matter because she knew.

She didn't want her father talking about just how he got her mother pregnant.

She knew it was taboo and she didn't want her father sitting in public, in broad daylight talking about urges he had and what he had done to her mother. She had gathered that sex was something very private and should be something those who were in love did.

"Good, that why you should never become pregnant before you're thirty. That's a good age."

Itachi really had a hope he would die of old age before Inokoto had her first boyfriend.

"That's older than mommy."

Itachi sighed. It was older than Ino. He wanted to make a comment about looking where it had landed her, but he was the one who had landed her there and would just reflect poorly on the both of them.

"Yes. I still think it's a good time for you."

Inokoto sighed and sat down on the bench outside the hospital looking at the people rushing to and from the hospital. A few were visibly injured, probably just back for mission dressed in uniforms. They still walked with their backs straight, pain rarely painted any of their faces. They all had the same expression. They were wearing uniforms that included their facial expressions.

"Daddy…"

Itachi looked down at his daughter. He wanted nothing but to sit down next to her and hug her close, but he knew she needed her distance. She was so obviously upset and most likely at him. She needed her space and spending time with her was an upgrade from yesterday.

"Yes?"

Inokoto started kicking in the air, still too short to reach the ground when she was sitting on the bench. Still a child she reminded herself and everyone around her.

"Can you train me?"

Her days alone in the Yamanaka mansion were boring. She tried to train herself while her mother was at work, but at one point you grew tired of kicking trees and tossing sharp objects.

Itachi sat down next to her. Train his daughter. He had never imagined he'd be there. Training his daughter. Sure he had thought about the possibility now that he had a daughter and they were the ones holding her back from joining a team and getting a sensei to train her.

Inokoto stopped her kicking and looked up at her father as he contemplated her request. He would be able to control what she learned and her progress. He'd know everything she knew and at what level she was. It'd stop anyone from knowing.

She was still just a child. He didn't want to groom her into following his footsteps. She had the potential and the elders knew that, he didn't want to do their dirty work by teaching her to know everything she would need to know.

Peace was just a sham. He knew, he read Kakashi's face like an open book, he was always in his office, he had taken more advisors than any Hokage before him, not to mention that Tsunade was always two steps away from him.

Relationships between most villages were rocky, they were shaking and smoldering. It would take time for an emergency to break out at this pace. But it was a gas leak, all it needed to explode was a spark.

He didn't want to give the council the biggest gift since, well… himself.

Itachi shot out his left arm. Inokoto caught it before it made impact with her face. She was still unprepared and the force of the impact landed her on her back.

"You'll have to be faster if your old man is supposed to train you."

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

So… I don't know why, but the reviews aren't showing up. I get a few of them on my email, so if I don't respond to you beneath this message, I'm so sorry, I haven't received your review. I hope it'll get worked out soon!

A fan: Haha! Yes, you just gave me an idea! Thank you

Guest: Thank you so much, I'll gladly continue with readers like you!

Guest: What? That's outrageous, what makes you think I don't like Sakura? Hah… Hah… I won't be too mean to her, unexplained that is.

Smartasswolf: It's definitively a low point, some people sink deep when they feel threatened. If Sakura hasn't been think the problem lies in Sasuke's end, the author has… Ah, there it was, another evil tingle. Haha, she'll always find a way to be in the spotlight, a natural center of attention.

TheCrystalFlame: Hehe… Good you're caught up on all 60 chapters! Itachi certainly needs to get a grip and open his eyes. Haha, all I can say if you readers are good at reviewing she'll definitively die, and the more reviews the more gruesome death. As a gift to you guys, ahaha.


	62. Lillies

.

.

.

Year Seven

Lillies

Ino had realized why Sakura had gotten up and left without another word. She could understand why she was upset. Ino had decided to take action and salvage their friendship before thing escalated. Sure it wasn't her fault the couple had problems conceiving and it wasn't her fault it was too easy for her. She still didn't want to lose her best friend over something stupid neither of them controlled, again, for a second time.

She had ordered some special flowers from the flower shop and found her way over to Sakura after she was done at work.

Sasuke was the one who opened with a frown on his face. He tried to wipe it off but his eyes still weren't happy.

"I haven't seen you in a while!"

"Not since you moved out of my brother's home because he had gotten you pregnant again."

Sasuke said circling his finger around the small bump already visible on Ino's stomach. She tried to laugh it off but she knew it hadn't been a joke from Sasuke's side.

"You guys got to stop doing that…"

"I thought you wanted more Uchiha children."

Sasuke just shrugged. He had already assumed it would be another Yamanaka, they weren't married, Inokoto was Yamanaka. He really didn't want his brother to have a child that carried his name.

"I just assumed it would be a Yamanaka."

"No, why?"

Because it seemed like the both of them hated the Uchiha clan? But he couldn't say that, it might have upset the two of them.

"So it won't be Yamanaka?"

Ino just shrugged. They hadn't discussed it. They hadn't discussed it at all. They hadn't spoken about the child since it had landed her in the hospital; it was better that way for both her and the unborn child, not to talk about their daughter.

"We haven't talked about it really…"

Sasuke needed for the child to be Yamanaka. It would definitively suit him and his family best. He had a hope that Itachi, who never wanted children in the first place, wouldn't have any more children after Inokoto. With no heirs Sasuke's son was on the fast track to become clan leader after Itachi and there was nothing Sasuke wanted more for his son.

"I'd make it Yamanaka, so that Inokoto will feel closer to it, and your clan is sorta small."

Ino narrowed her eyes, they were 48 in various ages and the Uchiha clan were, three not counting those who were married into either clan and Inokoto.

Sasuke was up to something. When wasn't he? Ino had no idea about the power struggle going on in Sasuke's mind. She didn't know about his plans. Fugaku was clan heir when Itachi had none himself, and Sasuke had been grooming him to officially be one day.

"I came here to see Sakura, is she in?"

Sasuke stepped aside letting her in taking it as a response enough for Ino. She stepped into the hallway where Fugaku had kicked off his shoes into the wall and dropped his jacket and school bag on the floor. So it wasn't only Inokoto who dropped everything on the floor as soon as she was done with it.

Sasuke disappeared into the living room never telling Ino if Sakura was at home or where she was.

"Don't bother taking off your shoes! Fugaku brought some sort of wild animal inside and there's mud everywhere!"

Sakura's voice came the kitchen.

"It was a cat! And it wasn't wild! A cat!"

Fugaku's agitated voice came from the second store of the house. Cat and wild animal was the same to Sakura. She didn't want muddy animals inside her house.

Ino slipped on the one sandal she had gotten off and walked in. On the kitchen floor there was one single line of paw prints and a circle where Fugaku must have played with the cat. To say that there was mud everywhere was an overstatement.

"Hey, what brings you here?"

Sakura turned around, flashing a smile to Ino as she put away the last piece of dishes she had been cleaning.

"Things ended kinda… off beat last time."

It was an honest response. Ino didn't want to sugar coat it, it had been awkward, like something was polluting the air between them.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm not sure if you remember, I was working! I didn't have time for any gossiping!"

Sakura tried to laugh it off and it almost looked like Ino had bought it. Sakura gestured for Ino to sit down as Sakura started boiling some water for tea.

"Well, I don't want there to be any bad blood between us."

Ino returned Sakura's smile and she promptly turned around to look at the water.

"Why would there be?"

Ino had hoped they wouldn't have this dance, where Sakura pretended to be ignorant of what was going on leaving Ino to put words on the situation they didn't want to.

"Sakura…"

"What?"

The response was snappy and Sakura swirled around. She no longer smiled and Ino hoped to salvage the situation with the flowers she had brought.

"I got you some Lilies of the Vally!"

Sakura looked down at the white, bell shaped flowers, they weren't over the top pretty to look at but Sakura had to admit that they had a pleasant scent.

"New science shows that sperm cells can actually smell them, and are drawn to their scent. They might start using them in the fertility clinic. Don't ask me what my father might have been doing when he discovered it, but I found it in one of his notebooks and put it to the test."

Ino didn't seem the least bothered by the topic but Sakura was quickly turning red.

"So you're some sort of fertility goddess now?"

Ino took to laughing once again to try and disarm the situation and the hostility Sakura was directing towards her.

"Hah, no. It wasn't even my discovery!"

Sakura crossed her arms and looked away from Ino.

"Still you went through the trouble and researched it, you'll be credited. You know that, I guess you're not done with medicine after all."

Ino was more than done with medicine. She hadn't practiced since the war. Too many bad memories, too many souls she couldn't save. Too many beyond repair, too many she didn't have the knowledge and ability to save.

"No, I did it because if just one couple gets pregnant because of this, it would mean the world to them. I'm not even credited!"

She had done the hard work in the evenings after Inokoto had gone to bed, she had worked many hours and lost many hours of sleep but it would all be worth it if just one child was born because of this. It had nothing to do with credit, the discovery was credited to her father. It was his name on the research she had eventually handed in to Tsunade.

"Oh please, you're trying to take medicine away from me now, and you're stinging where it hurts the most!"

Ino had problems just seeing where Sakura could have jumped to such an outrageous conclusion. She had done it to help not take anything away from Sakura. She was the doctor of them, she was the one who was next in line to become chief. She could very well run the hospital if she stuck to it. She was already considered to surpass Tsunade with enough experience. What Ino knew, and her abilities paled in comparison.

"I was doing this as a nice gesture to show what I care about my friend and try to help her!"

Why would Ino want to taunt her best friend and take away her accomplishments?

"Please Ino, you show up here with your flowers and belly to remind me of what I don't have! You're just rubbing it in my face!"

Jealousy and competition had always been Sakura's weak spot. Ino tried not to judge her too hard. It all came from her crippled and low self-esteem. She had problems taking pride and joy in others accomplishments because she looked at them as her own personal failure.

She was still afraid of being left behind.

Coming in second.

"What do you want me to say? Sorry I'm pregnant and you're not?"

Sakura stomped her foot on the ground tears threatening to fall. She shook her head, some of her hair shielding her face.

"You just have to have it all! Don't you?!"

Her voice was trembling; it was more of her own grief showing than her anger now.

"You have medicine, you're running your department, you have men fighting over you, you have your clan, you have Itachi, you have a perfect daughter who master everything, you have a second child on the way! You have everything I've ever wanted!"

Tears were falling now. Her screams echoed in the kitchen. Her body was shaking.

"Sakura, that's so wrong! Everything of it! If you've ever listened to my problems these years you should have known none of that is true! You're only right about the second child! I'll love it unconditionally, but do you think I planned for it, do you think it fits in my life to have another child now? Do you think I want to have a child with Itachi, again, while he's planning his wedding to another woman?!"

Ino never expected to have a second child. Yamanaka's didn't do more than one child. It was just the way they did it. Sibling envy was a huge problem in her clan history. Some of the reason they had always been a small clan.

Not to mention that she had gone off and gotten pregnant with Itachi again. It must have been the single worst thing to happen. The only bright thing about having Itachi as the father would be that both of them had the same paternity.

Now Sakura was using every bad turn and failure in her life against her. She was using it as a reason to be mad at her and turn against her. She had told Sakura about all of this, and she should have known Ino didn't want to be impregnated by Uchiha Itachi a second time. Not when her life was a mess. Not when she had so many things to worry about.

Sakura stomped her foot on the floor and turned around. Shoulder shaking. Ino didn't know what she was up to, assumed she was trying to gather herself. Ino slipped off the chair she was sitting on and slowly tried to move closer to Sakura. They had to finish this, she didn't want to lose her oldest and best female friend. She wouldn't lose Sakura again.

It all happened in a flash. Hadn't Sasuke been eavesdropping on the girls and acted fast Ino didn't know what had happened.

Sakura had removed the kettle from the heat, and if she hadn't used a fraction of a second to reconsider it would all have had such a different outcome. Ino had hardly seen Sasuke move. He was in front of his wife holding her hand down. The content of the kettle had been sent flying towards Ino. It was only Sasuke who had stopped the boiling water from reaching any further than her sandals.

With wide eyes Sasuke looked at Ino as Sakura was panting heavily and dropped the kettle. She had wanted to hit Ino with the water. She had intended to hurt her friend, pained with the taunting voice inside her head that only she could hear.

Ino already on her feet took to running; she barely grabbed her purse before she was off. As soon as she left the house she didn't turn right heading for the gates. She turned left, running to the biggest house on the Uchiha grounds.

She kicked off her shoes and dropped her bag as soon as she entered. She was crying herself now. Tears were falling faster than she could ever remember them doing. Sakura had tried to hurt her, and by that hurt her unborn child. Sakura had attacked her.

Even through her tears she saw that Itachi wasn't alone on the couch. She was there. He had his arm around her as she was working on embroidery or something, he was reading a book.

The place was different from last time she was there, it felt and smelt different. It wasn't the same home as she had been living in.

Itachi was the first to notice her and put his book down. There was no time to get on his feet though, before Ino slung herself next to him burrowing her face into his chest as she held him with one arm and clutched her stomach with the other.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

A fan: Haha, maybe she'll have a brother, maybe now or maybe later.

Smartasswolf: Inokoto knows everything. She just does, no… Maybe she has a hunch, maybe she just wants a baby sister. Ami will be coming up right about the next chapter so you'll find out what she has to say in the next chapter. Haha, do you think she'll kick his ass and let him go?


	63. Closer

.

.

.

Year Seven

Closer

"What's _she_ doing here?"

Ami was more than shocked that her fiancée's former flame had walked into his house, crying seeking him for comfort. From what she had been told there had never been anything between them, they had a child together and that was all.

She'd never believed that a social climber like Ino could live with **the** Uchiha and never get her move on.

Itachi looked over at his fiancée and pushed his lips down to signal that he neither had any idea what was going on. Ino was too out of it to notice what was going on around her.

"Then you get her going!"

Ami hissed. They were having a nice and quiet moment before Ino came barging in. Crying and getting her tears, snot, drool and what else all over her husband to be.

"Look at her."

It was Itachi's response as he looked down at the ball curling up to get closer to him.

"Yeah? Didn't you say she'd gotten herself pregnant again? Shouldn't she be running to him to cry?"

Itachi sighed. This was just a good moment as any other.

"Well… She did, I've been meaning to tell you but it keeps slipping my mind."

Ami looked at Ino with intent eyes hoping she'd catch on fire, as she was in her mind. Ami should have known better. What was better than having a child with Uchiha Itachi, it must have been having two. One child was easy to neglect and ignore, but a pair of them?

Ami had been trying to get pregnant with him for years, even if she claimed she was on the pill, he had wrapped up, each and every time. God, he was sometimes wearing a condom before she had gotten naked. Not to mention that he never agreed to use the ones she had in her nightstand. As if he knew she had punched holes in all of them.

Then he tells her that Ino had gone off and managed to do it twice, this time while they were supposed to be together.

"So you cheated on me?!"

Itachi had been thinking about it ever since Shikamaru had accused him of cheating. He had been certain he had been himself before he started thinking about the timeline of things.

"No."

"No?"

Ami found it hard for even Itachi to make someone pregnant without actually sleeping with them, he could have been raped, but she didn't see that happening to someone like Itachi.

"We hadn't defined us. We weren't engaged at the time."

"Hadn't defined us? What have we been the last seven years then? Shag buddies?"

This wasn't going to way Itachi had planned. With Ino shaking and sobbing on him the situation was that much worse.

"No, that's not what I meant. We weren't in any official relationship like we are now and I promise, this is the first time she's been here since we got engaged!"

Itachi was put on the spot but remained his cool. Ino could be aware of what was going on around her, Ami certainly was. He had to balance the two women, say something to offend the other he might as well just give up living all together.

Ami started pacing in front of the sitting group in Itachi's living room. She weighed her options. Itachi claimed not to be involved with the woman anymore. If he had a baby she'd be able to prove she was great with children. She'd be a good and loving mother to the child she'd wanted gone. If she proved to be a good mother to a child that wasn't even hers she'd come off as a great mother maybe spark the idea in Itachi's head.

She'd gain even more after this. Hopefully Itachi would feel some remorse and guilt about sleeping with the Yamanaka too.

"I guess you're right, _I was faithful,_ but we never spoke about it."

She knew she'd only lose him to the blond harlot if she did. She had to be a stable in Itachi's whirlwind life.

"I still don't like her showing up like this."

Itachi had to agree to that, he never liked it when Ino cried. It was something so fragile about her, like her serenity and innocence around her had shattered, like she had shattered. It was the same way when Inokoto cried. She cried just like her mother, like nothing could ever console her. Neither of them was ever supposed to cry and it was a great grief when either of them did.

"You tell her that, because I'm leaving and if I find her here tomorrow, I don't know what I'll do!"

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

Not sure if I'm really happy with this chapter… Hm, my reviews are working again! Thank you for the help, Smartasswolf! So I'll get to them tomorrow, promise to respond to each and everyone.


	64. Open

.

.

.

Year Seven

Open

Ino had allowed herself to be open with Itachi for a few years. She didn't shy away from speaking her mind to him, telling her what when through her mind, how she was feeling and what she wanted. She wasn't even afraid to tell him what she was afraid of, handing him all the cards he needed to break her. It hadn't worried her in the slightest.

Ino had three men in her life. Three souls that were connected to hers.

She would never be able to let anyone of them go without of losing herself. She had lost one of them before, and to her surprise she realized that she had in some sense replaced the safety her father provided with what Itachi offered. It became clear to her as she tried to calm herself.

She was sniffling, taking deep breaths on his chest as she clutched and unclutched the fabric of his shirt. It had given him goose bumps when she had first started. The motion felt almost intimate to him, but he was fast to realize it wasn't intended that way from her side.

He had decided to, as always, wait for her to come to it again and tell him why she was sobbing on his chest. He had wrapped his arm around him and gone back to reading his book. He could keep up with this all night, it was a rather interesting book he had borrowed from Inokoto.

Ino calmed down to the point where she was just breathing heavily. She didn't want to think about what Sasuke had prevented. Didn't want to think about how wrong it could have ended but it was the only thing she could think of.

"Where's Inokoto?"

Her voice was still shaking and Itachi took his gaze away from the book and looked down on Ino who was drawing circles on his chest.

"Out, playing she said."

She was probably on the training ground, Itachi knew she had nicked some of his equipment before she left thinking he was oblivious.

"That's what she said."

Ino let go of a little laugh and shifted slightly.

"Do you think she's looking forward to being a big sister?"

Itachi hm'ed and put his book down again. He hadn't really talked to Inokoto about it, not that much. She had claimed not to care, but he wasn't certain she understood.

"I hope she'll be more like you and not how I would have been."

Ino knew she might have strangled her younger sibling. She hated the idea of sharing. She wouldn't share her father with anyone. If a woman even smiled at him she would throw the insufferable brat act and scare them off at once. It was her worst nightmare, her father finding someone and have children with them.

"I think she'll do fine, don't you?"

Ino wasn't sure. She had told Inokoto that she was going to be a big sister, told her there would be another child. She had just said it was going to be a girl and walked off. She was so indifferent to the whole ordeal.

"Maybe."

"She'll come around, it seems like years to her before she'll be a big sister."

Ino laughed, if only Inokoto was right. She felt like she would need some years to prepare for this round too.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

Sorry, so sorry! Things have been beyond crazy these last days. Still are so I can't respond to your reviews this time either, maybe some time before Christmas?


	65. Three of Them

.

.

.

Year Seven

Three of Them

Ami was at her wits end when she entered Itachi's house the next morning with breakfast for two. For two, not four.

Beneath one arm Itachi was holding his harlot who was sleeping on his chest, and sleeping on his lap with his other hand around her, wrapped in a blanket was their off-spring.

She'd call the scene adorable had it been a picture of strangers. She noted that Ino was drooling slightly and Itachi had a light snore.

They must have been out of it not to have noticed her already. She took a few steps back and left hoping she wasn't seen

COCOCOCOCO

"It's odd, this is odd."

Choji was blissfully unaware of what had happened and only noted that Ino wasn't eating and Shikamaru had a sour face. He had bitten a lemon. He looked like it.

"Why?"

Ino looked over at her friend with a smile. She was slipping out of it. She had decided to act like nothing so that what happened would be considered nothing. It didn't have to mean anything, it was no big deal.

So Shikamaru had feelings for her, had been having for years, even before he took another wife.

That wasn't something grand and earth shattering that had to change anything.

Ino felt her pulse rise and the knot in her stomach grow just thinking about it. It had changed everything, the way she looked at Shikamaru and by fault Choji because they were hiding something from him.

Strict eyes were shot towards Choji, Shikamaru wanted to make it clear that he should just drop it. It was none of his business. The man didn't need any more warning than that from his lifelong companion. Shikamaru didn't communicate that much with words unless Ino was in the picture.

"You're having another child!"

It was the only thing he could think off, and it was odd. That Ino would want to go through that again, with that man. There were already talk going around, everyone had a guess on who was the father and the word on Ino was more than crude. She had developed quite a reputation.

"Why would that be so odd?"

Ino shot, she had lost interest in the cake she had ordered and started mutilating it. Chopping it with her spoon sending cream flying over the edge of her plate.

"Just because I don't have a perfect partner like you guys, because I got other shit going on, because I'm such a horrible mother to my daughter, because apparently Shikamaru is in love with me, because I'm a cruel monster that's the head of the torture and suffering department, because I'm a despicable person, because I have no shame, because I'm a harlot! Because the father is fucking, cursed, damned Uchiha I fucking hate Itachi that doesn't want me?!"

So she had heard most of what was spoken behind her back. She was heaving when she finished. Her chest and shoulders rapidly rising and lowering. She had heard what they were saying about her making her know what they thought about her had to be even worse.

She dropped the spoon to Shikamaru's relief, he had been sitting in the splatter zone.

"No, not at all! It's just that we're all going to be parents again, together."

Ino picked up her napkin and threw it on her plate looking away from the table and her boys.

"That's great Choji, we're all doing a double!"

The smack of their adjoining palms opened the water works on Ino. She had jumped to the wrong and absolutely worst conclusion. Her Choji would never think any of that about her. He would never be that mean. Choji didn't listen to gossip, he was kind. He held his head held high and closed his ears to cruel words.

"But Ino, do you really think this is a good idea, you know… Sakura could take care of it."

Choji was the cruelest man to walk this planet!

Ino opened her mouth and stared at him with saucers as eyes. He couldn't believe him. He had said it, he had said to her face what they all were saying behind her back. Even Shikamaru turned against his friend. Could he say that? Was it legal for him to encourage her to have an abortion, law wise yes, but friendship wise?

"Butterfaced rectum goblin!"

Oh great, oh great Shikamaru thought. She jumped straight for the insults.

"You're nothing but a slimy cock, insensitive fuck knob! You're supposed to have my back on this!"

Shikamaru did his best not to smile and snigger. The situation was not funny in the slightest, but Ino certainly was.

"Oh, do you agree with him you elitist crotch box?!"

Shikamaru had 0.3 seconds to come but with a great, flawless response before the fuse ended and the whole thing would blow up. There was no winning this, only loss, pain and casualties would be the end of this.

"I'll have you know I very much want this child, I'll love it, I'm having it, shit Choji! I'm 18 weeks pregnant, Sakura certainly won't take care of it!"

Choji looked long and hard at her, 18 weeks. That was almost five months and she looked like that? It wasn't fair, and he hadn't heard about it earlier?

"And really, Shikamaru? Should you be having another child? With the marriage you're in?"

They had no right to tell her how to live her life when they were living in a mess themselves.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

No review responses today either, sorry, I still read and love getting them. I have an exam tomorrow morning, wish me luck, I desperately need it!


	66. Moment of Care

.

.

.

Year Seven

Moment of Care

Inokoto watched her mother's form sprawled on the couch. She was certain her mother was sleeping. She was big now, but her wrists were still so small and frail like her own. Inokoto thought it was funny that her little sister was growing inside her mother.

She had a feeling it wouldn't be long now, until the baby came.

Her father had tried fishing information out of her when they were practicing. Casually slipping questions, Inokoto saw right through it. He was worried, but he had for some reason decided to keep his distance.

Distance was what Inokoto wanted, from that woman. She had such mean eyes. She didn't know how her father could see anything in her. Had Inokoto believed in magic she would have called it witchcraft.

She bent down next to her mother, knees touched the ground. Sometimes her mother would let her feel the girl kicking, mother had told her that she used to kick her a lot. This baby was calm, she didn't rustle, kick and push like the wind, like a storm inside her.

Inokoto found it hard that she would want to be mean to her mother and kick her, but she also found it hard to believe that she had been so small that she had been able to fit inside her mother. Inokoto had been a baby too, but she had no memory of it.

She watched her mother's eyelids flutter some before she opened them and smiled at the closeness of her daughter. Ino had no idea what she had been up to, but she couldn't help but to smile when she saw her.

Inokoto liked how warm her mother's hand was as she stroke her cheek. Inokoto leaned into the touch. Ino made room for her daughter who crawled onto the sofa lying down next to her mother.

"Did you have a good time with daddy?"

Inokoto nodded, her head resting on her mother's hand. The other one was wrapped around her body, holding her close. There was a lot more room in the sofa just a month ago.

"He said I'm doing good."

Inokoto already knew that, she knew that her father was holding her back and not teaching her everything too. He was caged by the feelings he had towards their family and clan so it was better for him to ignore it. Inokoto didn't want to push him, didn't want to pressure him to handle emotions and memories he would never come at peace with.

Inokoto turned around and let her finger slide down the back of her mother's nose. Ino smiled at the silly antics of her daughter, but her daughter didn't seem to be in such a good mood anymore. She would have moments like these when her face froze in an emotionless stare. It had Ino worried, Inokoto was a child, and her face should be animated.

"Nobody really wants you to have the baby, do they?"

Ino inched closer to her daughter resting her forehead on Inokoto's, never breaking her smile. Ino was worried that her daughter understood too much about the world of adults, she had ears so it was only natural that she heard things. Unlike other children she was able to make links, connections and comprehend more than most.

"That's not true, I want it."

Inokoto nodded pushing the tip of her nose against her mother's as she did.

"I want her too, maybe she can sleep in my room."

Ino let her hand run over Inokoto's long braid. It reached the bottom of her ribs by now and she still had no interest in cutting it. Inokoto wasn't a baby anymore, she was a child. She was developing and growing. Before Ino knew she would have a teenage daughter. Every fingers crossed she wouldn't take after her mother or have a teenage that resembled her father's.

"Are you looking forward to becoming a big sister?"

Inokoto nodded. She han only heard bad things about having a little sister. Her source was Boruto and he was such a fool, so Inokoto was certain she would love having a little sister.

She imagined that having a little sister would be fun. Her father and uncle always seemed to be having fun together, for the most time, when children were around.

Inokoto would love her little sister like she loved her parents, like she herself was loved. Inokoto would protect her little sister against all the harm in the world.

COCOCOCOCOCO

Smartasswolf, there! This chapter is for you, all Ino-Inokoto fluff!

Still busy, but I'll get to your reviews sometime before Easter.


	67. Middle Big Sister

.

.

.

Year Seven

Middle Big Sister

"You know, I was about your age when I became an older brother."

Inokoto looked over at her father, it wouldn't be too long before his fiancée would be home from her job at the supermarket. Inokoto always made a habit of slipping out before the woman ever coming home. She never wanted to linger despite her father's pleas and promises of rewards. If she left at the right time she would still have time to go see her mother at work and they could walk home together.

She liked watching her mother work. She had a big office, two assistants and everyone wanted her opinion on things. Inokoto liked that her mother's work was being a boss.

"But I'll be a big sister."

Her father smiled and wrapped his arm around her. They were sitting outside on the porch. Fugaku and Sasuke had just gone inside to start preparing dinner for when Sakura came home.

"It's the same thing, just that you're a girl."

Inokoto shrugged. She didn't think it was the same thing. There were clear differences, she just couldn't point them out right there and then.

"I know…"

"Just a short month…"

Inokoto was still amazed by how big her mother was. Found it funny that her tummy was like a balloon. It was also funny how much food she could chug down. Inokoto would never be able to eat that much.

"What do you think we'll call her?"

"Paul."

Inokoto said with a firm voice. She had spent a fair share of time thinking about what her little sister should be called. Paul was the perfect name. That was why she couldn't understand why her father was laughing so loud.

"You want to name her Paul?"

Inokoto nodded. She quite liked the name. She didn't know where she had heard it, she didn't know anyone named Paul. It had to be foreign.

"I don't think we'll name her Paul…"

"Why not?!"

Inokoto shot immediately trying to ignore the fact that her father was still laughing at her suggestion. She had really thought about so many names and she liked Paul the best. It would suit the little sister she was imagining.

"It's a boys name."

Inokoto sighed. She had been certain it was a girls name.

"How's your mother holding up?"

Inokoto rolled her eyes. He would always ask her, but she would never ask her mother. In fact they never talked about anything that mattered. Mother talked about plants, her father shared what they had practiced. Then they would smile and say their good byes.

"Daddy…"

Inokoto didn't like being the middle girl. She was tired of it.

"Is there anything wrong?"

She could feel and see his body going tense. She didn't like having two parents separated. She liked it better when they were all together under one roof.

"Why don't you ask her yourself."

Itachi sighed and laid back. His daughter would tell him if there was something wrong with her mother, the woman carrying his child.

Itachi hadn't bothered with anything but the pure necessities and trivial talk with Ino. She was still so cold around him and only he was to blame for that. It didn't make it better, didn't make him cope better.

Sure he wanted to ask her how things were going. He just couldn't bring himself to do it. He was a neglectful father this time around too. Hadn't been able to ask her about anything, hadn't been able to offer to join her on any of her check-ups.

His main source of information was a six year old girl who was tired of his shit.

He knew something was up with Ino. He might be somewhat of a recluse, especially the last six months but still his hometown was prone to gossip. He didn't want to hear any of it. When it came to the most debated topics he had no choice. Some things were talked about everywhere from the mail office to the Hokage Tower.

He would be shocked if Ino hadn't been talked about.

She was unwed having her second child. Itachi hadn't even been to Kakashi's office to sign the papers stating that he acknowledged the child as his own. He wasn't denying it. He wouldn't question what Ino had told him. He believed her, and he believed the child was his. He was some of the reason Ino's pregnancy had become somewhat of a scandal.

Sakura must have had a falling out with her friend. She refused to mention Ino and if someone else would her eyes would harden and her face turns red. Itachi didn't know why, didn't know what the fight had been about.

Shikamaru and Choji hadn't been seen with Ino in months. They were always seen together, somewhere, now the men were only spotted without their female companion. Itachi didn't know what had happened there either. The rumors were many, most of them suggested one of the men was the father. Had it been biologically possible the rumors would have said both men were fathers to the child.

Apparently she wasn't doing her job either. Also here the rumors were many and varied. It was everything from letting prisoners to, to not using enough force, using too much, not understanding what she was told.

There were even rumors about his daughter. Those made his heart ache. He had heard that the Yamanaka clan had rejected her as heiress because of her mother's behavior. Some rumor said that she had moved, been traded to Suna to become an assassin, that was outrageous. Others said that she was void of talent and wits, just a pretty face.

He was surprised that he hadn't heard any rumors about him. He had heard many suggestions as to who the father could be, he even believed that both Lee and Kakashi had been mentioned as possible candidates.

He was even more surprised what it made him feel.

He was upset that none had viewed his as a possible candidate. He had been living with her for years, they were practically a married couple. They did have sex just about as often as several other married couple his age that he knew. They already had a daughter.

Why couldn't anyone picture him with Ino?

It wasn't fair and he couldn't understand why the notion was so unlikely. They went along great, they rarely fought and argued. They had some of the same interests. Ino had helped bring out some of the best in him. They listened to each other, gave support, advice and encouragement to each other. They had raised a beautiful daughter together and would do the same thing again soon.

Yet he was marrying someone else.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

I sit down and I start responding to your reviews, and then my computer crashes. Is this a sign?

GUEST: I'm sorry you feel that way? I'd beg to differ. I'd say many of the characters are relatable, I think my readers feel the same way. You're probably right that they're OOC though, but yeah… They're parents and shit now and that changes you.

Smartasswolf: Ino will get her "revenge" in time. I agree that it's a whole other thing moving on from words to violence. Thankfully Sasuke was there to save the day again! Itachi will also get to know eventually.

2: Oh, I got the telling Itachi figured out. Ino isn't going to tell him anything.

A fan: Haha, thank you! I'll be sure to continue!

2: I know! I can't believe Sakura either.

3: Noted! More Ino-Inokoto moments.

Okamia: Haha, that's also one way to put it. When you're using violence I say you're way out of line. The irony is that Ino feels screwed in the situation while Sakura is jealous of it. Itachi needs to get his brain checked? What brain?

Yara: Nothing to be sorry about, I'm responding late too now. I wish, I write as I'm not pulling all the shots, they would get together and be some sort of medium sized happy family. I don't see that happening anytime soon as I guess you aren't either at this point. I don't understand what he's doing with Ami either, so I constantly have to some sort of justify his choice in the story. It's clear that she's the wrong choice for him. Sakura is jealous because she hasn't provided the big family Sasuke wants, and therefore she's afraid Sasuke will leave her to pursue the whole big family dream. Things will be harder once his brother has a second child while he has only one. I have to agree, Fugaku is adorable!

2: Yes, he's being a solid jackass. His children should come first. He goes trading a diamond for a bag of rotten apples when it comes to Ino and Ami. Inokoto will definitively not like Ami. I think Ino is willing to go pretty far to keep that woman away from their mother, maybe even murder? You're putting too much hope on Itachi if you think he'll realize anything, poor chap. I'm not even sure if they can salvage the relationship, hm. We'll both have to see I guess.

Pong: There's going to a happy ending… When that is said I'm easily persuaded through reviews.

2: Thank you! It could have gone better to put it that way. Now I'm just worried about my exam for tomorrow.

Uchiha: There will be some more Ami in small doses from now on. I'll try to make them bigger if you want. I guess you figure out she was crying because of the attack. I like to think she ran to Itachi because of the bond they have developed through the years. That and he was literally right there.

2: Thanks!

CrystalFlame: I would have no problem killing off Ami by popular demand. Inokoto does not like her at all and Itachi already know her reasons for being with him.

Guest: I doubt you'll read it, but thanks for sharing! Hope she disappears.

Kristn3: Oh, not at all. My take on it is that Ino was so out of it she ran to the first person that came to her mind, but he's far from forgiven.

Mornings Light: Thank you first and foremost for the major review on my story "Come on Over" I loved reading your take on it. The fact that you finished the whole story in one night left me laughing and worrying about how you handled the next day. I like how you basically comment everything I have been worried about in the story and said I had done a good job. So thank you for that, that has made my week so far.

Then over to this story and this review. Don't feel the need to fret about leaving a longer review, I am a review whore, but don't ever feel the need to feed my ego. I think Itachi sometimes have problem thinking through the consequences in his social life, he grew up not having much of a social life. I'd imagine it would be hard easing into normal life when you've never had one. Still you're right, sometimes he is deliberately cruel especially when it comes to his relationship to Ami. Ino has definitively eased into some martyr role because, unlike herself, she doesn't really speak up. She just let everything roll. Inokoto is a spoiled little brat, so of course she'll be a bit obnoxious and whiny at times. Who wouldn't be with parents like her? Haha!


	68. Grown Ups are Weird

.

.

.

Year Eight

Grown Ups are Weird

It was an odd mood that flooded the room. Inokoto couldn't put her finger on it. It was all so strained. It wasn't a joyous celebration like it always was.

It was her first birthday in her mother's home, in what had become her home as well. She had celebrated with the Yamanaka's the previous day. Inokoto was certain her cheeks were still pink today, they were still sore.

The children were acting normal, she had taken them to see her room, showed them their toys and then played some.

She avoided the living room.

That's where all the grownups were.

They were acting weird.

Her uncle had come alone stating aunt Sakura had a headache. Choji had come with Shikamaru and they both had brought their partners. Inokoto had hardly ever seen Temari before. Just on a few occasions out on the streets and a few times when she was at Shikadai's. Even at home she kept clear and never bothered them. It was almost strange to see her out in the open.

What was even stranger was that they weren't talking to her mother. They just kept looking at her.

Her father was talking to Kakashi, nothing out of the normal there. Besides that he felt so cold towards her mother, so distant like he wanted to scare her off. Ami thankfully didn't have time to come. Their weeding was tomorrow. Inokoto knew she would be forced to go. She didn't want to, she didn't want her father to marry that woman.

With Sasuke talking to Naruto and Hinata her mother was all alone.

It made Inokoto's heart ache. It felt so unfair. So she ran over to her mother and hugged her and as soon as Inokoto released her she grabbed her hand.

She didn't want her mother to bed sad. She could feel it, and it made her own heart hurt. She was in a room with what was supposed to be her friends, but no one saw her pain beside her own daughter.

"I love you, mommy."

Inokoto looked up at her mother who met her gaze with a smile.

"I love you too."

Inokoto almost begged her mother one more time not to go to her father's wedding the following day. She knew she had to, she apparently had no choice in the matter. It was more than unfair that her mother got to stay at home. At least her father had been able to persuade Ami to wait another day, Inokoto didn't want to share her birthday with anyone. It was her day, when everyone came together to celebrate her.

She viewed herself as quite the miracle.

Itachi watched the scene from a distance. He had noticed how Ino wasn't talking to any of her former teammates. It was almost as if they had come to the party only to watch their children. The children he was sure that were probably in the back vandalizing and rooting.

He exhaled forgetting to pay attention to whatever story Kakashi was telling him. He was eying what he had had. What he had given up.

He knew he was avoiding his problems. Itachi had never actually had real doubts before. Never had a feeling that what he was doing was wrong, he would admit he had had made mistakes. He had never had doubts before he made them.

He had made his choice and he would stick with it. It didn't help the doubt growing inside him. He would admit that he had made mistakes in the past. The way he had treated his brother and kept him in the dark had to be the biggest one of them.

Yet he had never doubted his decision.

He had never entered a situation that he doubted. He had always been so sure about the choices he had made. Watching what could be his family, what was his family, he couldn't help but to doubt his decision.

He had made it, and he would stick with it. It would be fine. It was the right move for him. It was about time he made it real. Marriage was way overdue. The was the right step and Ami had been a dependable for years. She had stayed by his side and let him do as he had pleased.

She had never tried to shape him like Ino had, never questioned him, irked him, annoyed him, bothered him. Never made him feel.

He watched Inokoto touch Ino's stomach. From what he had been told her due date was still a week away. It was surprising she was still up and running, hosting a birthday party. Rumor was that she still got up in the morning and went to work too.

One week away and he hadn't discussed anything with her. He had failed her again and shame had kept him away. He had neglected both the mother to be and his second child.

He wasn't even sure if he had realized that he would have another daughter quite possible within the week or next. It seemed so distant and surreal.

He needed a drink.

He wasn't sure if Kakashi was still talking when he got up and left. There had to be some alcohol around the house. He knew Ino wasn't shy of a nightcap after she had finished whatever she was doing in the evening. She had to have something stored away.

His first guess was that she kept it down in the basement. The wooden stairs creaked as he descended. The Yamanaka basement was not chilled as his own. It had a more temperate climate. Actually it was warmer down in the basement than it was upstairs. It was rather damp as well and couldn't possible be used for storage.

The reason was soon reveled for Itachi. The room was rather large and in the middle stood a large wooden table covered with dirt. Along the walls there were shelves. Each and every shelves were covered in plants and seedlings. Some were covered on plastic probably to maintain the right temperature. Especially one plant draw him in. It had a large purple and black flower. The flower was so big it was a wonder it hadn't cracked under the weight.

He had never seen it before, the deep plum color was eye catching even in the array of colors surrounding it. It didn't stand out. It didn't demand attention and it was by coincidence he had seen it at all.

He abandoned the flowers and made his way into the next room. It was colder than the one before and also here the walls were covered in shelves. The shelves were covered with small and large bottles. All contained liquids, but not the ones he had been looking for.

The top shelves were all built in by wooden panel. All had locks on them, impossible for a child to get into. He wasn't surprised by the large skull that adorned the doors.

Poison.

The Yamanaka's weren't big on poison, that he knew. It wasn't something they used, but plant poison was something they had easy access to and great knowledge about.

Itachi was sure Ino could easily slip something into his drink if she ever decided to kill him one day. He wasn't sure if he'd notice. It wasn't like he went around worrying that Ino would poison him, it wasn't a concern he had. Considering the way he had treated her the last year it should be, he wouldn't hold it against her.

"Hello?...

Itachi?"

He hadn't heard the steps creak like they had when he had used then, hadn't noticed her coming, but in the door way stood Ino.He had debated trying to pick the lock to see what the cabinet was hiding when Ino entered, almost waddling.

"I was worried the children were playing down here."

That wouldn't be a good idea. Itachi looked up at the skull again. He shouldn't have been surprised or worried that Ino kept dangerous plant extracts in her home.

She plastered a smile on her face as she stood in the doorway. Itachi couldn't pull his eyes of the large skull. There was no surprised she kept poison in her home, he wasn't surprised to come across it at all. It was expected that the Yamanaka household contained some plants or poison that could kill you.

"Does Inokoto know how to use any of this?"

Ino followed his eyes and laughed when she saw what he had been hinting at.

"No, she's not at all interested in plants."

Itachi sniggered. The Yamanaka heiress had no interest in plants. He wondered what the elders would say if they knew, probably denote her and ask Ino to raise her next daughter in a flower field to make sure she would love flowers.

Ino smiled herself. Inokoto had expressed her views on plants, they were too many, too different and too time consuming. The reward didn't reflect the work put into it.

"Maybe so day she'll be interested."

Itachi nodded and Ino wanted to believe it herself. She had a feeling her daughter never would have the patience for flower. A trait she had picked up from neither of her parents.

The room felt quiet as Itachi continued to eye the locked cabinets, Ino ran her fingers through her pony tail. She should probably, as the hostess, be upstairs. She doubted anyone missed her since Inokoto had run off to pester Kakashi.

"So, big day tomorrow?"

"Don't!"

Itachi had stopped her with a rash and hard voice. Ino let her eyes fall down on the floor. Itachi didn't think he could bare hearing Ino mention it. It made his heart beat faster and his gut turn. His fiancée was at home preparing their wedding and he was with his other family, alone with Ino. He wasn't sure if he could trust himself if she brought it up.

He was afraid if he heard her speak about it, he wouldn't be able to follow through. He would marry this woman. She was right for him, dependable.

Ino on the other hand was a mess. There was nothing predictable about her. Yet she had stayed by his side asking for nothing but for them to raise their child together. He never knew what she was thinking or what she was plotting.

Ino leaned against the doorframe. Itachi was certain she hadn't been that big the last time around. Inokoto had been so small and so had her mother. Now things were different. Ino had that healthy glow he remembered his own mother had had. Her face told a different story, something was up with Ino and he wanted to reach out to her. It pained him to see the sorrow in her face.

He had noticed how everyone was acting around her. Sasuke was all stiff and tense, he knew something, had he done something? Even her former teammates kept clear of her. Avoiding getting too close, avoided her gaze. It seemed like Shikamaru used his girl as some sort of human shield.

Even he was cold towards her. Had avoided her to avoid his own problems.

He didn't know what to say next, just kept looking at the skull. A good symbol for the situation he had put himself in.

He couldn't be with Ino. She was too independent, picked fights, demanded to get her will. She had her own opinion on everything. She would defended with her life no matter if they were debating the meaning of life or what kind of side went best with salmon.

He wanted calm and dependable.

"Do you remember the first time you came home with me?"

Ino remembered. Didn't know what had come across her, it must have been the fact that he had seemed so vulnerable that night, he had for the first time stroke her as a human being. He had showed his humanity. He hadn't been kind to her, far from it. She had a feeling it was something behind it, some sort of loneliness.

Even if he had his name cleared, he was still the boy who had killed his clan. He had still done it, and he had done it so efficiently. He was still the clan killer if he had acted with good intensions. Now he was someone else entirely. He was a man raising his daughter. He was once again like the rest of them, he had some humanity that everyone could see.

So Ino nodded, thinking back at how she had spilled the drink he had bought her and how he had cleaned her clothes when she woke up the morning after.

 **How could she forget? He had been a jerk to her the whole night. Poking at every hurt and insecurity she had. Irked her in way no other had ever done before. Pushed her to a dark place, when she was already wrapped up in darkness.**

"I tried my best to repulse you, scare you away. Be everything I knew you thought me to be."

Ino smiled, he had been everything he had stamped him to be. He was even worse, taunting her, making fun of her and her misery.

"It was my last test, if my behavior scared you away when I needed someone the most, well…"

He never finished. Ino knew that if she hadn't come with him that night, showed him compassion and care, there wouldn't have a child together.

"But you didn't leave me to be alone, despite my best efforts."

He had really put in his best efforts. Ino had thankfully never experienced his as intentionally, downright mean again. She was glad, she couldn't imagine if she had a child with the man she met at the bar. The Itachi she had come to know was someone entirely different.

It had been his last test for her so to speak. He knew she couldn't stand him. Knew just the sight of him was enough to repulse her. He could see it in her eyes, in her face when she had no choice but to greet him. He knew she was prone to take detours if he was anywhere close. As clan leaders they were supposed to be pleasant and polite towards each other and Ino hated every part of that so she avoided him.

He had decided to be the person she hated that night. Be everything she thought about him, accused him to be and then some. He did his best to repulse her, annoy her and make her hate him.

It worked, she was so easy to get to in her state.

He could almost catch the hate she was sending him with his bare hand. He infuriated her to the

point where her hate almost became tangible.

He had also shown her a softer side. The side of him he had allowed no other to see. He had showed her his weakness. He was the one everyone looked up to and admired, but when it came to it he was still the boy that had efficiently killed of all his kin. He was still the one who had killed his parents, not looking back.

People were afraid to get close to him.

He felt alone and isolated. He had no one to turn to, he had no real bonds at the time.

He hadn't told her, he had showed her and she had reached out for him. Despite his best efforts she had reached out to him. She had showed him empathy. She had come for him, she had picked up what everyone had been blind to.

She had changed him, changed him forever. He wasn't the clan killer anymore, he was a father.

"You'll have to do better to scare me away."

Itachi didn't know if it was intentional that her hand went for her stomach. That was eight years ago soon, and soon they would have another child. He had never planned for the second child. Never imagined he'd have another. He had been content with just the one he had been forced into having. He had never thought about a second child.

He'd never thought he would lose his self-control either.

He never intended for this to happened. He was never one for gossip, but even in his hermit state he had heard some of what was said about Ino. Heard the rumors. One was more outrageous than the other and he pitied her. He was the reason why they were talking about her.

Even to this day he hadn't been to Kakashi's office, he hadn't accepted the child. Hadn't signed the papers he would need to. He wouldn't deny the paternity. He wouldn't question Ino when she told him he was the father.

That had left Ino as a unwed mother with a second child on the way. A child that on paper had no father. Such was outrageous in their town. Sure it happened often that a woman found herself pregnant, either not knowing who the father was or acknowledging him. That was nothing new, there would be several more cases like that.

What made Ino's case so special was the fact that she was a clan leader. There were certain unwritten rules for clan leaders. He knew them too, he had fallen into them and was about to marry as was expected of him.

Ino was the first female clan leader in history, unwed and she would soon have two bastard children. The Yamanaka clan was known for being laid back, casually, relaxed and not always too concerned etiquette and the rules of society.

Still even they had their limits.

Rumors were spreading like wildfire all through town who the father might be. The prime suspect was of course that wretched Shikamaru. The mere idea of him fathering Ino's child made Itachi's blood boil and bile travel up his throat.

With the cold front put up between her former team mates was used as an argument that one of them was the father. Her actions had split the group, perhaps the closest knit team from her generation. She had gone and split and divided the group by spreading her legs. No one mentioned that it took two of them to have sex.

The even more outrageous suggestion was his brother. It seemed like Choji and Shikamaru weren't the only one who had a problem with the Yamanaka Queen. Sakura was also rather frigid. The natural conclusion to them falling out was that Ino had slept with her husband and gotten herself pregnant again.

None of the rumors mentioned him.

He was certain he had heard each and every rumor there was. None of them had suggested him as the father.

Why?

Why was it so hard for anyone to imagine him as the father? He was the one who had been living with her for years. He already had a child with her. He was the one she spent the most time with. They were like a married couple he had realized. They even had sex as often as some of the married couples his age that he knew.

Why couldn't anyone imagine him being the father?

Why couldn't anyone imagine him with Ino?

Were they so impossible to imagine as a couple. Were they such a horrible match that no one even person could imagine that they were having another child? Was Inokoto so difficult and poorly raised they didn't think they would want a second child? What was to problem?

"I'll try to keep that in mind."

Ino tried to stifle a laughter, her face turned red and she squinted her eyes before she removed her hand from her mouth having given up. Her laughter was so large and warm, filling the whole room they were standing in. Itachi couldn't help but to smile himself.

"Itachi, you're horrible!"

She said teasing.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

Guest: I'm not going to get involved in any who did what argument, sorry. I just don't have the energy to care. I just hope people can be civil.

.

Guest2: I don't know how you turn one incident and claim it makes up a whole (almost) 70 chapter story. I'm not bashing her, she did one awful thing, so has both Ino and Itachi done in my story several times. Sakura fucked up once, which will be explained why later in the story. I'm not bashing her, she still has good qualities, I haven't only put her in a bad light.

.

Smartasswolf: You don't fuck with Inokoto. She'll put you straight.

.

Yara: Thank you, Inokoto isn't as much of a daddy's girl anymore! Haha, Inokoto isn't a big sister yet, she might think she's fine with having a little sister now, now before all her attention is diverted from her to her little sister. I know, Itachi needs to get his shit together soon. Hopeful he'll get an eye opener soon without revealing too much. Well, actually some of your review is hard to respond to without spoiling the next few chapters. I really want to focus on Itachi and Sasuke for a few chapters. I think there's so much to dive into there. Sakura is in a corner and feeling rather desperate at the moment, and I kind of feel for her. Her best friend seemingly has everything she wants but she herself can't deliver and starts fearing the consequences.

.

A fan: Yes! It'll come up in a few chapters and it'll be part of the main focus for a few chapters. Not telling more than that. Paul she'll be a great little sister that'll constantly pester her older sister.

.

Kristn3: Revenge will come, but not from Ino.


	69. Nothing

.

.

.

Year Eight

Nothing

"Kakashi!"

He could hardly see the child coming before she jumped up in his lap, she had a big smile plastered on her face as she looked up at him.

"Did you forget to bring a gift?"

She had been snooping on her gift table. She and the boys had been feeling, shaking, poking and smelling all of the gift and Inokoto had noticed that one of the guests hadn't brought a gift.

"Am I not a gift?"

Inokoto shook her head. It was a party and everyone else had brought gifts so why hadn't Kakashi?

"Okay, it was so big it wouldn't fit into the house. It's outside."

Inokoto jumped on her feet. Kakashi was afraid her smile would travel beyond her ears and end somewhere around the same height as his shoulders. Inokoto didn't waste any time grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the door.

She had a few ideas what could be too large to fit into her house. The number one thing was a horse. She would have to have it in the yard, it would eat all her mother's flowers, but it couldn't be helped. She was almost to the point where she had started thinking about names when she opened the door.

She looked around, it looked like it had the day before. There was nothing new out there, there was nothing.

"But there's nothing here, Kakashi?!"

She said yanking his hand. She had expected a horse, but there was nothing. Nothing at all!

"Exactly!"

Inokto narrowed her eyes and looked up at the man smiling wider than she had been just a minute ago. He was too pleased about himself to notice her glare.

"It's a big pile of nothing!"

Inokto sighed and stomped the ground, still clutching on his hand.

"With all the shit you pull, Kakashi, I'm shocked no one has ever killed you."

"Who said no one has ever tried?"

Inokoto wouldn't be surprised if someone ever tried to kill him. She might do so herself one day.

"So you got me nothing?"

Inokoto tried not to sound disappointed. She was just seven years and it was her birthday. She had been looking forward to getting gifts.

"No, I got you this. It's a big pile of nothing!"

Kakashi corrected and gestured with his hand to show off the vast nothingness in front of them.

"It was mean tricking me like that."

Inokoto bit her bottom lip and Kakashi finally looked down at the girl and noticed how she had changed. She was no longer smiling and her hold on his hand had gone limp.

Realizing it wasn't really such a good idea tricking the little princess like that he gripped for his intended gift with his free hand. Inokoto heard the fumbling and started looking at him. Kakashi found what he was looking for and held it out for Inokoto to take.

She looked at it with big eyes. She slowly reached for it. Afraid Kakashi would close his hand and tell her it was a joke. She grabbed it and held it in front of her face.

A kunai.

It was warm from being placed in Kakashi's pocket. It was clearly used, and well used that was. It had his name engraved on the top.

Inokoto had never had one of her own before. She hadn't been allowed, she always had to borrow equipment from her parents. They didn't like her playing with sharp objects without them knowing had been their reasoning. Even at the academy she had brought her parents weapons.

"It was my first."

Inokoto ran her finger over his name. It was almost smooth.

"Mine too."

He couldn't help but to smile again looking at how intent she was looking at her gift.

"My father gave it to me."

Kakashi didn't know what had possessed him to give it to Inokoto. It felt like something he had to do. It felt right.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

Smartasswolf: The sharing birthday thing will be extra funny in about two chapters, if not three. He had the decency not to bring his partner to piss of Ino, as did Sasuke. Uchiha points there! Ino and Itachi can never act civil, they're obviously socially ill-equipped savages. If you mean the whole Sakura thing, then yes.

.

Kristn3: I've got a chapter lined up called "A Wedding" it'll be out sometime next week!


	70. Laughter

.

.

.

Year Eight

Laughter

Later that same day another Yamanaka had plumped down on Kakashi's lap. She was heavier than she looked like, not that strange all things considered, but unexpected. She wrapped her hands around his neck and smiled looking into his eyes. There was nothing sweet about that smile. Her eyes were cold like glass.

"Keep smiling."

She ordered. Kakashi was almost getting slightly worried wondering if he was about to get kidnapped or shanked. With the Yamanaka it could be both or neither. She had worked up a reputation as head of her department already. As her subordinate you would do everything you could to please her and make sure she got her way.

"Will I be alive tomorrow?"

Kakashi could play the smile game too, he practically invented it. Smiling when all was shit and you were certain things were going straight to hell.

"If you play your cards right."

Kakashi couldn't think of anything he had done that might have angered Ino. Nothing beside almost teasing her daughter to tears and giving her what could be a deadly weapon. She could have just told her daughter no and returned the gift. She wasn't going to stab him with the kunai to teach him some sort of lesson, was she?

Kakashi nodded. He would play his cards right, if Ino was on his tracks about something Inokoto related so would Itachi be. He was already watching them intently, ready to bounce if Kakashi said the wrong thing.

"So, Yamanaka, what can I do for you?"

Ino smiled again looking up plastering a sweet face on. It was all an act and Kakashi knew that. For some reason she didn't want them to receive any attention.

"Listen up, geezer; I'm only going to tell you this once. I know you're going to be my daughter's sensei and there's no use in denying."

Kakashi was beyond shocked that she knew anything about that. It had been classified, he had made sure of that. It might be years down the road and he didn't want everyone to know he was leaving office somewhat soon.

There was no way she could have had a hunch he was up to something either. There was nothing that dictated that she would have any indication about what he was up to.

"How'd you even know?"

He struggled to keep his tone indifferent, he was a master at this. He had been indifferent to everything for so many years prior.

"Never forget where I work."

She ran her finger down his chest.

"Now laugh."

She whispered before she threw her own head back laughing. She did not want anyone suspecting that they were discussing anything remotely serious and she definitively didn't want anyone to know she was threatening Hatake Kakashi.

"Never forget what I'm capable of."

She said it as she slapped his chest in a playful manner as her fake laughter died out and Kakashi followed her lead.

Kakashi would from this day on never forget or question what the cute, little clan leader was capable of. Demanding the team he had, he was most worried about the Uchiha brothers. If anyone would have any beef with him, he'd pin all his money on the two of them teaming up against him. He'd never in his wildest dreams imagined he'd end up with Ino in his lap.

"Don't worry about it."

"If you ever harm her, or send her on a mission she has no reason to be on, if you train her to be some sort of tool, I'll remove yours."

Again with the laughter as she rubbed her butt against his crotch making sure what she meant by tool. He'd enjoy it some more hadn't Ino been so scary and pregnant with someone he had come to consider a good friend.

"I like to think you're doing this to protect her, but I want it to be clear that I'll utterly destroy you if you break my kid."

"Oh! I didn't know you and sensei were so chummy!"

"Naruto."

Hinata tried to hush her husband and make him lower his hand pointing towards the couple in question. Ino laughed and clutched closer to the man she was sitting on. Itachi was just glad he had eventually found Ino's stash, hidden under her bed. He wasn't sure if he'd been able to stomach what had been going on right in front of his eyes hadn't he had something to calm himself down with.

"We're just having fun! Nothing wrong with that."

Ino turned towards Kakashi again and just like that her face screamed murder. Kakashi had judged the threats rash and empty but he wasn't so certain when he looked into Ino's eyes. She definitively looked like someone who could have chopped his dick off.

He still hadn't the faintest idea how she found out that he was going to be the sensei of her daughter. Who had told her?

Sure he could consider, fuck, there it was. She probably had access to files classified. She probably had access to all files and had hired someone solely to scan all papers for her daughter's name.

"What's your source?"

If someone had leaked this information to her, he had a problem. It could have been one of the Nara's but last intel he had received those two seemed to despise each other for some reason. He wouldn't have told her. He knew, he was already working to get Naruto into office, so he was a possible leak.

"A good girl never tells."

"Shikamaru."

He felt her nails bore into his shoulders and she growled. No, okay. It wasn't Shikamaru.

"No."

She hadn't needed to tell him no for him to understand she had a different source.

"Did you read, or were you told?"

Ino raised an eyebrow before she rolled her eyes catching on to Kakashi's concern.

"I was told, by someone who I have no idea how knows."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, by someone who shouldn't know or had any means to get to know. Was the leak through several levels?

"My source didn't earn anything on it, but I'd heighten security on my office if I was you."

Someone had gotten the information directly from his office. Who could that be? People were in his office all the time, he had people coming and going all day long. He never had a moment by himself, there was always someone barging through his door, invited and not.

"Just remember that I'll kill you if you take a wrong step with my daughter, and now laugh like I said something funny."

His laugh didn't convince himself, but he knew everyone else would buy it. He had never seen Ino like this before, didn't know she had it in her.

"I want to be her sensei to make sure no one fucks her up."

"Oh, good if not I'll be the one fucking you up."

Ino smiled and laughed like they were telling each other jokes.

"Have I made myself clear?"

Kakashi nodded. He wouldn't even start to imagine what would happen if her daughter got injured on his watch. He'd sacrifice his life for her without a doubt, not because he would be her sensei, not because he cared for her, not because she was his teammate, not because he was her older, no he'd do it because he'd die either way. A death in battle was more honorable than being strangled by Yamanka Ino.

Kakashi leaned in to whisper in Ino's ear with some sort of smile on his lips.

"Not that I don't enjoy having you on my lap, but either you're enjoying yourself too much, and I'd understand that, or your water just broke."

With a stoic face Ino grabbed the glass Kakashi was holding and was about to take a sip before he stopped her.

"I scored some booze from Itachi."

Ino's head spun around to look at her party guest handing out alcohol at his daughter's birthday party. She just turned seven and he was handing out alcohol to the guests. What a bad influence, had it been just Kakashi? How much had they had?

"Ups!"

Ino screamed as she tipped his drink spilling the content first on herself feeling it run through and reach his lap.

"How clumsy of me!"

Kakashi just looked at her with big eyes, it was more than clear that it had been done deliberately, it must have been something about the way she had been pouring the drink and not spilling it.

"Let me get you to the bathroom to wash up!"

She leaned closer to him making sure no one else would hear her.

"Tell anyone that my water broke, I'll cut off your junk too."

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

So I'll be leaving for to go abroad in two days time. If People are kind With reviews I'll try to find the time to post a Chapter the day I leave and the night I came back. So it would be just the one day you're missing.

Smartasswolf: Hope you liked this chapter as you sparked the idea. No worries, Inokoto hasn't stabbed anyone with it… Yet. Well, it might have been over exaggerating with Ino and Itachi, they'll get there someday.

.

Uchiha: I think he has realized for some years now, since he had his talk with Kakashi. All good suggestions, but they're all wrong.

.

Kristn3: Haha, make him suffer! Haha, poor Itachi. But he will.


	71. Packed and Ready

.

.

.

Year Eigh

Packed and Ready

"Inokoto! Don't argue with me now!"

Getting Inokoto to come willingly hadn't proven to be an easy task. Quite the opposite, and who would have guessed that the girl would have rather wanted to stay at home and play with her new toys and gifts?

Ino had timed her contractions through the party and had a feeling it could still take a while, still it wouldn't hurt getting to the hospital when all the party guests had left. Inokoto still wasn't onboard with that plan.

"But mommy, I want to play!"

She didn't want her child all rallied up, but it seemed like it was the only way to stop the battle they had going on.

"But we have to go now, we're going to the hospital. You're going to be a big sister!"

Inokoto's mouth fell open, she dropped the toy she had been holding. It took a few seconds for her to get over the initial shock. Then when she did she crossed her arms, closed her mouth and furrowed her eyebrows.

"I can't believe this bitch!"

"Inokoto! Language!"

Inokoto looked even possible madder that her mother scolded her in a situation like this.

"I can't believe her!"

Inokoto threw her hands in the air and stomped her foot.

"What's the matter, darling?"

Ino couldn't ignore the fact that her child was having some sort of mental breakdown in the middle of the living room.

"She's stealing my birthday! She's a horrible sister!"

Ino struggled a little before she gave up and busted out laughing.

"Oh honey, she won't come right now."

Inokoto narrowed her eyes, not understanding.

"It might be hours until she comes. It might not be your birthday then."

"She won't come now?"

Ino smiled and watched Inokoto pick up her toy making sure the fall hadn't scratched or dented it.

"No, she'll probably come tomorrow, but I need you to come now. I'll go get my bag, and you can pack some toys to bring, okay?"

Inokoto nodded. Pleased to know that she wouldn't have to share her birthday, she felt kind of bad, guilty about calling her little sister a bitch. She had just gotten mad and had to let it out. She wouldn't call her little sister a bitch again.

"So I have to wait forever to see her?"

Ino didn't answer, already half way up the stairs. Things had been easier with her first daughter. This she knew would be something entirely different. Ino entered her bedroom, she would have to change rooms now. There wouldn't be enough room for the two of them in the guest room, not when Inokoto probably would be sharing.

She would have to move into her father's bedroom. It still stood empty, untouched since he never came back. Not since all his clothes had been packed away standing in the basement. She didn't know why she kept them, but she knew why she couldn't toss them. It was all that was him, it was all that she had left of him.

She was glad she had packed her bags the morning before. With one week left before her due date it hadn't been the worst thing to do. They had predicted at the hospital that she would go over her due date. They had been wrong before so it was better to be on the safe side.

Downstairs Inokoto had packed her own supplies in her bag. She was waiting impatiently for her mother. She was content now that she knew she would soon have her little sister out and she wasn't stealing her birthday.

"Do you think she'll be black or blonde?"

Inokoto wasn't certain herself. She liked how her mother was so blond and her father so black. She liked her own black hair, but she also thought she would have looked good with her mother's fair hair.

"I think she'll be black too."

Inokoto shook her head grabbing her mother's hand as they were making their way out of the house.

"No, I think she'll be blonde."

Inokoto had made up her mind. Her little sister would be just like her, just that she would be blond like their mother.

"I think she'll be pretty any way."

"Yes, but if she's dark like me we'll look too much alike."

That if people confused them when they got older, when they were grownups and Inokoto had to spend her life being mistaken for her sister? If that was the case she wouldn't allow her little sister to grow her hair long.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

I'm leaving tomorrow, as mentioned, and I won't be bringing my laptop. I still had the great idea that I can upload chapters to the site and access them from my phone. I won't be able to respond to reviews, but they will encourage me to take time of my holiday to post chapters!

.

Smartasswolf: Only Ino could be Ino. I wouldn't want to get on her bad side. Or maybe not next chapter, maybe the next? Or the one after that? Or six chapters down the line?

.

A fan: Inokoto clearly doesn't want to share her birthday so her mother better cross her legs and wait a few hours.

.

Okami: You don't mess with Ino, and especially not her child. I kinda like psycho Ino, especially writing her.

.

Kristn3: I wouldn't ever want to torture my reviewers.


	72. Cats and Mouse

.

.

.

Year Eight

Cats and Mouse

Inokoto sighed watching the Genin team her mother had hired try to entertain her. They were using baby voices and had tried to tickle her. She had been so close to breaking the boy's finger.

"Please! I'm not a baby!"

Inokoto crossed her arms. She would have done much better with her mother. She was just laying there in the bed. Last news was that it was going to be a long night. Inokoto had been offered a bed in a room close by but she had refused. She wanted to be right outside the door.

"I could probably kill all of you if I wanted."

The group laughed at the ill-tempered child. They mustn't have read the mission details and didn't know what child they were dealing with.

"Don't be so mad!"

The brunette girl used her baby voice again bending down to Inokoto's level. She was getting increasingly annoyed and frustrated with their treatment.

"Why don't we just leave her alone?"

One of the boys with dark hair asked, Inokoto had been fascinated by the green tint his hair held. Other than that he was boring, plain body, plain face.

"She's so cute, just look at her with those eyes and the cute braids!"

The girl clasped her hands together bringing them up to her face, kicked one of her feet back and looked at her team member with big eyes.

Inokoto packed up her toys in her bag and got up to leave. Her mother had wasted her money. She had a feeling it was already night time and Kakashi wouldn't be in his office. That meant that she couldn't go bother him, she had no idea where he lived.

She knew where Shikadai lived on the other hand, but she didn't want to go that far away from the hospital. So she was stuck, but it didn't mean that she had to hang around the idiots watching her.

First she walked off to the break room, she had been there with Sakura before and knew there was a basket with fruits there. She could really go for some oranges right then and there. Getting in was easy. The hospital was big and there was always someone walking through the doors. No one questioned what she was doing there either. She kept quiet as she sat in the couch eating like she belonged there. It could have been that someone had brought their kid to work.

Though listening to gossip was titillating, especially since some of them had noticed that her mother was in the hospital, Inokoto was bound to grow tired.

It had been an hour or two as well, there could have been an update on her mother even if the nurses had said there was nothing new.

She just had to avoid the group of imbecile genin hunting her. They were useless. To say the least. Useless. Completely and utterly useless.

She had been able to slip past them as they were slumbering outside the room. They didn't even give her a challenge. No wonder she had been allowed to graduate early when this was what was coming out of the Academy. It was three of them and she was spinning them all around her finger.

Her mother was sleeping it seemed like judging from the steady breath she heard inside the room. Her mother had gotten a rather large single room. Being her mother had its perks, she couldn't imagine the fact that her father was well, the one who had put her in the hospital made things worse. Inokoto was used to being special, she was accustomed to the treatment her last name gave her, and she would be lying if she claimed no to use it to her advantage.

She kicked off her shoes and crawled in bed with her mother.


	73. A Cry for Help

.

.

.

Year Eight

A Cry for Help

It was her mother's screaming that had waked her up. It wasn't a scream caused by pain, this was pure anger.

Inokoto blinked once, twice and trice before she could make out the person in front of her. She closed them promptly and pretended to still be asleep. If she kept quiet there was a possibility they might forget her.

She didn't know what time it was, there was more traffic in the hallways so she'd guess it was morning already.

"Relax, it's not like I'm going to kill you or your child."

Sakura's voice was tense. Inokoto didn't like the hostility that flooded the room. Filled it up, making it ice cold.

"I'd kill you, I want another doctor."

Sakura sighed and put her clipboard down on the table by the door. It wasn't like she wanted to be there either.

"You're not going to get it, you're the special Yamanaka queen spewing out another Uchiha and I'm the best on shift, and I already delivered the one next to you."

Inokoto had heard the story of when she was born, laughed at her mother throwing wet towels and her father fainting. It had been a cute and funny story which she never grew bored of.

"Please, I'd take anyone else."

"Then Tsunade will question me, and what will I say?"

"That I wanted someone else for fucks sake!"

There was no response from Sakura, Inokoto could hear her sit down on a chair and pushed herself closer to the two of them.

"Relax, I'm not going to kill the child. There would be an investigation."

"Stop talking about killing my child!"

"Sure, I could make it look like an accident, wrap the umbilical cord around her neck."

Sakura didn't even know why and how she could be so cruel towards Ino. It was easy to see the distress in her eyes and how she pushed her head back fighting tears as she felt locked and desperate in the situation.

It must have been her own desperation that was bringing out the worst in her. With his brother becoming a father for the second time Sasuke had started talking about having children out of wedlock. Like she didn't have a say in the matter. She was the one who wasn't delivering children, she was the problem in his eyes. She had gotten herself tested, sure the tests hadn't been all positive, and it shouldn't have been so difficult if there wasn't a problem with his sperm.

He had refused to get tested.

He was a man he had yelled to her.

But taunting the woman in front of her wouldn't make Sakura pregnant. It would make her an awful and despicable person.

"Might not even kill her, just break her."

The primal scream that emitted from her mother was enough to make Inokoto jump. She didn't fully understand what Sakura was saying, but she knew she was talking about harming her little sister and Inokoto would make sure no one ever harmed her. That promise she had made months ago and she would stick to it for as long as she lived.

She would always protect her little sister against all harm.


	74. A Wedding

Sorry about not posting last night, I wasn't even certain if I was going to bother tonight. I'm getting beyond sick and tired of rabid Sakura fans. I know that most people that like Sakura are nice and easygoing people, nothing wrong about liking a character. What I am getting tired of, is wrong and I just can't understand is those who purposely spread negative emotions because someone doesn't portray Sakura as flawless. I'm just sick of it and I feel that those people are ruining what used to be a great community filled with creative and encouraging people. I'm just not feeling it anymore and I'm considering retiring from this page because of this, on the other hand I want to stay because I'm letting them win by leaving.

So to fanatical Sakura fans, what I'm writing is not a Sakura bashing story, get a grip! Out of 73 chapters I've put her in a bad light twice. Other than that she's been a professional and very helpful doctor who aided her friends when they were expecting a child and took time out of her own life to help them when they had question. She's been a supportive wife, who's always been a loving character and friendly, she's raised a wonderful child who is at most times well-behaved and respectful.

I gave her one flaw and made her act out of it. I think she's the kind of person that'll become jealous and then try to take the source of jealousy away from others. I can see that happening and she is very uncertain of herself with low self-esteem. I've had other reviewers acknowledge that and all Sakura fans that I know agree.

Nobody shouted about bashing when Itachi slept with Ino when he had a steady partner, using the weak excuse that they hadn't defined their relationship. They had been together for years, I'd call that cheating.

Ino, she practically chose to be stubborn and walked out on her child. Nobody said I was writing an Ino bashing story then.

The best example is probably Choji and Shikamaru, they dumped their best friend and cut contact with her because she was depressed after the death of her father. They'd been so close for so long and they left her behind when she needed them the most, not to mentioned that they practically told her that her life was a mess so she should abort a child she wanted.

And there's so many other examples of where character in MY story made mistakes. Nobody but a few Sakura fans have given me hatred. What I'm trying to say is that there is no character that's flawless, especially not in my story. It's part of being a human.

I had ambitions and plans about explaining why Sakura is acting the way she is, I've already written chapters about it. With all the bile I've gotten I almost don't want that to happen anymore. I almost want to pull her down in the gutter and show these few individuals what bashing really is.

I'd really hate to see this community be ruined because of this, because I'll ultimately leave if there isn't a change soon.

So sorry about the long note/rant. Thank you for reading and now there's only today's chapter for you to hopefully enjoy!

.

.

.

Year Eight

A Weeding

Itachi was certain about this. It was the right thing. It was the best option.

He knew why she wanted this, neither of them truly loved each other. Or he did, in some sense, but there were no romantic feelings between them. Who had ever said that you should marry out of love and not convenience?

The wedding was supposed to be a small private affair. He had invited his brother and Sakura and a few friends. She had her family and friends present.

The location was one of the rooms at the Hokage Tower. They weren't doing anything grand, it was just to get married. After the wedding there would be a reception at his, their house.

Flowers adorned the room but Itachi couldn't help but to be reminded of the meetings he had had in rooms like these. It had reminded him that when he first was in the building he should sign more than just the wedding contract.

It was a small and private event. He wasn't even sure anyone outside of the building even knew about the wedding.

He felt nothing as he had watch his future wife walk up to him in her simple wedding outfit. It hadn't made his heart skip, it hadn't made it beat faster. There was nothing and he was very content with it. He couldn't imagine entering a marriage loving someone, he wasn't meant to be a loving husband. He'd be a supportive one. He didn't need love and he didn't feel like he deserved it.

No one should be stuck loving him. Not after what he had done, not because he was who he was.

So he was shocked when the door was slammed open with excessive force.

He had never in his wildest dreams imagined that someone would crash his wedding. Well, he had been thinking about what he'd do if Ino showed, but he was certain Ami would have run that show and not him.

He was flabbergasted when he had to lower his gaze to watch his child run up to him. She still had one the same clothes as she had in her birthday party, she looked like she had slept in her dress and her hair was a mess.

"Daddy!"

She spared Ami one short look before she looked back at her father. Her cheeks were flushed and she couldn't keep her hands still.

"You have to come!"

Itachi bent down thinking his daughter was rebelling against Ami again. They had had their fair share of arguments and fights. He knew Inokoto refused to get along with Ami. He had talked to her about it more than once, but nothing seemed to work.

"We talked about this, right?"

They had talked about the wedding several times in great detail. What they were going to do, what it meant and how things would change also for Inokoto. She was prepared. He hadn't believed her to want to crash the wedding. Didn't think she'd come up with something like that.

"It's mommy."

Itachi looked up at his bride. She didn't look happy that his child had interrupted their wedding to talk about their mother.

"She's having the baby."

Itachi was certain that could wait until after the wedding, if it was at all true. He believed that Ino would have told him, sent a messenger if she had happened to go into labor on his wedding day.

"And Aunt Sakura is there, she's being mean I think."

Itachi was about to laugh it off hadn't Sasuke jumped out of his seat. There was something going on and now he truly believed his child. He grabbed her hand and looked her deep into her eyes.

"How is she being mean, Inokoto."

"I don't know, I, she wasn't really mean. She didn't do anything; she just said she could kill her and make it look like an accident. She said she wasn't going to, but mommy didn't like it."

Itachi might be on board that they two women were arguing, that they had some sort of feud going on. He didn't want that to ruin his wedding day, and he found it hard to believe that she would talk about murdering his child before she was even born.

"There was an accident…"

Inokoto interrupted her uncle. She didn't trust him to tell the true story when he opened with calling it an accident.

"There was no accident, aunt Sakura tried to toss boiling water on mother a few months ago."

Sasuke couldn't do anything but nod, he'd hope to tell the story and be able to put his wife in a better light, talk about the stress from her job, how they had been, how they were going through a rough path, how she hadn't really meant what she was doing, how she had regretted it, but in the end it was what had happened.

Itachi picked up his child and left the room without another word.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

Morningslight: I finally realized where I had your name from! I've been reading and loving your stories for years! I was just a tiny bit star struck!

Glad to hear that you've caught up on both stories now! Three chapters later and still no baby! In four-five chapters I promise!

Thanks for understanding the whole Itachi thing, some of what you've interpreted comes out in this chapter. After losing and killing basically almost everyone you've ever loved I just don't see Itachi going all in and getting together with the woman he loved. I just can't see it.

I always do my best to stay away from clumsy Ino, and mothering Sakura. There's just so much more to their characters not to mention that it's overused. I'm also thrilled about having your support on their friendship status. I'm just too tired of being asked to kill myself etc because I wrote a bad thing about Sakura. I'm not going to alter my story to make a flawless character when she already has flaws I can explore so to say as I've tried doing with all the characters.

Hope you'll enjoy this chapter and thank you so much for the review and support!

.

A fan: Haha, Inokoto would probably make her little sister claim another date as her birthday. I can almost see that happening.

.

TheCrystalFlame: I guess you know what happened now. Who would have guessed that little Inokoto was the wedding crasher?

.

A fan (again) : I guess Inokoto sort of attended her father's wedding, in a sense. Only if it was to ruin it. Ino would not like to have her daughter too far out of sight at a time like this because you never know what she'll get up to.

.

Maije: Haha, glad you're enjoying this and I love you as well! And Ino! Work always suck, but you have something to look forward to now! Or had then…

.

Kristn3: Hope you haven't been too upset this chapter was delayed.

.

TheCrystalFlame (again): Putting someone down to feel better about yourself is never the way to go around, let's hope Itachi will teach her a lesson.

.

A fan (again, again): aaahhh, and I leave with another cliffhanger! Hope you'll manage.

.

Guest: It's not a bashing fic, if you think this is bashing you'd probably cry if I made one. It's very common to have illegitimate children in societies with a high hierarchy structure do you even social studies/history? Competition between siblings is also common, and didn't Sasuke spend most of his childhood and adolescence trying getting better than his brother so that he could beat him? I'd say that's highly competitive.


	75. Push Comes to Shove

.

.

.

Year Eight

Push Comes to Shove

There was a small bang as Itachi placed his forearm against Sakura's neck, slammed her against the wall and was slid up against it.

Sakura couldn't do more than kick feebly in the air as she tried to use her hands to remove his.

"Touch Ino and I'll kill you, touch my children and I'll do worse than kill you."

Sakura dropped to the floor massaging her throat as he coughed, gasping for air. He hadn't even chocked her for that long, the sight was pathetic. He'd most likely given her a solid bruise, but that was all.

"I'd never."

He had to fight every fiber in his body that wanted to kick her. When she tried to harm Ino, when she spoke of hurting his children she should know that she was defiling him as well and he wouldn't let it slide, wouldn't let it pass. An attack against anyone in his family was also an attack on him. He'd never let anything like that go down.

"I should just kill you right now, you're lying straight to my face."

Sakura knew she was playing a high game with Ino, knew that in the right situation she would fight back. She hadn't known she would make Itachi fight her battles, then she'd never get involved with what she knew she shouldn't be in the first place.

"We want another doctor!"

He screamed it over his shoulder as he walked down the hallway. He couldn't trust himself around Sakura at the moment. If it came to killing her, he'd make damn sure no one would ever believe it was some sort of accident.

Sakura was left on the floor. Her desperate acts had caught up to her. No matter how much she wished it away, no matter how much she wanted what Ino had she wouldn't receive it. She was dirt, she was a despicable person for what she had done.

It had felt so good, it had made her forget her own pain if just for those moments.

When she had argued and fought with Ino all the stress from home had disappeared. Sasuke was no longer upset his child wasn't living up to his expectation, he wasn't upset his child wasn't as talented as his brothers.

When she had screamed at Ino she had forgotten all the times she had screamed at Sasuke. She had forgotten the cruel words they spoke to each other. She had forgotten all the names they called each other.

She had forgotten all the weight and pressure she had on her shoulders.

Perfect wife.

Perfect mother.

A medical genius.

It was all gone when she attacked Ino because at that moment Sakura knew that she too was miserable. Knew that she didn't have it all as Sakura knew she had. In Sakura's mind Ino wasn't the most beautiful and accomplished the moment she had tossed the water. She was just someone Sakura was able to hurt. She had missed, and she was so glad she had. Still, the moment she did it, all was good.

So she took joy in knowing her friend was miserable too, worried and scared. On the verge of tears. Because then Sakura knew someone felt as miserable as she did.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

Smartasswolf: And here it is!

.

Nico: Haha, I'm considering it! I hope you can deal with some Sakura, almost over now.

.

guest: so you won't come comfort me?

.

Morningslight: Glad you liked it! I like tinkering with this side of Itachi that doesn't allow himself to be happy. Inokoto has no filter!

I wish I could ignore them, but I condemn abuse and I'm so tired of them. I agree with everything you say, Sakura has gotten it easy compared to some of the others. Glad your liking my story. I've been reading and loving your stories for years. Hah, I don't know if that's a good thing or not.

.

A fan: Aw, I'm sorry! Next one is longer, promise.

.

Kristn3: aw, I can promise you a full wedding at one point in the story? I try not to be bothered by Sakura-shits, but they spoil so much! Longer chapter tomorrow.


	76. Crime and Punishment

.

.

.

Year Eight

Crime and Punishment

Ino sat up straight when the first man came into her room, the only one that had been in the room she was admitted last evening.

He quickly moved over to her bed, sat down and grabbed her hand.

"I requested a new doctor."

Ino felt someone else jump down on her bed and had a feeling that she had been the one to go to get Itachi.

"You didn't have to get all dressed up."

"Are you making fun of my montsuki hakama?"

Ino grabbed his sleeve feeling the soft fabric and hummed. He was dressed in all black with red belt and details, a few of his family crests were visible and she had a feeling a rather large one would be on his back.

"No, I'm making fun of you."

Itachi laughed and looked down in his lap. He was sure there was a lot of mess in his life for the Yamanaka to laugh at.

"Just go."

Itachi was interrupted while thinking about how pitiful his life could seem at times. He looked up at Ino's blank face. There were no emotions on her face as she told him to go. He was almost impressed. She must have gotten the wrong impression jumping to the wrong conclusion about what was on his mind.

"I know you're getting married, just go."

Itachi was back at looking in his lap. Sure he would make it back in time for them to rush through the whole ordeal. Sure he could get married.

"I don't see a ring, so go and get it done!"

She shuffled some under the covers before she decided to kick him gently in the lower back. Itachi yelped and Ino screamed, her free hand clutching for her stomach. She felt the pain shoot through her body.

"I'll be fine."

She muttered at the contraction passed. She would be fine, she would manage. In labor or not she could stand up against Sakura, she had a genin team watching Inokoto, even if she had witness through the window in her room how she had played them.

"Mommy! Please! Can't daddy stay?"

Inokoto threw herself over her mother's leg and clutched it. Inokoto was hoping to make her father miss his wedding and maybe her little sister would make him fall in love with his mother for the first time, or again?

"Yes, _mommy_! Family comes first!"

Itachi joined in on his daughter pleas. He had his own agenda, some part of him wanted to miss the wedding too. Nothing but his common sense wanted to go back, he knew that. He could feel that. He'd rather be there when his daughter was born.

"It can take hours they say, you could come back."

Itachi shook his head, he had remembered how quick Inokoto had come. If it was anything like that he would hardly have the time to go get something to drink.

"I'm not leaving until I can hold her in my arms."

"I don't want to hold her, I'm afraid I might drop her."

Inokoto confessed a small tint of red in her cheeks that didn't shrink when her parents started laughing at her antics. She wouldn't drop her little sister.

The laughter hadn't died down when Tsunade barged into the room.

"Isn't it my favorite not-a-family family, sorry Inokoto."

Inokoto just shrugged in the chair she had dragged up to her mother's bed. At the age of seven she was starting to grasp how much of a mess her family was.

Tsunade flipped through the chart that had been hanging on Ino's bed, not much had changed since last night.

"So my apprentice wasn't good enough for you this time?"

Tsunade had seen that Sakura was the doctor appointed to Ino, as they had discussed and agreed upon. When Ino came into the hospital, if she did, she would be assigned the best doctor present.

"Had to make her come disrupt me, the Hokage, the Elders and the board all puffy eyed and shaking voice. So who of you broke my apprentice? Wouldn't she fluff your pillow right, Ino? Didn't she want to play with you instead of saving lives, Inokoto? Or could it have been you, Itachi?"

She didn't know why, but she had a feeling it had to be Itachi. Could have been something to do with how upset Sakura had been. She was struggling to hold it together enough to deliver the message.

"It was me."

Itachi confessed. He felt that he hadn't done enough, hadn't been hard enough. He wasn't sure if he had caught her up with reality and showed her what she was doing.

"She made threats to Ino and our child."

Tsunade raised one lonely eyebrow. That was a serious accusation, especially if Sakura had been on shift, at the hospital threatening patients.

"I don't want to go any further with it."

Ino didn't think pursuing Sakura in this case was the right way to go. She just wanted her to be gone, she didn't want her close so it would all be good if she didn't come into her room again.

"Sakura needs help, not punishment."

But they were shinobi and punishment was the only consequence to their bad actions. It was the only reaction to breaking the laws and rules.

Ino looked at both Inokoto and Itachi. Inokoto looked sad, she didn't like the idea of anyone hurting her mother and sister, especially not aunt Sakura that used to be so happy and kind to her.

Itachi on the other hand tapped his foot trying to avoid Ino's gaze. She was right, the woman was clearly not sound of mind, but he couldn't help but to want her to be punished. He wasn't as forgiving it seemed.

"Why would she do something like this? Did you have a fight."

"That's between the two of us."

"Sakura tried to hurt her before."

They spoke at the same time, Ino looked over at Itachi in shook. What Sakura had done that day she had decided to never tell anyone. What Sakura had done that day was a grave offence. It was an attack on one of their own. It could be considered treason.

Ino didn't know how Itachi had found out either. Could have been Sasuke who had told him, he probably shared everything with his brother and his brother with him.

"I know she did."

Inokoto muttered. She had seen it, she'd been upset when Sakura was in with her mother. Her Sharingan had activated without her realizing before she saw it, it was imbedded into her mind like a memory of her own.

"Inokoto!"

Her mother gasped and not only because of the contraction. There was no way anyone in that room would have told her anything and she was at Choji's playing with the other children at the time.

"How'd you even know about that?"

"These are serious matters, kid."

Tsunade had never the habit of trusting children. Their fantasy was vivid and they liked to create fairytales. There was something different about this child though, at times it seemed like she had been born already mature and adult.

"I want her punished for hurting my mother!"

It was pure venom that left Inokoto's mouth. No one should ever be allowed to hurt her mother and leave without feeling the consequences. No one should be allowed to hurt her family without feeling her wreath.

"There's no way you know about this!"

Ino was breathing through another contraction. They were coming more rapid now. She hadn't time for any of that yet, there was something else going on. Her other daughter needed her attention because right now she reminded her mother of a young Sasuke out for vengeance. Sure, a very mild version, but both parents knew this behavior would have to be smothered and killed before it got out of hand.

"Well, I do! I know everything and it was an unfair and coward move."

"What exactly happened?!"

Tsunade wanted to get to the depth of this. Something had happened that much she had gathered, but the rest was a mess.

"Sakura tried to scold Ino with boiling water."

Tsunade turned her back to them slowly putting her chart down. She wasn't expected Sakura to do anything like that. She knew her apprentice and she considered her a friend, she knew that she was the jealous type, rash even, but she hadn't expected anything like this.

"Before or after she was made aware of the pregnancy?"

Tsunade cleared her throat. She expected one answer, but hoped for the other.

"After, it was because of it."

Inokoto was the one that answered. Itachi would let her and Ino just looked up into the ceiling. She knew not even she would be able to stop Inokoto from talking, she believed it was the right thing to do.

"Well then, I'll have to question her… but for the time being she's on probation. I'll be your doctor from now on."

"Don't take the hospital away from her!"

Ino's request had stopped Tsunade who had rushed towards the door. She knew they had had their fights, that they were best friends and rivals. At one point they had diverted into such different directions that comparing them would be stupid and foolish, there was no competition to be held anymore.

"You know I can't let this go without punishment."

Tsunade couldn't let something like this slide without punishment, this required action. She couldn't allow her subjects to go scolding fellow sisters. She couldn't allow Sakura to act purely on feelings. Everything would falter and there would be an outrage if word ever came out.

"Then let her punishment be me. I'll be needed help once the baby comes."

Tsunade slipped through the doors without another word.


	77. Bad Traits

.

.

.

Year Eight

Bad Traits

Several hours had passed, Inkoto had been thrown in the hallway and the blinds shut. The same genin team was out there with her. Ino's contractions were coming closer and closer but last word from Tsunade was that nothing was stretching. Itachi had cringed slightly at the message. He was thinking about how things had stretched and what he had seen last time.

If nothing happened soon they would have to take measure. Ino didn't know exactly what was going on. She hadn't cared much for the maternity ward in the hospital.

She knew that after 24 something, something should have happened and it should have happened long ago.

Itachi seemed more worried than her. He had been offered to leave several times. He'd refuse every time, straight away. He was serious when he had said he wouldn't leave before he had held his daughter in his arms.

Inokoto looked up at the now expecting genin team. She would have to do better this time around, they were constantly looking at her. Her best bet was to use her size and speed against them, simply run away and hide.

She contemplated it. She was considering it as she played with her stuffed camel. They wouldn't be expecting her to straight up run when they were looking at her. She would have to get a head so she would be able to run away from the fools. She could try attacking them, but that was taking it too far and she knew her father would scold her.

"Do you like desert animals?"

Inokoto looked dumbfounded at the girl trying to converse with her. She knew Fugaku had only gotten her the stuffed animal because it was rumored that she was an assassin in Suna and they found the notion hilarious. Shikadai had followed suit and given her a meerkat.

"No, I hate them."

The girl narrowed her eyes and looked down at the odd child. One of the boys sniggered and the other scooted closer to Inokoto, place his elbows on his knees and his head on his fists.

"Then why do you have stuffed desert animals then? Why are you playing with them."

"Because I like the boys who gave them to me."

The boy shook his head. This was the weirdest mission they had ever gotten. He couldn't believe that this, babysitting this brat, had been a C mission. Their sensei had told then it was even considered a B. He had to have been kidding. She was just some silly child.

Unless she was a demon child.

Sure, she had outsmarted them once. It didn't have to mean anything besides the fact that they had been tired. If they had been focused they wouldn't have lost her in the first place.

"Are you some sort of demon child?"

The look Inokoto gave the boy told him that she was. It looked like she straight out tried to kill him with her glare.

"Daddy says I'm a princess!"

Inokoto hissed. She had never been accused or asked if she was a demon child before. She was always addressed to as princess if not by her given name. To show off her point she threw one of her braids over her shoulders. How could he?

The boy rolled his eyes and the girl tried to hide her laughter. Inokoto picked up her meerkat and hugged it. She'd rather be with her boys than this stinky hospital. Her mother was taking forever, she was just pushing out a child from what Inokoto had been told. What was taking her so long?

"What's up with your mother anyway?"

The boy had figured it was some cool disease or injury. It had to be, she had a big room next to Tsunade's office. They didn't give that room to just anybody. The boy imagined it was some skin disease, something really cool. Green blisters that cracked and spewed pus if you came too close or something.

"I'm getting a little sister."

The girl smiled at this. She found the ordeal adorable. The poor little child was left outside in the hallway while she played with her stuffed animals patiently awaiting to become big sister. The girl could imagine Inokoto's joy when the child finally came.

"Well, your mom is taking forever."

"I know!"

Inokoto sighed in irritation, both irritated by the boy and the wait.

"I like tundra animals better, I quite enjoy the cold."

Inokoto confessed, but she'd admit that the meerkat was soft, so soft and provided her some sort of comfort.

"You like the cold? What's wrong with you?"

The second boy chimed in. That's when Inokoto decided to show some of what was wrong with her. She liked running off.

As she had expected, they hadn't expected it. She was light on her feet and they were too novice to sense her as she hid behind something as simple as a plant. They ran straight past her. Now that these rookies were gone she skipped over to her toys again.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

So the reviews are down again. I'm getting some of them through on email, others not. They always show up eventually, so don't be scared I won't be able to see it eventually, hint-hint.

I'll answer them as normal when I can see them all.

Thanks to the reviews I've seen already, they mean the world to me and a few have inspired me to spend most of my Sunday writing.

Baby will sort of come next chapter and we'll get to see her the chapter after that. A hint: Inokoto is not impressed. Sorry for the long wait.


	78. Family Honor

.

.

.

Year Eight

Family Honor

Inokoto had kept up the game until she was tired. As soon as the group was around the corner she went and waited for them to leave again. She had decided to crash in a room for the night. Finding a bed hadn't been hard.

In the morning she was back outside the room. The genin had fallen asleep on the chair and Inokoto could hear her mother screaming through the walls and she was certain she heard something hit the walls through the screams.

The door was ripped open and her father stumbled out. The color was drained from his face, even his lips looked pale. Inokoto was almost surprised his eyes hadn't paled too.

"Inokoto."

The name barely slipped his lips. Another scream issued and he slammed the door behind him. Trying to smile. He was already exhausted just supporting the woman screaming. He couldn't start to imagine how she was feeling.

"Good to see you."

The genin team was straightening up and one even dared to rub the sleep out of his eyes. It was clear to everyone that they had all been sleeping on work. Itachi didn't seem to notice any of it, he was beyond out of it.

"You've been behaving right?"

Inokoto nodded with a sick smile on her face. She had been good, she had just run away and stayed missing the whole night leaving the three amateurs searching for her. She didn't want to be found, so she wasn't going to be found.

The three genin had seemed surprised to find the child silently playing on the floor like she had never been disobedient her whole life.

"ITACHI! GET THE FUCK BACK HERE! DON'T THINK YOU CAN PLACE A HUMAN BEING INSIDE OF ME AND JUST STROLL OFF WHEN THERE'S A LITTLE BLOOD!"

Itachi pointed towards the door, waited for the pillow to hit it before he opened the door and slipped in but not before muttering

"If your womb hadn't latched on to everything I stuck into it, there wouldn't be a problem."

Inokoto shuddered, she didn't want to think about her father putting his everything anywhere. Especially not in her mother.

She looked up at the three genin, the girl was clutching the arm of the most silent boy. The other one looked beyond flabbergasts. The three of them were all staggered.

"You saw?"

The girl stuttered. They had all seen, they had all seen who was her father. It all made sense to them now. They had been in school at the same time even. They hadn't seen much of her, but the black braids and eyes should have been a dead giveaway. As far as they knew there was only one girl in their town who styled her hair in two French braids. Not to mention those large eyes, those blue pupil free eyes.

It was all so obvious now that they had seen her father. They hadn't even bothered getting her name or reading the mission. They had just heard, babysitting, first C mission, good pay. One of the boys realized that not reading the mission report could cost them their life and they had in essence failed their mission. They hadn't looked after the girl.

"Is your father Uchiha Itachi?"

"D'uh!"

Was Inokoto's response, she thought it was common knowledge by now.

"So the Sadist Angel is having another daughter?"

The talkative boy asked her, Inokoto furrowed her eyes. Her mother was no sadist. She was kind and loving!

"Wait! Does that mean that the Uchiha fucked the Yamanaka clan leader again! That's a score, I'd easily fuck her given the chance!"

"What? What kind of talk is that? Do you even have hair down there? Not that I wouldn't mind getting some of him."

Inokoto had put her stuffed animals in her bag and gotten on her feet. In her pocket she had found the birthday gift she had been most happy to receive. She had contemplated using one of the jutsus's her father had taught her. She decided against it, her father would kill her for burning down the hospital or flooding it.

"That's my family you're talking about! Let me defend their honor!"

The chattering stop and they all shifted their focus over on Inokoto standing with her kunai ready for attacking.

"Aw, she's so adorable!"

"It's strange how you go from saying you'd sleep with my father to calling his daughter adorable."

"Aw, don't be upset. I'm not going to steal him away from your mother."

"It's strange how you say that like you have a chance."

The boys started laughing at Inokoto's statement. It was strange Like her father would look at someone as void of talent, intelligence and manners twice, not to mention that she was basically a child and he was having a child himself.

"This kid is fierce!"

"Does she really think she has a chance against the three of us?"

"She has more than a fair chance!"

Inokoto had noted the man enter the hallway minutes ago, he hadn't made his presence known so she'd let him hide. She recognized him as the former body guard of the Hokage. That was before Kakashi had picked his own men she knew and he had chosen to step down tired of his job wanting to try something new. Something new apparently meant getting a genin team. He had made it into a few of the history books Inokoto had read.

He looked just like he had in her books. The chin length brown hair, bandana headband, disinterested look on his face, chewing a senbon like it was bonbon, it was the man she had seen in the pictures.

"This is Yamanaka Inokoto Uchiha, with experience, not even I would mess with her."

It all came back to experience, didn't it? She should really get some.

COCOCOCOCOCOCO

I feel terrible, I just don't have the time to answer reviews today! I'm working full time and it's term paper season. Perhaps tomorrow? I still read and enjoy every review so I'll get back to them. Promise!


	79. Pink Prune

.

.

.

Year Eight

Pink Prune

Inokoto found her sister to be terrifyingly disgusting. She was all wrinkled, pink and purple trying to curl up, she even had some disgusting, no not even Inokoto knew what it was, but she had been born with it. Her mother and father were gushing over the new baby. Her mother holding it while still in her bed, her mother didn't look much better than her little sister to be frank. Her father was hovering over her sister like he was about to eat her.

They hadn't spoken to her since they had asked her to come in and greet her little sister. Inokoto wasn't sure what she had expected, but not her father commenting on how small the tiny sausage fingers her sister had were.

She hadn't expected him to melt like that at all.

He was still dressed in his comical wedding outfit too. None had showered and the room smelled like sweat and blood. Inokoto had no need to linger once she had seen the baby.

She looked like a big fat, pink prune.

Her parents weren't paying any attention to her so she could easily slip out without them noticing her, but she'd have to give a statement. She couldn't just walk out without a word.

"I give it two-three years and we'll be here again."

That would be the bombshell she left on.

Ino laughed at the comment, even laughing felt horrible after the strain she had been through. Most of everything in the world she wanted to sleep. Tsunade had claimed to give her the maximum dose of pain killers but Ino was certain she had been feed pure water.

She had never experienced pain like giving birth, with Inokoto it had all been so quick and painless. It was almost over before she had been let know it had started.

Desperate to blame someone for the painful birth she had gone through she had blamed everyone who had wanted her to terminate the pregnancy or thought of it as a bad idea. This time her daughter had only been loved and wanted by her family. She simply hadn't wanted to leave her mother that wanted her and enter a cruel world where she had already been stamped a mistake by those around her.

Sure Ino knew that it was nothing like that, that wasn't how birth worked.

She was still glad to have her child in her arms after long months of not being able to see her feet, for having to call someone into her office every time she dropped something, tired of crossing her fingers hoping her clothes would fit.

Inokoto was so wrong, she was never going to have another child. She'd rather be single with two children forever than to push another one out. That was what she had become, single mother. Now a single mother of two. She let the knowledge sink in, she had two children now. Itachi and she had two children.

And he was supposed to get married yesterday.

Despair wrapped around her as she realized. Tears were falling, she was surprised she even had the energy to cry.

Itachi noticed her tears, hadn't it been for her lips he would have mistaken the tears for tears of joy, but this was sorrow. This wasn't happiness.

"I'm sorry!"

She wallowed trying not to upset her new born daughter. Itachi shushed and felt brave enough to climb into her bed. She didn't reject him, she embraced the advance by laying her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry!"

She repeated it again, this time louder making the infant stretch out her arm, but she didn't cry. She winched as her mother sob and her father wrapped his hand around the crying woman.

He didn't know, didn't have the faintest idea what the woman could be sorry about. He didn't comment on it, it didn't seem to be what she needed.

She shook and he could feel her tears staining his kimono. He'd let her cry, he'd let her do anything and everything to him in that moment. She was supposed to be happy! She had just delivered her second healthy daughter.

She was crying

Because of him

He just knew it had to be him. It seemed to always be him when Ino wept. He seemed to always be the cause of her torment. That was one of the reason he would never allow himself to love her, no matter what he did or felt. He couldn't, because he hurt her.

He had changed her life, he had changed it forever without consulting her. Then he had gone and gotten her pregnant again. He'd offer to take both children in, but he knew she'd refuse him. She needed them perhaps more than him.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOcOCOCOCOCOCOCO

Smartasswolf:

Chap 76: Haha, and when you bring the wet puppy with you home you realize it both has scabies and rabies. No, I didn't type that…

Chap77: Older siblings are seldom impressed by their younger siblings, again you're onto something.

Chap78: Hey, she got there sort of, I kept my promise! And now she totally is!

A fan:

Chap76: I can see that! Hope you're happy Paul is finally here, haha.

Chap77: I love writing that unnatural passage from playing with stuffed animals like a princess to demon child. The team will need therapy and I hope you liked the last chapter with the team. I'm thinking about bringing them back.

Guest:

Chapter76: Wow! Thank you so much! That was quite a review. There's been some very mild InoShika in this story, hope that's made you happy. There's more to come. Your review (almost) made me blush! Thank you for your blatant flattery, I cling to every word. Also thank you for being the first one to seemingly pick up all the hints I've been dropping off that were all dripping into one bucket. I wouldn't say you were bashing Sakura at all. I try to write a story where everyone will stumble and fall at least once. Doesn't make them bad people, just makes them people. Glad you view Inokoto as a child, she's beyond her years but I've been afraid I haven't portrayed her as a child. I can reveal that Shikamaru, Choji and Ino will eventually make up. How can I give up on the story when I get such amazing reviews as yours?

Kristn3:

Chap76: aw, there will be one proper wedding in this story. I'll promise you that much.

Chap78: Little Paul is here! Finally!

Yara: Haha, I guess I sometimes move too fast for my readers. Inokoto is very cute when she isn't tormenting her parents or her boys. Who am I kidding? She's cute then too! I always feel when I write about Sakura and Sasuke not having enough with their one child. Poor Fugaku must pick up on this at one point as Sasuke should know how it feels not to measure up to his parent(s). Inokoto certainly misses the time when she had both her parents under the same roof and Inokoto always gets her way, doesn't she? I hope and think Ino and Sakura will be able to patch up once the dust settles. Inokoto can be scary, especially when you mess with her family.

Uchiha: They're easy to fool and seemingly lazy. The best combination.

TheCrystalFlame: We have to face the truth. She'd run the town to the ground the very same day she takes office. Sakura will surely get her punishment! We'll see if Ino's kindness pays off for her later. No need to be curious about the baby anymore!

Morningslight: Thank you!

Guest – chap78: I am! I am! It's just that I have several chapters already written and I need to finish a few things going on before I can shift focus. There are some brother bonding coming up though.

Guest- chap75: Don't think I've forgotten about you. Especially since you left such a flattering review! Thank you so much, I'm glad you like my stories! I feel special since you're not just stalking my story but left a review and I love it! Thanks for the support on the Sakura matter and saying she's more relatable in this than in the original work, wow! I'll definitively keep on writing now that you've gotten me so high on myself!


	80. Budding Romance

.

.

.

Year Eight

Budding Romance

Ino had made an attempt at nursing still crying when she had fallen asleep. Itachi had used his left hand to support Ino's hands so she wouldn't drop the baby. All the while Itachi did his best not to look at Ino and her exposed chest.

This was the sight that greeted Tsunade and soon Kakashi would follow her. Tsunade had come to check on the baby and Kakashi had come carrying papers. Tsunade jolted her elbow into the soft abdomen of Kakashi, making him gasp and bend over. It was as if she knew he was looking, but she was standing in front of him.

Tsunade lifted the baby and instructed Itachi to cover the woman with a blanket. It was when he was about to slip out of bed he had been captured. Ino had missed the body heat and latched on to the first thing she could find. That meant Itachi. She had rolled over in the process and was no longer indecent.

"One could almost accuse her of being awake!"

Tsunade wasn't sure if she could causing such a scene, or show, past the Yamanaka. Well, had she believed she had the guts and it was fifteen years ago. She seemed to have matured somewhat the last years.

"And what is it with you and this girl and her boobs."

"I like all boobs, and I was merely making sure the kid hadn't destroyed them, would have made me sad."

Tsunade sighed and Itachi glared at the other man as he wrapped the blanket tighter around the mother of his children. He had a feeling the two of them had something going on. Well, he had seen it at the birthday party when they had gotten all cozy and intimate right in front of him. It had been like there was no one else in the room according to them.

He couldn't say anything, there were no rules broken. He hadn't been her sensei, never been her official captain. It was common for female shinobi to find elder men, less chance of them getting killed off in duty.

He had also found someone else himself. He should be happy she had found someone, but it stung. It hurt looking at. He couldn't say anything, he was supposed to be married by now. He dreaded going home, Ami wouldn't be pleased. Understandable.

His child had crashed their wedding to whisk him away to go see the mother of his child that he was supposed to have no romantic attachments to. Why did it then feel so good to have her next to him? He knew he loved her, but she was forbidden fruit. He didn't deserve her, and she was worthy of someone better. Certainly not Kakashi, and he would have to put a stopper to whatever the two of them were doing.

"You're a troubled man."

Itachi noticed Tsunade's vein was popping on her forehead. He wondered what he would have looked like had he been more prone to showing emotions.

"That's nothing new."

Now that he saw it, Kakashi did look good next to Tsunade. He belonged with a strong woman that would pester and challenge him. Wouldn't be afraid to take control and scold him, show him how things were supposed to be done.

Ino was a woman like that, but he wanted her to be his. Tsunade would be a good match for the infamous Kakashi.

"God! I'm here to do some checks on the baby. Does she have a name yet?"

Tsunade looked down at the bracelet that just said Uchiha. She noted that there was no Yamanaka and found it strange that Ino wouldn't want to give her second child her last name.

Itachi shook his head. They hadn't discussed any names yet, it hadn't come up even before or after her birth. Surely she would need to have a name.

"I'll just call her baby Uchi for now."

"Surely looks more like a Hiha to me."

Kakashi chimed in once again reminding him how fun life would be once Uchiha Itachi had two teenage daughters. That would certainly be very hiha.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

TheCrystalFlame: Oh! No name yet and sadly it won't be Inokoto naming her sister. Still the naming part will be riveting if I can say so myself. Even Itachi knows that he loves Ino.

.

Kiwasaki-chan3:Haha, I think she's already a bit jealous. She's used to being the star everywhere she goes. Made me really happy, but makes me even happier that I was able to inspire you to write! Thank you again for the compliments. I will surely finish this story even I'd be the only one to ever see it finish. I can't just put Inokoto to sleep yet!


	81. Homecoming

.

.

.

Year Eight

Homecoming

Inokoto had been looking forward to having her little sister home. She had even asked for them to share rooms. She had noticed how her mother cried the first night they had spent in their new bedroom. She hadn't liked it how she stayed up all night crying when Tsunade asked her to get rest and sleep when the baby was sleeping.

Because to be frank that prune baby cried more than anything else.

Three days later at the first check up Tsunade voiced concern. The baby had lost weight, which was nothing to worry about, but she had claimed that Ino looked like something that should be dead.

Ino had tried to laugh it off as nothing.

Even Inokoto knew it was nothing. They all knew it was something.

So, Inokoto sought refuge with her father for the day. She was tired of the baby crying and stinking up the place. She was tired of her mother breaking and falling apart.

Inokoto could hear Ami in the kitchen, her father wasn't allowed to cook anymore. It wasn't the man's job to be in the kitchen. The silliest thing Inokoto had heard. Her father liked it, her mother hadn't so that had been how they did it.

Itachi was in his secret study, he had started spending too much time in that room for Inokoto's liking. She knew just what was in there, and there was nothing that interested her.

So she had strolled over to see what Fugaku was up to. She had found her uncle home alone. Fugaku was playing with Boruto and Sakura was just out doing some stuff according to her uncle.

"Cut the bullshit, I noticed several of her sandals were gone."

Inokoto took another bite of her banana. If she stoked up on fruit here she could skip dinner.

"Yes, she's out traveling."

"There's no winter or fall shoes missing, she got sent to Suna for being a bitch?"

Sasuke was baffled. No one had really questioned Sakura's absence yet, it had been just short of a week and then this kid walks in and has it all figured out in minutes. It hadn't taken his son long either, but he was her son. He should notice and he should be able to figure out.

"She wasn't sent there, she volunteered."

Same thing in Inokoto's eyes. She must have known her actions would have consequences and sneaking off to Suna must have been what seemed most comfortable to her.

"Same shit, different wrapping."

Sasuke couldn't believe this kid.

"Who even taught you to speak like that?"

"Ami."

The response came almost before he had finished speaking. She would have to get used to being blamed if she was going to stick around. She would never rat out the real source, Kakashi, just like that. The hours after diplomatic meetings ended were rarely so diplomatic.

Sasuke reached out and ruffled her hair. He thought she was adjusting to the whole thing great all things considered. Still it had to be hard on her. She was just a child and her parents were making a mess in every department of their lives. It had to rub off on their daughter and now they even had another.

Not to mention that her mother was having trouble because her father yet hadn't signed the birth papers. That made her little sister in essence fatherless and not even the Yamanaka's were relaxed enough to let her raise a fatherless bastard without taking action.

Why he hadn't just signed the damned papers months ago was beyond Sasuke. It was obvious that the child was his. Black hair, black eyes, high cheek bones, plump lower lip, even their cursed eyebrows had the same shape. There was no way he could get away with denying the fatherhood and their resemblance should be enough to kill any doubts if he had some. He couldn't imagine that had been the problem either.

"You know that woman only curses when it's related to your mother or her off-springs."

"With me being an off-spring, of course I've heard."

Inokot puffed and crossed her arms. She had heard what the woman had to say about her, she could say she felt the same way about this woman. She too wanted her father to give up on her and just abandon her. Inokoto didn't think he should gradually stop spending time with her, because she knew it would be noticed either way so he might quick Ami cold turkey.

She would notice and think about it if her father gradually stopped spending time with her. She would notice her father not being part of her life.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOC

Smartasswolf: I'd vote disaster without comparison

.

Kristn3: I'd keep that in mind with no promises!

.

A fan: No if he'd only act on those feelings, that jerk!

.

Angelacorus: Probably really great!

.

Uchiha: Don't you think this man is way beyond talking? I think a lobotomy might be in order. He will talk to someone, eventually when he's done messing up.

.

TheCrystalFlame: Patience my dear grasshopper, all in due time (winking smiley)


	82. Without a Father

.

.

.

Year Eight

Without a father

Inokoto could do nothing with her mother. Motherhood had hit her hard this time. It wasn't that she didn't take care of her child, it wasn't that she neglected her daughter. She was neglecting herself.

Last time they were two about taking care of the baby, her. Now her mother was alone with a baby and a child.

Inokoto tried to make meals for her mother so that she would at least eat something. Often the response was that she had already eaten or that she was too tired to eat.

"I'm putting my foot down!"

Inokoto had never heard Tsunade be so stern, and that said a lot because that woman was naturally stern. Or she had a whiff of authority as the grownup said. Inokoto knew that was adult for "she scares the shit out of me so I just do whatever she bosses me around to do."

Not that her mother was that smart or easily scared.

"I have it under control."

Tsunade waved her hands because it was so obvious to everyone that Ino did not have it under control. She was pale and looked like she could faint any second, her hair was greasy and tied up into a messy knot. Tsunade didn't know what half of the stains on her dress were. If teenage Ino saw mother Ino, she would actually have fainted.

Tsunade had let it slide for a week and a half. Her children were in good health, just that the baby kept swinging on the weight. After Tsunade ordered daily checkups she had seen how the weight on the baby was swinging.

"You're not! We have to bottle feed her if nothing changes!"

Ino clutched her child closer. She was feeding her, it was just that perhaps it wasn't enough, but she'd force her body to work on that. She would make it with her willpower. She was not going to have a bottle baby. She would be so ashamed if she wasn't able to provide what her baby needed. She didn't want any outside help.

"I'm also telling Itachi."

Tsunade had expected Ino to fly off her hinges, protest loudly, and even insult Tsunade like only she dared to do. No, Ino looked downright doleful with her gaze fixed on a tile on the floor.

"He's not her father, why bother?"

Tsunade scuffed. The child was a replica of her father; nobody would deny the fact that it was Uchiha Itachi who had fathered her daughter.

Tsunade showed off a tightlipped smile to the woman in front of her. She had realized what had caused Ino's mood change. She knew just how to deal with it too.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

Sorry about the short chapters, but hey, they are daily! Still give me a wink if you guys want longer and fewer updates. I can tell you that there'll be a longer chapter tomorrow and things will start to get _**very**_ juicy.

COCO

Nico: Yes, but in this story no. Inokoto is named after their mother and Sasuke named his son after their father. Meaning there are two Fugaku, the canon one and mine. So her only biological uncle is Sasuke, right.

.

A fan: Eeehhh… In five chapters, pleasedon'tkillme!

.

Smartasswolf: It might seem like it, but Ino's bummed about being in real deep shit, Itachi related shit of course.


	83. Forms with Power

.

.

.

Year Eight

Forms with Power

Sasuke rubbed his temples looking down at the paper. He was due in the Hokage's office as soon as possible. He shook his head, looking away from the paper.

On his way over he couldn't help but to think his wife had done something while away. Why else the urgent meeting. He knew Kakashi was busy and it had to be bad for him to clear time off his schedule so urgently.

He didn't know what to do with Sakura, the only reason she was welcome back had to be his love for her. She had been good to him, always had been. Who else than Sakura could marry someone who tried to murder her?

She had provided for him, made a loving home for him and a son she had given him. Sure, he wanted more children and he had talked about getting a surrogate. Sakura had been sick and weak when she was pregnant with Fugaku. It had to be why she was having problem conceiving. It had been years of trying, something should have happened by now if it was possible.

Medicine had come far and Sakura knew that, should know that. They could still have a child, just that it would be grown in someone else. It would still be them having another son or a daughter.

If Kakashi had bad news about his wife he would deal, he would help her through it.

After the first knock he was asked to enter. He took a deep breath before he entered walking up to his desk. Kakashi signaled for him to sit down, but Sasuke stood still with his back straight, as was his gaze, he was looking straight ahead. Couldn't stand to look at Kakashi without losing it.

"You should sit for this."

Sasuke nodded slowly, grabbed the armrest furthest away before he sat, now sitting a little lower than Kakashi. He stretched placing his arms behind his head as he looked at his former student. Strange how things had ended up.

Sasuke wanted to just know what she had done already. He would instantly work on salvaging the situation.

"Your wife is doing fine, we're getting good reports. You should tell her you love her more often."

Sasuke wasn't the person to tell anyone he loved them. If he could stand them enough to spend time with them out of his own free will they should know. He spend the most time with his family, Sakura was one of those who was dearest to his heart. She should know that, he shouldn't need to tell her.

"It's your brother."

Sasuke looked away. He didn't know what his brother was up to anymore. It was hard to follow. Even when he tried. He wanted to say he cursed Ino for ever coming home with him that night so many years ago.

Kakashi took the silence as a queue to continue.

"But also Ino. You can't talk about the one without talking about the other these days."

"What is your relationship with her?"

"Scary."

Sasuke just had to ask. After someone at the party, he suspected Naruto, had told about the embrace in the chair rumors were going rampant. Kakashi was now the prime suspect as to who was the father of Ino's latest child. The child was listed as fatherless because the Hokage simply couldn't go around having children with his subordinates out of wedlock, also the fact that it would be like putting a huge mark on the child's back. Ino wasn't strong enough to protect her.

Sasuke was sure hell would freeze over before Hatake Kakashi fathered a child.

He could also understand why he would explain his relationship with Ino as scary. He'd admit he'd be terrified if he was romantically involved with the woman too.

"Back to your brother, what the fuck is his problem?"

Sasuke was slightly taken back by curse word spoken so lightly by the Hokage.

Kakashi opened his drawer and pulled out an empty form.

"I want to pull him to court, but only Ino can do that and she refuses."

Sasuke recognized the form, he had filled it out when they were expecting Fugaku and the child they lost about a year ago. It was a paternity form. He had seen a scuffled copy of it laying various places in Itachi's house but he was certain he had already sign and handed in the papers.

Kakashi found some more forms from the same drawers.

"These are complaints on Ino, for having a child out of wedlock again, but this time with an unknown father. Here's one from one of her elders, one from one of the clans and lastly a complaint from the unanimous Elders. I'm supposed to have a clans meeting to discuss her ability as clan leader, question her morals and mental stability. If just one other clan voices concern she's on thin ice!"

Sasuke tried to sneak at the name of the clan that had reported her, but Kakashi knew better than to let him know.

"And then your brother handed this form in!"

Kakashi slammed the last one on the table. It fell soundlessly down, but his actions were loud enough. Sasuke stared at the paper with wide-eyes, felt his pulse rising, his hands fell down on his lap as he started twisting his wedding ring.

He had also seen this form before.

"I haven't put my signature on it so he's not married as of yet."

Itachi had gone off and gotten married without telling any of them. He had wed this girl after all. Sasuke was certain it had never happened, would never happen. Not to that woman, not to the woman who had taunted his wife and made her childhood hard, not when his own child so clearly detested her, not when he just had another child with Ino.

Not when he was obviously loved Ino.

He already had a family with her. Sure he had doubted the whole thing. Been totally against it the morning he had seen her in his brother's kitchen wrapped in only his sheets. To him she was still the airhead who was willing to do whatever it took to get what she wanted.

You could argue that she still was, but she had matured and what she wanted wasn't what it once was.

"What about Ino? She's trying to keep everything going. She's, she's…"

Working on nothing, so far down she can't fall any further, but she's still fighting trying to make things work without addressing the actually problem so she's actually making her situation that much worse.

"She's taking care of the children, she's doing her best but the latest one isn't gaining weight as she should and I don't want to take them away from her."

It was still an option.

This was so much worse than he had imagined. Ino was that much deeper into the hole than he had realized and Itachi was just burning every good thing he came in contact with.

"So you need him to acknowledge the child and someone to help Ino?"

Kakashi nodded, that would take care of the more urgent matters. He sighed running his hands through his hair. He couldn't wait for them to work out a new system so that he could finally step down from his position and he wouldn't have to worry about shit storms like these anymore. Who would have imagined that the polite and gentle Uchiha Itachi would make such a mess?

"Can I file complaints?"

Kakashi closed his eyes, Sasuke was asking if he could file a complaint on behalf of his clan and even if they were few the Uchiha clan was the most complicated they had.

"I guess you could be considered an Elder, especially with the new generation coming up. You'd need at least 40% support and I guess you'll always have 50% and your wife would make up the other 50%. So you can without Itachi's approval."

That could be a real nightmare in the future, but if Itachi married, and he sort of had, no one would have majority vote alone, but were there different rules for Itachi's wife since he was clan leader, but could exceptions be made? A dilemma he would have some of his advisors look into.

"And say if I were to complain on Ino as well, would she know?"

Kakashi prayed to God he was using her as an example because with her track record she wouldn't even stand a fair chance if it came to a vote.

"Depends, the Elders didn't chose to be anonymous, then she was given the complaint. With the other two complaints she was just notified that there had been someone who had complained and she was just allowed to know what they had complained about."

So Ino knew her position was hanging in a thin thread.

"Good, can I have some forms?"

COCOCOCOCOCO

Kiwasaki-chan3: He totally loves her! He's going with the whole martyr act. We'll get to that a bit later, again. A lot of what you commented on will be dealt with very soon so it's a tad bit hard to answer it. The whole thing with Sasuke is that if he's in the wrong he'll always be on the right side of the law so to put it so he'll be wrong, but not punished if you get it?

.

A fan: I know, he's a douche! He'll be confronted with it soon!

.

Angelacorus: I'd put my name on that statement.

.

Pong: Who's your daddy? Yeah, it's totally Itachi who's the father. He hasn't signed and handed in the right forms making the child judicially his. I imagine a government like they have in Konoha would want forms and statements on every little detail of their lives.


	84. From Within

.

.

.

Year Eight

From Within

Itachi was positively bubbling with rage, he was fuming. Wanted nothing more than to punch his fist through the wall as he roared, but he sat still re-reading the paper in front of him. A scrawny genin had delivered it to his door just a half an hour ago.

Itachi went to pour himself a drink before he would read the paper again. He noticed that where it was supposed to say "from one clan to another" someone had scrabbled over it and written "From within" he hadn't even used the right form.

He knew already from the handwriting that it had come from his brother. He had even signed with his full name.

How could he? That useless spoilt brat! How could he write such things about his brother?!

Itachi slammed the chair standing next to him to the ground, bent over as he screamed. He hoped Ami had either chosen to ignore it or not have heard at all.

He wasn't going to let his brother get away with this. He wasn't going to let him write such false slander! It was all taken from his fantasy and delivered to the Hokage.

"Sasuke!"

Itachi roared as soon as he entered the house, he knew Fugaku was out so he wouldn't bother to calm himself or keep himself collected in any possible way.

"What is this?"

He rattled the papers he was holding for Sasuke to see. Sasuke himself had been quietly reading the newspaper as he ate breakfast. He had to hand it to the genin, he looked weak but damn was he fast.

"A complaint."

Sasuke knew very well what he had written and he had meant every single word of it.

" _Uchiha Itachi shows neglective and lacking skill as a parent to his two children._ "

Itachi shook his papers once again, he had memorized that line already, because it had been conceivably the one that had hurt the most.

"When have I ever been lacking and neglective as a father?!"

His voice was raised to panic heights. Sasuke was calm, it wasn't supposed to be like this. It's always the other way around. Sasuke flaming, can't keep still and stop gesturing with his hands because he already knows entering the argument that he's the one in the wrong. While Itachi keeps stoic and still because he knows that the real person Sasuke is upset with, is himself.

"Two weeks, how many times have you seen your daughter?"

It was a good question that Sasuke already knew the answer to. Itachi scuffed and lowered his hand. That was a stupid question in his mind.

"Inokoto is over here almost every day."

Sasuke shook his head. Sure Inokoto came by every now and then to take a break from what was going on in her home, how her mother was crumbling.

"Your other daughter, the one you haven't bothered to name yet! How many times have you gone to see her?!"

Now Sasuke had raised his voice as well. It made him twitch just thinking about how easy it was for Itachi to blank out ignore his children when they were what were supposed to be the most important in his life.

"The daughter you haven't even bothered to claim as yours! Ino is about to lose everything because of that! Why won't you acknowledge that she's yours?!"

"Lose everything?"

Itachi's shoulders slumped. He couldn't think that Ino would lose anything because he hadn't signed some silly papers. Why should he even have to? It was his child, he hadn't denied it, and he had tried giving Ino some money to help take care of her. He wasn't neglecting her.

"Yes! Open your eyes Itachi! She's unwed, two children one who no one knows who have fathered and the theories and rumors are going rampant! She's clan head, she shouldn't been allowed to even have Inokoto and now she has two children! There's already three complaints, takes only one more to break her and strip her off her title! We all know that the clans would be more than happy take it away thinking it'll make theirs better and stronger! Then what will happen, your daughter is the heiress, she's not old enough! The Elders are just waiting for the next push! If she falls they're ready to swipe in and find someone to lead on behalf of Inokoto. Let me tell you something about the Elders, if you haven't notice they hate the Yamanaka clan almost as much as they do ours. Why? Because of what you did to their clan head! Get your act together!"

Itachi was breathing heavily. Sometimes he took himself in living what could be in this case call simplistic lifestyle of a rougue. He wasn't used to someone caring if someone's parents were married or not, he wasn't used to pretending he always had a moral high ground and always played by the rules. He wasn't used to consider that one needed to have a perfect life for those who were looking in.

"It all comes back to you!"

Sasuke pointed his finger at his brother as he spoke. Everything negative in Ino's life seemed to track back to his brother because he was too afraid. Itachi didn't feel like flapping the paper anymore. It was a just complaint. He had been staying away from her child, he had been ignoring her. Sasuke was right.

"Why haven't you accepted her as yours?!"

"Because the first time it had been a mistake! It was a mistake, a trade, a necessity. I first became a father because there wasn't any choice, I didn't want to at all, but this time there was a choice, and I wanted to be with her. Inokoto was made out of force or even hate, but this child was made out of love and once I sign those paper I have to acknowledge that!"

There it was. Sasuke was glad he had finally pushed his brother to admit that he loved the mother of his children even if it was just indirectly. It was a start, it was something, and it was closer than he had ever been.

"Then you go get her!"

Itachi shook his head.

"No."

"Why not? It's not too late! Kakashi hasn't signed your wedding papers!"

Itachi looked startled for a second when he took one single step back with wide eyes and his mouth slightly open. His brother wasn't supposed to know about that. It had been rushed. It had all happened in a flash as soon as he had come home. Two weeks later and Kakashi still hadn't signed the papers, he must have been waiting for something like this to happen.

"I can't risk everything, hurt innocent people chasing around after a love I don't deserve!"

Sasuke sighed and shot his head back shaking it. He couldn't believe his brother, he rubbed his forehead shortly before he looked at his brother again. This martyr act was giving him a headache.

"You're hurting your family because you're not allowing yourself to be happy!"

"I hurt the people I love! That is the reason why I can't be happy."

Sasuke grabbed his own wrist and started crunching it ever so slightly. His brother was being so dense, so blind to everything that was going on.

"You should know that better than everyone else."

Sasuke knew he was referring to the family he had disposed of. Knew he was hinting to his actions, but he hadn't done that because he loved him. Or he had, he had done that to protect him. Still it was what he had done after that had destroyed him, and had destroyed their relationship.

"I know that better than everyone, yes! Because hadn't you been out to punish yourself then the situation would have been entirely different!"

Sasuke was raising his voice again, but he let his own wrist go before he caused himself too much pain.

"This is a chance for you to learn from your mistake."

Itachi nodded. His brother was the sound one in this situation. He had to be right, it was a chance to prove that he had learned, that he did regret the way he had kept his brother in the dark. He had every right to know what had been going on, just like Ino had every right to know what he felt for her.

He moved over to the counter, took out a piece of folded paper. Sasuke knew what it was and handed him a pen.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

I said things were about to get juicy, didn't I?

Uchiha: Based on experience, I'd go for never

.

A fan: I guess now you know what they both were thinking about. I can promise that this is a bomb that will explode.

.

Yara: Yes, Ino is down in the dumps, again. Haha, she knew nothing about the crying, crazy new parents. She's not pleased with the situation, but it's mostly due to her parents. It's no wonder the child is losing weight with all the stress that's on Ino's shoulder and Inokoto is quick to pick up on it. Itachi is right around the corner it seems, but it's far too late and much damage is already done. You could say that Ami is some of the reason behind it, she's not pleased he has two children with Ino if it's just one on paper that's better for her. Who likes Ami? Besides Itachi who is sort of okay with her. I don't think Sasuke will ever find a wife more committed to him than Sakura, so he should definitively stand by her. I'm glad you liked the chapter. If I know Kakshi in this story somewhat, he also asked for help so that he didn't have to deal with Ino and Itachi's crazy relationship. Haha! I guess you saw how Itachi reacted, not good at all.

.

Okami: Yet another statement I'd put my name on, seems like Sasuke is helping him in the right direction now.

.

Kristn3: I think my readers would have burned me at the stake had I done a big wedding.


	85. Where He's Needed

.

.

.

Year Eight

Where He's Needed

Itachi was left contemplating if he should knock before he entered when the door opened. Two arms were wrapped around his waist before he had the time to move.

"Daddy!"

He could hear crying in the background and feet moving around in the second store of the house.

"It's okay, she doesn't do much besides crying."

Inokoto was tired of her little sister and her constant crying. What did she even have to cry about? Their mother was constantly tending to her leaving Inokoto alone to play by herself.

She let go of her father and pulled him inside of show off her meerkat toy.

"Meerkats are almost like desert weasels."

She looked up at her father and laughed, making fun at his name. She knew better not to try and pull the same stunt on her mother, not to mention that she would be making fun of her own name in the process.

"Sure, they're almost the same."

"Do you still have your weasel mask?"

Inokoto looked up at her father who stood frozen, then a few seconds he came back to life. The fact that he had worn a weasel mask during his time in the ANBU wasn't actually a secret anymore and the mask had retired when he had fled the town.

"No."

She must have read about it in of her books, as usual.

"Itachi!"

Ino was surprised to hear her daughter talking to someone and had decided to come downstairs to check on her. She hadn't expected to find Itachi in her living room.

His eyes traveled from Ino's face to the bundle she was carrying. He chose to ignore her ashen face, the bag under her eyes and the knots in her hair.

"Hey."

It was weak. He had been feeling so many emotions rush through his body as he came, but now he was blank and all he cared about was the infant she was carrying.

Not even having to voice the wish Ino knew he wanted to hold her and handed her over as soon as she reached Itachi. He took her as gently as he possible could. She looked up at him with big eyes, taking in his features.

He was a stranger to her. In sense so was she to him too.

The baby didn't move. She just lay there, slightly moving her fingers. She wasn't certain about the new man. He sensed that she wasn't at ease with him. All he could do was to smile at her.

Inokoto was tired of everyone making googly eyes at her little sister and using sweet baby voices. She knew it was bound to happen with her father and she'd rather not be there to witness it.

"I'll go see what Shikadai is up to!"

Ino had plumped down in the sofa her eyes rolling desperate to close.

"She gets upset if you stand still for too long."

This child was really out for her Ino had thought the first week, the second she had known. She was too much like herself. Constantly crying and she would be so upset when you stood still. She liked being in constant movement. If she stood still she became bored and started crying, not to mention that she always wanted to be held.

Ino was in her own bed when she woke up. It was dark outside, it was night time. She must have been out for several hours. She jolted up. If she had been sleeping, who had been taking care of her children?

She looked to her right to find Inokoto sleeping with her army of stuffed animals. She looked to be in her pajamas. She couldn't see if she had eaten supper and brushed her teeth. Her hair had been brushed and gathered in a pony tail. Still damp, she had taken a shower before she had gone to bed.

Ino slipped out of bed and tip-toed over to the door. It creaked slightly as she opened it. The lights were still on and there was noise coming from the living room where she had initially fallen asleep.

She ran down the stairs to find Itachi walking towards the kitchen with their child resting on his shoulder.

He stopped when he noticed that Ino had made it downstairs.

"Good morning."

She had to blink a few times before she really believed what she was seeing. It hadn't been Itachi's shirt she had seen on his shoulder beneath their child. It was a cloth, because he was in fact shirtless.

He turned around and smiled at her.

"You fell asleep so I managed to catch Inokoto before she dispread so she could hold her sister as I took you to bed."

It was the explanation on how Ino had found herself in her own bed.

"You made her hold her?"

Inokoto had sternly denied every shot Ino had made to make her hold her sister.

"Yeah, it was okay when she was able to sit in the sofa and I showed her how to hold."

Ino couldn't help but feel a little upset she had missed Inokoto holding her sister for the first time. It might have been worth it she thought as she stretched. She couldn't remember the last time she had been able to sleep for more than two hours.

"Sleep good?"

Was his response to her yawn and stretch.

"Did she spit up on your shirt?"

The child wasn't shy about spitting up on her mother and her furniture.

"Oh, no! Skin contact is good for bonding."

Ino just shrugged and tried to look away from him.

"I found some bottles and formula on the kitchen table. I didn't want to wake you."

Ino wanted to get mad at him but it was probably for the best. She probably wouldn't be able to feed her own child anytime soon.

"Your brother stopped by yesterday."

Itachi turned against her again. He should have known his brother would scoop around before he wrote the complaint. He wouldn't do anything like that if he didn't know everything he had been told was true.

"How sweet of him."

Ino nodded, she had a faint idea she had fallen asleep on him too, a few times before he left.

"Why don't you jump in the shower and I'll make us something to eat, if that's fine for you?"

Ino nodded and left to get clean clothes. She hadn't had a worry free and long shower since before she came home from the hospital. She didn't care, she was going to exploit Itachi suddenly showing up to take the shower she was dreaming of.

She walked over to the kitchen after picking up fresh clothes, watching Itachi try to pick up vegetables with the half hand he had free and she laughed at him. She couldn't help but to laugh at the feeble attempts the shirtless man made at picking up an onion from her fridge.

"Let me help you."

Itachi watched in awe as she wrapped some sort of sling she had found on the kitchen table, around him for the baby to lie in without waking her. With her in the wrap lying next to his chest he had both hands free.

"That thing is a life saver."

She had tried letting her child not get attached and spoiled. She had tried to avoid rewarding her cries with attention. It didn't work, she would never stop. She would start as soon as she was let down in her crib and she would continue until she was picked back up.

Ino wasn't sure if she was still sleeping when she realized just what she was smiling at. She still hadn't gotten over the fact that Itachi was topless in her kitchen, with a teal flower pattern wrap around his torso that contained their second child.

She laughed the whole way to her shower.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

Angelacorus: Again, I agree!

.

Kiwasaki-chan: Sadly for you she's not leaving. Yes, I get what you mean. Inokoto is just an innocent child trapped in her father's mistake. Haha, Sasuke isn't without fault himself you're onto something there.

.

Uchiha: Sasuke should do something right for once he too. He's back with Ino again! At least for now, we'll see how long it takes for one of them to mess up.

.

Okami: You're motherfucking right! I'd imagine Sasuke would want to share some wisdom with his older brother if he ever got the chance.


	86. A Name Given

.

.

.

Year Eight

A Name Given

Ino was stuffed, fresh and well rested when she thanked Itachi for dinner and put away the last clean pan.

She hadn't once asked him why she hadn't seen him and why he had suddenly appeared. He was glad she hadn't as she was glad he had decided to show.

"Just feel my hair! It's clean!"

She twirled her ponytail around her own finger before she slung it over her back which she turned to him. They were sitting on the couch drinking tea after their dinner, in the middle of the night.

He ran his fingers gently through it and felt the smell of sweet fruits rush towards him. He had to control himself from smelling it just too deeply. As the hair landed on her back again she turned back towards him. She reached for his teal flower pouch to look at their child sleeping, she had been silent the whole night, only waking when she was hungry or needed changing.

"Should have known that also this brat would prefer her father."

Ino laughed thinking about how hard it had been to separate Inokoto from her father.

"Let me know if you want me to take her."

Itachi wrapped his hand around her instantly. He didn't want to put down his child anytime soon. She was basically a female copy of him. It was so fascinating to look at her. He couldn't make himself look at anything else if it wasn't her mother. At least Inokoto had some of her mother's features visible on her. This child had none, but she looked female unlike her bigger sister as an infant.

"She's adorable."

Ino scuffed. He hadn't seen her when her face was all red and tears were pouring because she wasn't getting her will, but she was adorable even then because she was her daughter.

"How's Inokoto holding up?"

Ino shrugged. What could she say?

"She gets frustrated I don't have as much time for her anymore."

This baby was demanding more than both of them had expected. She was probably demanding more than both of them had imagined, together.

"She comes by every now and then, spends some time with me, plays with Fugaku."

Inokoto was all about playing with her friends these days. From what Ino had heard when she dropped off some papers at the office Shikamaru had become a father again. Ino had been cut off from daily life, but Inokoto had been able to confirm that the Nara household now contained another boy. Ino had contemplated congratulating him. Not talking to her friends, some of her closest family was painful. She had hoped they would admit that they were wrong before she reached out her own hand.

"Yeah, how's Sasuke holding up?"

He was alone with Fugaku for the time being, until Sakura returned from what had been dubbed a diplomatic mission. It was more a break from everything, and she would be under therapy as she was gone with Suna being the only town that somewhat acknowledged the academics og psychology. She was indeed going to help while she was gone. Ino hadn't caught the details. She had just pleaded that Sakura would receive help and not punishment for her actions.

"He's mad."

He had every right to.

"Mad at me."

Itachi was also mad at himself. Ino cracked a half smile and looked down in her lap, noticing and realizing where the conversation was heading; it was going down a more serious path.

"And he had every right to, because I betrayed you, and my children."

Itachi fiddled with his fingers. He wasn't sure what to say or what to expect.

"Yeah."

She wasn't going to deny it. She wasn't going to make excuses for him. He had every possibility before, when she was pregnant and now that the child was out. There was no one stopping him from being part of their lives, especially not her.

"But I don't care, I care about what you'll do now."

Itachi reached out his hand and grabbed hers. He could feel it jolt and she tried to remove it before she realized what he was doing and relaxed under his heated palm.

"I intend to be here, for whatever you want me to, I want to help, I want to be part of your lives."

She looked at their adjoined hands. She wanted help with everything; she wanted him to come live with them again. She didn't feel it was right of her to ask.

"I signed the paternity papers, but she needs a name before I can turn them in."

Ino knew she couldn't keep calling her child for baby, or address it as _the_ baby forever. But she didn't have the slightest idea what to call her.

"I was thinking Aiko."

Itachi suggested and looked Ino into the eyes.

"Aikoino."

Itachi nodded slowly. He assumed that it was her clan's naming tradition and he would respect that, but he was curious as to why the name ended on Ino, not starting like he was used to. He was about to ask when he noticed that Ino had leaned forward, her weight resting on her hand as she came closer to him.

The first kiss was soft, her lips brushing his. Then she grabbed the back of his head and pushed him towards her, softly not to disturb the baby, Aikoino.

The kisses grew more demanding and Ino scooted her body closer to his. She used force while he was still gentler as if he yet hadn't realized what was going on. Ino climbed the sofa to find a more comfortable position that wouldn't crush their child.

"Ino?"

It was more mumbled into her mouth than said out loud. She immediately stepped back. It was all wrong to just kiss him like that. She must have just gotten the wrong idea with the name of their daughter and all.

"It'll be better if we get her out of the way."

COCOCOCOOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

Oooo, a few of you guys might have been waiting for this to happen! If you're not to big on Japanese names and their meaning, like who isn't? Aiko can mean love child, so that's why Ino got her move on.

Angelacorus: Like he gives a flying fart about that! Cookies and karma points for Sasuke!

.

A fan: Paternity papers! So that when people ask Aikoino in court "who's your daddy?" she can now answer Uchiha Itachi… As soon as she learns to speak.

.

Kristn3: Haha, funny you'd say that. I've been playing with the idea, not saying it'll happen or when.

.

TheCrystalFlame: Haha, glad I was able to deliver. Guess you don't have to wonder about the name anymore!


	87. Changes

.

.

.

Year Eight

Changes

Things had changed since the night Inokoto's father had put her to bed. They finally had a name for her little sister, her father would sometimes spend the day and sometimes the night together with them in their house. He slept in their old bedroom, but she had also noticed something else changing.

When her parents didn't think she would notice they would sometimes sneak kisses or even worse, grope each other.

At first she had found the kisses adorable and she was happy things were finally happening between her parents, then she had to live with the shame as they grew bolder.

It seemed like they wanted to keep what was happening between them a secret so Inokoto hadn't told a living soul. She was glad she got to sleep the whole night through when her father crashed in the spare bedroom. The one that was actually hers but she never made note of it.

Inokoto had heard that aunt Sakura was bound to return in time for Fugaku's graduation.

Inokoto grew tired of her drawing and rolled over on her back. Her life had changed so rapidly. It was hard to pay attention to the changes happening in front of her eyes. Aikoino had crawled to her and started chewing on her drawing.

With Fugaku out of the Academy he would have more time to play and entertain Inokoto. She didn't mind spending most of her time with Yuuto who wasn't in the Academy and Shikadai who never did his homework. Not like Fugaku who always did his homework.

She liked spending time with her sister, she did. Then again she was still just a baby and very boring in the long run. The most exciting thing she ever did was to fall. Inokoto didn't like that either if her little sister hurt herself.

She didn't want to hang around her parents either, because even at the age of seven she had a clear idea that whatever that was going on was bound to blow up sooner or later.

They had as far as Inokoto knew, not discussed a thing. She felt more like she was the parent and they were teenagers trying to hide their relationship from her. She thanked her sister that her mother still slept in the same bed as Inokoto. If not she would probably be a big sister again in nine months. She knew that that was how long it took to grow a baby inside a female stomach.

Inokoto didn't know what she felt when her mother was now so pleased with her milk coming in that she fed Aikoino everywhere!

Inokoto swore to herself that she would never become like her parents. She would never have a boyfriend and never have any children because all they ever did was to soil their diapers, eat and sleep not to mention constantly cry.

No, she would be strong and independent. Never loving anyone because love was complicated, love ruined everything. The romantic kind of love. The kind of love that had her mother giggling and her father grinning like an idiot.

The love she felt for her sister was a good love. Aikoino dived in finding a spot on her sister's stomach and giggled as Inokoto tried to avoid some of the worst drool. Nothing Aikoino ever did would kill the love she felt for her little sister. This was a good kind of love, it was unconditional.

Having a little sister and her parents together was nothing like Inokoto had imagined. It was all one major let down after the other but she still loved all three of them unconditionally.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

Morningslight: We both know that if Ino hadn't gone for it he'd still be sitting in that couch like everything was normal, he is dense.

.

Uchiha: Haha, thanks. They don't have any time to waist, you know, this could blow up any second. Also, they already have two children together to there's no reason to act shy.

.

Smartasswolf: What kind of story would that make? Haha, I know you love it when they mess up.

.

A fan: Yes, everything about this child has been slow so far! I just noticed it myself. What happened next, Inokoto was more realistic and insightful than her parents.

.

Dassa-chan: Welcome, and thank you so much! I'm glad you liked the stories. You had to be busy if you read it all in one day! Ami is hard, if not impossible to like! Itachi is not a genius when it comes to the other sex, poor thing, so clueless. I know, I almost feel bad for making Ino suffer constantly, and it's extra sad when it affects her children too. I'm starting to make up my mind about the end pairing actually. I can promise that there'll be some Gaara eventually, but it'll be a long run before he gets there. Ino needs to get some man-candy, and I do have some plans. Itachi seems to have put some dating fatwa on Ino, who would dare to date the mother of Uchiha Itachi's children? So she's around when he want to play, you're totally right there!


	88. A New Star

.

.

.

Year Nine

A New Star

Inokoto watched the crowd gather around her little sister. There was nothing special about her.

"She's almost walking, but just like her sister she's afraid to let go."

Her mother giggled as she place Aikoino on the floor for her to crawl, she sat down and looked through the room a few times before she found her target and crawled straight to Inokoto.

"Aw, she wants to wish her sister happy birthday!"

Hinata chimed as she watched Inokoto help her sister stand. Her little sister was watching their youngest for the day, the boys were as per usual out in the yard playing, with Sasuke and Sakura watching them. They had learned their lesson about unattended play when they were all together.

Inokoto looked down at her sister. Sure she loved her, and she hadn't done anything wrong. She just wished her birthday would be all about her.

It was her birthday

Aikoino's was two days away. Then they could all play with her then, Inokoto wouldn't care. This was her birthday and she should be the centre of attention.

This was Inokoto's day and she wanted to resent her little sister for stealing her glory.

She couldn't.

She couldn't be mad at her sister.

She picked her up and smiled at her. Aikoino grabbed the closest braid and stuffed it in her mouth. There wasn't much Inokoto could do about it without dropping her sister so she let her. It didn't taste good so after a short while she spit it out again. The crowd laughed at the sisters.

Aikoino clapped her hands when they had finally gotten the birthday cake out. She seemed to have inherited her father's sweet tooth no matter how many times Ino had told Itachi that she wasn't supposed to have white sugar he'd feed her candy behind Ino's back.

They were so obvious. Her parents. She could map out their next move. Her mother would mingle around the room, avoid those outside and her former team. She was at the point where she could pass them smiles, because they were in the wrong. She had her child, and Itachi. Sure they only knew about her daughter, but Ino was pleased with them being wrong. She was happy with both her daughters and was friendly with Itachi.

Itachi on the other hand would find a quiet corner with Kakashi and stand there while they joked and observed the crowd.

Inokoto had a feeling her father would leave after the party too, maybe help clean up if the crowd hadn't annoyed him.

Inokoto hadn't even been able to blow out the candles on her cake before her little sister had pounced at the cake. She had slammed her fist into the cake grabbing as much as possible before trying to fit her fist into her mouth.

The crowd laughed and diverted their attention towards the little troublemaker. Inokoto blew the candles out and left for upstairs without anyone noticing.

Well, someone had to notice because a few minutes later there was a knock on the door. She didn't give any permission to enter but it didn't seem that whoever was on the other side needed it to enter.

"So this is where Queen Yamanaka sleeps, that means her underwear is here right?"

"Find it and I'll strangle you with a thong."

"Will I find any of your underwear here?

-Oh and she does wear thongs?"

Inokoto watched how Kakashi turned towards her father with raised eyebrows and a sick grin beneath his mask. Itachi answered by pointing towards his daughter who misinterpreted the pointing.

"No, mommy and daddy don't sleep together and I don't know anything about her underwear situation."

Kakashi laughed at the monotone and flat voice Inokoto had responded in obviously not comfortable speaking about her parents in that way. Itachi's hand flew to his forehead trying to shield his shame.

"Well, we all have that in common that!"

Kakashi moved over to the bed and lay down opposite Inokoto. Itachi moved over and sat beneath her feet.

"So why are you hiding up here?"

Kakashi asked getting comfortable in the bed. Itachi looked at him not content with Hatake Kakashi getting comfortable in Ino's and his daughter's bed.

"Because everyone is dumb.

"It took you eight years."

"Kakashi!"

Itachi realized that bringing Kakashi along to comfort his child was a bad idea, and he had thought they had some kind of special bond or something. Judging by the way she would constantly pester him, especially in his office. The guards didn't even care to try to stop her anymore. Not even now when he had hired a few extra.

"Who said I hadn't found out earlier? I just haven't told you before now."

Inokoto crossed her arms and just then it hit Itachi that his little girl was growing up, she was getting older. She was closer to being considered a teenager than a baby. The mere idea made Itachi lay down at the edge of the bed bringing his hand to his forehead for different reasons this time.

He could only imagine that someone was strong willed as Inokoto would be a teenage nightmare. She didn't seem to have the same interest in boys as her mother had, but that too would come in time.

"I don't tell you everything that's on my mind."

The man punched Inokoto playfully on the shoulder, almost tipping her over but he had control.

"I don't tell you everything either."

It was a weak response, but Kakashi didn't feel the need to best an eight year old.

"You don't have to, I can read you as an open book."

Inokoto crossed her hands and leaned back. Her smile jolted to the left as she opened one eye too look at Kakashi.

"Which will come in handy when you're my sensei, right?"

Inokoto returned the punch she had received. Itachi jolted from the bed, jumping to his feet before he spun around to look at the two. Had Inokoto been assigned a sensei already? Then she would have a team too.

"How'd you know that?"

Kakashi was baffled. The kid seemed to know everything that happened behind closed doors. Nothing seemed to pass her, but it was matters she had no way of knowing anything about. There was no way she could have overheard so she had to have gotten that information out of someone else.

"Did your mother tell you?"

"Ino knows?"

Itachi felt like everything was going in slow motion but the pair in the bed was talking too fast for him to pick up anything but he heard, he heard everything.

"I find it endearing that you've already branded me."

Inokoto fished out the kunai she had gotten a year ago. She hadn't used it, hadn't told anyone about it. She was on purpose ignoring the two others and their questions. She had no interest in answering them.

"Ino has known for a year now."

"A year? A year?! And she hasn't told me a thing?! When was this decided and where was I?!"

Sure, Itachi knew that Kakashi was more than a good sensei. His brother had turned out somewhat okay because of Kakashi and his teachings. He had even reaped good from Kakashi's teachings himself when he was under his leadership. He would be a good sensei, but Itachi would never admit to that. He didn't want Kakashi too relaxed around his daughter.

"I don't know."

Kakashi shrugged. Itachi started walking about the room, puffing. This was a big step and he had been left out in the dark. He hadn't been told about this even if Ino and Inokoto had known. Ino must have told her daughter, but it wasn't in her place.

"They told Saskuke and Sakura they had no sensei's available for Fugaku, we weren't going to let her join any team when she graduated anyway. You're taking them both, aren't you?"

Sasuke had been quite upset by the sudden lack of senseis even if Itachi knew they had a surplus. It seemed odd to him, but his brother seemed to believe it and Itachi didn't want to worry his brother. Kakashi was taking both the Uchiha children. Itachi didn't feel comfortable having them both on the same team. It would leave them vulnerable. Wasn't two sharingans on one team overkilling it? Sure, Fugaku didn't have it yet, but he would in time.

Itachi wasn't certain how he was feeling about this at all.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

Sorry, no time to respond to reviews. I've as normal read them, several times to feed my ego, and love them! So thank you reviewers, I feel like I don't express my appreciation often enough. You've helped making my day so many times.


	89. Walk-In

.

.

.

Year Nine

Walk-in

"Carry me!"

Inokoto's little sister Aikoino was pulling her shirt to get attention. Inokoto liked it better when she didn't speak, but she was around a year and half now and was able to throw out demands like these. She always wanted to be carried.

Inokoto didn't even know where her parents were. Her guess, somewhere private. Her only luck these days was that her father wouldn't spend as much time with them anymore. He could sometimes be gone for days. Their guess was that he went back home, needed some time alone and Inokoto had passed it off as plausible.

Her father wasn't exactly a social butterfly and he had to be when he lived in the Yamanaka district. Inokoto was almost daily forced to drink tea with her relatives no matter how distant, and then they would force feed her claiming she was too skinny just like her mother.

So she understood that it sometimes became too much for her father, he who had had two children out of wedlock with their clan leader, he was publicly friendly with her and had a romantic relationship with her at home that they even hid from their own daughter.

Inokoto had started occasionally waking up to an empty bed in the middle of the night telling her things had progressed. Her parents had used to share bed when they all lived with her father, but leaving the bed you're already sleeping in to go see someone else told Inokoto that they weren't just sleeping… In her room she would add.

Ino did feel slightly bad about leaving her children alone. She wasn't far away, she had control and she trusted Inokoto. She hadn't trusted herself when Itachi had pulled her out to the winter garden. She had showed it to him a week prior.

It was a special place to her. It was in the secluded part of the garden, the part her mother had only showed Ino. It was perfectly hidden by a few trees and shrubs.

The fact that it was secluded and seemingly just they knew about the winter garden didn't take away the rush knowing that if anyone were to find their way they would be able to see everything.

Inokoto could manage looking after her sister for 30 minutes. Ino wasn't even worried as Itachi placed kisses down her jawbone. She would have to.

Ino closed her eyes as Itachi started removing her top. It was cold in the room but their body heat would suffice. It sadly meant that Itachi wouldn't be too keen on undressing anytime soon, he hated the cold.

"Stupid little fire boy…"

Ino hadn't really realized she had said it out loud before Itachi stopped kissing her neck and slipped away. Ino was startled when he pushed her down on the ground. It wasn't too hard and she was able to catch herself before she hit the fur he had directed her towards. He joined her shortly, straddling her with his legs.

"What'd you call me?"

He whispered in her ear, his breath warmed her up but his voice sent shivers through her body.

"Oh, you heard me."

"Did I? Well I'm certainly not stupid, nor little."

Ino giggled as he bucked his hips against her making the point of his joke.

"You got one out of two right."

Itachi let his hand slide down the side of her body, he had taken notice of how teasing Ino could get once she was in the mood. It was quite adorable because she never managed to say anything that was actually insulting. That or she wasn't able to insult him when she spoke the insults.

"So you're calling me small?"

"I never said which part was wrong."

"Touché!"

Ino looked up at him and smiled. Wondered why they had to be a secret even after a year, she could imagine spending the rest of her life with the man over her. Sure, there were a few things they had to work out, where would they live? Mainly where should they live, besides that everything had fallen into place. Oh, almost forgot about the part where Itachi chose another woman over Ino, knowing fully well he had feelings for Ino only and all the hurt that brought with it.

It seemed right, they seemed to be happy and in love. They were at the right place as Ino rolled around pushing Itachi to the ground, beneath her.

"You know I'll always win."

She pushed her hair behind her ear and Itachi thought she looked divine at the moment. Her hair really was like a halo shining in the winter sun even if it sounded cliché as he had heard it so many times. Goosebumps covered her arms, but she didn't complain.

She hadn't bounced right back after her pregnancy, she was small but she looked healthier. She wasn't skinny, she was thin. In just her white lace bra and her skirt around her hips she couldn't have looked more beautiful to Itachi.

This was the woman Itachi loved. The one that would dare to tease him, speak against him, even aggravate him. She could very well the next minute have him laughing or struggling to control himself.

This was the closest she'd ever be to being his.

He closed his eyes as she let her hands roam over his body, feeling everything, ever nock, every bump, every curve and every muscle. Her hand found its way to his bare skin and he hissed slightly out of surprise. Her hand was so cold.

She retreated her hands and her hips started rocking against his crotch. He heard something being dumped a little ways off. He was guessing she was now topless and that would be a sight he would spare for later.

She took to working on opening his shirt. She grew impatient and tugged on it as Itachi refused to raise his arms enabling her to pull it off. He gave up when he heard her siging, almost afraid she would cut it open any second. She threw his black shirt over her shoulder as soon as it was off. He could feel her body heat as she started moving towards him, lowering her upper-body.

He could feel her breath on his collar bone, muscles clenching in anticipation. She kissed down his collar bone, moving down the middle of his chest. She moved her legs scooting her body further down his as she came closer to his groin. He arched his back wanting for her to go lower, but she'd have to open his pants first.

Itachi was close to release and it was no holding back, he wouldn't even try considering what he was feeling, hearing and seeing. Ino liked being in charged, pulling the shots and had not moved. He on the other side didn't mind taking a more passive and laid back role in their love making. He always had enjoyed observing.

"Ino is it too much to ask for that you…

Itachi! No you fucking didn't!"

Ino gasped, jumping off trying to cover herself with a blanket loosely wrapped around her body. He didn't mind laying naked out in the open. It wasn't like the man who decided to join them hadn't seen it before. Well, he might not have seen his erection before, but he wasn't shy about it.

He closed his eyes knowing it had all gone to hell. Out of everyone who walked in on them it had to the Hokage.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

On the record, I want another beer but my liver is begging me not to and I'm really drunk craving. And you my lovely little shaits, I make one sentimental comment about appreciating reviews and I get none. It isn't the first time it's happen and I love the ireony.

And no, I'm not wearing a costume like I need a reason like Halloween to get drunk im a clown every day of the year anyway.

Responses to the reviews I''m already late on responding to, it'll come. Promise, sorry. This is probably why I didn't get any reviews last chaper. Oh well, now I' seem very sad but I'm totally not. If I hadn't been so drunk that I have to close one eye to see better id smile while writing this.

And sorry about the shit sex scene, I don't know how to write that. I went to catcholic school. No, just kidding, if I did I would know. Im not used to writing stuff like that so Im always so insecure about it but I hope I'm the only one slightly embarrassed. I¨m just a tad bit drunk.

Actually I'm so drunk I bought a trip to London you guys, and I just was there like what? Yeah that's whats up and it's the best decision ive made since I decided go to my friend and "play video games" yeah. We ddid for a while and now I'm jsust sharing my life story when you canme to read another story. I shouldn't have written any of this, but oh well. Now I have and now I have to live with the shame. So good night you guys, hope you enjoyed the dirty-dirty chapter that started so innocent and this author note/rambling hasn't given you terminal cancer or ebola.


	90. Not Fucking

.

.

.

Year Nine

Not Fucking

"You're married, you know that right?"

Itachi scowled looking out the window. He was glad to be dressed and indoors where it was warm. He did not like to have been dragged to the Hokage's office for a "talk" about his sex life again. It was more of a lecture or scolding if he knew Kakashi right.

"Out of everyone to have riding you like a show pony?!"

Kakashi still wasn't over what he had seen. Didn't think he'd ever get over it. He should have known better than to think that the couple was done causing him trouble. They'd probably been at it for a year, about as long as they had seemingly stayed out of trouble.

They seemed to have gotten it together.

Civil towards each other.

Ino was back in her job.

Itachi had been willing to be an advisor for certain matters.

There hadn't been any fights, their child was behaving, they were behaving. There was no arguments between them or other. There had been no rule breaking.

Or so Kakashi thought.

This was a delicate matter.

He had many options on how to deal with the case.

He could pretend like he never saw a thing, make them swear never to fornicate again. He knew it was bound to happen again. Itachi had no control and self-restraint it seemed when it came to the opposite sex.

He'd file the rapport stating that Itachi had been caught cheating. That could cause several endings. His wife would be allowed to leave him, taking 40% of everything he owned with her, she wouldn't care go on like it never happened or she would allow him to have the relationship.

He call on his right to have a mistress. It was an old rule, not everyone took advantage of it anymore. Still the town law said that clan heads were allowed to take mistresses. He thought the Uchiha proclamation stated that he could have several. It was only one problem with it, Ino was clan head as well and therefore she couldn't be a mistress.

They, meaning Itachi and Ino, denied everything hoping the case would blow off.

As Kakashi saw it, these were their best options. Marriage was a delicate matter in their hometown, why most people opted out. Why this generation had been so intent on marrying he had no idea. There were rules to follow, legal rules, divorce was a hassle a real nightmare. If someone was just shacking up, as Itachi and Ino had been, there were no rules. He as Hokage didn't have to give shit and it was all on them but Itachi had married.

When Itachi was defiling Ino this time there were rules. Itachi had signed a legal binding contract about his partnership to another woman. Part of that contract was that he wouldn't go around shoving his duck in other ponds.

As clan head and to the Uchiha clan none the less he had worked up the right to have mistresses. Many of them, his father had three on the side and no one ever spoke of it. Kakashi wasn't sure if even his own sons knew. Their mother had adapted to it. Learn to consider it a good thing, it left her with more time to take care of their sons.

Then he had to go and sleep with someone he couldn't take as a mistress. Not that Kakashi believed that Itachi could even suggest it to Ino without getting stabbed, several times, have his body dismembered. Ino had more pride than to become a mistress, she had too much spunk and sass.

Kakashi had now about nine years of experience telling him those two couldn't keep away from each other. He knew they would keep at it if he ignored what he had walked in on. He knew they'd think they dogged a bullet with him keeping shut. Even take it as some blessing on what they were doing, whatever that was.

If they denied it people would be on guard. They'd keep at it with this scenario. Not the first month maybe, but people never forget in this town. They'd be on constant guard hoping to catch the couple doing something. Then there would be hell to pay. It would reflect badly on Kakashi since he chose to believe them. The people didn't have to know that he already knew and if they did know that he knew it would be a disaster.

"I have to report this."

They were shinobi and they gave up the right to everything becoming so. That included the right to have a private sex life.

Especially when you as a prominent married figure decided to have an affair with another prominent figure that you have a past with.

"Do you? Ino doesn't know a thing about the marriage."

Kakashi scuffed and leaned back in his chair. This was going to be a shit storm, a real bad one. Ino would have some sort of mental breakdown knowing Itachi had been married all this time. She had probably started imagining a life with this man, maybe in the end run even marry him.

"This is so bad, Itachi!"

Kakashi rubbed his eyes. People seemed to love gossip and scandals about the two and people sought him out thinking he had intimate details to share. He would have to deal with the worst of it, the direct contact and questions. He'd have to hire extra guards for the next month just to make sure no one slipped past his door.

"Yes! I'm not going to take another fall for you!"

Itachi scuffed and rolled his eyes. Another fall, Kakashi hadn't taken any.

"You keep making a mess, hurting other in the process."

Itachi regretted using his scuff and eye roll too early. He never made a mess out of anything and he never ended up hurting others. Not without making it right again.

"I do no such thing!"

Kakashi's eyebrows rose in record speed. He'd expected him to maybe keep shut. He hadn't expected him to flat out deny it.

"Want me to go through the evidence?"

"No."

Because there wasn't any evidence and he wanted to spare Kakashi from the humiliation.

"But you do understand why I have to do this?"

"No."

Itachi had to be the most troublesome citizen and that included Naruto. Naruto was willing to see his flaws and didn't demand half the attention Itachi had. After he had gotten married there was almost no trouble with him. The only reason Naruto came to his office was mission related or for social reasons.

Itachi on the other hand had been allowed to retire, so he never went on missions. Every time he had been in Kakashi's office it had been because he had fucked up somehow and the list was starting to get long.

It wasn't accidents either, something he couldn't be blamed for. No it was always matters he dived into with eyes open. All of the incidents included a woman. Who would have known, that Itachi's life back as a hero would be riddled with girl problems?

"You're married, fucking someone else, I know. I can't ignore it, hadn't I been Hokage I would have been happy to have watched the show then pretend like it never happened."

"We're not fucking!"

Sure looked like it when Kakashi walked in on them.

"It's not like that…"

He added seeing Kakashi's expression. It had never been just carnal fucking with Ino. It had always been something meaningful to him. It had never been just about sex and enjoyment when they slept together. It was something that was so much more. Something so intense he couldn't put words to it. It had never been fucking.

"Then why did you marry someone else?"

Kakashi threw his hands in the air, not understanding the man in front of him one bit.

"Because it was the right thing to do."

Kakashi slammed his head on his desk. He'd been Hokage for years now, over a decade. This was the first time he had heard something so stupid, in his office, he had to react physically to such stupidity. He couldn't think of a single reason why Itachi marrying someone else was the right thing to do.

Kakashi had held back his signature, hoping that Itachi would come and ask to have the papers back once he had sorted thing out with Ino. Seemed like he went for both, and when he didn't ask, Kakashi had signed the papers because he didn't really have a valid reason not.

Itachi loving someone else was not a valid reason.

Marriage didn't have to be made out of love. Love wasn't a necessity for a marriage. Never had been. There was much more than one reason to marry. What reason Itachi had, Kakashi didn't know.

"Good luck telling Ino that."

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

All good things must come to an end. I'll take the dwindling interest in this story as a que to wrap it up and end it. I don't blame you guys at all, I've got so many more plans for Inokoto but I won't type them out when you don't have any interest in reading them. Expect ten more chapters, I just have to do 100 chapters!

Well, a few of you suddenly reviewed after I wrote this note! So thank you, but I'm still considering wrapping it up, at least Inokoto's childhood.

.

Responses to reviews from chap. 87:

Mornings Light:

I work a lot with kids and some of them notice everything, it's scary. Haha, I think the whole Ami-Itachi-Ino thing is settled now. They didn't discuss anything and so the whole thing blew up in their faces, who would have guessed?

.

Angelacorus: Well, he did I guess. It was just all too late for him and them.

.

Dassa-chan: Ouch, I got tired just reading that and congratulations on finishing school. Most of the time when I'm writing this story I should be studying too. Haha, I just imagine Itachi suddenly appearing every time Ino talk to a guy, looked at him and shook his head while slowly dragging Ino towards himself. Inokoto was stuck, and perhaps is still stuck in the role as the reasonable one. Poor thing! Don't be sorry for your English, it's way better than my Portuguese! Brazil used to be my favorite country as a child. Ironically enough, I've never been too good at Latin languages, so it didn't work out when my Portuguese friend tried learning me the language.

.

Noone: I wouldn't say being mentally ill is being pathetic. I will make her better again, one happy and glorious day.

.

Kristn3: Can they even touch each other without making a child? Hahaa

Chap. 88:

A fan: Haha, I guess now you know. Disaster came and Ami is very much married to Itachi.

Chap 89:

Uchiha: For as long as it lasted I guess! Kakashi keeps interrupting them, is it a coincidence? And will he burn his eyes like he needed to burn his office?

.

Kristn3: Now you know a little more. Ino is so deep in shit you can't believe it, give it a few days and you'll know. Haha, I'm a language student with spell check. I was that drunk, last time I'm drinking Finish anything really, perkele.

.

Yara: Aw, thank you!

Itachi finally got a move on, but seemingly all too late. Sadly. I don't think Ino is going to react all too well to knowing that Itachi had been married all this time they've been together. Everyone will be aware that they're together soon. Itachi has been wanting to keep it a secret, but there's no hope of that now. I'm happy with the name Aikoino myself, it fits so well. Inokoto is only mildly annoyed at all the attention her little sister is getting, but she's mostly mad at those giving her attention. She's protective of her little sister and I wouldn't have dared to touch her. The original plan was to form the team when she turned nine and as for dangerous, I'm not going to spoil anything… but I said one of them is going to die and it could be on a mission.

.

Dassa-chan: There, you got your answer in the chapter. Haha, he'd watch! I think joining the couple would be too much, like they'd pay him attention.


	91. Inos All Alone

.

.

.

Year Nine

Inos All Alone

Ino felt nothing as she looked at 13 pairs of eyes, all which belonged to head of each clan in their town. They were all there to judge her.

The road leading up to this meeting had left her emotionally drained.

COCO

Itachi knew there would be no mercy once the papers had been filled out making his affair with Ino official town knowledge. He didn't feel bad about cheating on his wife, not initially. He had been more worried about Ino. How she was going to react. She'd most likely feel like the last year had been a lie.

He hadn't been honest to her. He had lied by not telling her the fact that he was married. He hadn't been true and he had leaded her into a relationship on false premises.

"Just get out."

She didn't want to discuss it. There was nothing to discuss. He was married, a taken man. She didn't want to be his side project. She was better than that, more worth.

She flinched as soon as he touched her. She wouldn't allow him to touch her. Not now, not anymore, he was a married man.

She turned her back to him, hoping he'd get off her couch and leave silently. She waited, waited for the pillow to shift indicating that the couch was no longer carrying his weight. He didn't move he stayed put.

She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of acknowledging him. She just hoped he would be gone before she broke down, before she couldn't keep it all inside anymore. She could already feel a tear dancing in her eye as she strengthened the clutch around her ribs.

"Ino…"

His hand stopped midair. He wanted to grab her shoulder, tell her how sorry he was. He had hurt her for his own selfish reasons. He hadn't been strong enough to turn her away. He hadn't been strong enough to keep her at a safe distance.

He watched her crumble up further. Hunch her upper body, contract her shoulders.

There was nothing left to say to him. She'd need time. She needed time to consider and grasp what had been going on and what had happened. What was going to happen. She had wanted their friends to know about them, but she didn't want them to know that she had been his other woman for the last year.

How could she have been so stupid? How could she not have known?

As soon as the door closed Inokoto watched her mother crumbled up completely and she shattered in front of her eyes again. There was nothing Inokoto could do.

The shock was real to Ino the next day. It was done then. It was official.

Kakashi had made the form public and it didn't take too long before someone caught on to the Uchiha name on the form and then all hell broke loose.

Inokoto hung on to her mother's hand with extra force when they first stepped public since the incident. She wanted her mother to know that she wasn't alone. Inokoto would always be there for her mother. Aikoino would have the same opinion, Inokoto was certain.

Because now it seemed like it was every Ino against the world.

The words spoken about her mother were harsh, the word harlot and other synonyms came up more often than not. It hadn't been her mother's fault.

Inokoto found their judgment wrongly positioned.

She hardly heard a bad word spoken about her father. He was the one who was married, he was the one that had cheated. Yet they all talked about her mother, that massive tramp of a slut. She had slept with a married man. She was the one that was in the wrong according to their fellow inhabitants. Not the married man.

It made Inokoto sick to her stomach because it was all so wrong.

It wasn't fair at all. Her mother would have never entered the relationship had she known he was married. Not even Inokoto had known that her father had married that awful wrench.

"We can go home, we don't have to."

"No, we'll power through. Heads held high, and smiles plastered on, unless you want to go home."

Inokoto had been thinking about her mother when she had offered for them to leave. She was the one who had wanted her mother to leave the house. Dry her eyes and get some fresh air. It would be good for her. Inokoto hadn't taken mindless and heartless gossip into consideration.

"No, I'll stand by your side."

Ino looked down at her daughter. She was growing up too fast, wise beyond her years. More mature than Ino had ever been as a child, as a child she would have been part of the gossiping. Perhaps this was punishment for her old ways. She was on the other side now, she was the gossip, she wasn't the one spreading it.

She would say she had learned her lesson, but it was part of their lives. There would always be scandals and gossip because shinobi lives came riddled with rules to break and a system where the fastest way to the top was climbing on others.

It still was this way after the war. Nothing had really changed. They still had most of the same people in charge, they still had the Elders, they still had their clan heads meeting, and the Hokage was still a puppet who danced to the tone of the Elders that chose the candidate.

It was the same shit, didn't even have a new wrapping.

This was the world her daughters were growing up to be part of. This was part of the legacy she would be leaving behind to her daughters. A cruel and selfish world where no one would look out for each other.

Konoha shinobi were known for being close, never leaving each other during missions, fighting not for themselves but the greater good of the village and those who inhabit it. Once the mission was over and they were back at home all that was forgotten and certain team mates would stab each other in the back just for a minimal rise in ranks.

Ino had done it herself. She wouldn't have gotten as far as she had playing nice all of the time. She was no better than those whispering behind her back. She had pushed other shinobi down to the ground and used them as a stepping latter in her life. Scheming to get the mission she wanted, needed, spreading vile rumors, even creating them, played with emotions. She had done that a lot, perhaps more than most people her age. It was easy and came natural to her, she had abused her gifts.

She had a feeling she was paying for it now.

"Pick your friends in life, Inokoto, lift them up and never leave them behind."

COCO

And so Ino had ended at the bottom of the table. A hearing. The clan heads were going to take a vote if she was good enough to be one of them.

With the latest scandal, the last complaint had arrived.

She knew she had a few clans on her side, but nothing was certain in these times. She already knew for certain she had a few clans against her. Some were against her because they enjoyed bringing others down, some because of her affiliation with the Uchiha clan.

She had hoped that Hyuga Hiashi wouldn't be able to attend and rather send his daughter. So much for that hope, she had a feeling Hiashi would without a doubt vote no at least three times had he been able to, being more strict and conservative.

She didn't know what she felt about having Shikamaru by the table. He wasn't even clan heir no more so why did just he have to take his father's place?

Kakashi was on the other side of the table looking grim. He had spent far too much time trying to avoid this from happening. Not because of his relationship and feelings towards Ino, no. The clans were still shifty and unstable after the war, friction was a real problem and when they first got a taste of blood from momentarily frankly destroying the Yamanaka clan who knew where it could end? Kakashi knew, worst case scenario was a civil war. They were right back at where they were before the night the Uchiha clan fell, Itachi had saved them then and this time he might cause it.

It was rather ironic that Itachi was sitting on Kakashi's right side. Seeing how he was the man who had helped in causing this meeting and was getting off scot free.

"This meeting is to discuss if the head of the Yamanaka clan, Ino Yamanaka, is indeed capable of leading her clan in a way that is secure and satisfying. If deemed unfit, we'll progress to discuss course of action."

Kakashi's voice was flat, no emotion present. He wanted to look straight ahead, but then he would be looking at Ino and he just couldn't bring himself to look at her. She had fallen fast and far the last week. He was afraid this would be the finally nail in the coffin.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

Uchiha: I had planned a very happy ending, but as it is now, Childhood won't have one. Hah, I did plan on putting a part that stated he couldn't wait for more than a year before he had to sign or reject, but I forgot to put it in. Itachi needs to stop farting everything up!

.

A fan: It turns for the worse! As always. I'll end Childhood with 100 chapters… and I guess we'll take it from there! I wouldn't want to make you cry!

.

Angelacorus: OMG! Things blew up pretty fast.

.

Dassa-chan: As you could read, Ino was not happy! I can't imagine the feelings and betrayal. It would be so intense, she's wanted him for so long and when she finally has him it turns out he's married behind her back. Itachi seems like a lost case, no one can make sense out of anything he does in the romance department.

Haha, I have some plans for the ending. No Gaara plans sadly. I don't think Itachi actually realizes the power he has and how much he can hurt his family, Ino included. He must have a wide array of mental problems. So I'm mad at him, but at the same time I'm almost feeling sorry for him. I haven't decided how Ami is going to react yet, she's in the story in later chapters but the cheating isn't a subject. Inokoto is the grown up in the family and it'll be more apparent later on.


	92. Faith Decided

.

.

.

Year Nine

Faith Decided

Discussion had started slow before suddenly it all had taken off. People were talking in each other's mouth and everyone had a very strong opinion on the matter. Only Itachi, Ino and Kakashi was keeping still.

Kakashi's regular typewriter seemed to be lost at what to write and how to write it when five people were screaming at each other at the same time. There was no way he could write down all that on his tiny machine.

"Silence!"

Kakashi abruptly roared without warning. The screaming and debating was giving him a headache, not that anything productive came out of it.

"You're worse than monkeys at the zoo!"

The clan members shared a few glances before they looked back at their Hokage.

"You all seem to have an opinion on the matter, why don't we discuss it?"

Inuzuka Kiba was the first to raise his hand and shake it wildly.

Kakashi nodded towards him, already knowing that he wouldn't like what the young man had to say. He was already missing his older sister who had always been so calm and collected, not to mention pretty to look at. Why couldn't she have been made heiress to the clan?

"I dig a woman with power, that's totally hot."

Itachi was quick to lean forward and give the stripling a stern look. He was able to find so many things wrong with what he had said.

"Didn't mean to piss on your bitch there, Itachi!"

Ino wish she could have spoken up, screaming threats about neutering the brat. It wouldn't benefit her in any shape or form at the moment.

"She's a woman, not a dog!"

Surprisingly it was Shikamaru that had spoken up. He might not have spoken to Ino in well over a year, almost two, but he'd be dead if he wasn't protecting her.

"You know what I mean!"

"No, enlighten us."

Kakashi placed his elbow on the table and rested his head on his fist. Right now he wasn't missing Hana in the slightest. He'd forgotten there were two men, very possessive and protective of Ino present. She was good looking and a womanizer like Kiba was sure to make a brawl.

"I mean that she's been handling all her prominent professions and roles efficiently. She's head of her department, raising two children, leading her clan and dealing with Uchiha shit. She's done that quite well to my standards and I take joy in seeing her succeed even if we can agree on hitting a rough patch recently, but I have faith she'll pull it together and manage perfectly with our support."

Kakashi was back to sitting straight in his chair again. He wanted something juicer than "I'm proud of you and what you've accomplished." What about something like "I'm like a dog after a bone when it comes to hot girls like her and I'd gladly let her taste mine?"

This wasn't going to cause a scene or anything. It wasn't going to make the two men just slightly aggravated even.

"She clearly hasn't satisfied every one of us when she's in this position as she is now."

Konohamaru spoke on behalf of the Saurotobi clan. Ino had counted him as a safe and was surprised. With him voting against her, Naruto probably would too as they voted the same in every case. Then one of her maybe's had become a no, and one of her yes had become a no.

"She has broken a fair share of rules…"

Shikamaru looked down on his sheet of paper, listing everything Ino had been accused of. The list wasn't short, most of it he wouldn't have cared about. The latest was the one that stung the deepest. That she had been with him for so long.

Ino tried looking up towards the ceiling. Her father would have been so ashamed of her right now, he'd be so mad that she had let it go so far. So far that even the Nara clan seemed to be against her, and if the Nara clan was against her, so was the Akimichi clan.

Three of her certain supporters had slipped from underneath her grasp. The only one she seemingly had left was Kiba. What a cruel turn of events. She had only brought shame on her family name, the name she had passed on to her child.

"Say's the one who brought in an outside wife!"

Kakashi nodded, but he wouldn't be surprised that Itachi knew about the old and very dormant law. It still stated that clan leaders and clan heirs had to marry with someone within the village to stop threats of espionage and keep clans closer to the town.

"Who even says outside wife anymore? We're in a time of peace and my marriage helped stabilize and strengthen outside relationships!"

"The law still says outside wife and did you just admit to marrying your wife just to strengthen relations?!"

Aburame Shibi cleared his throat and leaned towards Ino. With a hand shielding his mouth even though no one was listening to them he spoke:

"I hadn't guessed it would turn into such a pissing contest so soon."

Ino had giggled hadn't she been the one they were pissing on. Shibi did something as uncharacteristic as reaching out to grab Ino's hand that was lazily hanging from the armrest. He gave it a good squeeze before he let it go.

"As a thanks, for weeding last month."

Shino had been beyond frantic when he knocked on her door at six in the morning. He told her he had found a deadly plant in his yard. The message had been that there had already been casualties so he desperately needed her help.

Ino had rushed to the basement to find her kit. She didn't know what she would need to pack so she grabbed it all. Still in her nightgown she had followed Shino to his yard. He seemed too upset to wait for her to change. Understandable if someone in his family had recently died.

When she had first found the "deadly plant" she realized quickly that she wouldn't need her kit. She didn't even need her gloves. The plant was perfectly harmless, well to humans. It turned out that the plant had eaten a few of his bugs.

"Sure, don't mention it. I have made a mixture you can water the yard with to prevent it from coming back."

To Shino his bugs were family and I could only imagine having a plant in her yard that would eat her children. The image that popped up in her head of how the plant would look like was hilarious, but she still didn't want plants eating her children as they were out playing.

"Are you trying to buy his vote?"

Ino recognized the man as a cousin of the most loathed Danzo and was clearly representing the Shimura clan. Ino rolled her eyes wondering why that clan still was allowed to have any say in matters concerning the city.

"By that you're saying that Aubrame is so cheap that he can be bought with weed killers, is that really what you want to convey?"

The man turned red and looked away from the Yamanaka. He wasn't the one in question so she had no right to accuse him.

"Why don't we just move over to the voting? Any last words miss Yamanaka?"

Kakashi finally made himself look at her. Wondering what was going on in her mind at the moment, actually feeling envious of her abilities.

"No matter the outcome tonight I'll go to work tomorrow, and I'll be a damned good mother to my children."

The children that was at home, waiting for her. Inokoto had already asked if they were going to get kicked out of their home and Ino honestly hadn't been able to answer her.

"Right, Mr. Shimura?"

"I vote to incapacitate."

Kakashi nodded and now the man in the corner was able to write down what was said. It was important that he did.

"Mr. Nara."

"I'm sorry, you've lost control Ino. I'm only doing this to help you."

While looking at Itachi, to make sure what he was helping her with, he gave his verdict.

"Incapacitate."

There were a few gasps and a few mumbles going around in the room. Nobody had expected the golden trio to ever vote against each other.

"Mr. Akimichi?"

"From what I've heard from my boys, I hope you see this as a chance to find help. I vote to incapacitate."

As they went up and down the table the score read five voted to take no action and eight had voted to incapacitate her. She had lost the vote even with two clan heads left to cast their vote.

Ino's stomach was one big knot. She had failed her father. She had brought shame to her clan and every woman that came after her wanting to lead her clan. She was a big disappointment, a big failure and she wanted nothing more to double over and cry as she thought about her father, how she had let him down and her daughters.

"Mr. Uchiha?"

"No action taken."

"Mr. Hyuga?"

There were rambles from the door as someone came running in.

"Oh! This has been a nightmare, I asked one of the elders when and where the meeting was happening. The poor senile thing must have blanked and given me all the wrong information. Thankfully I always make sure to be early!"

The woman looked at Kakashi as she approached his chair.

"Fine ladies can't be left standing."

"Oh, I know. I'd offer my seat if I saw one."

Kakashi having spent enough time with the lady knew just when she would try to hit him. He was able to dive out of reach in time, but he didn't take into consideration the high back of the chair. Her fist makes contact pushing the chair to the ground. He had not expected that and tumbles meekly on the floor.

"Now, that's all sorted out."

Tsunade raised the chair and sat down with a large grin. No mind having just assaulted the Hokage in front of everyone that seemed to matter in town.

"I'm ready to cast my vote."

She leaned back and smiled. She knew the Elders were watching her from the corner. She did this just as much to annoy them as to help Ino.

"Aren't you going to ask me, Hokage, what my vote is?"

The crowed stared dumbfounded at the woman. She wasn't part of any clan, she was just Tsunade. Not that that was just. It was pretty impressive on its own.

"Tsunade."

She rolled her eyes. She had been to enough of these to know how to present herself she just hadn't done it before.

"Tsunade for the Senju clan, present."

Once again gasps flooded the room. This was a great big shock, bigger than the Trio becoming a duo. The Senju clan hadn't been active in decades. They all knew she was a descendant. She had just never made claim to her right.

"Eh, well then… Miss Senju, do you vote to take no action or incapacitate Yamanaka Ino?"

"No further action."

That left the vote seven to eight, they had a possibility of a tie. All hope was still lost, a tie would still mean that the case would be passed on to the Elders and they all knew what they were going to vote.

"Well, mr. Hatake? What's your vote?"

Kakashi smiled sickly as Tsunade asked him. He had forgotten that he was actually in theory clan head himself. He had a vote.

"No further action."

Tsunade slipped out of the chair. Kakashi was in it again almost before she had gotten out of it. She strolled over to the man typing and tried to catch up. She nodded and started strolling around the table. Everyone followed her with their eyes.

"With all the votes counted, that leaves a tie…"

Her hand under her chin, she'd hoped it wouldn't end with that. It seemed surprisingly enough that it had been Ino's own generation that had showed her their backs. Tsunade had not expected Kiba to be the only young one to vote in favor of Ino. Because she was a kick ass dame apparently the notes had said.

"Excuse me!"

Hiashi raised his hand.

"I'd like to be able to cast my vote as well."

The man got off his chair and offered it to Tsunade and they switched positions. Her sitting and he strolling.

"I know all of you know I'm a rather conservative and old man. Strict and stern. I like tradition, I like it when things are done right. Children out of wedlock, cheating and affairs are not tradition nor are they right. Still there are some issues I'm having with this case.

Miss Yamanaka is sitting alone at the end of the table.

Why is that?

Why is the man who helped her get in this predicament at the very top? Able to cast his vote if she's able to lead her clan? Why is it that no one is asking him about his leadership abilities? Did he not do the same acts as Yamanaka? Isn't Uchiha Itachi guilty of just the same complaints?

He is, isn't he?

But he's up there, while she's down there."

People shifted in their seats, Hiashi knew at least two of them had sent in complaints about the woman, but no one had questioned Itachi. Hiashi cleared his throat before he started walking again.

"She isn't even married, so she hasn't in theory cheated. That means Uchiha has committed more wrongs than her.

How many complaints have the Uchiha received?

One, from his brother, the complaint can be summed up with the Uchiha being a neglective parent leaving miss Yamanaka here alone to take care of their children alone. It also goes on about more personal matters. It was riveting, really, brought tears to my daughters eyes."

Hiashi made his way over to the woman in question. He placed his hands on the back of her chair. She looked up at him, dazed. She couldn't understand nor believed that this was happening.

"I have only daughters myself, and it took me so many years to understand them. Now I see them, I know that they don't need to be let down, they don't respond to though love. They need someone to support of them, say that they're proud of them.

I'm proud of you, Yamanaka Ino.

I don't know anyone that's worked so relentlessly after the war, I don't know much hurt and sorrow you prevented from under the ground, I know that it cost you hurt and sorrow. I'm proud that you're now head of Torture and Interrogation.

I'm proud to see your daughters, I don't think anyone can be compared to your oldest. I never know when I'll run into her, chasing birds in the park, sitting on the top of Kakshi's bookshelves in his office or rescuing cats stuck in trees. I encourage you all to stop and talk with our youngest generation, they have a great lot of wisdom, all of them.

I'm proud that your back is straight even if all these people are trying to bring you down for being a woman, they're holding you to a higher standard.

I'm ashamed that we all talk about comradeship, staying close, supporting each other but when it comes down to it all I see is turned backs! Those closest to this accomplished woman turned your backs to her today.

Even in her statement she claimed that she didn't know the Uchiha was married, and who of us knew before we got the papers?

I guess what I'm trying to say, as I promised my daughters, I vote for no further action."

The man in the corner felt his fingers burning after the long speech. After following Ino for such a long while he had to agree with the man and without thinking about where he was and what he was doing he started clapping.

Tsunade turned against him with a big smile as joined in on his applause, Kakashi followed, Kiba and a few others as well.

"That was riveting!"

Tsunade hadn't thought the day would come where she heard a man like Hyuga Hiashi speak so warmly about anyone outside his clan, or anyone at all. See him pick up such a vast and controversial subject as woman rights in a clans meeting.

"No offence to you, Uchiha!"

The Hyuga noted that the man was on his feet. It was true, he couldn't blame Itachi for the system being such that he got away without as much of a scratch. He looked down on the paper, the man had been right. All of the reasons she was seemingly unfit to be clan head he was just as guilty of and then even a few more. Like utterly destroying Yamanaka Ino.

COCOCOCOCOCO

So sorry, no time to review. I have to get up in six hours for work and wont' get home before, well, bed time zzzz, wish me luck. I hope the loooong chapter makes up for it. I'm really overwhelmed by the recent response. I have been thinking about ending the story at 100 chapters, but I had a sequel in mind. Then I got the impression that you guys were sick and tired of me and my story. I'm still inclined to write a sequel if that's what you guys want? How can I let the opportunity to write about Itachi dealing with his teenage daughter pass me up?


	93. High Fall

.

.

.

Year Nine

High Fall

The up after the meeting had been short lived. Ino had received an invite two short weeks later and had immediately taken to her room. Inokoto didn't say anything, but she could hear her crying most days. What could she say?

She had a feeling it had been Ami who had sent her mother the invite to the renewal of their vows.

When her mother rushed through the kitchen and up towards her bedroom Inokoto couldn't take it anymore.

"Mommy!"

Aikoino shouted but it seemed like the door was shut before the child finished talking.

"We'll get dressed now, little sister, we're going to see daddy."

Aikoino ran to the hallway clapping her hands shouting candy. Inokoto shook her head, glad her little sister seemed to be blissfully unaware of what was going on. Inokoto wish she was too.

The crying upstairs had started when Inokoto had gotten her little sister secure in her stroller. She wasn't allowed to take her out alone, but she didn't want to leave her with their mother either. She could take care of her, Inokoto knew that. She didn't want her to have to.

Inokoto was sick of her parents and their disastrous love life. When Inokoto was grown up she'd make sure never to love another man, she'd make sure never to have feelings for anyone nor would she have any children.

She had her mind set. She had seen enough.

Aikoino had fallen asleep on the short stroll. It was for the best Inokoto decided. Even if she didn't speak much herself she could still understand a lot of what was going on. Inokoto didn't want her little sister to hear what she was about to tell the happy couple.

"Aw, hey Inokoto and Aiko!"

"Wanna play 'koto?!"

Sakura had been out in the sun reading a book on medicine and Fugaku slumbering next to his parents in the yard next to their house. Sasuke had probably been telling him so uninteresting story about the old days.

"Oh-oh, ouch! There's heat in her eyes!"

Inokoto narrowed her eyes at her uncle as she passed them. She didn't stand a chance looking intimidating pushing the stroller in front of her. Still didn't stop her uncle from noticing she was out for blood.

"DADDY?!"

She had left her little sister by the steps and was now frantically searching for her father. She heard some commotion in her old play room and followed the sound.

She was taken aback when she opened the door. The room was completely changed. None of her toys were present, the room had been painted military green, her father doing the finishing touches.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

She should have known Ami was behind something like this.

"Frankly it looks like Aiko's last diaper."

"Inokoto!"

Her father scolded and Ami tried to laugh off the clear insult. How dense she was. She should have known that if she didn't give a child like Inokoto boundaries she would never stop.

"What's happening to _my_ room?"

Inokoto asked, hands on her hips. It wasn't as she had left it, far from it.

"We're turning it into a pottery room, for Ami."

"When was I consulted about this?"

She couldn't remember giving her consent to destroy her childhood room, to remove what she considered the symbol of a happy childhood with her parents. The proof that things could be as they once were, that they all could be happy and together.

"You're a big girl now, aren't you?"

Inokoto moved over to the window where several of these hideous vases were places and she crushed them one after one as the crowd of two stood baffled and watched. When she was done she simply started screaming.

She didn't want to lose her room. She didn't want it to change. It was hers, and her little sister needed a place to play when she came over. A happy place because she would never know what it was like having two parents that were together.

"Get any closer and I'll cut you!"

Inokoto grabbed a piece of pottery and pointed it towards Ami as soon as she started moving. She turned towards her father who too had started moving. He would easily avoid her attacks so threatening him wouldn't help.

"Get any closer and I'll cut myself!"

The shard was on her porcelain skin, blood surfaced. A silent threat and proof to her father that she wasn't afraid to hurt herself didn't he listen to her.

"There's no reason to turn some redecorating into a hostage situation, you're being silly, Inokoto!"

Tears fell down on her exposed hand, her grasp on the shard hardened. She could feel it breaking her skin, cutting into her flesh and it felt good. It took her mind off what was going on in the room. She knew she'd have to return to it soon.

"You don't understand anything!"

She screamed towards her father, her lungs screaming from the strength and high volume. She threw the bloody shard to the ground. Her father would know better than approach her when she was in her explosive mood.

Ami on the other hand didn't know any better. Inokoto was panicking, her father could see that. Approaching her would only make the situation much worse for them and Inokoto. His wife didn't know that and went up to her, wrapping her hands around her.

Inokoto screamed, went for the most vulnerable and attacked. Her hands were on Ami's face, one hand colored her face red as she pushed it backwards. She was able to stop before it would cause serious injury. She still hadn't let go of the child so Inokoto drove her knee underneath Ami's chin. With a thud the woman landed unconscious on the ground. Half of her face showed Inokoto's bloodied hand prints.

She quit screaming and backed up, away from the woman. Breathing heavily. It would be that easy to kill her. To remove her from her father, but he would never look at his daughter the same way again and then everything would be ruined for good, but wasn't it already?

All she needed to do was to break her neck.

"Father!"

Inokoto screamed, clasping her hands alongside her face. He was there in a second and she approached him, he gently wrapped his arms around his child. His sulking child. Her whole body was shaking as she sobbed.

"Mother cries like me!"

She repeated herself several times and grabbed his shirt as she tried to control herself. In the academy she had been taught never to lose it like she was now. She always had to remain void of emotions but she couldn't carry the weight of her world, her family all alone.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

So it's all back to being depressing again…

Smartasswolf: You already know I wanted to do a time skip and it would be the perfect solution. I've let Ino suffer in this story, but I wasn't about to take away her title and run the clan to the ground. The trio splitting up will be relevant for later, all I'm saying. If I do the sequel I have Ino and Itachi all figured out. For now I hope to make them civil towards each other again.

.

A fan: So I take that as a yes.

.

Dassa-chan: Yes, I love Kiba and Hiashi in this chapter! They kicked some butt! Yes, I see their point of view, but I think that would have been too much and they should have known the Elders were out to destroy the Yamanaka clan because of Ino's ties to Itachi. I hope Itachi realizes what a douche he has been and wallows in despair for a few years.

.

Morningslight: Aw, was it that much? Every story I've read with Hiashi, he's a cold bastard that hates everyone. I just didn't want to write him like that. He was the only one that at least tried to consider her position as female versus Itachi that's male. Everyone, including her alliances, were quick to judge her and only her. They did abandon her, again, in her time of need. But your review sparked an idea, so thanks for that!

.

Uchiha: If I do the sequel there'll be a happy ending. Seems like Inokoto will help "punish" him, she's on his and Ami's asses.

.

Okami: Hiashi is bad ass!


	94. A Bad Example

.

.

.

Year Nine

A Bad Example

Inokoto had calmed down and left her little sister with her father. She had another mission, and with dry eyes she felt calm and ready to knock the door in front of her.

She knocked louder, thinking the occupants might be sleeping.

The face that greeted her told her she had been right, she knew this family all too well. Once he was done stretching and jawing he'd tell her where Shikadai was but she didn't care. She hadn't come for him.

"I don't care where he is."

She brushed past Shikamaru as he finished his last stretch.

"I came here for you."

Shikamaru snorted and looked at the child that had entered without any form of invitation. He had been trying to sleep away the strain from his last mission. Temari and their children were with his parents and he had really looked forward to being alone.

Inokoto had disrupted his peace and quiet.

"I know what you did."

She heard the man close the door behind her. She didn't have to try that hard even, Kakashi hardly ever paid attention to her when she was at his office. He liked the distraction having her around was and in return he didn't pay attention to her giving her easy access to whatever papers she wanted. The old man was too naïve when he thought she wouldn't take advantage.

"Yes, so maybe the last mission wasn't as successful as it could have been. How'd you even know about that already? Choji told you? Why would you care?"

Inokoto sighed and rolled her eyes feeling her whole body go heavy. She wasn't there about their mission. She didn't give a damn.

"I don't care, I just felt you should know I'm well aware you sent in the last complaint on my mother."

Inokoto didn't see Shikamaru as a threat even if he had hurt her family. She had a feeling he didn't know the extent of his actions. It wasn't as she could easily take him out either so she had to work with him.

"How'd you know that?"

He jumped right to the defensive. His whole body screamed defense, the arched eyebrow, the backwards leaned upper body, the crossed arms all screamed guilty and defensive to Inokoto.

"That's not the question here."

She wasn't going to tell him, she'd never let go of her source. She wasn't stupid, she had learned too much from her mother.

"It is what I'm asking!"

"I don't think you're in a position to demand answers."

She was right and he eased up ever so slightly. He didn't trust an eight year old that he thought was blackmailing him. He wasn't sure. He didn't like it none the less. He had heard rumors about Inokoto's raising wreath. His son had never told her anything about it, always described her as bothersome, as he had used to call Ino.

Ino was bothersome, had always been. It was like second nature for her to get on his nerves, and where would he be if she didn't riled him up every once and then? He certainly wouldn't be where he was.

"Very well."

Inokoto hadn't thought it would all go so smooth. He'd expected for him to curse and threaten her, but she had valuable information on him that he didn't want anyone to know, especially her mother.

"Why did you do it?"

Shikmaru pushed his hands down his pockets and shrugged. He didn't want to tell why he had done it. He was too ashamed of his personal reasons to complain on the Yamanaka leader.

"You must have been one of the few that knew my father was married."

He nodded, she was right. She hadn't even known about that herself. It had slipped her, she had been just as taken back when her mother threw out her father. She understood her mother's decision. It had not been a smart move from her father and he had set back all the progress Inokoto felt she had made between her parents.

"When will you let her be happy?"

It was a paradox that those closest to her mother kept hurting her so badly over and over again. She guessed it was something in the expression that it was those closest to you that were able to hurt you the most. Why they as shinobi weren't supposed to have close ties.

"I'm not causing her any unhappiness."

Inokoto threw her head back and laughed a raw laugh. Men were so blind to the opposite sex. That much she had gathered, but that her mother wasn't unhappy about losing her closest friends, that was rich.

"You're a blind fool."

Strong words coming from an eight year old. Shikamaru didn't comment on it. Like her mother it was probably best to just let her get it out of her system so that it might just might be able to talk sensible with her.

"My home feels like a frosty nightmare."

It was what it had become. It didn't feel warm and safe as it did when her mother was happy. When she smiled and hugged her, when she laughed and joked around. It was nothing like that anymore. It was just her and her little sister.

She didn't blame her mother, but it was too much for her to handle on her own and she had no one else to help her. She needed to repair her mother, mend those craters in her heart. Her attempt with her father had been a bust.

She had to reach out for the one person that had always been there for her mother, but hardly ever when she needed him the most. Shikamaru seemed to only want to eat her fruit, not wait for it to ripe, and when all her fruit and leaves fell leaving her bare he left too. Only to return when her branches were once again heavy with fruit.

"You're a despicable example of a friend."

Shikamaru scuffed, what did this brat know about friendship? What did she knew about his friendship to her mother? Nothing. She was a child, she didn't understand such complex matters. She couldn't understand the bond he had to her mother. She couldn't understand that he can't be her friend without living in pain.

"She's all alone, crying."

Ino cried all the time as a teenager, and a child. It was her way to get everyone to give her just what she wanted. He had become immune towards her tears, but he had seldom seen them as an adult. He could only think of how fragile she had been crying in the graveyard as she told him that she was pregnant. That had been nothing like her teenage sobs.

"And you know you're part of the reason."

Shikamaru had tried not to think about one of his oldest friends the past two years. He had tried to erase her from him memory. He tried to think of her as someone who only existed at meetings. That she wasn't the girl he grew up with, who had feelings and a special bond with him.

It had worked until he had learned that she was with Itachi. It was a coincidence he had found out. He had been looking for his son and one of his guesses was that he was playing with Inokoto so he had gone over to Ino to find him. His son wasn't playing at her house, but he overheard someone else playing.

"Inokoto, this is a grown up situation."

He didn't want a child prying in his social interactions. It didn't feel right, because he had dehumanized her mother and he didn't want to hear that she was upset. There was something inside Shikamaru that would never stop wanting to run to Ino's side no matter what her problem was, no matter what it would cost him.

"Please."

The kid wasn't interested in hearing it. It was clear to her that she was more socially intelligent than the baboons that had dubbed themselves grownups as if it gave them more insight than her. It was obvious that none of the grownups in her life was able to clear up their own mess.

"Inokoto."

Shikamaru wanted to point towards the door, but it didn't feel right throwing her out. She was just a child, even if she had taken on the role as an adult.

"No, I'm here to set things straight! This can't go on anymore!"

It wasn't as if Inokoto hadn't broken in and read her mother's medical charts. It wasn't as if she didn't know what had happened to her, how sick she had been.

"I don't know what you argued about, but is it really worth killing my mother over?"

Inokoto didn't think her mother would take that road. Her mother would never leave her alone. She wouldn't do that. It still upset Inokoto seeing her mother sad, so far down.

"I'm not going to murder her, Inokoto, that's insane."

"You're the one that's insane! She's lost everything! You and Choji dumped her for whatever reason! Father tricked her! He married someone else behind her back and kept her as a mistress! Don't think I haven't heard what they're all saying about my family and she knows what everyone thinks of her. Your complaint just reaffirmed that!"

His letter had been the least kind.

It had been the longest, contained bullet points of why he complained and why he had found it a problem. He had even supplemented with laws where he had found some.

"It's not that bad, she doesn't need me when she has him!"

Inokoto huffed. She didn't understand romance at the age of eight. She didn't know who those feeling and that kind of love was. She didn't understand how hard you could fall for the wrong person, how deeply you could love your friend in a way you weren't supposed to.

"I can't take care of all of you!"

Inokoto couldn't look after all these people alone, she had her limitations and she was tired of it. She had had enough of their immature behavior. Shikadai and her for instance would never fight like this, never.

"Nobody's asking you to, you're just a child!"

"I have to when you're too thick and selfish to realize how much my mother needs you!"

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

I thought Inokoto kicking Ami's ass would bring endless cheers, but nothing. Are the reviews missing again?


	95. Brothers Bond

.

.

.

Year Nine

Brothers Bond

The brothers were sitting back to back, heads resting against each other. Sasuke had his feet stretched along the floor, Itachi had his up against his chest.

The room smelled of fresh paint and blood. His daughter's blood and some of his wife's.

Sakura had been asked to come over to have a look at Ami. She had woken, but was shaken by the attack. Sakura had thought it best to check up on her and help her to bed.

Sasuke had followed to know what Inokoto had been up to.

"So she drove her knee to her chin?"

Itachi didn't answer, he had already told the story to Sasuke and he knew his little brother had heard every part of it.

"And Inokoto hurt herself?"

Sasuke didn't know what he'd do if his son had behaved like that. No, he would never do anything like that. Fugaku was calm and collected, well-behaved. Very much unlike Inokoto who was growing up to be all fire.

"Where is she now?"

"I don't know."

Sasuke had a feeling, he would have guessed she was in the house she had gotten, with all the cats that ran in and out. She still feed them, spending money she found on the streets. In good times people were too rich, didn't bother picking up a coin that fell on the ground.

The house was still their secret. At this time he didn't think his brother would have minded too much how she had gotten it. Didn't think he'd like it, but it was so many years ago.

So many years since he had gotten his older brother back too.

"Why did you pretend to die that day?"

Itachi wasn't pleased with his brother's timing. He knew it would be an answer he didn't want, wouldn't like. He didn't feel like talking about that time either, not considering what had transpired and haunted by the knowledge that his daughter was alone and bleeding somewhere.

"Because, I wanted to, but I was afraid of dying."

Sasuke blew air out of his nose. He'd never imagined his brother being afraid of anything. He always dived right into everything, no fair and with a great plan how to succeed.

"You're not afraid of anything."

It was almost like being children again. Thinking back to a time when they both weren't shaped by the death of their family, when Sasuke would view his brother as flawless, strong and brave. Nothing like he would ever be himself.

Itachi wanted to laugh and smile at the familiarity of their moment. He hadn't felt like this since before he left only his little brother. This admiration his brother felt towards him. How he put him on the pedestal, a flawless human being. He was far from it, and he knew it himself.

"When we were young, I sort of trained you to be afraid of thunder."

Itachi had never confessed this to his brother. How he had implemented the idea that thunder was something to fear. He never said it straight out, Itachi would make sure no one knew what he was up to. His parents would not have been pleased. It was also a selfish thing he had done, the first time he had caused his little brother pain to ease his own.

"You were never really afraid."

Sasuke would beg to differ. It was only when his brother was gone he had learned to deal with the roaring thunder that came with storms. It was because he was alone he was forced to face his fears and realize that it was nothing to be afraid of.

As a child it had only been his older brother that had given him comfort to block out the sounds. The first storm he was alone the thunder filled him and made his very core vibrate.

"I was, I was terrified."

"I was the one who was terrified. So, I rooted the idea in your mind so that you would come to me for comfort when I really was the one who needed comfort."

Sasuke wasn't sure what to think about the confession. It had been years ago, it had caused him great discomfort but he wasn't angry at his brother. He was disappointed, his brother wasn't fearless. He had been scared of something as trivial as thunder.

Images of their last fight flashed through Sasuke's head. He had tried to kill his brother with lightening. Surely he had to have outgrown his childhood fear by then, but it was still a cruel irony in it.

"Doesn't explain why you were so eager to fake your own death."

He hadn't really faked it. He wasn't certain if he'd ever wake up. He had been more concerned about his brother and him waking up than himself. He had done the transplant out of fear of dying, but he was more concerned about his brother making it, than himself.

Itachi had always lived his life devoted to his brother, he'd face death a million times for him. He'd suffer all the pain in the world if it had given his little brother a fraction of happiness.

But that had changed now. That was the first time he had put himself above his brother and he had done it in a grand fashion by doing something that could potentially kill Sasuke so that Itachi might be able to save himself.

It was an odd realization to Itachi, to comprehend that his brother wasn't his top priority anymore.

"I wanted to give you peace, I wanted to have peace."

Itachi had his afterlife all figured out. He knew of an abandoned farm with good, nutritious soil. He wouldn't be dependent on anyone. He'd steal enough animals to have a small livestock. He'd harvest what the soil and forest gave him.

He'd be all alone there. No orders to follow, no missions, no one to harm, no one to save, no loyalties. He had been living his life for someone else his whole life and he wanted to be himself, do what he wanted for once. Not having someone to shape him and the way he lived the remainder of his life.

When he became too old to take care of himself, then he knew he was ready for death because then he had actually lived a life for himself.

All the while his brother was a hero in their hometown.

All the while his brother was happy living the life Itachi had always wanted him to live.

Be the person he knew his brother would grow up to be.

In hindsight Itachi had realized that he had put too much of himself in Sasuke's dream. Sasuke was different than him, wouldn't want the same things, and wouldn't do the same things. Sasuke wouldn't want the dream he had for his own life. It had been foolish of him not to consider that Sasuke was so different from himself.

Still it seemed like things were back on tracks Itachi had wanted at the end of the war. With his best friend wanting to protect him, build a world Itachi had always hoped for he felt safe. He felt good. His brother would have peace and live a good life.

He hadn't expected the town to still cling to every word the Elders said, he didn't expect them to hold the same power. After the war he would even say they had more authority and power. It had gotten worse.

His brother wasn't forgiven for his sins, they weren't willing to see that he wasn't the criminal he once had been. Sasuke was loyal to the town, but the town wasn't loyal to the Uchihas. Not to him, not to his brother.

"You wanted to be finally rid of me!"

Sasuke looked down at his feet. All that time he had carried with him the death of his brother. Felt the stinging pain and guilt every single waken second and in his sleep he was haunted by memories he shared with his brother.

"Would I come back for you then Sasuke?"

He didn't respond, didn't like it when Itachi was the one making sense this time. He didn't like that at all, it felt better being the brother in the right. Now it almost felt like he was about to be scolded for his accusation but his brother always explained to him why he was wrong, he had never scolded him as a child.

Sasuke had noticed how he would do the same to Inokoto. He would never yell at her for trampling her mother's flowers. He'd bend down to her level and explain to her why it was a bad thing and she'd agree once it had been explain. All without raising his voice, all without reprimanding her, he explained it in a way that was easily understood without making her feel bad. Sasuke had also noted that at the moment he himself would usually be poked in the past Itachi had hugged his daughter close instead. He wasn't pushing her away like he did to him, he was pulling her closer to him.

Sasuke had for a while convinced himself that it was because he was fonder of his daughter than he had been of his little brother when they were young. It wasn't the case. He knew that. It was because it was their thing, his brother would never poke anyone else's forehead. Only his little brother.

"It still hurts that you were willing to abandon me so easy."

"I never abandoned you."

He had kept close watch on his brother once he had recovered himself. For as long as he lived he would never abandon his brother. He had spent too much on him, loved him too much. He always had a close eye on his brother. Panic had risen when he lost track of him and didn't know where he was.

He had never expected his town to find his brother guilty of war crimes refusing to pardon him. He had never expected his town to treat his brother in such a way considering how much the both of them had sacrificed for their town.

Konoha had grown confident once they had heard that Itachi had fallen. The Elders had rejoiced because now was the time to wipe out the clan that had troubled them so much in the past. With Sasuke gone they were sure the Uchiha clan was history.

Itachi had traveled the lands trying to find where his brother had taken off, he could left town after his trial. Itachi was certain he would once he had been cleared but something told him to go back where they had started out. Then he had as a crow overheard Naruto. His brother had been sentence to death. The only thing in Itachi's mind at that moment had been to save him.

"You were willing to let me live with the guilt of killing you!"

It hadn't felt good when Sasuke had learned the true story. He hadn't even felt good when he woke up alone with everything aching on the outside and inside.

"Yes."

He had underestimated his brother's bond for him. He should have known that his brother would never forgive himself for what he had done even if Itachi had wanted it.

"It was another mistake."

There had also been a time where Sasuke had viewed Itachi as a boy free of faults, someone who could never make mistakes. He had believed that the only mistake he had done was to kill their clan. It had been not telling him why. Now he was hearing about the second.

"You're still one of the most important persons in my life."

If not the most important, but Sasuke had a family now. One he had always dreamed of. It didn't look like the one in his dreams, but he wouldn't dwell on it. He loved his family with all their flaws, like he would love his brother with all his flaws.

"And you mine."

Both brother's turned their heads to the right, Itachi to his left and Sasuke to his right. Looking each other into the one eye visible and smiled.

They would always have a special bond like no other.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

I just love this chapter, it's so sweet in its own way.

A fan: I haven't really figured Sakura out yet, I'm hoping to get it down before I end the story. Support for Ino is coming!

Inokoto was born savage, it's in her nature!

.

Kristn3: Some interesting Ino related matters will happen soon! There can never be enough Inokoto.

Inokoto is the source of everything, haha!

.

Dassa-chan: Don't worry about it! You're one of the guys that actually review and I appreciate that! Itachi is just pissing freely on everything that should matter to him. I don't even know what Itachi was thinking he could keep up pretenses forever. Inokoto is blunt because everyone is ignoring the real questions, whatever that's unpleasant. I wonder how that's going to pan out when she's older, especially considering the family she has.

.

TheCrystalFlame: No one beats Inokoto! There's a clear winner and a pissy loser in the unofficial battle between Hiashi and Itachi. That's all I'm saying. Oh, Inokoto and Ami's fights are just starting. Don't think it'll be any better when Inokoto's an angsty teenager with a stepmother who'd rather have it that Inokoto had never been born, or at least Itachi didn't have anything to do with his daughter(s). Guess we'll have to wait and see what Shikamaru will get up to.


	96. Her Men, Her Man?

.

.

.

Year Nine

Her Men, Her Man?

A scream filled the kitchen and Ino dropped the pack of butter she had gotten from the fridge. Curses emitted while she clutched the fabric covering her heart.

There he was in her kitchen. Smoking like it was any other day before the war had broken them all.

"Choji has ordered food at twelve and he won't wait for us, you know that."

He brought the cigarette to his dry lips and inhaled. Kept the smoke in his lungs for what seemed like minutes more than seconds and released. Ino coughed, turned the fan on.

"I have children living here you know!"

He reached out and dumped ash in the kitchen sink. He was planted on one of her bar chairs standing in front of the kitchen island, what used to be her father's pride. His legs were planted on the chair next to him, like he always sat when they talked shit about everything and nothing. All too many years ago.

"It's herbal, you know the ones you showed me?"

Ino knew very much. He had shot down the idea instantly. How could she think he'd go to the forest, pick plants, clean them, dry them, chop them up, roll them in paper when he could just go to the store and buy finished cigarettes? The fact that they would slowly kill him didn't worry him, he was most likely killed before it would become a problem.

"I have kids at home too, you know."

It could have been just a normal day three years ago, but the constant need of affirmation that they knew and still knew each other ruined the illusion.

It was just an illusion, Ino was almost worried he was part of her imagination. That he wasn't real, that she had gone so far down the rabbit hole she was seeing things.

"Two, from what I hear."

Shikamaru nodded, hadn't wanted more than one to please his clan. Never wanted to take care of one child, even one child was too much for him at times. Now he had two boys that he needed to care for.

"Two boys."

"Two girls."

Ino gave a smile. He had two boys and she had two girls, she was light and he was dark. They had always been the opposite of each other. Always, since the first day they ever met. They were too young to remember, but they had been told.

It took Choji to make peace, he was their bridge connecting them to each other.

"Yeah… Good luck with that."

Shikamaru muttered taking the last draw from his cigarette.

"Yeah… Good luck with that."

Ino repeated and felt her chest fill with a laugh. She had ha feeling, especially with Inokoto, that she was the one who needed all the luck she could get.

"No, I think it'll be fine. It has to be."

She was certain. She had learned all the tricks when she was a teenager herself, how many time hadn't she fooled her father and everyone else really.

She had to have her eyes open, that was for certain. Itachi would be the weak link, he probably hadn't even spoken to a teenage girl before. Ino did her best to stifle her laughter.

"So, food?"

Shikamaru had a goal to make the most out of his childfree weekend. Temari had taken the children for a weekend in Suna and he had hardly said goodbye to her.

"It's not that easy."

She had been given the complaints after the case against her was closed. She hadn't imagined that it had been Shikamaru who had sent the last complaint and that it would be that harsh. No wondered all her safe votes had ended up voting against her.

"You were just about to make something to eat, you're hungry, it is that easy."

"I saw what you wrote about me."

His hand immediately dove into his chest pocket and out came another cigarette. With a well familiar lighter he light it and took a deep breath. He hadn't expected her to ever see it. Didn't know she was allowed.

"The papers were sent to my department for storing."

She said answering the question she knew was flashing through her mind. It was considered information that she had been trialed and she knew the town kept extensive files on all of them, she had read through her own. It had taken all her self-control, but she hadn't read the others.

He nodded, of course it would be. He hadn't thought about that. It wasn't often a clan head was on trial, in question happened often, but this had been a trial.

Shikamaru knew that apologizing wouldn't help him one but so he stayed silent. It wouldn't help his case, he had done what he had done. He had done what he felt he needed to do to keep _him_ away from her and he would do it again.

"I've never seen you put down so much work on anything."

It had been quite impressive actually. He had systematically plow through everything that was wrong with her, every mistake she had done in chronologically order. The best was that no one expected him to have written the complaint when all the clan heads were given their anonymous complaints.

He had started working on it years ago, and then it was intended for her eyes only. Shikamaru had never liked the Uchiha's, for other reasons than everyone else that didn't like them. He hadn't even liked Sasuke back in their Academy years.

Then he had found out that she was sleeping with him and some sort of side of him came to life. He had never felt it before, if he had explained it to anyone else they would have told him that he was jealous.

Shikamaru had never felt anything like it before.

Not knowing what jealousy make you do he had acted on it. He had finished his paper, he had added every last bit of her relationship with the Uchiha on the complaint and sent it in with no regret. Even now he didn't regret it, he just wish he had sent on in on the Uchiha as well.

"So?"

He wanted her to react on it. He wanted for her to show some sort of emotion instead of the blank face she was showing him. The sort of face _they_ always had. He knew she wasn't one of them, that she shouldn't be, not now, not later, never. He'd make sure of that.

Ino just shrugged. She had been feeling so much about the situation, but now that she was confronted with the man in front of her she wanted to go lay down. It was a little bit too much for her.

"I can't meet up for lunch, I have a meeting with the clan elders. Meet up for drinks?"

She could get a sitter for her daughter, didn't want to ask Itachi to take care of them, especially when she knew Ami would be there.

"See you at eight?"

Ino nodded. She'd hire Genma's team again, Inokoto was so fond of them. She needed more than one drink herself, it was almost a decade since last time.

COCOCO

At the clan meeting she had been presented with a picture backside turned up, the Elders had handed it to her first thing.

"We want to calm the situation down."

Ino nodded knowing fully they were talking about her trial. There was a lot of negative attention towards the clan and especially her. She was sure they wanted to smooth things over somehow. Ino would agree, they needed to take some sort of action.

She was thinking of making a donation to the Academy, start some sort of youth program or even build a training ground. They had totally different ideas.

They nodded towards the picture and she flipped it. She had seen the man in the picture several times. One of the few survivors after the war from her clan. He had fought alongside Kakashi and was highly respected.

"We've arranged for you to marry Santa."

Ino put the picture down. She liked him, they often stopped and talked if they met each other. He was painted by the war, it didn't take a lot to see that. He had lived through two of them.

She had never had any romantic feelings towards him. She had never picture them together. He had to be at least ten years older than her. Did he have feelings for her?

"It would look so much better if you were married, and it's long overdue."

She couldn't marry someone just to be marired. What would her children think about it? Inokoto clearly couldn't stand Ami, what would happen if she brought a man into their lives. Inokoto was already so fragile and uncertain. Ino couldn't do anything to upset her.

"We ran a hard negotiation, but he's willing to marry you and take care of the two bastards as his own."

Ino had no doubts whom of her elders had sent in the complaint. She looked over at the old man sitting to the left in the room. His golden hair told her it had once been orange and his face wore his old age.

"It is a good match, Santa is a kind and loving man. He'll be good to you."

Ino felt like she would be sick any second. They were serious. They had made a bargain, paid him something to make him marry her. They had to reward him. He didn't want this anymore than her probably.

She didn't want a husband that would be good to her because he was kind and loving. She wanted a husband that was kind to her because he loved her. She didn't want to marry someone for appearances.

"But I can't!"

It was her meek response. She couldn't because she had always been told about the romantic love and partnership when she grew up. She had learned that marriage should be out of love and not out of rank, necessity, gain or anything else.

"We know this might come as a surprise to you, but this is something the clan needs."

As clan head she was supposed to put the clan over herself and her own wants and needs. The clan was supposed to be her top priority.

"We know what your father preached, but look at what became of the marriage he made out of love."

It had stumbled, fallen and broken. She had left him and he had stayed unwed the remainder of his life. Mostly because of her, he didn't want to put her through major changes like that.

She wish she could say the same herself, but she wasn't in the same position. He hadn't brought shame to the clan, he hadn't had children outside of marriage. He hadn't almost destroyed the clan because of his failed romantic attempts.

"I can't marry him!"

She couldn't, and she'd try her best to make the elders drop it.

"Why? Give us one good, valid reason and I don't love him isn't that."

It was the golden man again, he had a frown on his face. It was almost as if Ino wondered if he really could be a Yamanaka with that attitude.

"I'm pregnant again."

The mumbles started immediately, she could see disappointment in all of their faces. It almost wasn't a lie. She had been, she had been pregnant up until recently. Tsunade had simply stated that with the toll all the recent stress had put on her her body had terminated the pregnancy.

What Ino had felt worse about was feeling relief when she heard she had had a miscarriage. She couldn't have a third child with Itachi, a last child that reminded her of how he had betrayed her, gotten married behind her back. It was for the better.

"I'm sure we can arrange something, if the marriage happens as soon as possible, we could pass the child as Santa's."

Nobody asked her who she had been with, they all knew who it was. It was only him, and they wanted to stop that as well.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

Uchiha: Thank you, I think I might do, possible a lot more chapters about the two.

.

A fan: Aikoino is definitively being neglected by her father, he isn't constantly there for her as he was for Inokoto. It'll be a much bigger part of the sequel, so will Aikoino. She's a normal kid so to say so she's more concerned about toys, food, sleeping and bugging her relatives so I haven't paid her much attention yet, when she's older, can comprehend more and have more a personality she'll be interesting. Haha, I can't wait for Inokoto to grow older either! It was Inokoto that ran out before he got get chance to stop her, he should have gone after her but chose Ami instead.

.

Dassa-chan: Aw, I normally post before I go to bed. Today it's a little later than normal, but I like to think I post around the same time every day. Inokoto is going to be the most hormonal and explosive teenager in existence. I can't wait.

.

Yara: Thank you! Someone's gotta tell Itachi when he can't see these things himself! Let's just hope that he now understands and acts on it. Inokoto is suffering due to her parents and their bad mistakes. Someone should talk some sense into Shikamaru and Choji, and I think Inokoto is just the right girl. I've been wanting to focus more on Itachi and Sasuke but I had to bed so many minor things going on before I could fit them in. You reviewers have convinced me, there will be a sequel.

.

Kristn3: It happens once every year! They will come in time!


	97. Parent

.

.

.

Year Nine

Parent

Ino had gone on like nothing had happened after the meeting. Inokoto had a feeling something was off, but she had her doubts answer she thought when the genin team showed up on her door.

Apparently her mother was going out. That included putting on less clothing even if it was in the evening and cold outside, and lots and lots of makeup. Inokoto had walked in on her on the bathroom while she was getting ready and she hadn't even seen half of the products her mother was smearing in her face.

She almost looked like a different woman when the genin team had knocked on the door. Inokoto heard someone whistle followed by some crude comments no one should make about her mother, not even her father.

The trio was immediately in the living room gushing over Aikoino who was jumping in circles around her big sister.

"Aw, this is your little sister, the one your mother had in the hospital?"

The girl bent down to have a better look at Aikoino who stopped jumping and grabbed Inokoto's hand.

"No, this is another one."

"Another one? Damn, your parents move fast!"

The silent boy shook his head over the ignorance of his teammate. The girl smacked him while Aikoino looked up at her big sister. Inokoto was calm so Aikoino guessed that the crowd was friendly or else her big sister would have protected her.

"Hideaki, you're seriously retarded!"

The girl screamed at her teammate. Inokoto had heard them introduce themselves earlier, but she hadn't been paying attention.

"She's so cute I just want to pick her up and hug her!"

Aikoino moved closer to her sister. She knew they wouldn't hurt her, but she was shy and overwhelmed. She hadn't known they would have guests.

"Everything good here?"

Ino had come in to the living room followed by Genma. She was stuffing some things in her bag not paying attention to the group.

"I would be just fine on my own taking care of Aiko."

"I don't doubt it."

Ino didn't in fact doubt that her Inokoto would be able to take care of herself and her little sister unless Inokoto got up to something. It was still Inokoto so Ino felt better having someone watch her.

"Do you have to go?"

Inokoto didn't want to be left alone, especially when Shikadai was out of town and Fugaku was with his grandparents.

"I don't have to, but I'm going."

Ino walked over to her daughter, she'd have fun at home. She knew that, she knew she had enjoyed spending time with this team in the hospital. Inokoto had told her it had been a blast.

"I'm still going to miss you!"

Ino started bombarding her daughter with kisses as she tried to get away giggling.

"Mommy! We have company!"

Inokoto wiggled in her mother's arms secretly loving all the attention she was receiving. Aikoino didn't want to be left alone and jumped on Ino's arms. The attack was unexpected and sent the family to the ground, laughing in a pile with Aikoino on the top.

"Aiko!"

Inokoto screamed tickling her little sister.

"Some people go their whole lives looking for this never finding it anywhere."

With an amused smile and somber eyes Genma looked down on the girls who has started a full on tickling war.

"Why would anyone want that? What's so special about that?"

Hideaki didn't have the life experience as Genma had, didn't know what it was like wanting to start a family nor what it was like to have children to love, children that loved you. Genma didn't know what having a family of your own felt like, but he knew he longed for one.

Seeing them on the floor Genma didn't see the Ino he heard about on the streets. He didn't see the reckless and promiscuous woman. He saw a mature lady who loved her daughter above everything. Sure she had created a stir.

It wasn't uncommon to have children out of wedlock, it wasn't uncommon for women to have no idea who the father of their children even was. Ino was part of a clan, head even and there was no way she wouldn't be judged for having the family she had.

She should have married ten years ago, or even earlier, have one child to rise as a tool for her clan and town.

"It's a happy family, and it's very rare and special. If you ever have one, you have succeeded in life."

Genma would have traded his fame and respect for one any day.

"But we all know what they say about her."

The girl looked up at her sensei not understanding what he was going on about. She too wished her family was kinder, more intent on being happy instead of working so hard for her to be a shinobi. It was her calling, she was supposed to bring riches to her family and make something out of her name. Would she want to roll around on the floor laughing with her family instead of being there, on a mission with her team?

"Doesn't matter, look at how happy they all are."

Their sensei had a point, Ino had her arms around her daughter in some sort of brutal hug as she was shaking them while they screamed and laughed.

The girl nodded, she'd rather want that. If she had children, that's what she'd give them. Love and not a duty.

COCOCOCOCOCOCO

Uchiha: I guess you'll have to wait and see! He should have never helped that woman with her aim, it seems like she was aiming on him all this time. Had he just brushed her off as Ino wanted. Hey, Santa is a cool dude from what I know! Itachi, well. He's having some trouble seeing clearly, I guess we'll also have to wait and see if he'll ever open his eyes.

.

A fan: I have great plans for the Genma team in the sequel actually. Ino definitively needs some support and her daughters need a sane male role model. I'd wish for her to marry someone you love, but in that sort of society that's portrayed in the series, people never married out of love.

.

Dassa-chan: Haha, I know! There's something wrong with those two together. I think Inokoto would have to take action before she had nine siblings. If she had to share all the attention with nine siblings she'd go crazy. Marrying someone would improve the status and rumor of the clan, which it desperately need now that Itachi is seemingly done with their clan leader. I'm on European time, I post around midnight-one o'clock. Now 02:40 oh well, it's not like I have stuff to do tomorrow… Ups, I forgot. I do…

.

Kristn3: Haha, Itachi and Ami would probably get to sit in the front. We'll have to see what comes out of the proposal.


	98. Catch Up

.

.

.

Year Nine

Catch Up

The music was filling Ino's ears as she sipped her drink. None of them had really talked, just sat by the bar.

She had taken them to the bar where she had first spoken to Itachi, but they didn't know that, didn't know that.

"This blows."

Choji looked down in his drink. Remembered the last time the three to them were so silent together. When they had lost their sensei. At his funeral. After his funeral.

They had been drinking then too, after his funeral.

Choji remembered, he had one beer because he didn't like the taste.

Ino hadn't minded the strong taste, she had had more than enough. She had cried and thrown up several times on their way home. She had ended up spending the night with Shikamaru. There was no way they dared to drop her off with her father considering the state she was in. Shikaku was more lenient, understood them better and cared significantly less.

Shikamaru hadn't liked the taste either. They had all smoked one of Asuma's last cigarettes. Shikamaru hadn't liked it any better than the beer. Still he had ended up smoking a cigarette to get rid of the taste of his beer, and then he had drunk a beer to get rid of the taste of the cigarette. He had possible been sicker than Ino and picked up the habit of smoking.

Shikamaru had always been the mature one, the one that mimicked the adults and it hadn't been the last time he had gone drinking. It had gotten to a point where Ino had been concerned about him, not that it took much when it came to her boys. Choji had agreed and Shikamaru had gotten defensive and mad.

He had listen to them and quit drinking, but he didn't stop smoking. Choji and Ino had agreed that a cranky Shikamaru that needed a cigarette was better to deal with than a drunk Shikamaru, and better for him as well.

Disturbingly many shinobies had drinking problems and you couldn't blame them. It was self-medicating.

"I… We should have never told you to get rid of your child."

Ino shot back her drink. Feeling disgusted with herself. She had fought so hard for Aikoino, lost her friends, respect and almost her title for her. The third one she had been happy was dead. She was no better than her friends. They were looking out for her, even if they were wrong.

Ino signaled for the bartender to give her three shots.

Choji looked over at Shikamaru when Ino stayed silent. As soon as the first shots were placed in front of her she grabbed it, brought it to her lips and tipped her head backwards. The liquid filled her mouth. She wasn't able to swallow fast enough and the sting of the alcohol brought tears to her eyes.

"I'm glad I had her, but it would have saved me a lot of trouble."

Two out of three looked at Shikamaru. Choji knew very well what Shikamaru had done. He had been against it, said it was better to talk to Ino directly before making a more official step.

Shikamaru had acted alone, but Choji had done nothing to stop him. He felt as if he was guilty as well. He could have done more, he could have talked to her alone.

Truth was that he was scared to. Ino had become like a stranger to him. Someone who had drifted away from him. She was there, just out of his reach. He had let her drift, walk away from them that day. He wasn't as close to Shikamaru anymore either. They had started crumbling after Ino stopped seeing them. It didn't feel right without her.

"I can't believe it. I would have laughed so good if someone told me you were going to end up like this when you were fawning over Sasuke."

Ino was the only one that laughed at Choji, Shikamaru reached out and took one of her shots. Ino didn't comment, Choji took the third and Ino ordered another round.

"I said I'd end up as mrs. Uchiha. I almost did."

The next round didn't come fast enough. Only Choji lingered looking at his two friends tormenting themselves and each other.

"But I'll be mrs. Yamanaka."

Choji chocked on the third shot. Ino turned her empty glass upside down. She was already feeling the effect of the booze, she hadn't been drinking in years. It didn't take much for her to get a buzz and what worse was.

"I think I'll marry Santa."

Shikamaru nodded but Choji looked appalled. Looking between his friends again. Shikamaru made a signal for a fourth round. Feeling the warmth of the alcohol, marrying Santa didn't seem like the worst idea.

They would both be aware it was pro-forma. They wouldn't even have to pretend like they loved each other. They wouldn't need to play pretend. They entered this with open eyes. He was a kind man, he wasn't the worst match. Things didn't have to change that much besides the fact that he would have a bigger role in her life.

But what message would she be sending to her daughters?

Their father was already in what could be considered a loveless marriage. They didn't love each other, they just loved what the other brought to the table.

"Didn't know you've been seeing him?"

Shikamaru's words were slow and dragged. He hadn't heard a thing about Ino spending time with Santa, he hadn't heard the two of them be mentioned together without the keyword: War.

"I'm not, it's just to get people off my back."

Choji grumbled, his hand shot in the air. Why the bartender even bothered putting the bottle down was beyond Ino. The men took theirs but she decided to wait. Shikamaru had built up quit the tolerance over the years, and Choji's frame couldn't compare to Ino's. She knew she shouldn't and couldn't keep up with them.

"When did this happen?"

Choji remembered all the stories her father had told her as a child where Ino always stared as the princess who got the man of her dreams, Ino telling them she would never marry anyone she didn't love. If you weren't willing to die for your partner, why enter an agreement that lasts until your very last breath?

He knew Shikamaru had to some degree followed her words, Temari was a good match when Shikamaru was on her good side, it seemed right at the time, a desperate attempt to get over his first love.

Choji knew he had taken her words to heart. He had been just as thrilled by the fairytale about true love, where lovers always ended up with their love. He hadn't only gone outside his clan to find a partner, he had found a civilian and he had married her.

It had caused more than a stir. He was clan head, he was supposed to marry within the clan like every clan head had done since the dawn of time. It was to secure their line, not watering out their genes. He hadn't been able to marry his wife if it hadn't been for Ino. With her support he had been able to speak up against those that were against him. He didn't want to marry and have children with someone he didn't love. It had to be the right woman.

"When was this decided?"

"Earlier today."

"Have you spoken to him about it?"

"No."

"So you have a crush on him?"

"No."

"Then what?"

Ino told about the meeting she had earlier that day, Shikamaru finished it with her shot that stood abandoned.

He had never imagined Ino married. She wasn't a wife. She wasn't wife material. No one could keep up with her. No one could understand her. She wasn't supposed to be married to anyone. It didn't fit her. She was too much. She had too strong a personality. She was supposed to be happy alone with her daughters.

Because he couldn't have her.

"That's sick."

It was Choji's answer. Shots had been placed in front of them. There had been too many to count. This one she took, holding her nose she swallowed.

"You know, this place is bumming me out."

She slipped out of her seat. The boys knew they had to follow her, they once had been her boys and they knew she would go missing if they didn't follow.

Shikamaru made a small notice that she took them to a bar close to the sex club Ino used to frequent. He wondered if there was a connection. That was until Ino squealed and ran up to a dark haired man.

"Oh! Sai!"

She jumped around his neck and hugged him close, then she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Too close to the mouth to be just friendly, Choji noted, he had seen this side of Ino when she was drunk before.

"Children have done wonders to your rack I felt!"

Sai wasn't shy about ogling her breast, and Ino did nothing to stop him. She enjoyed the attention he was going her.

"Oh yeah?"

Ino bit down on her finger and smiled. She remembered why she dumped Sai, well, why she had planned to before she felt that she had to. It didn't mean that she couldn't milk him for compliments that made her feel better about herself.

"Cool down there, tiger."

Kiba had come over handing Ino a glass. She trusted him enough to take it and have a sip. It was sweet, a desperate attempt to hide how strong the drink actually was. She coughed as soon as she had swallowed.

"I never see you around here?"

Kiba wiggled his eyebrows. From what he knew the Yamanaka princess was fair game. That was when he noticed her two body guards closing up on them. It would be hard wining Ino over no matter how willing she was if they were there.

People thought Itachi was the biggest Ino cockblock, but they had forgotten about her bodyguards.

They were two, one could try to beat you up while the other ran away with the girl. Not to mention that they have a lifetime of experience protecting Ino from everything that could hurt her, including men.

"So good to see you two here as well!"

"No, it's not."

Sai must have been thinking the same thing, but he had the guts or lack of social etiquette to voice it out loud.

"Don't be so mean! This is going to be a fun night!"

Ino punched Sai playfully on the shoulders. Ino giggled, bending over leaning her hand on her knee for support. She had already realized that she had had too much to drink. That wasn't a question seeing how her senses were disrupted and unreliable. It felt good being intoxicated from the alcohol. She had for once lost control and she loved it.

For once she wasn't herself. She didn't feel like she had any responsibility and her past didn't matter. Just that very second mattered and she'd make to most out of every second.

COCOCO

"Seriously, I'm not going to bed now."

The girl looked at her teammates with worry in her eyes as Inokoto refused to get ready for bed.

"Well, your mother said –"

"My mother also said she'd loved my father, she's obviously wrong about stuff."

Worry now turned to sadness, what harm could it be letting the girl stay up past her bedtime. She had it rough apparently, and if staying up would make her feel better it didn't feel right refusing her. Her little sister was already sleeping sound.

"I'm sorry that happened to you."

Genma really did feel sorry for her. His parents had split when he was a child as well. The break up had been bad and would paint their family forever. The constant arguments, the frigid atmosphere, how they had used him as a pawn in their fights. He had been just a child, but he had been fully aware of what was going on.

"Well, it's shit."

Genma chuckled. Her parents had always been so concerned about their daughter growing up before she had to, that her childhood would be painted by the harsh realities of the world. They hadn't seemed to realize that they had done it all on their own.

"Yeah, but your parents love you, right?"

"Mom some more than my dad, he has less to give."

The look in Inokoto's eyes almost made Genma take a step back. He had no idea Inokoto disliked her father's wife that much. It looked like she could murder the woman given the chance.

"I'm sure he loves you just as much."

"Yeah, you're sure. You don't know. I'm telling you she's a bitch."

"Oh snap girly!"

Of course it had been Hideaki who had interrupted their talk. He wasn't used to children, especially not children that were swearing. Inokoto was nothing he was used to. He had babysat with his team a few times before. Mostly for spoilt brat who had servants to take care of them. It was only Inokoto he had talked with.

"It can't be that bad."

"My father fucked my mother behind her back for a year and it's all instantly forgiven, if they have a child together. Don't tell me that's not the work of a bitch."

Genma cleared his throat. Didn't even know if the child on the floor know what fucking was and how babies were made, she was eight-nine years right? He hardly knew there were two different genders at that time, but things were different now from when he was a child.

"Wouldn't it be fun with another little half sister or brother?"

The girl tried to cheer up the child, it couldn't all be bad. The blank expression Inokoto looked at her with told her it was all pitch dark in the world of Inokoto.

"I'd never call the half spawn of Satan my little sister or brother. The mere thought repulses me, I'm ready for bed now."

COCOCO

Shikamaru could not believe what they had gotten themselves into. Keeping up with Ino had been impossible. She was all over the place. She had hugged everyone, she had kissed both Sai and Kiba given them both scores and compared them while Choji had ordered another drink and Shikamaru had gone to pee. Rumors had it that she had flashed poor Lee, Ino herself claimed she hadn't, she had just joked about it. He believed her, for some reason.

"Don't be so angry."

She purred dragging her hand under his chin.

They had decided it best to take her outside. They had found a bench and placed her on it. It hadn't been long before she had her head in Shikamaru's lap and her feet planted on Choji.

"Ino…"

Their hope had been that she would calm down and sober up.

Ino felt like she had been on her best behavior all night. She hadn't done anything wrong, sure playing with both Sai and Kiba had been uncalled for, but it was all in good spirit.

"Didn't you say you're getting married?"

Ino groaned with her hand covering her eyes hoping everyone would stop spinning. Shikamru hadn't had to remind her, did he? That was cruel.

"You can't go around like this then, what would Inokoto think of it."

Pulling the daughter card was uncalled for. She hadn't done anything really bad, it wasn't like she had a habit of doing such. Then they could talk to her about her daughter.

The world stopped spinning slightly once she moved her foot on the ground for some stability. Remind her that she was still alive, living on the earth where all mortals were bound to wander.

"It's one night, let me have my fun."

"She might need it, it's been harmless."

She had never expected Choji to back her on something like this. She felt both boys tense. They were about to argue. Argue on their first night together, because of her.

"I'll get it together, okay?"

It was her peace offering to stop what was about to start. She couldn't deal with arguing now.

"We're having fun, right?"

Her hands shot over her head, slowly opening her eyes to see two surprised faces looking down at her.

"You're still just as insane as the day we became a team."

Choji meant it, he couldn't even start to comprehend how he had ever dared to be on the bad side of Ino. She was crazy, and not always in a good way.

"Come on, we're just as the day we became a team."

Ino knew it wasn't true, but she wanted it to be. They had been so simple back then. Now they had developed so much, gotten so many new layers and secrets they kept from each other.

"Not even close."

Shikamaru had shot her down immediately. Ino just giggled. He was right, but he was so dismissive about it.

"But we're going to be close."

Choji declared. Ino wasn't the only one who had had too much to drink that night, but Choji meant it. He had too been lost without his female companion.

Shikamaru nodded and Ino smiled. They were going to be close. Close like their fathers had been, forcing their children to play with each other, didn't care that their wives never had gone along with each other. Because when they were together nothing mattered.

"I'm thirsty."

Ino got on her own unstable legs and made a few involuntary steps towards the bar again.

"I'm only having water."

Her boys expressions were priceless. She knew she had had enough to drink. She almost felt sick. Just almost, she had the decency to stop before she got sick.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

Morningslight: I just missed you last chapter! The ending is getting exciting

.

A fan: Yes, I think the girls desperately needs a healthy father figure, and possible a more stabile mother. I think they need some constant they can rely on in life when everything around them is a mess.

.

Kristn3: Haha, they're so closed he might have lost him. As of yet Santa won't be in this story, don't plan on it. So we'll get to see him in the sequel then.


	99. Morning After

.

.

.

Year Nine

Morning After

Ino didn't remember how she had ended up in her bed, her head pounding, her body aching and her knees scraped.

She had no memory from entering the bar again.

She didn't remember that Kiba had bought her another drink once Shikamaru and Choji had called it a night. She had decided to stay with Kiba and Sai, she had paid for sitters the whole night so why not take advantage of it, what was the harm?

Kiba and Sai had shared a look once the two men had reluctantly left their girl behind. This was where their game had started, the competition. Who could get Ino to go home with them? Kiba had been on the offensive all night hoping it was the best way to score. Sai had been playing on nostalgia. Talked about the time they had been an item.

As surely as nighttime came there was a clear winner.

Ino hadn't wanted to be reminded about a relationship was happy had ended. She wanted free drinks and compliments.

Kiba had won. That was clear when Ino took him into the male bathroom. Tongues dancing and bodies fighting for dominance. She hadn't been thinking about what she was doing in that moment. She had just followed Kiba's lead but there was no way she was letting him have the upper-hand.

It was as if it wasn't real. That she wasn't in her own body, but she had liked it. Jumped up on the counter, worked on opening Kiba's shirt. He was feeling her, never thought he'd actually beat Sai. They had a history. He'd imagine Ino as more of a romantic than someone to hook up with in a bar, in a bathroom. He wouldn't mention standards because to shinobies sex had never been about standards. Unless you were clan and expected to have them. Kiba didn't care for such, it was all about your own pleasure and power.

Ino had more than him.

"I'm so glad you knights left their little princess behind."

"Yeah, me too!"

Ino wrapped her legs around him and pulled him closer. She needed to feel his body. She had a feverish need for him, for something, something she'd wake up regretting the next morning.

She didn't have time for more talk, claimed his lips again, opened his pants, their chests bouncing against each other in an almost rhythmic fashion.

Ino was fully committed to the man between her legs. Nothing else mattered, nothing else existed as she ran her hand through his hair, her hips grinding against his.

But that was far from reality.

They weren't alone.

"Ino! You know this is the men's bathroom, right?"

Poor Lee, so oblivious to what he had walked in on even if it was right in front of him.

"Lee, my man. Occupied!"

Kiba took a few steps back to usher him out.

Reality came crashing back to Ino. She shouldn't be doing this, couldn't be doing this. She was too old, had to many responsibilities. Just this very day it had been decided that she should marry and get her romances in order. She couldn't go having sex with a clan heir in a public bathroom. What would people think, what would her daughters say?

Ino jumped down from the counter and brushed past the men not listening to them shouting behind her.

COCOCOCOCO

It was only when Ino had been able to work up the energy to move she realized that she was not alone in her bed. There was a body next to her. It definitively did not belong to a child. No, this was the body of a man judged by the size and weight. Was he the reason she was back home? Was he the reason she was sore with an aching body?

No, this could not be happening. She couldn't have brought a man back to her home while her children were present.

She knew better than that, didn't mean that she knew better when she was drunk.

She deeply regretted not going home when Choji and Shikamaru had gone. She should have listened to them. She would need to learn soon, always do as Choji and Shikamaru tell you, they always know best. Well, she could name on exception or two.

COCOCOCOCOCO

She had felt the urge to hurl as soon as the fresh air hit her. She took a few stumbling steps before it all came pouring out her mouth behind a bush. She picked up a leaf to clean of her mouth. Why had she started the night drinking so hard, she should know better.

She hadn't and with short steps and hands flapping she made it back to the pavement. There was only one place for her to go to lick her wounds and gather her last remaining pieces of dignity.

There was a show going on on the stage. Ino paid no attention to it, she wasn't there to watch.

"Water please."

She sat down at the bar, three men had their backs turned and looked over at the stage. Ino wished she could ignore the sounds constantly reminding her of the mistake she had been so close to making just minutes ago.

The mistake she had been doing for a year.

Water was placed in front of her. Had it been any other place she would have been kicked out, obviously drunk and only having water. Another reason she went at the sex club when she needed to heal, she was a woman so they would never kick her out. She was wanted.

"Here alone?"

The bartender leaned on his counter, next to Ino and flashed a pearly white grin. Ino had to admit that he wasn't bad looking, tan, chestnut colored hair. It looked like he worked out. You could surely say he was easy on the eyes.

"No, yeah, now. Long night."

Ino took another mouthful of her water. She wanted to stay and be left alone. The bartender nodded, smile still present.

"I'll keep the water coming."

He stretched out and made a move over to another customer wanting to order a drink.

Ino signed and leaned back in her chair. The club had gone silent as soon as the stage had been cleared. A couple was cleaning it, possible the worst job in the world. She'd rather stay in the dungeon she worked in.

"Got a sitter for the kids?"

Ino jumped in her seat, never expected to be addressed by someone who wasn't working at the club. She diverted her gaze slightly to her right only to see Itachi. Of course, who else.

"Yeah, the team 'koto loves so much."

Ino hoped her words hadn't been as slurred as she had heard them in her own head. She must have looked like a real fool.

Itachi made contact with the bartender, ordered something strong from the looks of it.

"Good, she pulled a stunt on Ami yesterday."

"Good."

Ino was too drunk to even pretend to be upset her daughter had done something towards the woman they all despised.

"Good?"

Itachi swirled the glass he held in his hand. Did the mother of his children just say that it was good that their child had beaten his wife?

"Yes, good."

"So you think it's good that our daughter goes around beating up her family?"

Ino sighed, watched the bartender hand her another glass of water and sent him a sweet smile.

"Get this through your head! Ami, no family! Never have been, never will be, you can't force it. It's not like Inokoto ever does anything unprovoked. So what did this harlot of yours do?"

Itachi hadn't expected Ino to get mad at him. He had expected her to get upset with Inokoto, not him and agree that they needed to do something to address the situation. He wished Inokoto could just accept his wife, she wasn't going anywhere and that kind of behavior wasn't allowed in his book.

"We had just redecorated and Inokoto was upset we moved some of her stuff."

A loud slap erupted from Itachi's cheek. Ino felt her hand burning; this time glad she was drunk and had acted without thinking.

"You took her room?!"

Ino sounded beyond shocked and she noted a few patrons listening in on their conversation.

"No, I would never! We made a pottery room for Ami out of her playroom."

Another slap traveled through the location. Ino had put so much force in it she had stumbled out of the chair she had been sitting in. Itachi gently started rubbing the cheek that burned the most. He was used to pain and suffering, but there was something special about getting a flat hand from a woman.

"That's so much worse!"

Ino hissed. No wonder her daughter had been upset the last day. No wonder she must have attacked Ami. Ino should award her, congratulate her, encourage her.

COCOCOCOCOCO

So it was Itachi laying next to her? She couldn't have gone and brought him to her bed again. She should have known better no matter how drunk she was. No matter what the situation was. Sure. She would be civil towards Itachi, but to invite him home? Nothing good ever came out of them inviting each other home, except her first daughter.

No. This was someone taller, someone waking up.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

Sorry about the delay. I've been dealing with some real shit and then I've been sour about the election. I needed some time to mourn humanity. I'll try to drink my sorrows away, so there's why I'm updating early! Didn''t happen, I'm piss faced drunk

Uchiha: Looks like we'll find out in the next chapter!

.

Dassa-chan: Haha, seems like she had a little too much fun. Inokoto has too much knowledge and insight for her own good. Haha, glad you think Ino's possible marriage will be to someone hot, haha! Not revieling or promising anything about the sequel because I want to blow your minds.

.

Kristn: HHAHAH! HE'S NOT RIDING IN ON HIS SLEDE JUST YET. Farts, I ' had capslock on. And thanks for tyour concern! That's so sweet, I'm super okay right now!

.

Okami: You type that like it's something new.

.

A fan: Yes! I really hope they stay together forever now! They're so cute, to think I used to have friends like that and then life happened we moved and now we hardy see each other. I should totally call them.

.

Morningslight: I'm rushing a lot of stuff before the end I feel, hopefully not too much. Haha, there was an if there! If she's pregnant or not is sequel food. Ami would fake anything and forgive everything to stay by his side.

Since im not sober I'm going to admit that the next and last chapter isn't done. I'll try to get it done by tomorrow but I've got crazy amount of term papers to write tomorrow, we're talking six and an exam. I had forgotten about my exam, danm. Maybe it''s done by May next year?


	100. Final Embrace

There was a knock on the door, the body next to Ino stirred even further. She wasn't sure if she should rip off the covers he was clinging to or strangle him with a pillow, burn the bed and pretend last night didn't happen.

She didn't have time to dispose of the body before a head peaked inside her door.

"You okay Miss Yamanaka? You said you'd be up at twelve the latest."

"Kyu! That's so unprofessional!"

Ino saw the dark haired teen be yanked from the door. Ino too clanged to the covers when Genma appeared. A nightmare and at the same time a relief.

"Smells like a brewery in here."

Ino groaned and fell back. She felt like a brewery. Why hadn't drinking been so horrible when she was younger? The world was spinning and she felt like she would throw up any second.

"I'd send my team home, watch the kids while you shower?"

Ino looked at her bedside clock, three minutes passed twelve. They couldn't have waited five minutes before they barged inside her bedroom?

"Or does whoever's next to you got it?"

This time I growled as a response. The body next to her shifted. She knew he was awake, they had been lying in silence for the past few minutes. He could be anybody. Some stranger. Someone who'd strangle her children while she was sleeping. Someone she had slept with?

"Sure, sure, just a few minutes."

Ino shot back up, lifted the covers slightly and got her suspicions confirmed. It didn't take many seconds before she was hanging over the edge of the bed hurling up whatever she had eaten on her way home.

"Not normally the reaction I get… but okay."

He pushed the covers off, his feet met the cold floor as he stretched. He had to find his shirt somewhere.

Inokoto had noticed that the crowd had disappeared. The girl, Satomi was desperately trying to hold her attention. Why she didn't know, but it had to something to do with whatever was going on upstairs.

Satomi ran after the young girl when she started climbing the stairs, her task had been simple. Keep Inokoto downstairs while the boys confirmed that they were off duty.

"I don't want to talk about imaginary giant lizards!"

Inokoto screamed to scare off the girl. She didn't like the idea, she didn't want giant lizards with wings terrorizing her. The idea was silly and frightening.

"But why don't we talk about something you want to?"

"Yeah, like why my mother isn't up yet."

Inokoto showed no signs of slowing down. She wasn't interested in what Satomi had to say. Didn't want to hear it, the girl was ludicrous.

"No, Inokoto. Wait outside here or I'll have to stop you."

Inokoto looked at the girl. It wasn't an empty threat. Inokoto didn't want to fight her, it would humiliate her not to mention that her mother would get mad. So Inokoto did the second best thing when she couldn't enter her mother's bedroom.

Satomi was puzzled when she watched Inokoto put her fingers in her ears. She knew why very soon. The shriek that left the child was higher than any sound Satomi had ever heard a human produce. She was shocked there was even room for that much volume in the child.

Satomi covered her own ears and closed her eyes, trying to block out as much as possible waiting for the child to run out of breath. There was no mercy, the child didn't stop until someone came running out of the bedroom, it had to be her mother and they would go on with their day as they always did.

"Kakashi?"

Kakashi, in his underwear and socks? That didn't seem right.

"Where's mom?"

"What you screaming about."

"Thought I saw a bug, was just a shadow."

Kakashi looked at her with suspicion in his gaze. He knew very well that Inokoto wasn't afraid of bugs, she was afraid of camels because they had bad teeth and chewed weird.

"Did you and mom have a nice sleepover?"

Her eyes were narrowed and Satomi was scared of what the child seemed to be understanding. Did she often see men exiting her mother's bedroom in the mornings? She wanted to hug the child and tell her it was all going to be fine. Still, Ino didn't seem like the mother everyone said she was.

"You mother became sick last night so I followed her home, she's still sick."

"The kind of sick Ami is when she's drunken Sakura's bad wine?"

Kakashi tried to stifle his laughter. He knew Sakura wasn't amazed by her new neighbor and such an invisible attack seemed like something the grown up and more mature Sakura would do.

"Yes."

"So my mother is hung-over and you slept with her."

"I didn't sleep with her."

"And if father finds out?"

"Oh…"

Kakashi wanted to tell her all about her father, but he didn't want to ruin the child either. Her father was very well aware of how the evening had ended. He knew very well where Kakashi had ended up. Still there were thing not even Inokoto needed to know, she might not agree herself. She still needed as much shielding from her parents as she could get.

"Did you sleep good?"

Inokoto eyed him with suspicion. She had viewed him enough to know that he was uncomfortable with telling her something and was making a feeble attempt to change the subject.

"Yes, because I didn't know you were sharing a bed with my mother in our home."

There it was. The Yamanaka sass, she had definitively inherited it from her mother and he would have to suffer under it like his good friend once had to. At that time he had just laughed it off. Thinking it was pathetic that a child was able to sass a grown man and hurt his feelings, now he had some faint idea why and how.

"Don't worry, you won't have to get used to it."

"Well, I guess that's it…"

Genma certainly had never been on such an embarrassing and awkward mission before. Not in this sense. Not of this caliber.

"Thank you for watching me!"

Inokoto's smile was wider than she had been at birth and it was obviously fake to Kakashi, but Genma and his team bought it.

"She's so cute when she's behaving."

Satomi qooed and Inokoto was ready to bite her hand if the girl would try to pinch her cheek. Hideaki rolled his eyes trying to ignore the goodbye session. He wanted to go home already. It was several minutes since their mission should have ended.

"Yes, when she's behaving."

Kyu rolled his eyes not at all affected by Inokoto's large smile.

"I'm looking forward to the next time."

Inokoto took a small bow and three heads were directed towards Genma, but they all knew if they got the mission they would take it.

With the team gone Inokoto was free to go play with her sister again, undisturbed. As it was supposed to be, the grown-ups always brought a mess with them.

Ino was making a series of sounds when Kakashi entered the bedroom again. He didn't wait for an invitation or asked before he slipped under the covers again. Ino limply slapped his belly but she didn't comment on it. He had gotten her a glass of water and she had emptied for a fourth time before she finally put it on her bedside table, up-side down.

"Tell me one thing, Kakashi, am I dressed?"

Kakashi chuckled. She must have been drunker than she had lead on last night. He laughed even harder when he tried to lift the covers pretending to check.

"Unless you undressed yourself, nothing happened."

Relief flooded Ino's body. Nothing had happened, she was dressed. The worst thing that had happened was that she had shared her bed with Kakashi, but that was bad enough on its own. She could still recover from it with her pride and sanity intact.

"So what did happen?"

Kakashi laughed as he adjusted his covers now certain that Ino was blissfully unaware of what had happened the previous night.

"That's a long story I'm certain you don't want to hear."

Ino groaned. Everyone else at the bar must have heard and seen it, so there was no escaping last night and she already knew Itachi was involved. There was no escaping the father of her children, things would be so much better if they had anyone else as a father. Perhaps even Kakashi, no. She wouldn't wish mating with Kakashi on anyone.

"I don't want to, no."

Ino stirred and rolled over on her stomach, face covered by her pillow she screamed. She screamed as high and for as long and her lungs would allow her. Then she rolled over to her side facing Kakashi again.

"But I have a feeling I should."

Kakashi felt bad for the woman next to him. Even if it was her fault, and her fault only that she had gotten that drunk and lost control of her actions. He had pinned her out to be wiser than that, he was certain she knew how important it was to stay alert even in peaceful and safe surroundings. There was no secret that she had dabbled with narcotic plants during the war, even handed then out and sold them. She was still fully alert while on them.

"So what had happened to make you lose control?"

"I was proposed to, I guess, in some fashion."

Kakashi nodded. A few of his quaintness had suffered that faith. All men and all starting to get older. That's when the elders hooked them in and started proposing wife candidates and they had to pick one. In most cases it was all a play because the elders had already picked the candidate they saw most fit. Ino already had produced off-spring. So it was clear that her marriage was one that was supposed to look good, and possible produce full blood Yamanaka's that could sweep out and steal the role as heiress from Inokoto.

Ino probably didn't see it herself. How frail Inokoto's role as heiress was. Kakashi was certain that if Ino had a child with another Yamanaka she would be all over. The Yamanaka's were bitter, the Uchiha's had brought shame to their clan and they'd be dammed if they had one as an heir. They were both damned, Ino and Inokoto.

"Inter-clan wedding? Some guy you've seen every now and then but don't really know?"

Ino nodded. Even if the Hatake clan had diminished after the incident with his father they knew better than to put him into the respectful and proper clan head. It was just recently he had even picked up the title. Still he had learned enough of how the politics worked.

It was a shame really. It was all for appearances. There was nothing besides saving face behind Ino's future wedding. It wasn't love, it wasn't for the stability of her clan or the town. It was all about how they looked to others. That they had a clan leader who had two children but remained unwed. It was clear that Itachi would never take her as a bride, they thought he didn't love her that way. So Ino would never get the chance to marry the father of her children.

Itachi had made sure of that.

So the clan just swooped in and made sure of his plans.

Clan politics. If he didn't have any sense he'd disband clans. They shouldn't be allowed to be organized and influence town policies as they were. Just because they were born into a certain family didn't mean anything. Sakura and Ino had in their youth been viewed as equals, but one of them would have an advantage because of her family name. Who could know where Sakura had been if she had a "better" last name and where Ino had been if she was just a commoner.

"It's for the better, they have a fair point."

Yes, the brainwashing. When you're pushed so far you see reason and justify insane ideas. When you make yourself feel better by seeing non-existent logic in flawed proposals.

Only one was known to resist them.

Kakashi had hoped that Ino would do the same. She had been doing so well so far. Having Ino as heir had been the biggest concern the Yamanaka clan had ever had. Her father had put all his faith in her, but the rest didn't see what he saw. No one had really.

Ino was loud, self-conceited, blind to others and had no interest in doing what was deemed right. She didn't show use her full potential, she didn't make use of the talent she showed because she was chasing boys.

If her father had seen the woman lying next to him or if her father had just been lucky wasn't safe to say.

He wouldn't meddle in her clan and their politics. He wouldn't voice that it wasn't for the better, it wasn't the way it was supposed to be. Kakashi didn't support wedding, not at all. He never had the desire. It didn't feel right to him to be tied down to one person when they were so many. Their ideals, goals and personality were ever fleeting. If he enjoyed the company of one woman today there was no telling that they were going to develop similar and fit together ten years down the road.

"What do you think?"

He had hoped she wouldn't asked that question. He ignored her, thought about how he would change his mask when he came home. It smelled of alcohol and he too was feeling the effects of last night.

"I think marriage should be done out of love."

He looked at her. There was no surprise that she believed in the romantic notions of marriage, she was still Ino Yamanaka. The surprise was in the tone of her voice, the doubt.

"But I could learn to love him. I could learn to care for him."

She was in denial. She was a lost case now, one could only hope she could convince herself she was happy, for her own sake and her children's.

"I have to take off now, but you should talk to Itachi."

Kakashi had disappeared before she had the chance to utter a thank you. He had helped her in some way or another after all. She wasn't certain how, but she had a feeling she owed him a thank you.

"Children! Get dressed! We're going to see your father!"

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

Seeing their father was awkward to say the least. His face was stoic as ever when he opened the door.

"The children wanted to see you."

The glare on Inokoto's face deemed that to be a bloody lie; she was still insulted and hadn't gotten over her father's betrayal in the least. She could think of a thousand things she'd rather do. It didn't help Ino's feelings that she knew Sasuke and Sakura was watching the little family.

"Why don't you go and play with Fugaku?"

Itachi's eyes were still on Ino as he addressed his children. They were no part in the conversation their parents were about to have.

"I still haven't forgotten"

Inokoto whispered as she grabbed her little sister's hand and walked off. Itachi nodded. He would deal with his vengeful daughter later. He had business with his mother. Ami strolled by the door, clearly upset when she saw blond hair and even more upset when Itachi turned around and slammed the door. He took a few seconds before he gathered himself and turned around to face Ino again. Things had gotten too real for his liking last night.

"Why don't we stroll down to the lake?"

He wanted to add, we won't be disturbed there. He couldn't promise that, he was sure everyone in the compound knew they could find him there. He just hoped they had the sense not to disturb him there.

Ino followed him, tried to keep up with him as she walked beside him. He didn't stop until he reached the end up the dock. He kicked off his sandals and sat down. Ino followed his suit and plumped down next to him. Itachi had hoped that having his feet down in the water would help with what was to follow. He had been dreading this talk.

"I take it that you don't remember last night?"

The Yamanaka had been fairly drunk when she had sought him out later that night, asked to talk to him outside. He rendered that she was still upset he had decided to redecorate inside his home.

Ino shook her head, no surprise to him. He remembered, he remembered every word of it.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

He could smell the alcohol on her, see the intoxication swimming in her eyes along with feelings he couldn't name. She stood wobbly as she pushed her finger on his chest. He waited for her to speak, she seemed to have a lot on her mind and needed time to capture the thought she was going to voice out loud.

"You have to watch it with Inokoto, she's fragile."

Just like her mother.

"She knows too much, she sees too much."

Inokoto read a room like no other, she knew everything that was going on. She knew how the relationship between her parents worked and she resented Ami because of it. She didn't understand that if it hadn't been Ami there would have been someone else. Still she knew that the biggest problem lay with her father but she didn't want to see it.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Ino."

He was pushing her, fishing for something she might give him in her state. He needed to hear it after all that had happened between them. He needed to know that someone was still able to love him despite his faults and wrongs.

"I can't keep dancing with you."

Her head was on his chest and hands wrapped around him. She couldn't keep doing the same dance, where he hurt her because he was scared and she came back forgiving him because she knew he was damaged. He was damaging her in the process too. It had to stop somewhere.

"You're ruining the both of us."

Tears glistered on Itachi's cheek, the only evidence of his feelings. The one she didn't see, he wouldn't let anyone see.

"I know you love me, I know you do. You can't anymore."

She wouldn't say it back to him, he had ruined them and he had ruined here in the process. He had a feeling that this was where they ended.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

He didn't want to tell Ino about the scene, he didn't want to tell what had happened between the two of them. If he did it would be mutual and then it would all be over, but he had to.

"You broke up with me."

It was the most insensitive way of putting it. She had broken up with him in some sense, she had ended them before they could start something again. Itachi knew he would lead her into something again, he didn't know when or what, but he knew he would string her along until she cut herself free from him. Perhaps she could be happy then.

"But we're not together?"

She narrowed her eyes not understanding the significance of his words. She didn't remember their moments. Couldn't understand how important it was for their relationship, she couldn't understand how it had made him feel.

"You closed the door."

Ino looked down in the water. Saw a tiny fish looking at her feet. She moved them slightly to scare if off and looked at the ripples she had made through the water. She had ended what had never been between them. She was supposed to grow up and marry another man. She couldn't have Itachi living in her heart.

"I'm sorry?"

It was more a question than an apology. Itachi smiled and met her gaze, placed some of her hair behind her ear. He was sorry to, but it didn't help. He had made his decision, even when it seemed like everyone was against it, even the universe. He had followed through and made it.

"I'm sure you'll make him happy."

The man she didn't know but she was marrying.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

"I'm marrying someone."

Her voice was flat, he could tell she wasn't thrilled about her pending marriage and future husband. He too already knew, his clan had already decided who he was to marry, had decided already at birth. He knew how it was and he felt sorry for Ino. He too had been supposed to marry a stranger abandoning the one he had loved.

"I hope it'll be a happy marriage."

"I need to let you go, I can't hold on to you."

He bend his neck and kissed the top of her head. She used to be so strong and stable, she used to be so certain. He had pulled her out of her grace, he had made her stumble and fall. He wanted to fight for her, even in this predicament. He wanted to fight for what they had, he knew she could handle the storm. No. She couldn't, he was tired of seeing the sadness he caused her on her face every time he saw her. He had to let her go.

"I know."

He embraced her too, hugged her close because this was the last time it would be like this.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

"I hope so, but most of all I hope he'll make our daughters happy."

That was the one thing nothing could take away from them besides mother earth herself. As long as their daughters were alive they would continue to have a connection no matter what happened.

Ino didn't need to know about what had happened later. Didn't need to hear about how she had stumbled and fallen under the hurt once Itachi had left her. Didn't need to know how she had acted towards one of Itachi's few friends to try and kill the hole inside of her. She didn't need to remember his defeat when he had told Kakashi to go home with her.

They were over. He wasn't hers and she wasn't his. They were two different persons, no longer an us. Two different entities existing in close proximity.

Ino wrapped her hands around him and he followed suit.

The hug was already feeling different from the one they had shared just hours ago.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOC

So, part two is finally finished! I was to thank you all for your reviews and support. I've really appreciated it, so has my ego. You're too kind! I'm sorry the last chapter had such an delay, I've been stressed beyond reason the last month or so. I hope you've enjoyed the story and the last chapter, I'll try to post and update the third part as soon as I have something ready.

COCOCO

Smartasswolf: Haha, you got two out of three right… Sort of, Genma was in her house, but leave it to Kakashi to sneak into bed with someone. I imagine Kakashi as someone you would be surprised to wake up next to as opposed to Genma for some reason.

A fan: Haha, what pokemon will it be?! Will the Yamanaka household ever be truly happy? Drunk Ino speaks her mind and it makes sense, for once.

Hope your heart hasn't broken! And thank you for your concern, I'm doing better now that Christmas break is closing up!

Dasa: Glad you liked it! It was a competition of the ages between Sai and Kiba, but there were only loser, poor Lee. Who wouldn't flirt with drunk Ino, she seems like a fun, and tiresome character. Itachi is way out of line thinking they'll accept his human emotion shield as a part of their family. I guess you know who the guy is now! Surprised? Ino had certainly lost her inhibitions that night, or more drank them away.

No one: sorry you feel that way, hope you've still been able to enjoy the story!


End file.
